Between Two Neighbors
by White Solitude
Summary: Natsu and Sting, both different people have one thing in common. They share a common interest towards Lucy Heartfilia, a girl who just moved in. Torn between two neighbors, who would she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I am a new writer in this community and this is my first ever fanfiction~! **

**Please do bear with my little experience with writing, if you have any suggestions, feel free to leave a review or a direct message :) I very much appreciate follows/favorites/reviews and etc. It gives me feedback of my writing style and the flow of the story. So, don't forget to leave a review and so on and so forth. Byeee :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Between Two Neighbors

Everything looked so new.

The unfurnished house looked naked and empty but I love every bit of it. The walls were creamy white with wooden trimmings at the ceiling and the white tiled floor felt so smooth under my bare feet.

I placed the only box that I could carry with me at the center of what I can imagine, would be the living room; it comprises of my self-important things, from my secondary graduation pictures to the magical night at prom. In time, I would have more pictures, hopefully, for graduating University as a full-pledged writer. I smiled at the thought, this place would be the start of everything.

"Ma'm, everything's here" One of the movers approached me from the main door with a paper in hand.

"Yes, thank you"

"If you ever need anything, the movers will gladly insist. All you need to do now is to sign this paper and you're good to go" He handed me the paper he was holding, I signed without hesitation and bid the man goodbye along with the two movers.

The digital clock conveniently placed over the edge of the window read that it's still two in the afternoon but I already felt exhausted. I need to get some rest somehow, my mom will call me soon anyway. So, without anywhere else to go, I lied on my back at the center of the living room, having no problem of trying to sleep.

_"Lucy? Honey... You're probably tired from the drive but call me as soon as you can, alright? Love you..." _I groaned, feeling the small part of my back ache, sleeping on the floor wasn't such a great idea even if I only slept for an hour.

Browsing through my phone, mom had already sent me two voice mails, half an hour back with each other. I rolled my eyes, my mom must really miss me. Even if she was the one who insisted that I live independently which meant that she sided with me while dad disagreed, throwing one of those arguments that _"Lucy is still our little girl" _and _"She's not safe when we're not around", _especially the _"What if I come with her? She needs someone who'll take care of her"_. I cannot blame my dad though, he is the over protective type after all. Now, I remember him giving death glares to my senior partner during prom, figuratively drilling his mind that I should be home before ten. I miss the old bastard even so.

Just in time, mom called. "Honey?"

"Hey mom" I could already picture her trying to hold back tears.

"Lucy, baby! So... How are you?" Her voice cracked.

"Mom, I arrived a short while ago. I just woke up..."

"Oh, I miss you already. It's really different how no one's yelling at Jude..."

"Hey! You could yell at him for me though..." She gave a light-hearted laugh.

"He misses you more though... We both do..."

"Mom..." She's beginning to be emotional now. I smiled warmly, remembering our small talk before I left.

"-but you should probably go. Try to fix your stuff..."

"Yes, I will. I'll call you, okay?"

"Okay, love you"

"Love you, bye"

I walked over to the window, where the couch be placed under. The houses parallel to my side lined up in different sizes and style, most of them were blue and white with a porch leading to the main door. But some were smaller, just like mine; the white external walls were trimmed with gray bricks as windows were placed on each side of the main door. Also, the house has a small balcony facing over another house, the perfect spot for reading.

It still surprises me that no one took this house, especially that this was the last one vacant on this side for some odd reason, I don't even need to think twice.

It was just three in the afternoon and school for me, doesn't start for the next two days. Before I knew it, I was out the door with the blazing sun mocking above me. I felt my stomach howl in hunger because of skipping lunch and all that. Good thing, the neighborhood offers a small diner a few blocks away, I could really use some burger and fries.

I passed by a few houses completely in a trance for fast food that I collided with something and fell flat on my butt. "Ow..." I rubbed the sore part on my butt, cursing more than I intended to.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" A very feminine voice asked worriedly, when I glanced at the source, she was hovering above me with her hands on her legs. For some odd reason, looking at her hazel eyes stopped me from my attempt of yelling.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine" I stood up, dusting myself off. She was shorter than me for more than a foot, I felt suddenly conscious of my height.

The short girl narrowed her eyes at me, as if trying to think of something. "Are you new here? I haven't seen you before"

"Yes, I just moved here..." I tried to pinpoint my house which is far enough to identify but I did it anyway. "There actually"

"Oh! Is that so? Another pretty face added to Fiore then" She beamed a smile but while I lowered my head in embarrassment, I wasn't really expecting bumping into someone in the first place. Most especially, being complimented by a stranger.

"T-thanks"

"So, what's your name? I'm Levy!"

"I'm Lucy-"

She immediately wrapped her arms in a bear crushing hug, who knew this girl had enough strength to somewhat lift me off the ground. "-Nice to meet you Lucy!"

"I... C-can't breathe" She hurriedly lets go, muttering a small apologize out of her embarrassment.

"So Lucy, where are you going?"

"I was just about to go grab something to eat"

Levy furrowed her brows, confused. I mimicked her reaction, just as confused myself. "Why?" she asked.

"Huh? What do you mean, why? There's a diner a few houses from here, right?"

"I know that but didn't you see the buffet there?" She pointed her finger at the opposite direction.

"Buffet? What buffet?"

She rolled her eyes before she linked her arm around mine, dragging me to the opposite direction. "I'll show you" My protests weren't acknowledged as she continued dragging me while continuously talking about how I could have missed it.

It didn't take long when she stopped on her tracks as I did too. We were in front of my house and she pointed her finger to the house across decorated with green banners with yellow letters engraving the words _The 50th Annual Buffet_. Tables and chairs were placed all over the grassy pavement of the house with the said buffet in one side, people were filing along in a line, holding their own plates and utensils, digging in as they please. I questioned myself, now how could I have missed that? It was literally right in front of my house.

"Umm Levy, I don't think I shouldn't" Because I really think I shouldn't. Especially that I'm new here. I insisted in buying my own food but Levy's grip on my arm became iron clad, she'll definitely leave a mark.

"Nonsense, Lucy! Mirajane-chan always hosts a buffet open for everyone around the village! I think it's only right you attend your first buffet as a new neighbor! Come on..." She tugs on my wrist, pulling me towards a cute white-haired girl talking to some more people.

Once she took notice of our presence, needless to say, I was quite loud trying hard to loosen Levy's grip of steel. But she beamed a welcoming smile, hugging Levy with one arm and finally motioning towards me.

"Hello! You're the new neighbor, right? It's always nice to meet someone new here! I'm Mirajane and please make yourself comfortable, I could request someone to get food for you if that's what you're worried about"

"Oh, n-no need Mirajane-sama! I'm Lucy. I was just about to go-"

But Levy cuts her off. "I'm sorry, Mira-chan. Lucy here is just shy but we'll get our food, don't worry" So, I really don't have much of a choice as I was dragged by Levy to line up with the rest of the neighborhood, get some food which she made sure was enough, sit down with the host and then talk. She acts like my mom for some reason but I like her already, along with Mirajane of course.

Mirajane placed a fork of pasta in her mouth before acknowledging my presence. "So, Lucy-chan. Tell me about yourself"

I lightly smiled, thinking of where to start. I'm pretty sure my life isn't anything special except for having wonderful parents who trusts me enough to live independently, so I started there. Telling them about being an only child, convincing my parents to live on my own, my plan to become an author and more stuff about back home.

The girls reacted just as much as I smiled with my introduction, they asked me a few why's and what's even until we finished eating. "But why did you move here?" The white-haired girl asked after telling her about my independence.

"I was really having a hard time looking for the perfect place to stay, I went over four villages before I went to this one and somehow..." I pointed towards the house in front of us, my house. "That house attracted me"

They both eyed each other before looking away from me like they were hiding something, much more like they were caught. But I didn't say anything because I didn't want to be the nosy neighbor.

A short silence later, somehow they both looked at me worriedly. "Lucy-chan... You shouldn't have taken that house. I thought you were talking about the house beside Mira-chan's" Levy said while Mirajane nodded.

What?

"What do you mean?"

"Nobody takes the house for a dangerous reason" Mirajane had to lean forward, whispering. I furrowed my brows, remaining confused as she continued.

"The house beside yours... The people living there is a mysterious bunch... Dangerous even" She mused towards the house on our left beside mine. The house was a floor taller than mine with white walls and black trimmings. It even has floor to ceiling glass walls on some areas, the inside was hidden from view with red velvet curtains and the front has clear cut green grass with the usual cobblestone pathway leading to the entrance just like the rest of the houses. There is also a black car parked at the front. For me, it looks pretty normal, more stylish even.

"I'm still confused"

"The people living there... They're like watching everyone, especially the Dragneels" She whispered, audible enough for me to hear. "They never want to be bothered, they always isolate themselves like they're hiding something. You could practically feel some presence when you're close to them..."

"Maybe they really just don't want to be bothered. I had a neighbor who wouldn't talk to anyone" I reasoned.

"You don't understand. People used to live in _that _house left easily for some reason, they wouldn't tell anyone. They left out of fear... I don't want that to happen to you, Lucy" She genuinely warned, still whispering like someone can hear, glancing at the house, I began to wonder myself what the people are so afraid of.

I snorted, maybe they are wrong. "They can't be that bad" They both looked at me horrified, couldn't believe what I just said.

"Oh... Let's just stop talking about them. You're giving me goosebumps" Levy complained while rubbing her arms.

"But Lucy-chan would leave like the rest of them. You should have taken the house beside mine, it's vacant" She nodded at the empty house beside her. I rolled my eyes, now these two girls are just underestimating my character and I'm going to prove them wrong.

I stood up, deciding to go over the buffet. "Where are you going?" Levy asked.

"Just proving a point" I muttered, before striding to the dessert area, getting a slice of chocolate cake. Without going over to our table, I glanced at them and they were already staring at me in confusion. I winked at them, starting to cross the road.

Once I was halfway in front of their house, I could hear the two girls behind me.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Mirajane half yelled and whispered. I rolled my eyes, they're just overreacting.

"Get back here Lucy..." Levy warned. I didn't listen, I continued walking until I was on their property, passed the black car parked beside the postal lamp. From this point on, I could already hear voices that weren't just from Levy and Mirajane musing over what was happening.

I glanced over my shoulder, almost everyone was watching me. Some were talking about how crazy I was, some were warning me not to do it and some were just really surprised. Now, I'm beginning to question my own judgement. I looked up at the house before me, if they weren't _that _bad, at least one or two neighbors would defend them, right? If they weren't _that _bad someone would dare step in front of their property. If they weren't dangerous, they would have clarified things. Surely, the neighborhood isn't playing with me.

But it's too late now. I continued moving forward, the cobblestone path still a new feeling under my shoes, like no one ever stepped on it. I gulped out of nervous habit, there's no turning back now.

Suddenly, I was standing in front of their door, up close it looks wider. I sighed heavily, before bringing my fist on the wooden surface, knocking.

Silence.

I knocked again. Still silence.

I knocked two more times. Still Silence.

But with one last effort. I knocked three times.

For a good minute, the door slowly opened, revealing a tall and muscular guy. He towered over me with a good measure, his long and spiky black hair slicked back, revealing more of his piercings. As I settled my eyes to look at his, they were terrifyingly red with slitted dark pupils, glaring at me.

"What do you want?" His voice wrapped every letter with venom, he sounded so cold, a shiver went over my spine.

"I-I'm just here to give you this" I stuttered. Damn it.

He eyed the dessert on my hand. "Who are you?" He snapped.

"I'm just a new neighbor, I live there... I um, just wanted to offer a piece here since I really want to meet everyone" I motioned for him to take the cake but he eyed it accusingly.

"I don't care if you want to meet everyone. But it's not going to be me..."

My fear was easily replaced by annoyance turned anger. What the hell did I do to him? I felt myself starting to breathe heavily, if anyone felt afraid of them, someone would have been mad in the process too.

"What did I do to you? I'm just offering a slice of cake, is it that bad for you?" I retorted in annoyance.

He leaned on the door frame while crossing his buffy arms over his chest. "It would be bad if you continue what you're doing. Just leave" He warned but I wasn't scared anymore, this guy is pissing me off.

"You see, I'm just being nice here as your new neighbor" I reasoned, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"I told you. I don't care. If you don't leave now, I won't hold back..." He growled viciously.

Without even thinking, I yelled right on his face. "JUST TAKE THE DAMN CAKE, YOU ASSHOLE!" I slammed the dessert right across his face and stomped off, muttering how I regret my decision and my judgement. As I glanced back at the house when I was twenty feet away, I saw a glimpse of pink somewhere on the glass walls. But I don't care about that now, as I looked back at the asshole, he was fuming with anger before slamming the door shut, loud enough that everyone from the buffet including me jump.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please do read this notes :) **

**So I will not give any clue whether this is a Natsu x Lucy or Sting x Lucy fic. You better find out by reading until the very end, ok? ;) And you may be wondering that there are moments that alter between the guys, I'm so sorry :(( But please give me a follow/fave and a review ok? :)**

**Reviews are appreciated and loved 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Between Two Neighbors

Stupid. Why did I ever want to prove them wrong? It's not like I would gain something out of it though. I'm not usually this stupid, I should have listened to both Levy and Mirajane, they would know because they stayed here longer than I have and I just moved here. I continued the constant nagging in my head, the rational part arguing with the stupid prideful one.

When I was finally in front of both girls, they were shocked, horrified even. Including the neighbors, they looked at me like I've grown another head. They were all silent, their mouths gaped open with eyes almost popping out of their sockets. No one dared to speak, it felt like each and every one of them was holding back to breathe.

"What?" I broke the silence, sounding so vicious and mean than I intended. But I really don't care at the moment, I was pissed.

"Lucy! Do you realize what you've done?" Mirajane clasped my shoulders with both hands, she still looked shaken and I just want the ground to eat me alive right now.

"That I managed to stand up from the asshole?" I shot back. I still don't get them, they're all so fearful.

Levy shook her head several times. "No, no, you don't understand. Nobody ever did something like that to them" She muttered.

"Shouldn't you be thankful that somebody from this neighborhood stood up?"

"Lucy, they've done things. Immoral things and horrible at the same time, you shouldn't underestimate them. We don't know exactly what they did or what they are doing but we know it's horrible. That's why it's best to stay away" Levy explained thoroughly.

I sighed heavily, this will go on forever. "Guys, they're just like bullies from high school. They pick on people because they feel a need for superiority but those being bullied shouldn't let themselves be put in that situation. They need to stand up and learn to be brave... Now, come on. I still want a slice of chocolate cake"

I motioned for them to go back to the table, assuring them that I'll be fine but they wouldn't let their guards down, they still looked worried and terrified. This is bad, the situation that I'm in. I just moved here and I already caused a scene and worried the first friends I made here, I really am stupid.

"Look, if ever something horrible happens, I will directly ask for your help no matter what. The both of you... Even to the guards at the gate. Will that be good enough?" They both stared at me worriedly, before sighing in defeat. "Okay"

I smiled, going over to the dessert section once again to get the slice I was talking about earlier. Soon enough, the people continued their own business slowly. But looking down at the chocolate cake, I wasn't hungry anymore.

The situation that I'm in, surely it was that bad like what Levy has been telling me. Like what Mirajane has been telling me. Like what everyone is telling me. They've been here long enough to know their place and I just had to be arrogant and prideful, going over my own belief like I know things better than them.

I need to apologize to them, don't I?

"Lucy, right?" A guy's voice called out from beside me.

"Huh?" I glanced at my side, the guy was leaning on the dessert table with his hands in his pockets, he was looking ahead for some reason.

"The thing you did there earlier..." He started while I sighed annoyingly. This will not just go on forever with Levy and Mirajane, it will go on forever with the rest of the neighborhood, maybe even engraved in my gravestone.

"What about it?" I wasn't really looking forward to discuss the situation I am in, even if he's handsome with unfairly, stunning ocean blue eyes and spiky, sand blonde hair. Everything pieces together perfectly, I just had to look away before I melt or something.

"That was both stupid and brave" He chuckled deeply. At least someone appreciates the bravery in what I've done.

I snorted. "Yeah? That wasn't really what I was aiming for, but thanks?"

He smirked, turning around so he could face me. "You're welcome" He paused for a while, eyeing me like he's pinpointing something.

And then he said...

" I could tell that you're a smut with anger issues, by the way" I closed my eyes, counting in my head. He's starting to annoy me now.

"I'm not really complaining if I do it the second time" I glared back at him but his smirk was still there, annoying me even more.

"Oh I'm not complaining either" Was he flirting with me, seriously? Is this guy even for real? I was flustered for a millisecond then I finally remembered why I was here in the first place, so I got my slice of cake forcefully on my plate, I could have broken it.

"Who are you anyway?" I was starting to go back to the table but he was still following me.

"You're so impatient, so eager to meet me"

"And you're annoying" When I finally reached the table, I settled the plate a little bit to loud that caused both Levy and Mirajane to flinch but he wasn't following me anymore and he wasn't retorting-

"It's Sting, by the way" I spoke to soon.

I whipped around just in time for me to witness a wink and an amusing smile. I huffed and sat down heavily on my seat with Levy and Mirajane grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you mean, what? What was that earlier with Sting Eucliffe?" The blue haired girl wiggled her eye brows teasingly, it made me laugh.

"Nothing. He just went there and started annoying me"

Mirajane giggled right after. "Oh really now? Care to tell us what he did for annoying you?" She teased back, emphasizing the word _annoying _for a reason I couldn't grasp.

"Nothing, he just mentioned the thing that happened. That it was both stupid and brave, I don't know..." I took a huge bite of my cake even if I wasn't hungry anymore.

"Yeah right. You blushing is telling me otherwise" Levy shot back while Mirajane laughed with her. My eyes widened for a while, I was blushing? But I could already tell since my cheeks felt a little hot.

"Sting the unkept bastard with a panty dropping smile, that's him alright..." The white haired girl commented this time. "Right, Lucy?"

Maybe.

Yeah, he was unkept. He was wearing clothes that was supposed to be free from unwanted crests but instead, the sleeves of his shirt was lazily rolled over his elbows, the buttons weren't even done right and his slim jeans were somehow hanging so low against his hips and it was unruly fitting. Even his hair, an entire spike of mess yet it fitted him.

His lips tucked into different forms and none of them became less attractive. A small smile, a grin and even his annoying smirk. They were all dashing to admit it fairly.

I turned back to the girls, I will never admit it aloud but I didn't protest. Because they caught me, they were right. "You two, just shut up already" They both giggled right after.

"I said shut up" but I could tell that I was smiling. Oh, how I'm lying to myself.

My time with the girls started with more teasing, stories and even confessions. I had to admit, they were very different from the girls back in high school, completely polar different and I like them for that. But the hours would end at some point because Levy had to visit her aunt in the hospital while Mirajane needed to go someplace else and I need to somehow unpack and make progress, at least more than just sleeping on the floor.

I unlocked the door to my house. I really need to unpack, at least my room for now. So I placed the boxes I could carry to the room on the second floor, The wind from the open sliding doors caressed my face soothingly, I looked over to my balcony adjacent to the door, my neighbor's balcony completely facing mine and I couldn't help but feel like someone's watching me, goosebumps shortly appeared on my skin. This is just weird, completely weird. I was just overreacting.

I closed the sliding doors, risking how hot it is inside than my safety.

It didn't take long until I finished my room. I managed to place my mattress on my own with the blankets beside the sliding doors, the small bedside table and the yellow lamp settled on the right of my temporary bed since I need help with the real bed, my clothes stacked and hung in the closet beside the bathroom door and the pictures already pinned over the bed.

I fell on my bed tiredly. I didn't feel like walking to and fro anymore and I wasn't hungry. So I just slept.

But somehow, some part of me believed that there is someone watching me and scared that something will happen soon with everyone's voices warning me, everything pounded heavily in my head.

* * *

I sat up from my bed, panting heavily.

I couldn't remember what happened but I knew it was bad, I turned the switch of the lamp on, trying to calm my breathing. My body felt hot and sticky, I realized that cold sweat was pouring out of my skin. Even my hands were trembling.

All of a sudden, a vision of black hair and red eyes. Other people behind him. Guns. Blood. More blood appeared in my mind. I was having a nightmare, a terrible nightmare at that. I could feel the warm tears still fresh in my eyes.

What time is it anyway? I looked over to the digital clock on my bedside table, it was 2:11 AM. I still need to sleep.

But every time I close my eyes, all I could see were parts of my dream imprinted in the back of my lids. I can't sleep like this, not when I'm still too nervous and scared at the same time. So, I sat up again, thinking of soothing my mind with the only way I know how.

Reading.

I slid the doors open and suddenly, the wind enveloped me in a hug, it felt so good under my skin, I didn't have to think twice of my decision at 2 AM. I pulled the lamp along with me as I sat on the ground with my unfinished mystery novel. I sighed in content when I was in a perfectly comfortable position, lying on my stomach with my knees crossed and elbows propped.

I was getting to the good part when I heard shuffling from the other side, my head shot up cautiously as I looked over to the other balcony. "Who's there?" I questioned with authority, a little annoyed with the disturbance of my solitude and a little regret of stepping outside in the first place.

"Hello, Lucy" A guy's voice came from the darkness of the other side.

"W-who are you? And wh-what do you want?!" I demanded, gripping the lamp over my head as I stood up.

There was complete silence when I stared over to the pitch black darkness facing me, I don't know if I'm ready for this because nobody's awake and I'm scared. Really scared but I masked it over with a glare even though my heart is pounding loudly and I was still shaking.

"I'm not gonna hurt you" He sounds like he was offended but I wouldn't let my guard down just for that. "Besides, if I was gonna hurt you, I would've done it a while ago when you were sleeping" I turned silent this time, he was right but I remained on guard. Was he watching me earlier? A shiver went down my spine just thinking about it.

"Show yourself then" I demanded. Silence. "I said show yourself!"

A long eternal minute later, the mysterious guy emerged from the darkness of the balcony's roof and into the moon's visible light. His skin pale blue from the light, he was grinning. I could tell from the flash of white on his face but I still couldn't make out the colors of his face. He looked pale blue.

But even so, I lightly gasped. He looked handsome under the darkness of night, he looked sharp around the edges and smooth at certain areas. His eyes smoldering black, the only color I could separate from pale blue.

"So you're the girl who caused the commotion in the house..." He leaned on the railing with an amused look on his face and soon, my nervous heart pounding stopped. I lowered my weapon, hence, the lamp down on my side.

"Interesting... Cute even" He added. I felt my cheeks grow warm and it was a good thing that it was dark enough.

"W-well he was being an asshole... I couldn't help myself" I reasoned while scratching my head with my free hand.

He lightly chuckled, tapping his fingers among the steel and glass balcony. "That, we couldn't do anything with. That's Gajeel for you" I puffed, so the asshole has a name and it suited his intimidating and douchy nature, it made me inwardly cringe.

"Why'd you move here?" He casually asked.

"Because I just like it here especially how this house was completely different from the four villages I went to-wait Why do you have to know?" I slapped myself mentally, I'm such an idiot sometimes.

He snickered. "Nothing. I was just curious"

After that it became awkward, with him staring at me intently while I looked anywhere but him. I even found my bare feet more interesting to look at. I sighed heavily, if this continues I would gladly shut the door close. "So do you have a name?"

"Yes" He smirked lightly. "The name's Natsu"

"Um nice to meet you then, I suppose" I awkwardly said because what would you say to your neighbor at 2AM and apparently you just met?

I caught my breathe in my throat as he leaned over and held my hand. "Pleasure's all mine" He said softly before pressing his lips on the back of my palm before he released his hold. It took longer for me to realize that a mere foot is the only distance separating our balconies. He could have hurt me like he said, he could even do it by now but he was acting the opposite of what people are telling about them.

Now, I'm just confused as before. "How come people are saying horrible things about you? You don't look dangerous to me" I said before I could stop myself.

In an instant, he turned serious. His lips in a grim line as he stared blankly at me. "Who says we aren't dangerous?" He left it just like that, before turning on his heel, slowly being swallowed by darkness.

"I did..." I didn't even stop myself, why am I being like this?

He stopped on his tracks, giving me a side glance.

"We are"

I didn't say anything back since he was gone with the darkness.

I went back inside, flopping myself in a comfortable position. As I stared into the ceiling I begin to wonder, why are guys here so flirtatious?


	3. Chapter 3

**Please always read these notes before each chapters as they may show announcements and important stuff like that :) **

**So, I made this chapter long because I updated a day late, I'm so sorry :( I went to my friend's house over the weekend since my internet was down. But I'm so happy the story became an interest! My first every favs and follows and even the reviews! I'm so so thankful! :")**

** Leluciana37 I'm so glad you like my story so far :) and I don't really mind if you PM me, I actually insist ^_^ To be honest, reading your review made me smile :) Thank you!**

**Favs/follows and reviews are loved! :)**

**Enough of my ranting! Sorry -.-"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Between Two Neighbors

I woke up with a fresh start. It was 7:01 AM in the morning and I feel better than ever, even though I slept late I always wake up early. I'm not complaining though. This day, followed by tomorrow will all be for unpacking and moving things in the house, so that I wouldn't worry over anything else when school starts.

I looked over at the balcony, my mind wanders back to what happened last night. Natsu is his name and he confirmed it himself. They are dangerous. Just thinking about it sends shivers down my spine. I waver my thoughts away before opening the closet door, slipping into some running shorts and a white tank top. I tied my hair into a quick ponytail before dashing out the room with my rubber shoes on.

Finally, as I close the door behind me, I did my usual training back when I was in the track team varsity. Doing a few more stretches until I started jogging with music blaring on my ears through the earphones.

Today is a good day, especially when my favorite band is playing.

I passed by a few houses and when I reached Levy's house, she was sitting on the stairway, reading a book. As I was about to pass by her house, she noticed my presence and she immediately dropped what she was doing. Oh Levy... Even I wouldn't abandon a book.

She tackled me in a hug like we haven't seen each other yesterday but I hugged her back anyway. She looks like she was saying something, so I removed my plugs. "... Morning! I said good morning, Lu-chan!" She enthusiastically greeted.

"Oh good morning to you too, Levy" I greeted back.

"Are you planning anything for today? Let's go shopping!"

I frowned. "I'm sorry Levy but I can't. I still have to unpack and move my stuff" Her smile dropped drastically but soon, is replaced by a grin.

"I know! I would help you, I'll even ask Mira-chan!"

"Oh no, no. You don't have to..." I disagreed because she really doesn't have too. They've done so much for me already.

"But I insist. Besides, you do need some help... Moving stuff can't be done by one person, you know" She said a matter-of-factly. "Who are you gonna call for help anyway, the movers?" She added. I sighed heavily, because she was right. I couldn't do everything alone and the movers would get here a bit too late.

Why is Levy always right all the time? I nodded my head defeatedly as she jumped up and down like a little kid, sometimes I forget that she's seventeen like me.

"Perfect! We'll give you a ring, okay?" With that, she went inside in her house as I continued jogging.

* * *

I did five laps of jogging around two streets before it broke into three laps of running in full speed just like how I did back in high school. I always loved running because it makes me feel free and fast like I'm flying without wings. It was sort of my remedy when I have problems.

When I reached my final lap, I was already in front of my house, breathing through my mouth with my hands on my legs. I was coated in sweat as I properly fixed my hair into a bun before I went inside.

Good thing the refrigerator is already in its rightful place, the movers from before had already placed it perfectly wedged between the oven and the sink. I took a small gulp of water before the doorbell rang several times.

Levy and Mirajane.

"Hi Lucy-chan!" Mirajane greeted as she enveloped me in a hug. They sure do love to hug a lot. But I'm not complaining either. I motioned for them to step inside while I closed the door.

"Wow, when you said you needed to move a few things, you weren't kidding" Levy commented, eyeing the huge boxes and furnitures circled around the living room, completely out of place.

"Yeah, I was too lazy to start myself, so the only room decent enough right now is my room" They couldn't go anywhere else since the living room was still not available, instead they followed me to the kitchen, the second most decent area in the house.

They both sat on the tall stools in front of an island counter while I prepared for a pan and the oven. "So do you want to join me for breakfast?" I glanced at them. Levy nodded while Mirajane shakes her head.

"I ran out of groceries, sorry" Mirajane laughed at her while I smiled.

"It's fine as long as you're okay with eggs benedict?" I looked her way for approval and she gladly beamed a smile.

Cooking breakfast didn't take much time but during the interval, they talked, sometimes they asked me questions and sometimes we switched roles talking about random things and it felt nice. I thought I wouldn't make friends for more than a week but just when I moved, I bumped into Levy leading me into meeting Mirajane. Talking to them felt like we've known each other for a long time. I couldn't be any grateful.

I placed two plates over the counter as I sat opposite them. Levy's eyes lit up immediately and I waited for her to eat my dish and when she did she closed her eyes, moaning in satisfaction.

A smile played along my lips. "Wow Lucy, this is so good... This is a transcendental moment for me... Oh the nirvana!" Levy mused, overreacting. I laughed along with Mirajane as she continued eating her breakfast.

"You're such a dork" Mirajane commented. I happily ate my breakfast while Levy took another fork. "This is just so good... Can I borrow you every morning?"

The white haired girl furrowed her brows before stealing Levy's fork and taking a fork full of the dish. "Mmmmm" She hummed happily while leaning back on her seat, Levy growled a little at the girl as she slides her plate farther away from her.

"I take it back, Levy-chan isn't kidding... Your food taste like heaven"

Soon, the comments about my dish became more ridiculous than the next. I wasn't even eating half of my breakfast anymore since Mirajane reached for the other half and without even noticing it, had finished the entire plate.

When they were both finished, they thanked me for the meal with a smile of satisfaction. I started washing the dishes as they continued talking. "You cook really good, Lucy-chan" Mirajane complimented, for real this time.

"Thank you" I said over my back.

"Yeah, how come you don't have a boyfriend?" Levy questioned.

I coughed, choking into something. I don't know, maybe a twig or something. I almost felt like crying not until I reached for a glass of water, chugging the whole content effortlessly. When I glanced over my shoulder, they were both looking at me confusely, still waiting for my answer.

They were being serious. At least I can't see them. "Well... I've had relationships, you know" I muttered, I thought they wouldn't hear me but they immediately snapped.

"What?! How come you never told us?" Levy demanded.

"It's not like you asked me or anything" I answered like it was the most obvious answer in the whole situation.

"But still..."

"How many relationships have you had?" Mirajane chirped.

This is so embarassing. "Um two"

"Really? Tell us more about them!"

"Alright, but don't interrupt" I eyed them both sternly. "I'm talking most especially to you, Mirajane..." She started defending herself, I haven't even started yet. She rambled for at least ten minutes before I started telling two tales of my ex lovers.

I told stories about Zeref, my first boyfriend and heartbreak back in 8th grade. He became my crush when we were lab partners during chemistry and soon, I confessed to him, turns out that he liked me back, then we started dating. Then, there was Loke from 10th grade. The popular and flirtatious kind, I don't remember what made me like him though, but we had almost every class together except for math.

Mirajane didn't interrupt, not even once as I finish my tales that led to the break ups.

Levy had tears threatening in her eyes as I handed her a napkin. "I can't believe Loke cheated on you. He's a total asshole" She muttered with distinct hate as she wipes her tears away.

"Well, it was obviously going to happen anyway. He's a playboy, remember?" Mirajane added.

"She's right, I also saw that one coming but nah... It's nothing too serious anyway. I mean, our relationship wasn't in full swing romantically"

"Really? So you weren't really that heartbroken when you found out?"

"No. We broke up in good terms and I wouldn't let myself turn into those desperate girls who want to take him back, you know. That'd be pathetic"

Levy sniffed. "Still... He's an asshole. Lucy Heartfilia, let me tell you this. We will not tolerate guys who will break your heart, you don't deserve them... You deserve the best, someone who'll take care of you and love you... That's why we called Sting and told him that you need help with the moving"

"Aw that's so sweet-hold on wait a minute... Did you just say you called Sting?" I narrowed my eyes at her, she was covering her mouth, completely slipping out words from her tongue. Did she just...?

She nodded.

I groaned, lying my head on the counter. "Cheer up, Lucy... He'll be a huge help moving those furnitures we girls cannot handle" She rubbed my back for comfort.

"You two are just crazy, you know that?" I said under the counter as Mirajane continued stroking my back.

I smiled evilly on the counter as I slowly looked up. "Do you know what I do to crazy people?" I grinned as both girls slowly backed out from their seats. Before we knew it, we started running around the house. They were screaming at me, more like begging but I continued running after them in full speed, until I caught one of them which is Levy. She's not much of a runner.

I tackled her to the ground and sat on her stomach, tickling her sides and neck. She cackled a laughter that didn't die down, instead she errupted into tears from too much laughing.

The doorbell rang, a good save for Levy. So, I stood up and swiftly opened the door, my eyes slowly trailing from the black worn out converse rooted on the doorstep to the denim jeans and plain white shirt until I settled for the blue eyes staring back at me.

"Levy and Mirajane called me. They said you needed my help" An amused smile played along his lips, I instantly snapped out of my wandering thoughts.

"No one needs your help, most especially me" I slammed the door in front of his face.

As I turned around, both girls dragged me to the kitchen. They both had disapproving looks on their faces.

"What?"

"Lucy! That's so mean of you!" Mirajane scolded.

"He just agreed to help you, shouldn't you be thankful?" Levy chirped in.

I closed my eyes. They were seriously going to give me a headache but as I think of it further, as much as I don't want to admit it, they were right. Even with the three of us, we cannot carry the bed to the second floor or the dining table next to the kitchen and even the chest I have for my dirty clothes. We need someone with nicely toned muscles, someone with reflexes that could lift heavy objects effortlessly and the description fits the infuriating bastard, Sting.

I snapped away before things go south from there.

"Alright, fine. He'll help but if he screws up once, I'll kick him out" They lit up immediately as I walked over to the door with long strides. Opening the door once again, he was about to leave the pathway.

"Fine. You can help but only because Levy and Mirajane convinced me to..." I felt embarassed, I couldn't even look at him, so I stared at my shoes.

"And you also need me..." He said, his massive hand ruffling my hair. "Besides, I couldn't decline their invite" He added before he stepped inside casually. What? What does he mean?

It took a long minute for me to register what he meant and when I grasped at it, I felt myself blush. Lucy, stop it! I don't even know how long I was facing away from them but when I did they were all looking at me confusely.

* * *

Ugh, I hate Levy and Mirajane.

For the past forty five minutes, they've been purposely trying to leave me and Sting alone. They both did everything together, setting small boxes on the second floor, stacking utensils and supplies in my bathroom. They even went far, insisting in cleaning my room.

Every time I gave them a look, saying _"What the heck are you guys planning? Stop it right now!" _they'd giggle lightly and send back another look saying, _"I don't know about you but you need to be alone with Sting"_. But they did a great job in leaving us alone on this one.

Somehow, they managed to convince Sting that we should put the lights on the second floor while both girls will do the first floor before lifting the heavy objects. So, I got stuck with him on the second floor.

We were both in my bathroom but don't get the wrong idea. He was stacking my medicine cabinet while I was unpacking a light bulb that I'll be placing in the room.

"I notice that you read a lot" He suddenly commented. When I glanced at him, he wasn't trying to tease me this time but he was talking about the stack of books laying on the feet of my mattress. I couldn't carry my bookshelf, so I lazily put it there.

I scratched the back of my head. "Yeah, I've been reading books since I was four..." I admitted.

He lightly chuckled. "Such a nerd"

I glared at him. I was wrong. He was still teasing me. "Whatever"

"But what kinds of books do you read?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "No, I won't say anything if that's what you're thinking" He read my mind.

"I mostly read classics... You know, Shakespeare. Canterbury Tales. Inferno... Stuff like that" I shrugged it off but deep inside, I wanted to talk more about books because I've always poured my heart out whenever anyone asks me about books.

"_This only_-_of that moment-can I tell: _  
_that even as I gazed at her, my soul _  
_was free from any other need as long_  
_as the Eternal Loveliness that shone _  
_on Beatrice directly, from her eyes,_  
_contented me with the refected light_" Sting recited. My mouth gaped open as he said every word with so much emotion, it's like I'm talking to a different person. I can't believe the reckless, unkept and lazy bastard earlier is the same person as this guy.

I would have laughed, really the whole situation looked so ridiculous. Except for the fact that he quoted the exact words from _Paradiso, _the third book of the Divine Comedy. He recited the verse like an enchanted mantra and I was drawn to it. I would have waited for more but I could feel my cheeks burning, so I shrugged it off.

I smirked teasingly, crossing my arms. "Who's the nerd now?"

His softened eyes returned back to his usual look, an amused smile plastered on his face. "We're just meant for each other"

Oh please.

He closed the medicine cabinet, finally walking away from the bathroom. I lightly sighed in relief, because I couldn't bear my red face.

"So Lucy, what is there to know about yourself?" He asked a short moment after.

I glanced at him and snorted. He was fixing wires and cables. "Nothing that should concern you" I retorted back.

"Seriously..."

"I already answered"

"Lucy..."

"Shut up"

He sighed heavily. "You're always gonna be like this towards me, huh?"

I turned to him this time. "Yes. If you're going to continue annoying me" He grinned as he easily made his way towards me. When he's finally in front of me I realized that he's really tall, I looked up at him.

"You amuse me" When I felt his breathe just on top of my head, I took notice of our distance. We were so close to each other, I felt heat travelling from my neck to my cheeks. What's his deal? Always bluntly saying things out of nowhere. I quickly shrugged the silence before it turns longer than five seconds.

"Tell me, any favorite color? A movie? Or just-"

"I'm going to put the light" I walked away from the bathroom, climbed down the stairs to get a stool from the kitchen. As I passed by, Mirajane and Levy were nowhere to be found. Where were they? I was about to call out their names when I noticed a note on top of the counter.

_We forgot that we needed to go somewhere_  
_We're so sorry Lucy ;)_  
_-Levy and Mira_

So, they seriously left us alone now. But at least they finished putting the lights on and yet, I still need to endure being with Sting. I don't even know how to deal with him, he constantly teases me. Whatever, I'll just try and ignore him, as long as he doesn't go through my nerves just like the guy named Gajeel.

I pulled the stool with one hand and climbed back up the stairs, when I walked back in my room Sting was still there, fixing some wiring in a corner. I gladly took this opportunity to hurriedly put the light bulb because the comfortable silence wouldn't last that long and I want him out of my house as soon as possible.

But even with the stool, I still couldn't reach the ceiling. This is pointless.

"You should let me do that" He said, standing up from his corner.

"It's fine. I'm perfectly capable of doing this" Even though I'm currently having a crisis, I will not give him the satisfaction that I need his help.

"Be careful" He said in a stern voice.

I rolled my eyes. Now he's concern. Glancing at the ceiling, all I need is a few centimeters anyway. So I stood on the tip of my toes, a bit shaky but I started gently placing the light bulb.

Things were supposed to be going great, not until I didn't pay attention to my footing that I lost my balance. I yelped, falling backwards. I was ready to take the damage of my fall, my eyes were shut tight with gritted teeth, I was having a heart attack but it took longer than usual for the fall to happen, it'll hurt like hell, but I felt strong arms slip over my back and knees. I opened my eyes. Ocean blue met mine, they were laced with sincere concern, my heart didn't stop pounding but instead, it became louder. I swear he could hear it.

"I told you to be careful" He worriedly said. My eyes widened a little, why is he being like this all of a sudden?

"You should probably sit, I'll put the light-"

"No, no. I'm fine. I just went out of balance but I can still do it" I squirmed on his grip before he carefully placed me back up. His look of concern didn't falter, I was starting to feel a chill run down my body.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

He gave me one last look before nodding his head while muttering a small "fine".

I was about to step on the stool. "This won't do. At least let me help you" Before I could question him, he stood in front of me, bending his knees while strongly wrapping his arms around my knees, pulling me up.

W-what the heck is he doing? He straightened up, now I could reach the ceiling effortlessly but I was still distracted. "W-what are you doing?!" I looked down, his sharp look and strong arms weren't even helping me. My face must have been three shades darker than bloody red.

"I'm helping you"

"P-put me down... Um-just-just put me-"

"JUST PUT THE DAMN LIGHT ON" He yelled and for the first time, I obeyed without any restriction. The way he said it scared me, even when I was putting the bulb my hands were shaking. He was serious and I was taking it as a joke.

I was still having a hard time turning the bulb, I was starting to feel embarrassed.

"I had a sister" He softly muttered. I glanced down at him, _had? _He was looking away from me but he continued.

"She was adopted. I always play with her along with my brother... We would always play tag or hide and seek and my brother, being the asshole that he is, always picks on Yukino for reasons I couldn't remember but I always chose her side" He was smiling at the memory, I slowly started to smile back.

"I thought we were going to grow up together back then. You know, go to middle school and high school together. As lame as it is, I was hoping I would kill those guys who'd lay a finger on her. I was going to protect her" Even though he was talking to me, he was so distant.

His smile turned into a grim line. "But she was stubborn. So stubborn she never told anyone about her condition until it was too late" Condition?

He took a deep, shaky breathe. "Leukemia"

My heart stopped. I never knew someone so carefree like him held a broken memory, a distant one it rendered him broken. So that's why he was worried and at the same time held so much concern, he must have remembered his sister.

This time, I wasn't shaking as I gently place the bulb. When I was done, I put my hands on his shoulders, they immediately tensed under my touch.

"I'm sorry" I started.

"Yukino must be proud of you" I don't even know why I was smiling widely at a time like this.

"You didn't stop protecting, you know" He settled me down, still unable to say anything.

"In fact, you saved me" I beamed. Again, I didn't know what got over me but his look of surprise was priceless.

"Now help me put the lights on" I tug lightly at his arm and soon enough, he was grinning, back to being the cool and annoying Sting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello~! I'm so happy with the outcome of my story soo far! Thanks for sticking! This is my first story, how is it going so far? :) Continue supporting and liking the story, um I'm not going to give anything. But whether Team Nalu or Sticy, read and find out ;) **

** Leluciana37 thanks you for pointing out misspells :) more to come soon :)**

** FAIRYTAIL231 don't worry, i'll be updating this story very often :) as I have enough time because of summer! :D but again, I'm not giving anything away whether this is Team Natsu or Team Sting ;) **

**to those I haven't mentioned, don't worry I will make this story last. I promise :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Between Two Neighbors

The next day, when I was eating my breakfast, the two girls barged into my house without even knocking. I was even more taken aback when they started demanding me with questions I couldn't understand because they piled up with each other.

"What happened between you and-"

"I thought we are going to continue-"

"Did you saw him shirt-"

"I think that's inappropriate Le-"

"WILL YOU PLEASE JUST LET ME EAT MY BREAKFAST" Both girls muted as they sat across from me at the dining area this time.

"Thank you" I gladly ate my breakfast slowly, enjoying my peace and quiet because I know as soon as I finish, they would start bombing me with questions once again.

Yesterday was tiring but we managed to finish everything. Well, Sting managed to put everything in place while I did the less laborious jobs. For a while, he wasn't annoying me as much and we talked like normal teens after he told me about Yukino. He still gave his snarky remarks but I gladly talked to him about stuff back home, my family, friends and even the cake incident. We switched roles every time a question pops in our minds.

I learned that Sting has a brother named Rogue and that his parents were somewhere around the globe, working. I was even more surprised when he told me that he was taking engineering already in his third year and I admittedly told him he didn't look like the type. He admittedly said, in his snarky way of course, that he was a cocky bastard back in high school as he was popular with the girls and he even had a secret relationship with a teacher once.

Later that day, we were finished with the lights, air conditioner and other stuff that involved electronics. Sting managed to put every huge and heavy objects in place. My bed, dining table, couch, television and etc without even a complain. I wanted to complain though, because the moment I told him about moving heavy objects, he took his shirt off. Revealing his well-toned muscles, from his shoulders to his chest and abdomen that lined his abs. He was sort of a walking distraction, I broke two plates when I was preparing some snacks. It was even more embarrassing when he pointed out that I was checking him out, so I took it violently even though he was right. And he knew it.

"I can't take this! LUCY-CHAN! WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY?" Mirajane shook my shoulders until I felt like I was going to throw up.

"I-I'm not yet done eating! What the hell!" I defended with a mouthful of ham and eggs.

"Lucy, you're driving me nuts here! YOU'RE EVEN BLUSHING! I KNOW SOMETHING HAPPENED YESTERDAY, SO TELL US" She demanded further.

I didn't even know I was thinking about it that much, I had to look down on my plate to suppress a smile. "WELL?"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, fine. Give me your best shot"

Mirajane grinned. "What happened yesterday? I want every detail!"

So I told them what I could tell them without the shirtless part because I know they wouldn't let me live it down. When I was finished, they weren't satisfied, it's like they're still expecting something from me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I narrowed my eyes back at them.

"Because you're hiding something from us" Mirajane narrowed her eyes back.

I sighed. "Levy help me out here"

"No, Mira-chan's right. You are hiding something. We asked Sting, you know!"

Oh no.

"W-what did he told you?"

"He's kind of annoying! He smiled and then laughed... All he said was _I learned that Lucy's like an aggressive animal but I think you should ask her_" Levy explained with her best Sting impression.

"Lucy-chan, did you jump on Sting?! Slammed him against the wall and invaded his mouth?! OH MY GOD, WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT?! I'M DYING TO KNOW!" Mirajane shouted. I felt blood rush to my cheeks as inappropriate images flashed before me.

I never knew Mirajane could be the perverted type but they are both getting the wrong idea. "You got it all wrong! It's not-we're not... I did not do anything..." I tried to explain but I couldn't help myself, my heart was pounding loudly.

"What else could he be talking about?" Levy insisted.

"I kick him every time he annoys me, okay? Since he annoys me so damn much, he deserved as much..." I puffed and looked away. I'm done explaining.

"But why is he so happy about it?"

"Maybe he's a masochist! I don't know!" I hurriedly munched my last bite of breakfast before rushing to the kitchen. Those girls are just impossible.

"But you've seen him shirtless?" Levy immediately asked. They sat down on the stools as I turned around to face them.

"Fine... I did"

Their eyes looked like they were about to pop out from their sockets as they try hard to compose themselves from squealing. "D-DID YOU RIP HIS SHIRT APART?!"

"OR YOU DEMANDED TO TAKE HIS SHIRT OFF?"

"YOU MUST HAVE-"

"Why do you always think that I want him in a dirty kind of way? That's just messed up"

Levy leaned on the counter with a teasing smile. "But you gotta admit, you liked what you saw?"

I looked away from them. There's no point lying to them that I didn't admire Sting's biceps or his abnormally perfect abs or his wide and toned back for a second, they'll have to beat the rationality in me if I did. But I don't know how to answer in a way that would prevent their expectations and assumptions from getting out of hand. This is a trap.

I played with my shirt, fumbling with the fabric out of nervous habit. "I didn't say that I didn't liked what I saw but..." I bit my lip, trying to think of something, anything when suddenly the door bell rang. Thank goodness.

"It's open!" I yelled as the guy we were talking about entered, still as careless looking as ever with his usual slim jeans and a blue v-neck shirt this time. He stepped inside with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, Lucy" He walked over to us and sat down on the third stool beside Levy.

"Uh hi Sting..." I glanced at Levy and Mirajane and they were both looking at me expectantly.

"So, what are you doing here so early in the morning?" I asked.

He leaned on the counter with his elbows propped. "Lucy, don't be so coy. We were just warming up with each other" The sound of his voice curled every word in a teasing matter. It's too early to deal with this right now.

"It's not that... I'm just really wondering"

"I got bored... So I thought, why not go here and annoy my cute neighbor?" I'm not sure what happened next, as my mind managed to focus only on one word. _Cute cute cute cute cute... _It didn't help either when my mind registered it in his voice.

"So you are here to annoy me... Charming"

He grinned at me as I walked over to them with the counter in between us. "Not just that, I'm here to ask you for coffee"

"I can't... I have to go somewhere today and I still need to prepare myself for tomorrow" I said with a sigh, already imagining what would happen tomorrow.

He leaned back on his seat. "My first offer... Rejected"

"Don't worry, Sting. She'll give in eventually" Levy teased while I scowled at her. They're seriously gaining up on me.

"Yeah, it's not like she doesn't like you" Mirajane interjected while Sting had his mouth form into an 'O', expecting that I should explain myself.

"It's like I'm not here! And don't push it! I still need to worry for tomorrow... I'm sure I'll get lost going to my classes" Just thinking about it made me uneasy because being late meant bad impressions and awkward stares and awkward introductions.

"I could give you a tour" I looked up at the one who offered. He had his arms crossed over his chest, now with a victorious smirk that I want to wipe off of his face.

"Yeah, that's perfect! You used to go there, right?" Mirajane excitedly remarked.

"Freshman and sophomore, yeah"

"You could even introduce her to people you know! That'd be nice since she's new here!" Levy added.

Sting's offer is not exactly bad, in fact it was tempting. I wouldn't want to be awkward, lost and alone during my first day or even my first week in college. No matter how much I try to filter out what he said, we are warming up with each other in a way that I don't consider cracking his skull open, at least not that often. And if he does annoy me, I could tolerate it enough to last a tour, right?

I narrowed my eyes at him, still contemplating. I still don't trust him enough that he won't try anything funny.

"Really?" He's Sting after all.

He rolled his eyes and somehow it looked kind of cute. "Really" He said in a stern voice.

"Alright"

The girls squealed in delight while clapping their hands. Sting, on the other hand smiled.

"No take backs. You should have thought twice, you know" A grin etching its way into his lips.

What? I stared at him in confusion.

"Not all tours come for free... Including mine"

"What? I have to pay you?" This guy is unbelievable.

"Not with money" He stood up from his seat with his hands back in his pockets, as we watch him leave, he stopped just a foot away from outside.

"By the way, Lucy..." He glanced over his shoulder with a haughty smirk. "Have you told them about how you were checking me out yesterday?"

I gaped at him and it was already too late for me to toss my scowl, he closed the door. Now, this is the part of the day where he annoys me just like what he said. As I glanced back over to the girls in front of me, they were ready to pounce me with questions. Most likely, he was aiming for this to happen and it wasn't helping that the memory of him taking his shirt off began to replay in my mind like a broken record.

* * *

I'm exhausted. Those girls drained the energy out of me, I hate Sting, this is all his fault. The moment he left, they interrogated me like I killed someone. It took some time explaining to them, more like admitting to them that I was indeed checking him out and it took more time, teasing me about it.

As I think back, who wouldn't notice him? He's a head turner, I bet girls would swoon and throw themselves at him with a simple flick of his eye lids. So, it's a good excuse for checking him out. He was taking his damn shirt off.

I rolled my eyes, dropping the subject immediately. I didn't even noticed that I already passed the dairy section. I should just make this quick. I retreated back to the aisle at the corner with the cart in front of me.

I can't believe the supermarket was a half hour away and I'm really slow and picky when it comes to grocery shopping. I sighed, I couldn't do anything about it though, I was running out of supplies. But it's nice that outside the supermarket were other kinds of stores, parallel and lined with each other. They sold whatever you needed in different kinds, I'm sure if you can't find anything here, nothing will.

I smiled at the different brands of milk lined with each other in a long line. Back at home, I also did our grocery shopping just because I insisted and my mom would nag at me for coming home late because of grocery shopping. This is why I didn't want Mirajane and Levy to come with me, they'd be bemused by how slow and indecisive I can be in here.

My reminiscing of recent memories came to an abrupt stop when I felt a warm hand press against my waist, I gasped lightly, aware of the fact that my back is now pressing against someone's hard chest.

I was about to turn around and face whoever this pervert was, when he stood beside me, still with his hand around my waist. I looked up at him with wide eyes, he adjusted the black cap over his head to hide his face further.

I felt my body shake from fear. What is he going to do to me? I was about to scream when he placed his other free hand over my mouth.

Suddenly, he leaned so close to my ear, his hot breathe trailing on the side of my face. "Lucy, it's me Natsu... I need your help" He said in a hushed tone, it takes me back to my recent encounter with the mysterious man at the balcony, recalling him a few seconds shortly. I stopped trembling immediately as I rolled my eyes in relief, even though I only know him through his name.

When he noticed, he loosened his hand over my mouth. "Please don't scream, I just need your help" I nodded my head as he lets go of his hand.

"What help-"

"Just walk with me and follow my lead" He pulled me by the waist as we squeezed in between aisles, passed by a few sections and then out of the supermarket. I begin to start worrying whenever he gives a quick glance behind us and when I was about to copy his gesture.

He said. "Don't look back" I don't even know why, but I followed him.

We continued walking in silence with the crowd of people walking to and fro within different directions and I caught myself glancing at him. Even though a portion of his face was covered, he does have pitch black, smoldering eyes that looked ahead pointedly. Up close, his looks clicked into place and I couldn't help but steal quick glances at him. Under the cap, I managed to see short strands of pink(?) hair just on the side of his ear.

I was about to question his unusual hair color, when he pulled me by the wrist this time, he moved in front of me and I felt our pace moving faster.

It didn't take long when I buckled my knees to start running, passing by and squeezing in crowds and alleys.

We ended up inside a huge flower shop with a lot of people inside, we finally stopped over a corner behind some orchids and hibiscus. I placed my hands over my legs, panting heavily. Even though I love running, this guy had enough stamina to last him a decade of running, he wasn't even sweating.

"W-w-why are we-"

"Just rest and act normal" He looked around quickly. "Here" As I glanced up at him, he was holding a bouquet of yellow and red tulips.

I eyed the flowers conspicuously and I couldn't help but turn red in the process even though I'm so clueless of what was happening. "Uhh... Thanks?"

"I figured red suits you... Come on" He immediately tugs at my wrist as he walks with long strides, paying for the flowers and following his lead once again.

We didn't run this time, minutes later we rounded a corner, over a tight and secluded alley. I was pressed against him between the metal fence with a wall behind him, he was looking over the wall as it only reaches his neck.

Footsteps and hushed whispers followed shortly after as it descended into silence once again. He sighed in relief while he leaned his head back on the wall.

Was he being followed?

He opened his eyes, sitting up, we were so close to each other, I could feel his breathe over my forehead. Without even knowing, I heard the sound of flashing as I am shaken back to reality. Did he just took a photo of me?

"What the hell?!"

"This is priceless" He muttered before erupting into laughter. I don't get him, one minute he was really focused in running or hiding and then the next, he becomes this. He held his phone out with a picture of me staring off to space with my eyes half-closed and my mouth half-open. I looked like I was about to sneeze.

"Delete it, you jerk!" I punched him over his stomach as he groaned in pain, only to recover shortly after.

"Violent short girl... It's cute, don't worry" He cackled into laughing once again while I looked away from him. Was he even the same guy who talked to me at the balcony? This might be his doppleganger for all I know.

Before I could retort something back, his phone suddenly rang and he answered without even finishing the first ring.

His grin managed to flick upside down as he turned serious once again, his eyes having the intensity of fire in them, he looked pointedly ahead again. Talking to someone on the phone with the name I could grasp as Gray, I think.

"... No, it's done. They were suspicious... No... Yeah, tell him I did it... Fine, see you" He sighed heavily before walking out of our cramped position that I only noticed we were still in.

"Thanks for your help, Luce" I nodded my head as I stared over the cemented floor as questions ran over my head.

"Wait-" But as I look up, he was no longer there.

I sighed. I never got to ask him about his hair color. I stared at the bouquet in my hands before retreating back in the open.


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize that this is shorter than the usual since I seriously had a writer's block yesterday. I'm so sorry. Anyway, I'm not really satisfied with this update but I promise that the next would even be better since Chapter 6 would be dedicated to... Just read the chapter and you will know ;))**

** Crazy Shortie Aww, thank you for liking this story :) the mystery will surely kick in soon enough ;)) just stay tune :D**

** xxItzChaosxx the moment you've been waiting for will be in the next chapter ;))**

**To those I haven't mentioned, just stay tune. There will be more to come and I'm still very sorry that this is too short :( **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Between Two Neighbors

I woke up so early in the morning to do everything according to schedule. My morning run, breakfast, bath and even what to wear. I decided over my favorite ripped jeans and a black tank top paired with some red sneakers. Everything is according to plan so far, as I got my keys and my jacket before heading out.

As I opened my door, Sting stood on my door step with a smile of his own. He wore his usual sneakers, dark jeans and a black sweatshirt with the sleeves raised above his forearm, a band's name imprinted on his navy blue shirt. He looked a little cleaner than usual though.

"Good morning, you ready?"

I grinned back. "Yep"

He drove the car as I settled on the passenger seat, he taught me what and how to remember directions through specific landmarks like an art shop, a church, a hotel and more places to remember by. He even pointed out places that I should check, he's really fulfilling being such a legit tour guide.

"You're really in full tour guide mode right now, huh?" I smirked as I glanced at him.

"Yeah... You miss the usual, don't you?" He narrowed his eyes teasingly as I laughed at him.

"You wish"

We continued to bicker with each other until we reached the University, fifteen minutes after. I gazed in awe at the sight before me. The buildings were made in cobblestone, red bricks and glass as they are arranged together to form a hexagon. They interconnected with the pathway of cement as they met at the center. There, stood a luminious fountain with a statue of a knight riding a stallion. Green, cut grass lined the empty patches of land with emerald trees towering around the area. I couldn't be anymore surprised.

"Come on, hurry up already!" I bounced on my seat as I looked out the window, college kids were already walking over the green grass, some were sitting and some were going inside. I can't wait to go to class.

"You're so impatient... Jeez" He answered still focused on the parking lot.

I pouted. "I'm just so excited! Just park the damn car!"

He chuckled, pinching my cheek a little bit too much. "If you would just stop distracting me, I'll find us a spot"

I felt my cheeks turn warm. "Oww" I rubbed the sore spot on my left cheek as Sting continued what he's doing. There were a lot of cars already settled in, I think some of them were already reserved from the start, that's why it took us five eternal minutes to find a spot, but once we stopped moving, I pulled Sting with me to walk faster. He was walking really slow on purpose, it's killing me.

When we reached the walkway I giggled as my shoes made contact with the pavement. I'm just so excited. "Come on!"

"You can't love classes this much, that's impossible" He trailed behind me as I was ahead of him for at least twenty feet, he's so sluggish.

"Apparently I can. Now, come on! I'm going to be late"

"You're an hour early. Can't we walk like normal people?" He motioned towards the people who were walking just like him. One. Short. Step. At. A. Time.

"You're being a difficult tour guide right now"

"My tour is not even starting yet" He reasoned.

"But I'm so excited!" My voice a little bit too high.

"Just give me a moment"

I might be overreacting a bit. But I can't wait to enter rooms and see what my classes look like. I'm also anticipating the batch of people that I'll be joining in class, as well as the teachers who'd give me torturous homeworks after. I'm not a masochist, I just enjoy classes which people find impossible. Just like this guy over here.

I walked over to him, so that we stood side by side. I pouted when my pace grew slower. The silence growing every second but suddenly, he turned me towards him.

"What are you doing to me, Lucy?" He stared at me intently and I don't understand what he meant but his fixated gaze caused me to rip my eyes away from him. What is he talking about? Thinking about it for a second, my eyes widened a little with the sudden realization. He was thinking out loud, my heart started pounding loudly in my chest.

He finally looked away as he gazed forward while running a hand through his spiky, blonde hair. "Goddamn, come on" Sting clasps his hand around my wrist as he leads the way to somewhere I don't know. This is such a de ja vu moment, I remember a certain guy who pulled me just like this to _help _him. I still don't understand how I could have helped him.

My thoughts trailed away instantly once we stopped in front of a huge panel board, at least five doors wide. This must be the announcement board since most people quickly checks on something before walking away.

"I know you forgot your first class" He smirked.

How did he...? I stared at him wide-eyed. "How?" I muttered.

"Just a wild guess" His smirk further widens as I groaned in embarrassment. I hate him.

"Aw, don't be like that" He cupped my cheeks with his hands together so that my chipmunk cheeks were squished together.

"I-" I was about to protest when an unfamiliar voice cuts me off.

"Sting? Why are you here?" A very masculine voice asked. He immediately lets go of my face as he faced the source of the voice.

He walked over to us, towering most of the people so it wasn't really hard where to look from. I felt myself gulp out of nervous habit when I finally see him overall.

The guy is massive and heavily muscular. Just by looking at him, he's already intimidating by nature. Even though he has long foam green hair, a color not known to be masculine. He pulled it off with a black headband over two long spikes that framed his face. His slanted eyes directed to Sting.

"Nothing really. Just came here to drop her off" He motioned towards me as the guy's attention directs to me.

"You finally got yourself a girlfriend, huh? Glad you cleared things up" The guy teased as Sting growled in annoyance.

"Yeah, we always thought you were gay" Another voice came from behind him. He's slim as he walked towards the side gracefully. I could already tell he's from a wealthy family with the way he dresses. His long, straight hair tied in a ponytail, there were even some girls who walked passed him and giggled.

"Fuck off" Sting growled, his glare deepening.

"How rude of us. I'm Rufus and this is Orga"

Sting crossed his arms while closing his eyes. He's probably calming himself. After a short moment, he opened them, his annoyance still visible on his face.

"She's not my girlfriend" He clarified as he mumbled something else I couldn't understand but somehow the two guys in front of us did.

I'm confused.

"Her name is Lucy. She's a cool girl, be nice to her or else... I'll cut your throat" He growled again.

"Yeah yeah-" Orga, the bulky man yawned.

Sting's phone began to ring. He didn't want to answer but the ringing won't stop. So, he answered once the other line called again.

"What is it this time? What?! Do I really have to go? Right now?" He looked over to me with a frown. "Alright, fine. Just so you know, I hate you"

He cursed under his breathe once the call ended. "I'm sorry, Lucy. But my brother's in trouble... I have to go"

I nodded my head in understanding.

"You guys should show her around..." He said more of a warning than an instruction as he tossed me my keys and walked off with a short wave.

I watched his retreating figure until it completely disappeared.

"So, how about that tour..." I jumped a little as I looked beside me. I haven't even noticed that they were still there in the first place but I just nodded my head.

* * *

Everything here is awesome.

This guys are interesting and they managed to give me a decent tour as they showed me around a few classrooms, campus lobby, offices, cafeteria and even the rest rooms. Rufus would often make Orga angry and it was just entertaining. They always have something to say as a come back to each other. But what really caught my attention is the library.

The library is thrice larger than the public library back at home and it was just the first floor while the second floor offered computers, copying machines and even fax machines. Tables and chairs were lined in parallel with the massive glass windows overlooking three buildings at the front.

I couldn't ask for more.

So, we stayed there, waiting for time to pass as they asked me questions to know more about me, then back and forth. I learned that Rufus is taking something political since his dad is a diplomat while his mom was the Vice President back then. I honestly can't believe they are related. Orga, in the other hand is taking something about security since he always wanted to be an FBI agent and it fits him perfectly.

"You want to become an author? How boring..." Rufus muttered with a slight turn of his head.

I told them that I wanted to become an author like my mom, I'm an only child and my dad works for the government but somehow they managed to only focus on what I'm taking. They can be annoying like Sting.

"Whatever, you don't even know how an author works"

"You sit around and write... That's just flipping patties" Orga added.

I scowled. "Creating original stories is exciting... I've always found it fascinating"

Both of them snickered like they share an inside joke. "How come Sting likes you..."

I rolled my eyes. They're impossible. "You guys are just being mean, screw you" I crossed my arms over my chest with a huff.

"We're just kidding. Calm down. Anyway... You live beside the compound, right?"

My annoyance was immediately replaced by confusion as I furrowed my brows together.

"Compound? I live beside a so called dangerous neighbor and Sting, not a compound..." I corrected.

"Your so called dangerous neighbor is the compound, you idiot" Orga answered knowingly but I was still confused.

"We're not entirely sure but their house is a compound for something..."

"How come you know all this?"

They eyed each other at first like they were having their own conversation. Well?" I insisted while they sighed in defeat.

"Sting kinda knows one of them" Orga tried to explain slowly like I wouldn't understand, so I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I forgot the name but there was a huge conflict before..." I want to ask for more but they both stopped talking almost instantly.

"Listen, classes are about to start. We'll be going... See you" Orga hurriedly stood up with Rufus who followed behind him.

That was weird.

* * *

A week of school passed and I have never felt more stressed since my track team varsity tryout. I've been busy even since the first day, one of the professors gave us a homework immediately and I had to endure being alone in my classes since Rufus and Orga were two years ahead of me.

Within this week, I never get to see Mirajane and Levy, even Sting because I spent day after day doing homework and studying. Apparently, there are certain classes that gives pop quizzes almost everyday and I learned it the hard way.

I sighed heavily as I placed my pen down, finally finishing my homework. My hand felt numb, probably from too much writing and it's a freakin' friday for goodness sake! I looked over my digital clock and it read _10:32 PM. _I never knew it took me two hours to finish a single homework.

I really need to sleep. I always sleep late and wake up early, it's kind of annoying. So, I hurriedly changed into a more comfortable shirt, brushed my teeth and finally lied on my bed. Almost instantly, I fell into a deep slumber effortlessly.

I woke up with an interruption from my sleep. I was supposed to wake up not earlier than 9:00 AM but the digital clock read that it was still midnight. Too early to be awake and interrupted. I hate this.

As I sat up on my bed, rubbing my eyes, there was a tap on my sliding door. I froze on my bed, completely aware that someone or maybe a burglar is trying to break in my house. I wrapped my hand around the baseball bat under my bed, silently tiptoeing to the side of the door.

The tapping continued, louder this time. I drew the curtains a bit to check outside my balcony, I felt adrenaline rush through my veins, replacing the drowsiness that I was feeling before. I was about to immediately slide the door open and swing my bat when I gasped in surprise, frozen in place.

It was Natsu and he was on his knees.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Okay, so that you don't have to wait for my further updates. I usually update a day after a recent update, so if I posted this chapter just now, it would mostly like the day after that for the next update. But good news! I sometimes, sometimes, update the next day :D. **

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter, I really tried hard for this :)**

**Fave/Follow and Reviews are surely appreciated :D**

** lex630 and Crazy Shortie yes! A cliffhanger indeed and there would be more of it further ;))**

** XxxxangelwithashotgunxxxX I cannot really assure you whether who she ends up with but just continue reading ^_^**

** p3pp3rmintt Thank you! Everything in the story will make you curious further but thanks, your review made me smile :)**

**For those I haven't mentioned, thank you for all your support! I am so happy about your comments! **

*****Please do me a favor, please review and add whoever you are supporting Lucy-chan with. Whether it be Team Natsu or Team Sting. Just put it in a review for outlook purposes*** Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Between Two Neighbors

What is he doing here?

It's really late and nobody's awake. I contemplated hard whether if I should let him in or not but in the end, I slowly slid the door open. The moon's light reflecting his skin into pale blue, just like the first time I saw him but there is something different though.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What are you doing here?" My voice was still hoarse, an indication that I just woke up.

"I... I need help" Natsu sounded different. I walked towards him with four long strides, so I was towering over him. My eyes immediately widened and I stifled a yell, thinking of the neighbors who are still sleeping and unaware of what's happening.

Natsu was leaning on his side over the glass, with his left hand clutching his right shoulder, eyes shut tight with his teeth clenched. He was breathing heavily, my eyes gazed on what he was covering, it was only then that I realized. He was bleeding.

My heart stopped at the sight of the black liquid under the moon's light, trailing from his shoulder to his arm and hand. I instinctively sat on my knees, trying to help him inside.

"You need to move... Come here..." I whispered, enough for him to hear. I guided my hands behind his back, near his arm pits as he slowly started to move. He groaned in pain, trying to carry his weight. I could tell he was having a hard time walking right now but we had no choice.

I could only carry his weight for a mere second, so I dropped him on my bed with a soft thud. The metallic liquid easily staining the white covers of my mattress, he's in pain with the way he was clutching his shoulder for dear life, trying his best to stop the bleeding. My mind shot back to panic, becoming fully aware of a bleeding man on my bed at 2AM with no one to assist him but me.

"W-w-what am I g-gonna do? Sh-should I call someone?" I stuttered, pacing back and forth at the foot of my bed. His pained, tired eyes followed me, making me even more nervous.

"No... Whatever you do, don't call anyone" He warned as he sat up, leaning on the headboard.

"Wait, I think I have something... Wait here" I ran to my bathroom, fumbling for my kit in the medicine cabinet. I knew I had one in stock for emergency purposes, I remember putting it in my luggage first before moving. I shakily fumbled as things fell on the floor. "Shit" I muttered, still cannot find the kit. I checked the guy, he was looking at me. At least he's still alive.

Somehow, a miracle happened as I felt the metal kit at the back of the top shelf. I held on it tightly, running back to the injured person. What happened to him? I eyed him in confusion, why is he wounded? And why doesn't he want me to ask for help?

I snapped out of my thoughts when he groaned in pain once again, now is not the right time to be curious. I sat on the bed beside him, flipping the switch of the lamp. The light reflected his pained expression, looking over his wound, I could finally see the blood running from his shoulder. He's losing a lot of blood.

"Natsu, remove your hand" I tried my best to sound as assuring as possible. He obeyed anyway, revealing a deep cut of flesh running from his upper shoulder to the back of his upper arm.

My stomach turned at the sight of more blood gushing out of his cut but I shrugged it away. _Don't pass out. Don't pass out. Don't pass out. _I chanted a small mantra in my head to keep myself focused and awake. I shakily opened the kit, I need to stop the bleeding and clean his cut.

I bit my lip, looking sternly at him. "This is gonna hurt" I warned.

He nodded his head in understanding, placing a piece of fabric in his mouth to bite on and to stifle his yells.

"Ready?"

He closed his eyes and nodded. Sweat coating his entire face, I could tell he's tense.

The moment the liquid medicine flowed from his cut, his yells became muffled from the fabric. His breathing started to turn faster with the way his chest heaved up and down. I began to worry, why is he like this? And to think that no one could help him...

"You okay?" I asked softly.

He nodded his head. I let him endure through the pain and for a few good minutes, his breathing became normal and his muscles weren't as tense as before.

I started cleaning the dried blood from his hand and arm, his eyes slowly opened. From my peripheral vision, I could tell that he was looking at me as I focused entirely with the wet cloth in hand.

"Why are you looking at me?" I asked, just so the silence would deflate.

"Thank you"

I glanced at him, smiling. "Yeah, it would be in my conscience if I let you bleed to death"

I eyed my work, at least it looked better than before. The bleeding stopped and it was clean, all I need to do now is to stitch the open cut shut. "Are you sure you don't want me to call anyone?" I placed the thread at the end of the small hook.

"No. I can't go back looking like this" He looked hesitant, even more. For a second, I think he was afraid but it is none of my business, so I shrugged it off.

"Why?" He flinched at the contact of the small metal with his skin. "Sorry" I muttered before carefully threading from a small end to end.

"I just can't" He whispered.

"But what about that asshole? He'll help you, right?" I just really don't get him.

"Lucy..." He said in a warning tone, I couldn't push him anymore, he's settled with it. So, I continued what I was doing, defeated.

"Alright, I'll stop... But you can't just pop out of nowhere every 2AM" I don't even know why I was chuckling. Probably because I was right and the tension around the air was building further.

"I don't pop out of nowhere. I pop out on balconies, there's a huge difference" He grinned back while I rolled my eyes in disagreement.

"Yeah, right" It took me five minutes to finish stitching.

"Here. Drink this" I handed him a glass of water and some Advil before dusting my shorts from invisible dust as I admired my work. Good thing, the emergency drill and becoming part of the medical team during high school paid off in real life. I never really imagined myself using it.

"So do you need anything else?" I asked politely.

"Actually..." He revealed a part of his skin, which is his abdomen, his abs exposing, lifting the shirt up to his head. "There is"

I felt my stomach turn, my eyes wide and cheeks warm. "W-w-what are you doing?!"

He finally removed his shirt, revealing his chiseled muscles over his chest, stomach and back. His skin literally glowing from the lamp light. He settled with a smirk and I couldn't be any redder than I already am.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, woman" I looked away almost instantly.

"I have wounds" He added.

"Oh shit... Let me see"

"That is not an excuse to check me out, right?" I hit him by his other arm, free from wounds and what not.

"Ow... Violent as always... I have bruises... Here" He lightly pointed his hand towards his stomach, true to his word, there are patches of purple and scratches all over his abdomen. I looked at him. What happened to him?

"What happened to you?" I said before I could stop myself.

He scratched the back of his head. "I just... I failed at something"

"Can't you tell me?" I placed a relief patch on one of his bruises while looking at him. He was thinking, probably thinking if he should tell me. But I waited for his answer, questions were piling up in my mind after another and I'm starting to doubt if I should help him or not.

"Lucy, I've done... Things that I'm not proud of and what everyone has been telling you is true... That's all you need to know" He sighed and I don't know if it's just me but I couldn't help but witness some sort of sadness in his pitch black eyes.

"I don't even know why you helped me. Honestly, I was just going to ask if you have some kit and you gave me more"

"Natsu, I'm not changing my mind. I still think that you're not that bad and I helped you because I wanted to. It's not like no one would care" He looked at me like I grew another head. There's nothing really surprising on what I said. He was bleeding, who wouldn't help him? And I'm not lying about what I think of him, he's not doing anything wrong with me. So who am I to judge?

I yelped when he pulled me into his arms, my face burying into his chest. He smelled like sweat, leather and a hint of something else. I couldn't protest.

"I'm not being a pervert. I just... Need this right now" He mumbled. I felt my heart swell, he must be feeling alone like no one would bother to care and help him. So, I wrapped my arms around him.

Slowly, his body relaxed under mine and it didn't take long when we parted.

"Alright, I won't question you anymore. But why'd you ask me?.. Out of all people"

He chuckled nervously. "Believe it or not. I don't have friends"

"You're joking"

"I wish I was"

"Seriously? But there are people in your house, right?"

"Yeah... But they're not... I just work with them"

I never knew that this guy is lonely, not just feeling lonely but he is alone even if there are people in his house. I don't know what he feels about it but I know that nobody wants to be alone. Even if that person is as dangerous as Natsu, quoted by my neighbors. Mostly Mirajane and Levy but it's not too late, it's never too late.

"Being your friend can't be that bad. You're just annoying sometimes but that's it" He doesn't know where this is going with the way his brows furrow but I continued.

"All I'm saying is... Natsu, let's be friends" I held my hand out and I didn't know how long the silence grew.

One second.

Two seconds.

Ten more seconds.

I'm starting to feel embarrassed. Maybe I'm being too open about this, he must think I'm some kind of weirdo and he'd prefer to be alone. But when I looked at him, he stared at my hand in confusion.

"Are you sure about this? Nobody wants to be my friend for a reason, Lucy" He warned and I'm really tired of it.

And I just snapped. "Listen, I'm really tired of people warning me. But guess what, I don't care. This is my decision and I stand by it. So just be a normal person and accept my offer" I held my hand out once again.

But this time for at least two seconds, he shook my hand.

"You really want to be my friend, you must really like me" He grinned, back to being annoying once again.

"Don't push it" I finished putting patches all over his bruises. But then, he turned around to reveal more from his back. There were not just bruises and scratches all over his hovering back but there are a lot of scars. Old scars that faded away but they were still there, marked on his body. What happened to him?

I can't help myself as I touched one of them, a long one just above the waist. He shivered around my touch as I slid two fingers over it. "What is this?" I whispered, I thought he wouldn't hear me.

"Two throwing knives thrown at the same time" He answered bluntly.

And I couldn't help myself. "I'm sorry"

He turned around then. "Lucy, the last thing I want is someone's pity. It's alright" And I believed and agreed with him. He's right. I wouldn't want anyone giving me pity, it makes me feel weak.

So, I nodded my head in agreement before he turned around and I started placing patches all over his back once again and it would take some time, since his back is pretty wide.

"Now that we're friends, tell me about yourself" Because I don't know much about him and we don't have anything else to talk about.

"I don't really know what to tell you"

"Okay... Let's start with your age, likes or dislikes, whatever. Just talk to me!"

He chuckled. "Fine. I'm eighteen... I really like spicy food a lot. You can leave me alone with a hot sauce and I would chug it down with rice... Let's see... I have a cat named Happy and I'm a really heavy sleeper"

Interesting. At least I know a little something about him. I guess it still slightly aggravates me that he won't tell me more, like he's holding himself back from something I don't know. I just know that this guy is broken in more ways than one, his scars being one of them.

"Your turn" He shrugs me back to reality as I cleared my throat.

"Right. Well, I'm seventeen... I love to read especially when it comes to classics. I also cook whenever I feel like it... Hmm I'm an only child and I also love to run for some unknown reason"

"I like spicy food, you like to cook food. Not a bad combination... Just saying" He shrugged his shoulders while I slapped his arm playfully.

"Hey, I don't cook food just for anyone"

I could tell that he's pouting. "But we're friends"

"We're just starting. Don't be too comfortable now"

"I'm just kidding... But you said, you read books? Nerd!"

I scowled at him. I forgot that he can be as annoying as a certain someone. "Why does everyone keeps on saying that? First, Sting... Then Mirajane. Now, you. What's wrong with reading books?" I defended.

"Sting... Sting Eucliffe?" He questioned.

"Yeah, why? Do you know him?"

"Uh yeah, you could say that" He paused as I place one last patch on the back of his neck as he turned around and then leaned on the headboard once again.

"Really? How?"

"Uh I'd rather not talk about it" He decides to leave it just like that again, so I just nodded my head, unable to push him further.

Natsu always doesn't want to talk about something that's over a boundary and I don't even know which is which with him. He's like a walking mystery, an infuriating one at that because I cannot go around and solve him. He's unpredictable, unreadable. Every small thing is so critical to him. Who is he?

I've been spacing out for I don't know how long that when I glanced at him, his eyes were closed, his chest heaving up and down ever so gently.

"Natsu... Natsu... Natsu" I poked at his arm several times. Well, he is true to his word about being a heavy sleeper.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, everyone! Here is another update :) **

*****Please continue telling me which team are you for Lucy. Natsu or Sting for my outlook purposes, hehe ;)*** **

**Follow/Fave and Reviews are widely appreciated. I love you guys for all the support :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Between Two Neighbors

I woke up with an aching back. I groaned as I squinted my eyes, adjusting to the complete daylight illuminated in my room. Somehow, I ended up sleeping on the floor when I clearly remembered sleeping on the foot of my bed in a fetal position. My mind wanders to what transpired last night and when I glanced on the bed beside me, Natsu was lying on his back with the bloodstained blanket greedily masking half of his body. His arm and leg dangling off the edge like the bed wasn't enough for him.

I sat up this time, rubbing my lower back and the back of my neck as I stretched my body. I gazed at him once again, he looked so peaceful then. His long, salmon colored hair sticking out in all directions wildly and his face perfectly still, away from his pained expression last night. I trailed my eyes towards his shoulder, at least the stitch did him good but he still looked awful with bloodstains all over his military pants, I only noticed then that he was still wearing his shoes, combat boots in particular. What job is he taking? Some sort of guard? Or a military man?

I shrugged my curious thoughts away as I prepared him with some fresh clothes to change into. He needs to change into something more decent without the tangy, metallic liquid wafting in his nostrils.

Good thing I kept one of my dad's clothes for my irrelevant reasoning back then about emergencies. I knew this would come out in handy. I closed the closet door, walking over to the injured guy as I poke at his arm several times.

"Natsu... Natsu... Natsu, hey. It's time to wake up" I mastered to be as calm as possible.

He responded with some childish groans before half opening his eyes.

"Good morning" I officially greeted, placing the clothes on the edge of the bed.

"Morning" He mused, running a hand along his messy hair.

"You should take a shower, you smell awful"

"Hey, I do not!" He defended, sniffing himself for confirmation.

I rolled my eyes. "Blood and sweat, not a good start to wake up to"

He grinned while sitting up. "Fine, you win. But don't peep on me" I glared at him, while he made his way to the bathroom, taking the fresh clothes with him.

"You wish, idiot" I mumbled before exiting my room to make some breakfast.

I started making breakfast for two, deciding with waffles and bacon. While I was mixing the ingredients for the waffles, I couldn't help my thoughts from surfacing to curiosity. So, he knows Sting, should I ask him? But he was uninterested in talking about it, maybe I shouldn't. What makes him dangerous? The fact that he asked me to help him twice and he didn't hurt me the first time we met were reasons otherwise. And what happened to him? Whether the answers lie behind those scars or his blood pouring out of him, I had no idea. As much as I want some sort of explanation from all this, we just became friends, at least a step closer more than a mere acquaintance, the fact that he considered me as his friend should be enough for now.

My thoughts finally came to a stop when the door bursts open, Mirajane walks in without a Levy trailing behind her. That's weird, I'm sure the skies would rip open for a disturbance in the fabric of the universe.

"Where's Levy?" I instantly asked.

She sat on one of the stools with the same confused look. "I thought she was with you since you're making breakfast for two"

I immediately felt guilty, turning around I tried my best to remain composed. I can't tell her about Natsu, I'm not stupid. He is dangerous in their eyes and it's best to remain that way.

Clearing my throat, I faced her. "I knew you were coming, so I just figured why not make one for you?" I had to lie.

She beamed a thankful smile instantly. "Thank you, Lucy-chan! So, how's college?" I forgot, it has been dreary week since I last saw her.

"Challenging. Stress and more stress. There is one professor who gives pop quizzes everyday and I still have homework to do. I can't believe it" I moaned in complain, remembering the stack of papers on my study table.

"Aw, poor Lucy... But I know you can do it, you're a hard worker after all" Mirajane's words comforted me easily. She just knows what the right words to say.

A few minutes of talking later, we started eating breakfast. The usual ridiculous compliments rushing every bite but it's not the same with a certain blue-haired, elfen girl. Where is she anyway?

"Where do you think Levy is?" I asked.

"Maybe she visited her aunt again"

"Maybe"

Mirajane stood up from her seat, excusing herself.

"Where are you going?"

"I just need to use the toilet"

My eyes popped open. I only have one toilet available right now since the other one needs to be fixed. She'll go to my bathroom and see Natsu taking a bath. I stood up just as she started climbing the stairs.

"H-hold on... Y-you can't u-use the toilet!" I blocked her path, my heart starting to pound heavily in my chest.

"Why not?"

"Uh... Y-you'll see something disgusting in there..." Why am I so stupid? My mind works in many ways, mostly out of logic but what happened here? When the situation is fetal. I sighed, this is not going well for me.

"Lucy... Do you have diarrhea?" She asked with concern.

I contemplated for a short while to whether agree with her but that's just disgusting. "No, I just have a huge mess in my room and you wouldn't like to go in there... Trust me"

But she continued buckling her knees while I tried to pull her away.

"Mirajane, I'm serious"

"I'm also serious. I really need to pee" We were halfway there. I'm not doing a great job at keeping her away, if this were Levy it would be easier.

"No, you're not. You can just hold it in for a while" Even I don't believe what I was saying. I don't even know what comes out of my mouth anymore.

"Sounds like you're trying to hide something from me" Her suspicion only made her climb up faster while I followed behind her. This is so stressful, if she finds out, she'll definitely freak out, maybe even pass out.

"Fine, but don't freak out on me" I gulped really hard as my throat was tightening. This is so nerve racking.

Mirajane turned the knob of my door, opening it widely. I shut my eyes closed, preparing for the worst.

"Is this what you're embarrassed of? There's nothing to be ashamed of, it's normal. But you need to be careful" She motioned for the bloodstained white covers of my bed, putting it in a girl's context, her suspicion died away almost instantly.

"Y-yeah..." I lowered my head in embarrassment, I had to agree with her, this was the only valid explanation from my weird outburst earlier.

A short minute later, I heard a flush of a toilet. She exited with a sigh of content. Natsu's gone? I looked around with my eyes and I noticed the sliding doors of my balcony was open. He jumped out of it, I could tell. He's crazy.

"Let's continue eating. The food might get cold" She motioned while I followed behind her.

* * *

Mirajane and I happily munched our breakfast while talking about the week's worth of being away with each other. She was busy herself, I forgot that she manages a bar south from here. We talked back and forth until she finished her breakfast. I was not even halfway done with mine.

The door opened and our heads snapped immediately, hoping for another girl to appear with blue hair and hazel eyes but the opposite of everything appeared anyway. Instead of a short girl, a tall guy stood on the doorway. Instead of shoulder length blue hair, he had short, spiky blonde hair. Instead of hazel eyes, he had blue eyes. Everything else followed as he walked towards us with his usual smirk playing on his lips.

"Good morning, ladies" He settled on the seat beside me.

Mirajane was giggling for some weird reason while I faced the handsome and annoying face of Sting. "What do you want?"

"I came here for the payment of the tour"

I scrunched my brows together. "But you weren't the one who gave me the tour. Remember?" I smirked but his grin only widened.

"They are my friends and if it weren't for me, they won't help you" I hate how he's right.

"I can't. I have so much stuff to do, then there's school work. Right, Mirajane?" I stood up, turning on my heel to wash the dishes, certain that she would take my side, especially that I told her how difficult my classes were to keep up with.

"You still have time to do all that and you can't flunk your way out of the tour" But I was wrong.

"Good enough for me. Come on" He dragged me by my hand.

"What? Where are we going?" I tried to remove his hand but he only tightened his hold.

"You're going to spend the whole day with me"

I felt heat travel to my neck and ears as I swiped my hand away. "Let me change, jeez... How persistent can you be?" That was a rhetorical question but he answered anyway.

"Very" He said in a flirty tone, good thing I was facing away from him. I climbed up the stairs stiffly while the white haired girl sat there in amusement. I sighed heavily, throwing on some denim shorts and a floral, sleeveless top.

I walked down the stairs grumpily as Sting offered his arm like a gentleman but I only smacked his arm with my fist.

"You kids run along! I'll close the door!" She yelled when we were outside, I rolled my eyes at her, as if she's old to call us kids. She's freaking nineteen!

My eyes widened at the luxurious car parked in front of my house as I froze in place. Sting walked over beside me, opening the door of the silver and slick convertible. The car was low, signifying its luxurious nature with white leather seats. He pushed me, encouraging me to sit.

When I did, the seat sunk comfortably, it's softer than my couch. He sat on the driver's seat, turning the key over as the car roared to life. Impressive.

"Sting, although this is very cool and all. I have so much stuff to do" I said worrying over the unfinished work on my table.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Loosen up" He retorted, pulling the tie of my hair, freeing from the ponytail. I gasped in surprise as the car buckled forward, gaining more speed with each passing second.

My hair flew with the wind as the car soared faster and faster. The wind felt cool against my skin and I smiled this time, raising my hands in the process, feeling myself being enveloped with coolness. My body relaxed as I opened my eyes, Sting was smiling at me.

Soon, tall buildings and skyscrapers stood side by side. We were in the urban part of Fiore. "Where are we going?" I asked cheekily, excited.

"To my favorite restaurant" I looked to my side, watching people walk to and fro beside the tall buildings. The scenery reminds me of home, we always have this family day together. We would eat at different restaurants in the city, judging the dishes like we were critics. But seeing it now, I miss my parents.

We arrived in front of a seafood restaurant with glass walls and wooden trimmings. The place overlooked the beach, pine trees lining up behind the said restaurant. I stared in awe before Sting opened the car door for me.

We walked casually inside, I already felt embarrassed since we caught most of the people's attention for some unknown reason.

"Good morning, Mr. Eucliffe... Back again, I see" The man was stout with a flattering mustache and glasses tilted over the bridge of his nose. He took notice of my presence as he eyed me.

"And you brought a beautiful lady with you. That's a first... Come, come, I have the perfect table just for you" He motioned for us to follow him and I couldn't ask for more, we were nearest to the view of the white sand beach, even away from the other tables. There were only three tables in the area, one was occupied with a fancy looking couple, we sat at the center.

"Thank you" He bowed sweetly, not Sting-like at all.

The man walked away to welcome other customers and I couldn't help but watch Sting. This is not like him at all, maybe I still don't know much about him. His blue orbs trailed at the menu before him, he looks so handsome then. His eyes immediately flicked into my direction, I looked away, paying attention to the menu.

There is a variety to choose from and I couldn't help but stare at the baked prawns hungrily. I could still feel his intense stare, so I cleared my throat.

"How come he knows you?"

"Mr. Leeds? Oh, He manages the place and I'm the owner"

What?! "Really?! How come you never told me?!" It is settled, I don't know much about him. Who the heck is he?!

"Then you'll be after my money... Not by my charms" Before I could retort something back, he motioned for the waiter to take our orders.

"You think you're so charming, huh? Oh, one platter of baked prawns please" The waiter nodded his head as he scribbled through his small notepad.

"A little... I don't know. The usual" The waiter nodded and then trailed off.

"Well, you are. Is that so hard to believe?" I laughed it off when he shrugged his shoulders.

"You drive a convertible and you own a restaurant! That must be working with all the girls. Am I right?" He chuckled lightly, retaining his gaze towards me once again.

"Believe it or not. You're the first girl I brought in here like what Mr. Leeds mentioned earlier. You should feel special" He mused.

"I call bullshit" He cackled a laughter and I followed along with him.

"Fine, I tried. I'm not lying about you're the first girl though... Is it working for you?" He asked, his voice curling each word, in a flirty matter.

"No" I retorted.

And just like that, we ate our orders with ease. We talked until we finished our dishes, sharing stories and what not with each other. I've never felt so carefree in a long time, Mirajane was right once again. I do needed this.

"Let's go?" He stood up, offering his arm and this time, I accepted. Slinging my arm around his as we exited the restaurant.

* * *

He introduced me to places, he grew up in. He gave me the tour beyond what's in store at University. We drove around the city, walking in different directions and I couldn't help but be affected with his shared smiles and laughter. He introduced every building, every room inside of it, every shop with a memory.

It's not difficult to share something back with him, he was contagious. Reckless and cool. I was the opposite of what he is. This time, we were on the top of a black, glass building, we overlooked the entire city, even the sea beyond it. Orange and yellow painted the sky as the sun was just at the horizon. I was surprised to not care at all of what time it is.

"This is where I go to whenever I need silence" He whispered as he stared along the open view with me.

"It's nice" I whispered back.

"It gets better"

I faced towards him and he had the look of anticipation written on his face. "Stop staring at me, look" I turned away from him in embarrassment as I watch the sky turn darker.

"Any minute now" He added while looking at his wrist watch.

I waited along with him and within the said minute, lights flickered among the tall buildings and skyscrapers. The cars which looked like ants from below also lit up, everything around me lit up like he turned on a switch. Different colors of light strayed in different directions, this is something more beautiful than the city back home. The city looked alive and shining, it's not hard to stare in amazement.

"What's the first word in your mind right now?"

"Alive" I muttered breathlessly. I still can't believe, a place like this exists.

"Funny, that's what I said to myself before" He chuckled.

A shiver went down my spine when the wind passed along. He must have noticed, as he draped his black, leather jacket over my shoulders. He smelled like mint and cologne. My heart stopped of what I said next.

"This works for me... Thank you" And my heart beats once again with what I did next. I stood on my tiptoes, placing a soft kiss on his cheek before walking away like nothing happened. He was trying to process everything and I couldn't fight the redness on my face.

And we exited the final destination in a comfortable silence as he drives me back home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, everybody! **

**Thank you for those who gave their feedbacks of who Lucy should end up with, it's really surprising that I am also torn between your reviews. You guys are just evil :( But thank you anyway! If you haven't please include in your review who you support for Lucy, either Natsu or Sting. **

**Also, I want to thank Leluciana37 as the art creator for cover photo of the story! You rock :)**

** p3pp3rmintt It gets better ;)) stay tune~!**

** PremierGoldPineapple My writing style is working :D I'm really working hard to confuse the readers, it looks like I'm being successful :)) But don't worry there will be Nalu moments ^_^**

**For those I haven't mentioned, thank you for all the support! I love you guys and I can't wait to write more stories in the future! :) **

**Follow/Fave and Reviews are so appreciated 33 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Between Two Neighbors

I woke up not feeling anything.

I was conscious, I knew I was awake but my eyes wouldn't open. I am engulfed in complete darkness, they were sealed shut. I couldn't speak either, my attempts were muffled, there's something cold and hard restraining me. Fear started to cloud my mind as I tried to move, but every tug was hopeless. I can't hear a thing, the unbearable silence frightening me more than anything.

All my senses were betraying me, am I dreaming? Or is this a nightmare?

Then, as if to answer my questions, I heard some soft taps of shoes, getting louder and louder until I felt some sort of presence in front of me. There is definitely someone standing close to me. My heart started pounding heavily, I felt sort of dizzy.

All at once, I could open my eyes. But I was in complete darkness except for the white light, the only light source hovering above me. My wrists were restrained with chains over the arm rests of the chair I was forcefully seated on, even my feet were chained, that's why I couldn't move.

"You're finally awake" A familiar voice trailed behind me, very masculine and low, it somehow started like a growl from an animal.

I wanted to yell, to demand for answers but my mouth is also sealed shut with what I could tell, is a strip of duct tape. I craned my neck to look for the source of the voice but there was no one behind me, only pitch black darkness. Again.

I turned back around only to face the source of the voice. It was _that _asshole with his long and spiky black hair similar to a bear's pelt and his vicious slitted eyes amusingly staring at me. He yanked the tape from my mouth with one tug as I groaned in pain.

"Where am I?" I questioned in a soft voice, I still managed to speak.

"Somewhere where no one could hear you"

I wanted to be brave about this but as much as I wanted to, I couldn't help but be frightened. I just started shaking violently, I'm alone with a guy strong enough to break me like a toothpick but most of all, I'm helpless. Who knows what he'll do to me.

"What are you going to do to me?!" My voice croaked but I successfully demanded. I don't know when it started but warm and salty tears poured down my cheeks. I hate crying but that's the only thing I could do right now.

"This"

Suddenly, he smacked something hard and sturdy against my leg with so much impact, I screamed on top of my lungs. My heart beating louder and louder as the pain shot back making me wince. I'm so hopeless, I hate how I'm crying in front of him and I hate how I couldn't do anything about it. I can't even wipe my own tears.

"I warned you before, didn't I? You should have listened" As I glance at him, he raises a baseball bat over his head, hitting me below the knee this time, my head shot back, screaming louder.

He was seriously pissing me off, anger started bubbling within me together with fear. I want to wipe off his smirk, he was enjoying his little control over me. I wasn't just stupid enough to let him celebrate.

I forced a taunting smile on my face, even though pain surged under my skin and I was still afraid. "You waste so much effort tying a girl to a chair and beating her with a bat" He didn't expect me to respond like that.

I didn't either as I said something else. "How pathetic" Those words enraged him greatly, I couldn't describe the overwhelming pain I was feeling as he hits me with the bat over and over again. My arms, legs, below the knees and even the side of my head. My vision blurred as I felt something trickle down my forehead.

He seemed to stop when he calmed himself or when he got tired of hitting me. But I have no energy to speak nor move anymore, every slight movement caused pain to shoot back at me. I just started breathing through my mouth.

"A-are you... Satisfied now? O-or do yo-you want to... Prove yourself further of how pathetic you are?" I said in between long breathes.

He was breathing heavily, fueling his anger once again. He eyed the bloody bat before throwing it somewhere in the darkness. I didn't know, I didn't know this was going to happen. He pulled a small knife in his pocket, his eyes menacingly dancing with his sadistic nature.

My anger was easily replaced by fear once again as images of a limp body with blood pouring out of its body flashed before me. I don't want to turn into that, I don't want to. My heart was pounding loudly in my ears and bile started to rise in my throat.

I'm hyperventilating. Swallowing hard, I tug my arms and feet with every willpower that I have left, screaming and begging for help. "Please! Please, help me! Please!"

"... Please... Please... Please..." My desperate yells turning into silent cries.

He grinned, pulling my hair so hard, banging my head in the process, I leaned back looking at his bloody red eyes. The sharp weapon grazing my neck lightly, he was ready to slit my throat. Ready to end my life without hesitation.

"Please... Don't do this... Please... Please... I'm so sorry" I was still crying but maybe it would be the last time. I don't even know what I was apologizing for. I'm not ready for this, not in this situation.

But there's nothing I could do, so I closed my eyes, accepting my faith as I waited for the unbearable pain inflicted on my neck. Within any second, I would hear the gory sound of blood spurting out of my neck, I would smell the metallic liquid pouring out of me.

...But it never came.

My head was pushed back when he lets go of my hair. "Drop the knife right now, Gajeel" That voice. I looked up and in front of me is a look of pure hatred that I have never seen before, his familiar pink hair standing out more than anything.

"Natsu..." I whimpered, I started crying again but this time from relief. I was seconds ago from death and then he found me.

I couldn't care less, all I could hear was violence. Fists colliding with bodies, swindling of a metallic object, blood spurting, painful groans and then everything else followed. It all happened so fast, I just noticed that Natsu was kneeling in front of me, removing my restrains. I looked at his face, he was focused on one of the chains, his teeth clenched. There's a trickle of blood on the side of his mouth, similar to my forehead. But other than that, he was fine.

"Shit" He muttered impatiently, he was having a hard time removing the other chain on my wrist.

"Natsu" I croaked. I didn't mean to say his name or how it sounded so desperate but I couldn't help it. He saved me. I'm okay. I'm safe.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy" He whispered, his voice soothingly comforting, I nodded my head. He finally removed all of the chains as he looked at me in the eyes.

"Can you stand?" I didn't answer, instead I shakily attempted to stand but it was more painful. I couldn't lift my own weight anymore, I hissed, feeling everything shoot back at me all at once as I fell heavily back on the wooden chair.

"You know each other's names? Wait until they find out..." Gajeel coughed.

Natsu carried me in his arms and I didn't protest, my body fully relaxing under his warm hands. My head fell on his chest, I was just so exhausted both emotionally and physically.

"Wouldn't they want to find out about your whereabouts lately? Gajeel, I'm not stupid and I know... Just remember that I can tell them before you do" Natsu threatened and it had an effect on him, he froze on his beaten up position.

But not until he pulled a small looking knife and threw it in the air, my eyes widened but Natsu didn't even flinch, instead he accepted the hit as it dug deep into his arm. "I'll deal with you later" Natsu muttered before turning on his heel.

* * *

The soft taps of his shoes, the bright lights illuminated over our heads, his steady heartbeat, I felt myself drifting off to sleep. My eyes slowly opening and closing, I only noticed the huge rooms we passed by with glass windows and hallways that stretched out longer. Where were we? He started climbing up the stairs until we were somewhere more welcoming.

My eyes finally closed and a living room is the last thing that I saw.

I woke up with a cool feeling over my body, it was sort of relaxing. When I opened my eyes, there was a beautiful woman with long and straight royal red hair and fierce brown eyes looking down on me. The cool feeling is from the wet damp cloth she was patting me with.

"Natsu told me everything" She spoke without removing her gaze from the cloth as she cleaned the blood from my forehead.

"O-oh" Is my only reaction.

She sighed heavily, finally looking towards me. "Look, we're so sorry. Gajeel's new here" I don't know what that means but I just nodded my head.

"I'm Erza, by the way"

I weakly smiled at her. "Lucy"

"Good thing the bosses are not around... You're lucky" I was quiet because I have no idea what to respond.

I looked around me. We were inside a bedroom with red walls and white carpeting, a flat screen television sticking over the wall in front of me, there were huge black cabinets and even a small black, leather couch in one side and beside me were sliding doors with white curtains drawn to the side, overlooking a balcony. My eyes slightly widened when realization dawned towards me. I'm inside my neighbor's house, the balcony across from here is mine.

"W-where's Natsu?"

"Don't worry, he's just beating the shit out of Gajeel" She continued cleaning my wounds or bruises. "You know each other, right?" I gulped, I hesitated when she glanced at me. I remembered what that Gajeel guy told Natsu earlier and I don't know if I should answer her.

"I won't tell... I'm not Gajeel" She read my mind. So, I answered with a nod.

"Be careful... Just don't get caught with anyone from here... It's too dangerous" She strictly warned that I have no idea of. But I nodded, she's a bit scary.

She was finally finished with her work. "You don't talk much. Are you alright?"

I gave her a thankful smile. "I'm just tired"

We were interrupted by the soft taps of the already opened door as Natsu leaned on the door frame. "Erza, give her some Advil and a glass of water. I'll take it from here"

The redhead scoffed at him, standing up with the basin of cold water and cloth in her hands. "Don't tell me what to do" She muttered before walking out of the room.

Natsu sat on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Admittedly, I wasn't alright. I'm not even close to okay, I can't help thinking about what happened earlier, it played like a broken record. A hot, salty tear escaped from my eye. "I'm scared"

Natsu's soft look made me cry even further. I thought I cried enough tears already. He sighed, rubbing his thumbs across my cheeks, wiping away the tears.

"You're safe now. Don't worry" I believed him. He was right, I'm fine now. He took care of Gajeel, so I nodded my head.

Ezra appeared shortly after with the glass of water and the small pill in her hands, he took it from her before she walked away. "Drink this... You need to rest, I'll be back for you later" I obeyed his command before easily dozing off.

* * *

I'm alone with him.

He was smirking at me, he wasn't holding a bat or a knife anymore. Instead, he was pointing a gun directly towards my forehead. What am I doing? I was bowed down before him, submitting myself to death.

But I could only hear my own thoughts. I'm helpless. I'm alone. I'm so scared. And my body was calmly greeting his vicious red eyes. There's someone behind him, the person stepped over to reveal a woman. She was looking down at me and she has her own gun pointed towards the side of my head. What was happening? Erza pressed the barrel of the gun further, holding me into place. The last person stepped out behind him and I started to lose myself.

It was Natsu. He looked emotionless as he placed another gun on the other side of my head. I was slipping away. Crying but with no tears. Yelling but with no voice. Pleading but with emotionless eyes. I wasn't in control of my own body.

All at once, three shots were fired simultaneously.

I sat up, not bothering with the pain over the sudden movement. It was dark and I was still crying, I couldn't help it. I was even shaking violently than usual. Was it all a dream? It felt so real I thought I was going to die.

"Lucy-" Someone placed a hand over my leg.

"Get away from me! D-don't touch me!" I thrashed on the bed, feeling my head throb from too much pain.

"Lucy, it's alright. It's me, Natsu... Calm down" He switched the lamp light to reveal himself. His eyes were cased down worriedly but I still couldn't let my guard down.

"H-how do I know you're not gonna kill me? S-stop..."

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I said it before, right?" He sat on the space beside me. I felt a sudden wave of relief hit me when I realized this is real. I was having a nightmare, a difficult one. It was nothing more than my imagination.

I threw my arms around him, burying my face towards his chest. I was still shaking and my voice was breaking from crying but I talked anyway. "I-I died... I died in my dream and-"

"Shhh... You don't have to explain" He stroked my hair and I felt my body relax like he triggered something.

"B-but... Erza and G-gajeel... You killed me" I managed with a breaking voice.

He froze as I looked up at him. He felt uneasy and I couldn't help but watch his beautiful face. "I will never hurt you... No one will hurt you" He said those words like a promise and I cannot bring myself to speak.

As he continues. "I won't let anyone hurt you... Even if it's me... I promise" My heart swelled. I felt safe as he caged his strong arms around me, I buried my face further towards his chest. I felt comforted and safe.

My breathing calmed down and I stopped crying a moment later. I looked up at him and he was smiling weakly at me. So, I returned it to him. "You smell like fire"

He chuckled before carefully placing me back on my current position with my head leaning on the headboard. "I brought some relief patches" He raised his right hand, shaking the contents inside the paper bag.

I nodded before sitting up properly in a comfortable position, I removed the blanket wrapped around my body, revealing the purple patches all over my legs, there were also scratches and bruises to match with. My heart stopped when he looked at them softly, he was still worried.

"How are you feeling?"

"I could barely move but I'm fine now"

He nodded his head before carefully pressing his fingers lightly on my skin to know where to place the patches. He was conflicted between sadness and guilt, I could tell "I'm so sorry... I was too late. You got hurt because I wasn't there on time. I'm so sorry" He was hurt.

"Don't blame yourself. You saved me more than anything else. I'm so thankful, you have no idea" I gave him an encouraging smile and slowly, he nodded his head, agreeing with me. He started doing his work while I continued watching him.

Natsu is dangerous, I remember the look on his face when he faced Gajeel. He was a vicious beast scarier than anything I could think of. But he's also human. He worries. He cares. And he felt guilty for something he didn't cause. He may be a mysterious human but I'm willing to wait for him to reveal himself.

"It's funny, not so long ago, you were the one doing this to me" I chuckled along with him, remembering how he woke me up at midnight just to ask for help.

"Is this the part where we become friends?" I asked playfully.

"No. This is the part where you talk to me" He answered with a grin.

"Okay. Let's see... I embarrassed myself during my high school graduation, I fell on stage, cursed when I was about to give my speech and the principal hated me. I took ballet lessons when I was six and I used to have braces with huge glasses during my freshman year... I couldn't think of anything else"

He cackled a laughter before placing a patch over my knees. "You're one awkward kid. Good thing puberty hits you good"

I looked away from him. Feeling embarrassed. "Your turn"

"Hmm... I fought as a kid with Gray... We still do. I am home schooled since I uh, work with my dad? I had a childhood crush named Lisanna, it was stupid actually. We always play hide and seek together and she used to live in your house. I was that weird kid in class who sits at the corner to get the least attention" He chuckled through the memories.

I smiled. "Well, if we went to the same school, I would have befriended that weird kid"

We talked for a few moments later, throwing embarrassing and funny stories with each other. I didn't even noticed the time until we ran out of stories to tell.

He placed a few more patches over my arms. When I was hit with a slight interest, he did mentioned her earlier. "So... Lisanna?"

He scratched the back of his head from embarrassment, he looked so cute. "Yeah... Mirajane's younger sister. We dated for at least two years in high school" He was staring off the space, I could sense some sort of sadness in his eyes, I immediately regret asking him.

"What?! I thought it was just a mere coincidence that they have the same name! Anyway, what happened?" I mentally slapped myself, not thinking twice about how my mouth just goes on without a warning.

"She... Passed"

"I'm sorry" I stopped there. It was over the territory, Lisanna is a sensitive subject. I could see it in his eyes.

"Do you still love her?" Damn it! I hate myself.

"No, but I loved her" He mumbled softly.

We were silent for a while, I can't bear with it. "Anyway, why do you have that scar on your neck?" It was the only thing I could ask right now, I have nothing to talk about and I always wanted to ask him anyway. But within a second, just like I flipped a switch, he chuckled.

"I did it to myself accidentally... With um... Fire" I couldn't help but laugh at him. He's so careless, I could just imagine a young Natsu burning himself a scar.

"Yeah... I was stupid" He suddenly caressed my cheek and his warm hand wasn't helping with my own heat coming from my face. "There..." He placed the last patch on my cheek as he packed the mess of plastics inside the paper bag.

He was about to leave but something stopped him. I realized it was my hand bawling into the back of his shirt for dear life. "Please stay" The words left my mouth before I could stop it, he jumped a little.

"H-honestly, I'm-I'm still scared... W-when your around, I f-feel safe" I fumbled with my fingers out of nervous habit because he was looking at me, wide-eyed.

"It-it's fine if you don't want to. You probably have better things to-"

"Okay" He whispered in a soft gaze, I felt heat rush back on my cheeks.

He assisted me to lie back down in a comfortable position as he flipped the switch of the lamp. He went to the opposite side of the bed, removing his plain white shirt.

"What are you doing?!" I demanded.

"I sleep without a shirt on... Stop being such a pervert" He teased, finally discarding the shirt somewhere on the floor. If it didn't hurt to move, I would have punched him.

So, we lied there just like that. We were both staring at the blank ceiling above us, it was silent. So very silent.

"I'll protect you. You know that, right?"

I froze. I wanted to say something else but he cuts me off.

"Good night, Luce-"

"Wait... Natsu, will you hold me?" It was such an odd request because I know it's way past midnight and I'm being such a demanding freak. But honestly, he was so warm that he was just very comforting.

I thought he was going to leave because of how much of a weirdo I am, but he turned to my side with a soft smile on his face.

"Come here"

I hesitated at first but I scooted myself closer to him until my face was on his chest and he encased me with his arms around my waist. I felt his face bury over my head.

I easily fell asleep without a single nightmare.

* * *

**Once again, Thank you Leluciana37 for the wonderful cover photo for the story :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, this isn't usually the right time of my update but here it is. Umm... This is sort of shorter than usual and I apologize, I'm not proud of it either because I had to split this in two parts and it's nowhere good like the previous chapters, at least I think so :( Anyway, I know many of you wondered of the previous chapter.**

****For those confused of Chapter 8 Lucy is out of nowhere kidnapped by Gajeel for what she did to him. (Cake incident) I know the reason is out of the necessary but please bear with it. I have so much more in store for the story :)**

** Not Logged In I'm so sorry but I'm not interested in making this story a three-way-couple. But I appreciate the suggestion, thank you :)**

**For those I haven't mentioned, thank you for all the support and the feedback of whether you're Team Natsu or Team Sting :) I really appreciate it.**

**Fave/Follow and Reviews are so loved 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Between Two Neighbors

I stirred in my sleep feeling warm and cozy with soft hair tickling the side of my face and hot breathes fanning my neck. I slowly opened my eyes, widening in the process. Natsu. His face was somehow buried on the crooked part of my neck, it was actually his hair that I leaned against to and our bodies were pressed together in a protective manner. I couldn't help myself from blushing because I've never made this kind of contact with a guy before.

For a few minutes of composing myself, I managed to let go of my arms wrapped around his neck. "Natsu... Natsu... Natsu" I poked at his arm. I couldn't yell at him nor ask why we were in this damned position because there are other people in this house. For all I know, the _bosses _are here and I don't even know who they are.

He threw one of his childish groans, waking him up only seemed to tighten his arms around my waist. The tint on my cheeks only worsened as I tried to stifle a yell that could wake the entire house. So, I couldn't prevent myself from resulting to violence.

"Natsu!" I half yelled, slapping his face stronger than I intended.

He jumped up a little, at least he's awake. "What the hell was that for?!" He leaned back, facing me with a glare etched on his face.

Natsu's not much of a morning person, huh?

"You were choking me to death, idiot!" It was sort of an exaggerated statement but he gets the point anyway, slowly snaking his arms away from me and sitting up to stretch every sore muscle in his body with a soft crack.

I sat up myself, no longer feeling the overwhelming pain instead, it was replaced by soreness all over my body. He was busy looking for his shirt, the light from the sliding doors making his exposed body glow. How is that even possible? People can't glow in the morning.

"Luce, do you like what you are seeing?..." He warned as he finally found his shirt.

I scowled at him, throwing him one of the pillows to his face which obviously didn't have an effect except for the teasing grin he had on.

I looked over at the balcony. "Who's room is this anyway?" I was curious and hoping to stir the subject somewhere else.

"Mine"

"So I was right that I'm in _this _house" I wasn't even talking to him, talking loud of my thoughts.

"You are and Gajeel brought you in the interrogation room underground" He casually said like it wasn't a big deal.

I glanced back at him to further ask more questions but as I opened my mouth to speak, he cuts me off. "Anyway, do you want to go downstairs?" He doesn't want to talk about it like most of the time. But I nodded anyway, sliding my legs off the bed.

"Wait... How about your bosses?" Remembering what Ezra had told me.

"They're not here, don't worry" Suddenly, he was standing in front of me. "Now come on" He turned away from me while bending his knees and I didn't actually know if he was being serious or not.

"Is this a serious piggyback ride?"

"Of course!"

"But I can walk" I reasoned, no way accepting his offer.

"Luce..."

"Seriously"

"Again Luce..."

"I'm fine. I can-"

He turned around with a lively grin on his face. I felt nervous of whatever the reason behind it. "Whatever you're thinking, I don't want it" He was slowly getting closer to me and I couldn't move, it was nerve racking to even move a muscle until all at once he scooped my body over his shoulder effortlessly, one arm wrapped over my legs while my face hits the back of his shirt.

"Eh?! P-put me down!" I thrashed my fists over his back in protest but it didn't have any effect on him.

"I'm carrying you soldier style!" He straightened his legs before running around everywhere and I don't even know where we were going but I'm sure we went to more rooms than going downstairs.

"My fallen comrade! I have to get you to HQ!" He acted as he swatted his hand over my butt with a smack, dark shades of red filtered my cheeks even down to my neck.

"YOU DAMNED PERVERT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled, thrashing my fists violently. He was enjoying this, I swear he was taking advantage of this.

"Hey, don't do that, we're going to fall" He warned while sprinting down the stairs faster than I could ever run that it made me sick, the fact that I was seeing everything upside down isn't helping. Soon, he entered a long hallway which lead to the clean kitchen.

The moment he carefully placed me back on my feet, I gutted him with my elbow, his breathe entirely knocked out of him for a few seconds. "Such a violent short girl"

"That's what you get for being such a pervert... And I'm not short, you're just incredibly tall" It's true. I'm not short, Levy's an example of short but I'm not tall either but a little taller than average. Natsu's just infuriatingly tall just like Sting.

He stood in front of me, measuring my height through his hand which only reached his chest. "Nope, you're really short" He beamed, ruffling my already messy hair like some child.

"No, I'm not!" I fumed, so this is what it feels like being teased for being so _short_, now I know what Levy feels.

"Yes you are. You look so short and cute!" I turned away with a huff, diverting my attention to my surroundings instead.

The kitchen is two rooms wide. Compared to my open area kitchen, theirs is separated through the long hallway. There are three island counters with the oven sandwiched in between, three red stools lined the counter. They have a double-doored fridge and it was enormous, it took up much space in the corner along with cabinets, counter tops and the sink. Everything looked so clean, free from dust, I was afraid to touch anything. I admired the three colors of the area: Red, black and white. In fact, everything in the house seemed to be impressive in style.

"Do you want some coffee?" He snapped me back to my senses in an instant.

"No, thanks" He shrugged his shoulders before making himself a cup of strong coffee with no sugar.

I noticed that some areas in the kitchen were left untouched, even some ingredients and spices were abandoned. It's such a shame, they have the best quality for a perfect native omelette and grilled cheese sandwiches.

My mind registered an incredible idea, I grinned to myself.

"Natsu, can I use the kitchen?"

He looked at me in confusion, I'm just so excited. "Um sure. Suit yourself" He made his way to seat on one of the stools as I slowly found everything that I need, it's not really easy having a sore body to work with but I have to manage.

So, I started doing what I do best (other than literature, of course). Cooking.

Natsu would be the perfect judge to eat my sample. He drank his coffee soothingly while I worked, within a few minutes, the shirtless guy appeared from the hallway, only in his clad jogging pants. I had to look away, I've been seeing half-naked guys lately.

"Um good morning" I greeted before going back to dicing some spices.

"Good morning. Lucy, right? I'm Gray" He sat beside Natsu while I nodded my head. He had this promiment spiky black hair and dark blue eyes. He was a bit tan and he has a tattoo over his chest similar to Natsu's right shoulder tattoo.

"Yeah, Erza told everyone of us what happened. You don't have to worry cause Gajeel is facing a trial right now"

Before I could ask him, Natsu beats me to it. "What does that mean?"

"Let's just say he's under a punishment for breaking the rules" He answered and I caught how they shared a look. I couldn't complain of how much they're hiding something from me because they helped me in more way than one, I just have to show my gratitude.

"So what are you cooking?" An obvious attempt to divert my attention but I gave in.

"Mexican omelette and grilled cheese sandwiches" I beamed.

"That sounds delicious" He eyed my unfinished work as I smiled at him.

"I hope it does"

A few moments later, I finished a single batch for a test of sampling. I happily forked a part of the grilled cheese sandwich and then offered it to Natsu. "Tell me what you think"

He gladly took the forkful of sandwich before his eyes slightly widened. "YOU COOK LIKE AN ANGEL, WHAT THE HECK?!"

I rolled my eyes, those comments just continues on and on. "FLAME BRAINS, STOP YELLING!"

"NOW YOU'RE YELLING, ICE PRINCESS!" He retorted back. I just continued what I was doing, hoping that they'd stop any time soon before they wake the other people. I figured that they're not the only people in here, considering that everything inside looks wide enough to fit at least eight people.

I cleared my throat to get their attention, at least it worked. I took a fork of the omelette, offering it to Gray this time. He silently ate with his eyes closed.

"I'm hungry... You have no idea how much willpower it's taking to stop drooling" Natsu crossed his arms, complaining.

"Stop complaining" I scowled.

"But I'm hungry and it's all your fault" He whined. Natsu can be so childish, for a moment, I doubted he's the same guy from the balcony, the flower shop and the so called interrogation room. He just turns himself out of character in a completely polar direction, he's childish now but he can be aggressive later. Playful but serious. Talkative but secretive. I don't even know how to define him. I wonder if other people, like Gray wonders the same thing.

"Then deal with it" I retorted back.

Hands dragged my shoulders forward, facing me towards the shirtless Gray. "You're very good at cooking, we should hire you" Gray joked.

"Oh please, that's your stomach talking"

"Maybe it is. Can I have some more?" He asked politely that I couldn't say no.

I gave him a plate of my first serving while the other guy beside Gray gaped at me, seemingly jealous. "How about me?" Natsu interjected.

"What about you?"

"Can I have a plate?" He asked, forced with a gorgeous smile.

"No" I deadpanned.

"What? Why?"

"This is your punishment for being a pervert earlier" He lowered his head in defeat, watching Gray eat victoriously like a sore loser.

"Lucy, your cooking skill is impressive" I jumped at the womanly voice behind me. Ezra was already happily munching a sandwich.

"Thank you"

"We should trade some recipes! I could tell you my special strawberry cake recipe in exchange for these two..." It hardly seems fair because I already know how to make a strawberry cake and we're not really having a fair trade. But there's no arguing with her, she's someone you don't want to get angry.

With her help, we managed to finish two platters of the dishes in less than fifteen minutes. Ezra told me there are a lot of people in the house but they come in and out with a specific time like shifts. But the four of them, unfortunately Gajeel being one of them, are the only ones permanently settled in the house along with the _bosses_.

I learned that Ezra has an unhealthy passion for strawberry cakes, in any form, whether a chiffon cake, an angel cake, it doesn't matter as long as they consisted of strawberries, she doesn't look like the type though. Considering her fierce and unbelievable strength, her weakness is in a form of soft frosting and strawberries. I could safely say that we started talking comfortably after trading recipes, oddly enough when we finally served the dishes to the dining area, three people joined breakfast.

Gildarts Clive, being the oldest in the group, he is respected by everyone more than anything else. Ezra told me that he saved their lives a long time ago and he seemed close to Natsu, now that they are talking to each other, not bothering to the other people seated both in front and beside them. They do look close.

Then, there's Cana, Gildart's daughter. Somehow, I noticed that her right hand will never be empty of any bottle. She has her hand wrapped around a bottle of beer, champagne, gin and even whiskey. It's really weird that Gildarts is not even bothered by the slightest of how his daughter chugs down a bottle in less than a minute. In fact, he's proud of her. Bragging how he always loses in a drinking contest with her.

Finally, there's Jellal and I can't believe Ezra, the powerful and the fierce can be tamed by this guy with cerulean hair in comparison to hers. It's also funny that she doesn't see that he has a high regard for her, considering how much he's looking in our direction. Mostly, to just stare at Erza or what not.

"Lucy, are you alright?" I snapped out of my thoughts with Natsu's voice beside me.

"I'm fine... I was just thinking" I answered.

"Yeah? You've been thinking longer though. Are you going to finish yours?" He excitedly pointed to the direction of my plate with half of my meal untouched.

"No, you can have it" I slid my plate towards his direction as he happily munched.

This breakfast is taking forever, what time is it anyway?

Three... Two... One... Realization dawned towards me. I've been away for a day already and I still have so much stuff to do. Obviously Mirajane would want some explanation and I can't really dismiss all of it, I have school tomorrow, I almost forgot.

I tugged at Natsu's sleeve until I got his attention. "What is it?" He was still busy with his meal but I need to go.

"I need to go" I whispered.

"Right now?" He asked with a mouthful of omelette. Disgusting.

"Yes, I have so much stuff to do. I can't slack off... I have school tomorrow" I reasoned in a pleading tone. As much as I want to stay and chat with them, I really have to go. I have a dire need to have high grades.

"I guess we'll go then" He stood up, causing everyone to look at him and I was about to ask him when he threw me on his shoulder once again.

I squirmed and thrashed, this is so embarrassing, much more when all of them are either laughing, teasing or cheering on you. Why do you have to be so stupid, Natsu? He trudged his way to another hallway at the back.

"We're going to the back door, less suspicious!" He yelled, managing to get answers of approval before exiting with me like some trophy prize.

"Why do you even have to carry me like this? I could walk..." Speaking with him on this position looked ridiculous.

"I enjoy carrying you like this and you can walk with half the pain in your body" He's right about the second statement but I surely do not enjoy being carried like this.

"I don't enjoy being carried like this" I retorted, still thrashing my fists over his back.

"Well I do..." He smacked me once again and I could tell that he was grinning. My stomach turned, most certainly because I just ate, upside down and moving.

"Screw you. You are so dead, Natsu" I muttered coldly.

"Almost there..." He muttered before placing me on my feet but no matter how fast he did it, I kicked him on the place a guy wouldn't want to be kicked. He curled on the ground, clutching his injury.

"I appreciate your help but you're still a pervert" I scoffed before walking into the back door with a heavy sigh.

"I-It's all good... Luce" He groaned in pain from the other side.

* * *

**Okay, I've been thinking lately...**

*****This is very important, please help me. I've been thinking to either split the story into two. Since this story is whether who Lucy chooses right? But should I continue it in the story if she chooses someone? or do I have to split it in a sequel instead? Please indicate your answers in a review, I really need your help, you can even PM me :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, everybody!**

**Okay, I've been having wonderful feedback lately and I can't help but smile. Thank you so so much! But over the short span of summer, it's the only time I could write stories with full and complete chapters. Unfortunately, I need to take my studies seriously, especially that I'm always running in the honor's board every year. But I would still write one-shots, you'll see enough soon ;))**

** FairyTailF.T Thank you for the suggestion! It's actually not a bad idea but it just seemed like too predictable. I don't like Sting being the cliche bad guy in the story. But you're giving me some sort of idea ;)) Thank you!**

**Thank you to those who gave suggestions of my confusion with splitting the story into a sequel. It really helped a lot. Love you guys :)**

**Fave/Follow and Reviews are loved ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Between Two Neighbors

I couldn't continue further into my third homework. I was tired from writing, reading and understanding nonstop for more than three hours. I just had to stop. I closed my eyes, leaning my head back as I tried to relax every tense muscle in my body.

For a few minutes, it was working but I needed to answer my phone. So, I turned my computer chair around, facing away from the hideous pile of papers on my desk before answering the phone. "Hello, mom?"

"_Lucy, honey! How are you so far?_" My mom's cheery voice relaxed me instantly, I don't know why but maybe because she's home. I really miss them.

"I'm fine, mom. Just stressed..." I glanced at the papers with a glare, they're really there to intimidate me. "That's all" I added.

"_Ohh but don't let stress eat you, okay? For all I know, you're losing your social life_" I can't believe even through a mere phone call, mom would still scold me. But as much as I hated it back then, I kind of miss it now.

"Mom, if you're worried that I'm a weirdo in class, you just have to see Orga"

"_Whatever. I'm just saying that you shouldn't let stress stop you from having a boyfriend_" I could sense her teasing smile somewhere in there.

"Mom! What are you talking-"

"_Oooh! I heard a guy's interested on my Lucy! That's so adorable!"_ She cooed, I couldn't help my eye from twitching and making an inhuman sound. It was ridiculous.

"W-what do you mean? There's no one-"

"_Don't be so coy and dense... I heard he helps you a lot_" My mouth gaped open. How does my mom know all of what's happening? She even knows something more than me, it's creeping me out.

But there's only one guy that she's talking about. "Are you talking about Sting? He's my neighbor... He just helped me unpack, that's all"

"_So that's his name! I can't wait to meet him! Invite him over for dinner, some time, okay?_" She excitedly concluded. Mom's either teasing or being too serious about this.

"Mom, I can seriously tell you that he's not interested in me... He's just... I don't know, I can't figure him out. He annoys me for a second and then he offers to help the next" There's no point in lying about it, Sting is unpredictable in some ways.

"_Honey, he likes you. I'll bet you that and he helps you a lot more than you know_" She squealed.

"How do you know? You're not even here" I muttered. She was being ridiculous. Sting doesn't like me, we're just friends... Right?

"_I don't have to be there to know... Anyway, I have to go. I'm still on a meeting_" I frowned, now is not the right time to end the call. I want to tell her everything, I have to tell someone everything. I'm gonna lose my mind if I didn't. Nobody knows about Natsu's identity, about my encounter with Gajeel and even about Sting's scar over his right brow.

But I bit my lip to prevent myself from saying anything. I don't want her to worry, I don't want anyone to worry. "Okay... I'll call you, okay? I love you"

"_I love you too. Live life with success... Remember that_" Then, the call ended. It was probably a reminder to not overwork myself like last time. She's not here to scold me about it but she has done it a couple of times already. Back in summer, to save up for my allowances, I had two summer jobs intertwined with one another. I worked as a barista during weekdays and then as a lifeguard during weekends. It was difficult, for days I had relief patches all over my body just like now and I passed out one time. When I came home, I had one hell of a scolding from mom and I did not appreciate it before but now, she's right.

The sound of the door bell knocked me back to reality, it was barely audible. So, I abandoned my school work, promising that I would get whoever is it on my door before going back to study.

The moment I opened the door, strong arms clasped my waist in a warm hug, I felt my heart stop when he kissed the top of my head sweetly. I have no clue of what was happening, I just remained frozen in my position with my arms awkwardly on my sides.

"Don't ever make me worry ever again" He whispered, laced with so much concern, my face turned red.

"Sting? What do you mean? I-I was just upstairs the entire time" I had to lie, I can't tell them what happened. I just can't.

He clasped my face to force me to look at him. He looked so beautiful then, his eyes intensely gazing back at me. "You're a bad liar but I don't care" His eyes then trailed to the relief patch on my cheek. I tensed, how do I explain myself then? I have bandages and patches all over my body, it's impossible not to notice.

"What happened to you?" He finally loosens the embrace that I barely realized we were still in. I took a step back, scratching the back of my head.

"Well I... I tripped down the stairs" It was the best excuse I could ever tell. We were in complete silence, pobably because he was thinking if it was true.

"You should be more careful... Mirajane asked me where you were yesterday, she said you always leave a message whenever you go somewhere" That's right, I always did. But how can I? I was taken away. But I can't tell him that, who knows what'll happen?

"Right..." We were silent once again but I immediately remember my abadoned work. "You don't have to worry. I overslept yesterday and then I went to my friend's house, I just forgot to remind Mirajane-chan. Anyway, if that's all, I have to get back and finish my work"

For a moment, Sting looked hurt. He stopped the door from closing with his arm.

"Lucy, you know that I care for you a lot, right? You can tell me anything... If you have someting going on" I avoided his gaze, he knows that I'm lying. And yet, he doesn't press me further.

"I'm just stressed... That's all" I tried to close the door but he stopped me once again.

"Wait! I could help" _He helps you a lot more than you know. _My mom's voice echoed in my head.

I looked over to him this time, confused. "What?"

"I said, I could help you. You have some school work, I'm sure I could help, even by just a little"

I couldn't stop him, not when he's this serious.

* * *

We worked in the living room. I had to bring everything down as we sat on the floor side by side with the hellish papers on top of the coffee table. He looked surprise, he thought I was kidding about having two tower-like stacks of papers.

"I finished the other half" I stared at the papers blankly, already tired of seeing too much of them.

His eyes widened. "This is just the half?!"

"Yeah, my hand's already numb from too much writing and I feel a little sore" I complained.

"Want me to massage your hand?" But he already got my fingers intertwined with his while his thumbs did the work. Running them smoothly and pressing over to areas that just felt so relaxing.

"That feels so good" I moaned in pleasure, I caught him trying to stifle his grin and it was only then that I realized what I said and how it sounded.

"Lucy, it's an honor that I give you this much pleasure"

I couldn't hit him, every muscle in my body feels so tender and sore, I just have to bear with him for a while. "Shut up"

"Alright, I'll stop. As promised, I'm here to help. So, let's start"

I thought he was kidding, more than that, I thought he was bullshitting with me. But for the most part, he helped me understand some things that I couldn't, he answered questions that seemed impossible for me to answer and he explained things to me with patience as strong as aluminum. I felt horrible for underestimating him, sure he looked like a reckless guy with his clothes looking like he just picked them up from the floor but he's so smart. A genius even. It's a surprising trait that I found admirable.

"Sting?"

"Hmm? Do you have a question?"

I gazed at him for the first time since we started being serious about the entire work.

"I just wanted to say sorry"

He furrowed his brows in confusion. "For what?"

"I just... I just underestimated you from the start. I honestly thought of what help you could possibly give me. Assuming that you were stupid and such. I'm sorry" I'm so ashamed of myself, I judge him way too easily.

I thought he was going to walk away, I thought he was going to get mad at me but instead, he taps my back assuringly even with a sincere smile on his face.

"No need to beat yourself for it. It's fine. You're just surprised that I could count more than ten, am I right?"

I stifled a laugh. "I'm sorry"

"Yeah, I've encountered a lot of people way too many times saying the same thing" He admitted, he got used to it.

"But why don't you show it? Your intelligence, I mean"

He grinned. "Lucy, I don't show it off because I don't want to sound like an arrogant bastard. I don't want to be that guy. Besides, you don't need intelligence to be cool right?" Even though he was kidding, I have a different outlook about it. I've been raised and taught that intelligence is important that it is key and it is one thing that people can't take away from you and Sting doesn't even realize it.

"But I think intelligence is sexy" I blurted out before I could stop myself. I stumbled into my words, I was supposed to say it was cool but for some reason, it turned into this. I struggled to keep my cool because he froze into place with a look of processing what I said to grinning from ear to ear like a psycho. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me and I'm not going to say it again" I pointed out before going back to my previous work about a thesis of time and space perception. I could hear him grinning to himself as I use every willpower that I have left to focus.

"You think I'm sexy?"

"No. I think your critical thinking, processing and understanding skills is sexy"

For another eternal hour, we finally finished everything. Every homework done, every question and statements, answered and understood. I felt confident for tomorrow. Thanks to Sting.

We rewarded ourselves with resting for a while. He was still seated beside me, with his arms crossed over the table and his head rested. While I read my unfinished novel about one of Edgar Allan Poe's work of art. I was enjoying every bit of silence we had, especially when I was at the part where the narrator was hearing the heartbeats of his victim. It was amazing. I felt the hair from the back of my neck stand up.

"I like you" Someone said in a heartfelt voice. I froze for a moment, not entirely sure if I heard him right.

I flicked my eyes at him. His head was still rested on his arms but he was looking at me, just staring at me for some odd reason. "I'm sorry. What?"

"I said I like you" He said it with so much emphasis. It was clear, clear as daylight, what he said. I closed the book, my mouth slightly open, I didn't know what to say. I was speechless, so speechless up to the point that I looked stupid just staring back at him. We were staring each other down, drowning into an unbearable silence. I just want him to say anything, even if it annoys me. I was waiting for him to say he was kidding but no punch line came. He was undeniably serious. Even if I waited as much than before, nothing would change. He said it bluntly, out of nowhere.

"I-I... I don't know what to say" I managed to speak without stumbling as much.

"You don't have to say anything" He whispered, barely audible.

"But I-"

"Lucy, I'm not going to tell you to forget what I said. Honestly, I want you to remember it"

Heat, hotter than usual rushed over my cheeks. Even up to this point, he's staring at me. What else could I do? My mind stopped functioning ever since he said it, I just nodded my head before standing up and heading my way to the kitchen.

I have to break free from the silence, it was making me nervous.

"Do you want something to eat?" I offered.

He slowly grinned at me, his usual grin etched on his face. It surprises me that he could turn so different within minutes, if not, seconds. "Yes please!" He nodded his head before returning in his current position with his head rested on his arms like nothing happened.

I started making a turkey sandwich for two. My attempt to stop this terrible silence made it worse. My mind was occupied with his confession. I felt weird thinking about it but the more I try to force it out of my mind, the more it repeats itself over and over again. It didn't help either that I could hear his words in his voice.

It was not a good idea to be pre-occupied while cutting some cucumbers. Being usually clumsy as I am, I managed to cut a little part of my index finger. I immediately hissed in pain as small droplets of blood trickled down the cutting board. I went over to the sink, this isn't helping me, now I'm just being stupid. But before I could clean my finger, Sting stopped me from doing so. Instead, he clicked his lips on my injury, his tongue, hot with saliva, sucked the blood pouring out of the cut.

I'm redder than the tomatoes right now. "What are you doing?"

"You're so clumsy, water hurts more, idiot" He said in between my finger.

I laughed nervously at him. "Sorry"

When he finally treated my finger, that's when we applied water. "You should be strapped to a chair or something, to prevent yourself from getting hurt" He sounds just like a dad right now, it's creepy.

"Trust me, I know how that feels" I joked, only to realize it a second later of what I said. Did I just...?

"What?" He asked.

"I don't know what I'm saying right now. So, I think I'm just gonna go" Why do I make everything worse?

But before I could go, before everything else, he grabbed me by the arm. The ocean blue eyes that were usually fun and teasing turned into something I would never expect. _He likes you. He likes you. He likes you. _A different voice echoed in my mind, my mom's. My heart is about to take a leap of faith out of my throat, I swallowed hard. He gazed down at me, watching something. Not my eyes, not my slight shaky body but my lips which my teeth sunk into.

"I can't take it anymore" Is the last thing he said before pulling my face in between his huge hands and then smashing his lips against mine.

He just made everything worse.

* * *

**Thanks to those who helped me make my decision. I've decided to keep the story going, in this format. Which means that I'm not splitting the story into a sequel. I have my reasons and one of them is that, it'll cause more confusion new to the story. And it's actually more work to continue this in a sequel. I have more reasons but I think those are enough to prove my point. So thank you once again! I love you guys :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello~! I told you, I do update very often! Again, I apologize for the short length of this chapter than usual, I really tried, I swear :(( Anyway, don't worry guys! When I read the reviews, I can't stop myself from laughing profusely. Don't worry guys, I still building the tension between the characters, there's no assurance of who Lucy ends up with ;)) okay? Calm yourselves, tee-hee~! **

**To everyone, thank you for your feedback about the previous chapter xD. I really loved it! Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

**Fave/Follow and Reviews are appreciated ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

Between Two Neighbors

Why did it happen? I'm not the kind of person who'll take the situation lightly. But it is ridiculous, he kissed me. Sting kissed me. When normal people think about it, what's the big deal? I don't know it myself, maybe I'm just making the situation a big deal than it is but I'm not comfortable with it either.

"Would that be all?" I snapped back to reality with the bored cashier lady eyeing the chocolate milk drink on the counter.

I nodded. Everything played back in my head in an instant rewind, I already made the situation bigger. Somehow, when he pulled away, when he realized I didn't respond because of way too much confusion, I ran away before he could say anything. I didn't want to hear his voice in that moment, I didn't know where to go but I ended up buying a cheap drink from a convenient store in some place I've never been before.

I exited the small store, walking back, the way I came as slowly as I can manage. Why did I even opened the door? I should have known. When things led to this, I cannot stop thinking about what'll happen next. More than that, if I didn't ran away. He must have something to say about this, I mean he always have something to say. But I'm not ready for this, that's the farthest statement I could ever know from myself right now.

I was spacing out a bit too much that I didn't notice colliding with someone, my drink slipped from the person's shirt, staining the bottom part in the process. "I'm so sorry" I immediately apologized, trying to wipe the brown stain on the white cottony fabric off with the sleeve of my sweatshirt.

"Lucy?" I gazed at the face and it was none other than Levy, it was only her that could pull of an irregular cut like that with her blue hair.

I swiped her within a hug, I missed her so much. She has been gone for more than a week, only to coincidentally bump into her just like the first time we met. "Levy! Where have you been?! We missed you!"

"I just... I just visited my aunt more often, I didn't have the chance to tell you guys" She answered before we pulled away to look at each other.

When I looked at her face longer, her eyes were a bit red from crying and she had bags under them, she looked so tired. But more than that, I could sense her sadness as she looked back at me, not the usual cheery one I see every day.

"Levy, have you been crying? What happened?" I took a hold of her hand, she projected a weak smile, something that's not like her at all.

"N-nothing... I'm just very tired" I know she was lying. For a second, she tensed and she averted her gaze.

"You're not a great liar either. But if there's anything, anything at all... You know I'm always here" We both stopped walking and she stared at me for a few seconds. She was holding something back, I just know it. But I'm not going to force her out of it, not when just cried her eyes out.

"I know, Lucy... For now, I'm fine. Anyway, how are you?" When she directed the question to me, I instantly remember my situation. I sighed heavily, I can never lie to Levy and she's gonna find out eventually anyway. I have to tell someone, I really don't know how to handle the situation.

"Sting kissed me" I said as her eyes widened.

"Really?! When?"

"An hour ago" I felt myself heating when the scenes played in my head.

"Isn't that a good thing?! Lucy, I'm so happy for you!" She immediately hugged me that I became confused of.

"What? I-I... I don't know. I ran away!" I explained and her smile dropped instantly.

"Why?!"

"Because I didn't know what to do! I'm just so confused, everything happened so fast"

She pulled me by the shoulders to force me to look at her and she had the look in her eyes that suggested of demand. "Lucy, do you like Sting?"

The question caught me off guard, I froze in my place, completely glued to the sidewalk with my eyes wide open. For the first time ever, I didn't know the answer, not that I did not understand the question. I could solve a calculus problem within minutes, I could answer physics in an instant and yet this question rendered me speechless. This is so difficult to answer.

"I-I... I don't know" I truthfully answered.

She believed me as she lets go of her grip on my shoulders. "You need to find your answer soon. Sting can't wait forever"

"I know... I just... Can't face him right now" It's a struggle trying to explain what I want to deliver but there were no words for it. I can't face him, I just can't see him or hear his voice because of my confusion. Things could get worse than before if I stayed there without anything to say because I don't know it myself. I don't know the answer to Levy's question.

"Alright, if that's what you want"

We continued walking back to the village and I started wondering what to do if he's still in my house, I managed to come up with something in my head. I recited it over and over again just to avoid stumbling into words like last time. Levy dropped off her house and it was surprising that we were already here. Every step closer to my house made me nervous, I look horrible with sweat pouring from my forehead and my heart pounding faster every second. I could already see the roof of my house from where I'm standing, I took a huge gulp.

I just wish that he's not there, not right now. I finally made it. I walked over to my doorstep, unlocking my door with my eyes shut closed, bracing myself for whatever's about to happen. But within more seconds running, nothing happened. As I opened my eyes, he's not here.

Sighing in relief, I occupied myself with my spare time I have left through cleaning. Washing the dishes and being reminded of the unmade turkey sandwich, properly stacking my pile of homework back on my desk and being reminded of his help and other things reminding me of Sting. I hate this, I'm not liking this one bit. It's annoying that I can't do anything with focus, I just hope tomorrow would be better.

* * *

9:00 PM approached by quickly. I changed into my comfortable tank top and shorts, preparing myself for tomorrow. I still have to submit everything tomorrow and hopefully, my professors would sympathize with me and my omnious _accident_.

I switched the lamp light off, trying to get into a more comfortable position.

Soft taps on the sliding doors stopped me from trying. I drew the curtains slightly to the side, revealing the only guy who manages to climb over my balcony in his usual military pants and white tank top.

I slid the door open to let him in. "Natsu?"

"I'm not gonna let you go through the nightmares, Lucy" He stepped inside while I switched the lamp light back on. That's right. He witnessed how fearful I was.

"Oh... Uh you're gonna sleep in your uniform?" I motioned for his clothes and he looked down on them like there's something wrong with them.

He grinned, showing off his pearly white teeth. "My uniform?"

"Yeah, isn't that a uniform for something? A guard? Military man?" I grinned back, walking over to my closet to get a change of his clothes, at least for his pants anyway. I believe he's not too comfortable sleeping in them, it looks heavy.

"You're not even close..." I threw him the only thing I could find in my closet, dad's gray sweatpants.

"Why do you have so many guy clothes?" I turned on my heel, to face against the wall.

"Those are my dad's" I answered before receiving a short response of understanding. When he finally changed, we settled ourselves into my bed. But it was not flattering, it's rather small to fit two people, especially if one of them is Natsu. He's strong and built after all. So we couldn't help our shoulders from touching, we were facing the ceiling, unable to sleep for particularly this reason.

And just because what happened earlier still makes me uneasy. With my mind freely wandering, I always go back to the little incident with Sting earlier and here's Natsu, having his thoughts on his own. I turned on my side to face him, he was wide awake. I wonder what he's thinking right now, he looks so troubled like something is bothering him. Under the shade of darkness, his eyes were fixated over the ceiling, his mouth firmly in a grim line as his chest heaved up and down in a relaxing pattern.

"You can't sleep too?" I whispered lightly.

He gazed at me before turning on his side, mimicking my action to face me. We were so close to each other, I confirmed myself for being right. He is bothered by something, as I said something before I could stop myself.

"What are you thinking right now?"

"How I'm such a disgrace to my father for failing once again"

I felt horrible, I'm just thinking of a mere kiss and yet, Natsu's worried over something so big. Even if there's no explanation behind it, even if there are a lot of loose ends, I didn't question him. But how could this guy be a disgrace? I don't see him as the type to be having that type of relationship with his parents. He's always so fun to be with, at least the last time I was in their house.

I really am horrible, I should have known he's having troubles, realizing that I'm just taking a glimpse within a little part of his life and without someone to stand by and comfort him. I'm just thinking of myself, I bitterly laughed at my selfishness. He stared at me in confusion.

"And yet, I'm bothered by Sting for kissing me... How pathetic" His troubled expression was quickly replaced by a wordless shock.

"He did?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you like him?"

I know he'll ask me that question. "Honestly, I don't know. It's not a yes and it's not a no either"

We were silent after that. I forced my eyes shut, trying to think of something else.

"He was my friend" I opened my eyes, confused if he was just thinking out loud or he's talking to me.

"What?"

"Sting... We were friends along with his siblings... Rogue and Yukino. We lived together in the house for more than ten years" He answered. My mouth gaped open, Natsu opened up about them. I felt contented about what he said. Somehow, this little glimpse of his life answered a few questions stocked in my mind.

"What happened?"

"That's... That's the thing, something happened. We both fell in love with Lisanna, we fought. A lot of things happened after that. Eventually, he left the house only to return a year later, living on the other side"

My eyes couldn't be any wider, I can't believe it. They became rivals, at least that's one way to put it. They drifted apart, they were childhood friends only for their friendship to be broken by one girl.

"She chose you, right?" I asked, remembering what he told me before, that they dated for at least two years.

"Yeah... Something like that"

I stopped myself there. I just continued staring at him. Natsu keeps on becoming more unsolvable than before but I'm not complaining. More questions piled in my mind but I tossed them aside as I trailed my eyes towards his salmon colored hair. He ran a hand over his spiky strands, feeling a bit conscious, I giggled a little. So he's a bit embarrassed of his hair.

"The world decided that I should have natural pink hair, if that's what you're wondering about it" He answered shyly. I found myself giggling lightly because he looked so cute about it, with his eyes looking elsewhere and his cheeks tinted lightly. I felt also a bit contented that _that _question has been answered. It has been bothering me even up to the first time I saw it.

I raised my hand to touch his pink hair myself, the moment my palm made contact with his hair, I gasped in surprise to discover that it felt so damn soft. I ran my hand on the side of his head, the pink locks falling ever so delicately over the spaces between my fingers. For a second, I felt jealous of his hair. His is softer than mine.

"Well, I like your hair" I muttered before raising my other hand, playing with his locks just on the top of his forehead. Then, I just started playing with his hair, twirling them in between my fingers, running my hand slowly, even styling and braiding, even if his hair were short.

In the middle of combing over his soft strands with my hand, I realized that I forgot about him, enjoying myself too much with his cute hair. When I stopped what I was doing to check on him, he opened his eyes, immediately glaring at me. "Why'd you stop?" He growled lowly.

I continued giggling, raising my hands once again to spike up his hair. They felt like a puppy's coat, they were so soft yet so spiky when you look closer. I focused myself into styling his hair into a wilder spike than before. Twisting and flicking, I started humming to my favorite song comfortably. I barely even noticed that he pulled me closer sleepily with his hands wrapped around my waist.

Once I was finished, I observed my work. He looked more like himself, Natsu-like with his wild and spiky hair, they'll trick you into thinking that with a slight touch, you could cut your finger.

"There... You look cute" I said to the already asleep Natsu. He always manages to look a few years younger than he actually is through sleeping. He looks in peace with the world, free from the troubled look earlier, away from any creases of concern and over thinking. He looked so relaxed.

"Good night, Natsu" I whispered, before placing my head on the most comfortable place. His chest. Easily drifting off to sleep and just like what he said, he didn't let me go through the nightmares.

* * *

**Yay! Thank you guys for the 50+ reviews! I'm so very thankful to be having that much support with 50+ follows and 30+ favorites! I never really imagined the story to grow so successfully, I can't wait to write more! ^_^**

**Anyway, there is still no indication of who Lucy ends up with. Don't worry ;))**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everybody!**

**Sorry for the late update, I was actually creating a new story (still in my computer), at least a draft. I just hope that you would support and like it :) It's going to be right after this story, once BTN is finished :) Anyway, thank you for your patience and enjoy!**

**Fave/Follow and Reviews are appreciated :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Between Two Neighbors

Classes were so exhausting. They completely drained the energy out of me, even though they recognized my excuse, homework didn't stop from coming, instead they piled with one another. I also avoided Orga and Rufus as much as I could because they were talking to Sting first thing in the morning. So, I was alone for eight hours straight with barely ten minutes of lunch and all but I made it out alive. I surprisingly survived even so.

I unlocked the door to my house, only to be dragged by Mirajane to the couch, this time with Levy trailing beside her. I groaned once we settled into place, she started bombarding me with demanding questions all at once.

"He kissed you, oh my god! I can't believe you never told me! So how was it? Was he good? And why did you ran away, that's stupid!" I closed my eyes, hoping that pretending to instantly sleep would make her go away. But unfortunately she started shaking my shoulders to wake up.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you" I rolled my eyes at her, trying to straighten myself up. I had no energy left to even talk, much more to drag myself in my room.

"Too bad, Levy slipped. You didn't answer my questions" I sighed, giving Levy a look only to be responded back with an apologetic smile. Of course she'd tell Mirajane, they told each other everything.

"Fine. I'll give you your damn answers! Let's see... It was awkward, he kissed me out of nowhere. Basically, everything was awkward, that's all" It took the last ounce of my energy to fight off the colors rising from my cheeks, to be completely honest, the kiss wasn't that bad. His lips were prominently soft and hot after all, even though it only lasted for a few seconds. I recognize the warmth in it, Sting was very gentle. But I will never admit to them about it, not when I just discovered this just now.

I just shrugged the thoughts in the back of my mind. "You're no fun at all" Mirajane pouted.

"Lucy, you look horrible" Levy added as she recognized the tiresome look on my face and everything else.

"Thanks. I had to go through eight long hours of headache" I lied my head at the end of the couch, kicking off my shoes before placing my feet at the other end.

"But why did you ran away?" Mirajane asked.

I sighed, I thought we were done. "I was confused. He kissed me out of nowhere, I only had a matter of seconds to do something" I defended, it was a reasonable excuse. I can't just stand there without saying anything, I was also speechless at that time.

"You could have kissed him back" She rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Well, I couldn't. I still don't know if I like him or not" I thought she knew that by now but she slapped Levy by the arm, scolding her for not telling.

"But that's impossible! You should at least like him by now!" Mirajane pushed further.

"Joke's on you, I can't like someone over a short span of time" To think about it, it has only been like three weeks since I moved here.

"... Unless, Sting's got some competition!" Levy concluded. I couldn't fight the blush on my cheeks anymore, for some odd reason, my heart started pounding nervously. I only have two casual encounters with guys, not counting Orga and Rufus. So I couldn't help myself from thinking that they were talking about a certain pink-haired mysterious guy.

"What are you talking about?" Even though I knew exactly what they were talking about, the idea seemed ridiculous. For all I know, I was just spurting a huge ego on myself.

"Sting-kun is everything! He's smart, cool, funny, kind and pretty damn cute! What's not to like?!" Mirajane interjected.

"Then you date him, for heaven's sake! Will this be over soon?" I just want to rest, right now, I needed some peace and quiet but I couldn't have that with these two idiots bombing me with questions and what not.

"Not when you're being this ridiculous. You should give him a chance" She pressed in a more serious matter.

"Why are you doing this? Seriously..."

She softened instantly, huffing a small sigh, she gazed at me with a soft look. "I've never seen Sting this happy since... My sister" She whimpered, I stopped myself from saying anything stupid.

"All I'm asking is for you to give him a chance... One date, one date that's all it takes" She pleaded. I still don't understand why she's doing this and Levy just vanished out of thin air unnoticed.

I let my guard down this time, I couldn't handle arguing with her at this point. "Fine. I'll think about it. Is that enough?"

A joyful glow appeared in her eyes, she rushed over towards me to give me a breathtaking bear hug. "Thank you, that's good enough for me!" She insisted as she finally lets go of her iron grip.

I smiled back at her. I've never seen Mirajane this happy either, I'm surprised that she's this joyful over a matter without a complete assurance. Maybe I should take the matter more seriously, I mean I've been avoiding my situation for further escalating. It's about time that I should do something about it.

"Alright, Listen. I'm really tired, classes and all that. I just want to rest for now, is that okay?" I mused as I lied down once again into a more comfortable position.

"Of course. I'll talk to you soon... I'll look for Levy, I just noticed that she's not here"

"Yeah, I noticed" She gave a small wave before exiting and locking the front door.

I smiled to myself once I got my peace and quiet. I just have to rest my head for just a few hours, maybe even just for thirty minutes. I still have some homework after all. Slowly, thoughts about classes drifted away as the ticking of the wall clock lulled me into sleep.

* * *

My eyes shot open to the feeling of something strong tightening around my waist, the ceiling of my room greeting me in the process. I still couldn't gather my thoughts properly, I was half asleep and it was pretty dark with the way the beautiful full moon glistened over the window.

I turned around only to face Natsu's sleeping face. It didn't take long to gather my thoughts at this point, realizing that recently I was just lying on the couch and not on my bed, that he must have carried me here. I was about to check the time when he stirred on his sleep.

"N-no, stop... Please. Don't hurt me..." He whimpered while I froze, as I stopped trying to remove his strong grip over me.

"Natsu? Are you awake?" I whispered softly, it was a stupid question to begin with. He just started breathing heavily through his mouth and I couldn't help but notice cold sweat forming on the creases of his forehead. He was having a dream, a nightmare to be more accurate.

I started shaking his shoulders but he only shook violently. "Natsu... Natsu, hey. Wake up" I mused louder but it had no effect on him. So, I started lightly slapping his face, it wasn't difficult to notice a small tear escaping the corner of his eye. I silently panicked, he's not waking up.

"Natsu... Natsu! Natsu!" His breathing quickened even more, my panic started to rise. What's happening to him?

"Natsu, wake up!" With my last struggle, he instantly sat up. "Stop!" He called out, only to realize a seconds later that he was having a bad dream. He placed his hands over his face, trying to compose himself.

I sat up from behind him, sliding my hands over to his bare back over and over again to try and calm him down. He looked so afraid and lost, I started wondering what his dreams must be like. Did I look just like him when I was having my nightmare? Now, I could just agree with his concern when I'm in this position.

His breathing finally turned normal. "Are you alright?" I whispered softly, he immediately tensed over the sound of my voice.

"It's okay... It's okay. It's just me..." I assured. I never knew witnessing someone having nightmares could be this terrifying. I could only imagine what were in those dreams, even though there was no point trying to figure it out.

He slowly turned around to face me, his hand running over his messy hair in a nervous matter as his pointed black eyes softened. "Can I tell you something?" He whispered but he was still hesitating.

"Of course... Anything" I insisted.

"Have you always wondered why I have these scars on my back?" I remembered the last time I saw his back when I was treating his bruises, there are a lot of scars marked over his back, they looked more like scratches but they ran deeper. They were not countable, even as I was calming him down, my hand could trace the marks within such a close distance from one another. I'm not gonna lie, I've always wondered why and who. But I held my tongue, letting him to further continue.

"My father had three simple rules... I was stupid enough to break two of them... So he punished me, saying that I needed to be disciplined... And I couldn't do anything about it, nobody could do anything about it... I had to submit myself" He muttered bitterly.

My mouth remained open, I couldn't say anything. I'm not supposed to say anything. He wasn't just having a nightmare, he was experiencing a bitter memory. Now that I know the reasons behind those scars, I just want to help him get through them, even though the scars marked his body, his past, I want him to be free from them for once.

I wrapped my arms around him for dear life, that's the least I could do right now. I've never felt so crestfallen for someone, I've always thought that these things only happen in movies but apparently it does happen in real life.

Tears silently flew over my cheeks, I thought he wouldn't notice. Every time he reveals more of himself, I see more of a broken man. He stroked my hair softly as a hearty laugh escaped his lips. "It's alright... I'm fine"

I looked up at him with a small glare. "I should be the one telling you that" I still cried silently.

"It's fine... These things happen" He rubbed his thumbs over my wet cheeks.

I cupped his face with my hands, determination clearly visible in my eyes."In that case, I'm not letting you go through the nightmares alone"

He was taken aback by what I said but there's nothing really surprising about it. I realized that he was so used to going through the same terror every night, he was fine with it and to think that no one stopped what had happened aggravates me. He needed someone, he needed his only friend. He needed me.

"Why are you doing this?" He still looked surprised as he removed my hands from his face. He constantly pushes me away for his own reasons, no matter how horrifying it gets, that won't stop me.

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you afraid of me?"

I gave him a long look. "If I was afraid I wouldn't have opened the door and talked to you. I would have let you bleed to death... Isn't it clear to you yet? I'm here for you just as much as you're there for me"

His hesitant look slowly disappeared into a warm smile, something that relieved me. I'm not used to him being distant around me, it's kind of annoying. "You're right... Thank you"

We lied back down, facing each other. He looked so tired, bags under his eyes were visible under the darkness of midnight. He was slowly drifting off to sleep, scooting closer to my side, he buried his face on the crooked part of my neck. I don't know what type of red tinted my cheeks, we were closer than before at this point. I tried to push him away but he protested with a groan and a tight squeeze of his arms, it made me jump.

"I need personal space" I glared but he only grinned, flashing his set of white pearls.

"I don't. You make me calm" I was about to say something else but when he buried his face further, his silky hair tickled me up to the point that I erupted into a fit of giggles. He slightly looked over with confusion written all over his face, I can't seem to stop.

"Your hair... It tickles" I said in between giggles, my stomach started to hurt.

"Stop giggling or else" He warned, settling back in his current position.

"Or else what?" I looked over with a challenging smirk.

He smirked at my direction, the suggestive look on his face made me regret taunting him in the first place. "I'll bite you" He opened his mouth, his teeth lightly grazing my neck. A shiver went down my spine as my fits of laughter died down into an awkward breathing.

"Good. Now let me just hold you" I sighed, there's no point arguing with him as he pulled me towards him. He looked so comfortable but I was not, my neck started to feel sore, I can't move because he trapped my arms and legs and his hair is still kind of ticklish.

I prevented myself from laughing any further once his whole body relaxed and his breathing pace became normal. He easily fell asleep and I couldn't when I looked over at my desk, there are still a lot of things to do. If I could just go there without waking him up.

I bit my lip, staying in my uncomfortable position a bit longer before slowly slinging his arms to a pillow ever so gently. It was easier than I expected, I tiptoed my way to my desk, switching my lamp light on, I started to flick pages, scribble notes and study as silently as I can.

* * *

**Anyway, I already have a good concept of my next story! I just can't wait :) A quick question: Do you know markiplier? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay! Finally a longer chapter! *Claps* :D Hello guys~! I've been busy, sorry for the late update :( Anyway, thank you for the large support! The story is greatly expanding and I love how you guys just side with either Natsu or Sting xD. **

** RandomStranger Yes~! I am a huge fan of the king of the squirrels! BTW, have you seen his #sexymark video?! xD**

**For the rest I haven't mentioned, thank you for everything! Continue this huge support because it drives me to actually write more stories! I'm actually working over a new story, it's really interesting. But enough with the blabbering!**

**Fave/Follow and Reviews are loved and appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Between Two Neighbors

I jolted from my seat, half-awake. A three hour class is not doing good for me, I barely had any sleep for studying last night. It's wasn't just because of books and problems, admittedly, I was having a hard time focusing because Mirajane's words haunted me. This caused me a one and a half hour delay of actually finishing everything.

Sting's never been happy since Mirajane's sister but what happened right after she chose Natsu? This question is one of the many thoughts flooding in my mind that night. It was difficult not to pay attention towards it, especially that both guys are part of my life now. Sting already experienced the loss of his sister and Lisanna, I could just imagine how much agony it caused him. Then, there's Natsu. He experienced the same agony of losing Lisanna, he was driven into darkness by his own dad and the scars marked over his back represented it.

I've been thinking too much about the both of them yesterday. All I want to finish right now is to go through the day without passing out of too much exhaustion. It's really difficult, especially how I'm at the back with the professor's voice lulling me into sleep. As much as I drank more than three cups of coffee today, they were proving themselves to be ineffective.

"Lucy" A deep and familiar voice called out beside me, I froze in my position with my head resting over my arms, facing the window. I stayed like this, hoping that he'll go away, knowing that I'm asleep.

"We know you're not asleep, dumbass" He added knowingly.

I hoped too much. I wasn't avoiding them well enough. I don't know what'll happen next but I braced myself. Slowly sitting up, facing the bulky guy seated beside me with the other blonde seated on the next.

"Sting told us what happened" Orga first started. This is what I've been avoiding, it's already difficult thinking about it, what more if we talked? I also hoped too much that Sting wouldn't tell them.

I sighed heavily without saying anything. There's nothing really left to say there because I really don't know what to say in the first place, and from my peripheral vision, they're waiting for me to say anything, expecting any reaction but I just stared ahead, listening to the professor babbling about a quiz next week.

"Lucy, you basically broke the poor bastard's heart" Rufus teased as he annoyingly snickers at me.

"Aren't you supposed to be studying? Your next class is theology and this is exactly why I've been avoiding you two idiots" I glared at them. I started to get mildly annoyed by the two of them, maybe it was also from my lack of sleep.

"You're just underestimating my memorization skills. Also, don't change the subject. We're not here to annoy you. Although that's kind of why we're friends but anyway, Sting has been freaking out about it" He added. I was surprised, I reacted surprised. With my eyes slightly widening and my body tensing for a second.

But with Rufus' keen eyes, he noticed. "Yes, you're not the only one stupid in this so called relationship" He teased further with his fingers gesturing quotation marks in the air.

I gave them a look, knowing that it will never work and it doesn't have any effect on them. But they were just starting to annoy me, adrenaline started to rush in my veins.

"We're not in a relationship. Will you please just leave me alone? I'm trying to listen"

"By listen, you mean, thinking of ways to avoid us? Or avoid Sting?" Now, he was just being sly of how accurate it is, it seemed scary for a while. I was just about to start thinking about it though, almost as if he read my mind.

"Sting's starting to act like the depressed fucker. We don't even know if he's eating or sleeping" Orga remarked.

I'm not just hating how I didn't avoid them well enough to avoid this kind of encounter but the guilt weighing over my shoulders more and more infuriates me to no end. It's my fault anyway, I already blamed myself too much.

I dropped my pen to turn towards them, giving my full attention. I just want this to be over, no matter how much I'm hating how this conversation circles itself to continue. "Why are you telling me this?" I'm just tired both physically and mentally, it's already a bad combination, considering that I almost fell asleep earlier.

"Because we're sick and tired of Sting bitching about it" Orga crossed his arms.

I couldn't say anything else. It's my fault anyway, actually it was both our faults. But nonetheless, I still blame myself.

"Fix this. You're the only one who could and it's really disgusting seeing Sting like an emo vampire" Rufus commanded like I'm one of his maids, I almost forgot that he can sound like a demanding freak at some point, when he's either frustrated or angry. Maybe even both. I've seen how he commands his maids and accurately enough, this proves my point.

It's not like I stopped caring about my situation. I was true to my word to Mirajane about thinking about it. There's really no harm of fixing the whole awkward situation at first but it's how I present myself towards it. Every time I see Sting or even just being reminded, the incident repeats itself over and over in my head and how I reacted towards it. I acted so stupid, I walked away without saying anything, that's a really stupid move, even a thirteen year old would see that. I just feel so embarrassed, I don't know what to say about what I did. They said he's freaking out and the fact that they know, is ridiculous. The situation is becoming a problem more than it should, I sighed heavily.

"I just... I don't know. I can't stand seeing him right now... Not when I remember how stupid I responded" I admitted.

"You can't do anything about it, not until you talk to him. So please... Lucy, for the love of god, talk to him" Orga demanded. I was a bit surprised that he could say clever things, maybe he's right that there's really no point of my endeavor. I'm just too scared to actually face the situation.

"I'm still... I don't know what to tell him. I don't-"

Rufus cuts me off. "You're just being unfair to him, Lucy. He deserves to know why you ran away. He took your move for what it was, you should know that and give the guy a chance"

I paused, wanting to say something significant. "But I-I just... I d-don't-" Then, I just stammered.

"What's stopping you?" The question almost caught me off guard if it weren't for the professor calling out my name to solve something on the board. I never knew my mere professor could save me, I was silently thanking him mentally as I solved the problem in front of me. I thought long and hard, masking my concentration with the board. The equation is even easier than Rufus' question, it's ridiculous. I know that there's nothing stopping me but there's some part of me that is. I just don't know what.

Once I finished solving the problem, I also came with a conclusion of saying three significant things to Sting. "Fine. I'll talk to him. Happy?" I said, defeated as I sat back on my seat.

Both of them smiled at me weakly before one of them muttered a small word.

"Good"

* * *

I could see him from where I'm standing or hiding stupidly behind a wall but I still can't bring myself to go there. All my courage melted, the moment I saw him. Sting was leaning over the hood of his car, he even looked more reckless than ever, they weren't kidding about it. He didn't even bother buttoning the lower part of his flannel shirt and even his jeans had more creases than it should.

I leaned over the wall, counting from one to ten. But every second gave a nervous tug over my chest, it made my stomach turn a couple of times. I was forcing the incident on the back of my mind really hard, it surprisingly worked when I reached the last number. My courage hits me like a tidal wave.

As I plug my earphones off, I started forcing my feet to walk over towards him. _Lucy, you can do this. There's nothing to worry about. Lucy, you can do this... _I chanted this mantra that I created a few seconds ago over and over again, up to the point that he finally took notice of me.

His dull blue eyes immediately turned bright, he straightened his posture as our distance grew shorter. When he pays this much attention to me, it took every last ounce of willpower that I have to turn back around and hope that the ground eats me alive.

"Lucy" He breathes out in relief, a shiver went down my spine.

I just have to be straight to the point. Here goes.

I take one last breathe of air, placing my fingers over his soft lips to stop him from speaking.

"Don't interrupt me, I have to say this" I said as strictly as possible, I'm surprised it worked.

He nods his head while I retreat my fingers back. "First, I'm sorry for running away without saying anything. I was just too speechless and I didn't know what to do and don't blame yourself about it. I was at fault too"

"Second, I'm warning you right here, right now. There is no assurance that I would requite your feelings back and I'm not saying that I don't like you. Honestly, I still don't know"

He opens his mouth to say something but I gave him a look and he immediately holds his tongue. "Lastly, I-I..." I instantly stammer, I felt heat rush all over my face, not just my cheeks but even down my neck. This is more difficult to say than I thought, I was doing great before.

I just have to look away. I don't know what happened towards me but the courage that I had before left me like thin air. Now, I'm just standing in front of him nervously.

It must have taken forever because he cleared his throat to get my attention. Once I quickly glanced at his ocean blue eyes, I regretted it. I stumbled into my words more than I should have.

"Lastly, I-I'll give y-you... A-a... A chance" I quickly glanced at him and he looked surprised with his mouth gaped open and his eyes popping out of its sockets.

I cleared my throat out of nervous habit. "Pickmeupat6nextweek" I said everything almost sounding like it came from a rap verse but I wouldn't dare repeat myself because I knew he understood. When I glanced back at him again, the glow in his eyes said it.

So, I turned on my heel and walked away. Taking long strides to hide behind the wall, over the bushes again just before he runs after me. I watched as he grins to himself cheekily, pumping a fist in the air , he looked so weird and awkward, I couldn't help but grin back at him.

I grabbed my phone from my back pocket, swiftly firing a short message back at him saying: _And try to be healthy. Eat and sleep for 36 hours if you must :)_

I peeked over at the wall to see him with his phone, then shortly receiving a reply. _Yes ma'm ;)_

* * *

The evening became longer than usual, at least that's what I thought. I couldn't do anything else, even my homework was finished. Surprisingly, I was tired from all the reading and I was bored.

I lazily flick through the channels randomly, everything went back to normal late this evening. Even though I've been complaining by how unproductive and lazy this evening is, there's a huge weight that's been lifted off of my shoulders. Sting and I were fine, at least it was a good start.

I stopped flicking through channels once I landed on a cooking show. It was sort of random but it's the best thing on right now. The blonde chef, well the one who cooks anyway was lecturing about spices that would be good for her spicy sauce and for the boredom of it, I suddenly thought of Natsu. He said he likes spicy food before, I glanced at the kitchen with so much boredom. Soon enough, once I saw the visible ingredients lined over the cabinets, counter and containers, I was grinning happily.

I just started cooking my dinner even though it's still an hour early. I decided to cook a traditional chicken curry with a bit of spice, I did not know what came over me but most of it was from boredom. I was honestly enjoying myself by just chopping vegetables and what not.

It wasn't long until late evening approached. I was dressed in my my usual pajamas and Natsu approached my balcony at the usual time. As I slid the door open, he handed me a small paper bag.

I gazed at it confusedly. "Your dad's clothes. Thank you for lending them to me and don't worry, I washed them" He said before I took it. The thought of him just washing the clothes just seemed so funny, it made me giggle.

When I glanced at him, he wasn't wearing his usual military moss green pants anymore, instead, they were replaced by a red jogging pants that hung so dangerously low on his hips. I had to look away immediately.

"Not bad" I muttered softly to myself.

"You're not so bad yourself" He retorted back with a grin that I couldn't see, he heard.I felt slightly tensed, but I managed to compose myself before I faced him once again. We both sat on the bed, facing each other.

I cleared my throat before placing the container between us. He eyed it with confusion, mimicking the same reaction that I had before. "What's that?"

"Just open it"

He obeyed, removing the lid to reveal plain white rice in one side and mouth-watering spicy curry in the other. The look on his face was priceless, he looked like ten years younger for a moment.

"Is this for me?" He confirmed and I nodded my head happily.

"Really?" I nodded once again.

"Are you sure?" I tried to grab the dish away from him but he had such a strong grip.

"If you don't want it then it's fine by me-"

"No, no, no. I was just asking. Anyway, thanks for the meal, Lucy" He bowed his head formally before proceeding to eat the dish.

I watch as he happily enjoy his meal, I noticed that his hair was still wet, probably from a recent shower and he still smelled like fire and mint but I'm not complaining, it's not a bad combination after all.

"You still cook like an angel" I smiled warmly at him.

"I'd be a lucky husband if you are my wife" I froze for a few seconds and when my mind processed the idea, I immediately turned red and somehow, he still continued eating. He probably didn't noticed the thing he said, so I shrugged the thought away before something else bothers me.

"So Lucy... Why'd you cook for me?" He asked in between a spoonful.

I just shrugged my shoulders. "I really don't know. I was just bored... I cooked twice as much"

"You should do this more often, keeping the husband satisfied is always-" I smacked him over the head before he could finish.

"Oww... I was just kidding" He rubbed his head before putting the container away.

"Of course you are" I positioned myself over one side of the bed, with my head lying on the headboard.

"Hey, I watched you work last night" He commented before going to the other side of the bed with the same position.

"Well... I had so much stuff to do"

"You didn't even noticed that I was watching you the entire time?" He asked, a bit shocked.

"You're creepy... If I did I would have"

"You work like a beast and for some weird reason, I envy you"

I scrunched my brows together. "Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I miss living like a normal teenager or I just hate working with my father and everything else" That's right. Natsu's not the usual teenager like me, he works for his dad and for some odd reason, whatever they do together, separates him from living normally.

"What do you want to be... If you're not working for your dad?" He gave me a long look, he thought so hard, maybe the question never crossed his mind.

"Maybe a painter... I have always been good with a brush"

I blinked a couple of times, his answer echoing all over my head. It's really amusing, I've never seen him as the type to be the creative. But as I look at him longer, he does have keen eyes for observing things and I've also noticed that he plays with anything through his fingers. A pen, a stick maybe even a bottle, he could twirl them expertly between and over his hand.

"That's so cool! Maybe you could paint something for me some time!" I said enthusiastically. I just want to see what he could do, I always believed that art is represented through a person's history. It's amusing to see it for myself.

He grinned. "Hey, I don't paint just for anyone"

I smacked his arm playfully. "Don't use my words against me"

"We'll just have to see... So what about you? Anything happened?"

I'm just relieved that I have him to tell this with. Normally, I'd go for Mirajane or Levy but they're just too loud and quite obnoxious every time I tell them something. While Natsu just listens to my stories with interest, we could talk for hours if it weren't for all the homework and basically college.

"Sting asked me out. I mean... Not like that but I sort of gave him a chance" He coughs profusely, I didn't even noticed that he was still drinking the glass of water. I pat his back soothingly as he slowly retreats into himself once again.

"What'd you tell him?"

"Uh, that he shouldn't blame himself for kissing me and all that. Oh, and I also warned him that there's no assurance or anything..." I grinned at him cheerfully, I thought he was going to give me one of his snarky remarks but he immediately looked so serious with his smoldering black eyes pointedly looking at me.

"Assurance or anything for what?" He was interrogating me and it was working, he was scary.

"I still... I don't know if I like him or not"

"Why? Is there something holding you back?" Every question built more tension in the room, his voice dangerously growled at me, if it were alive, it would bite me back and eat my face.

"W-what? NO... No, it's not that. It's just that-"

"So you're purposely acting like you don't have feelings for him so that he'll continue being the fool?" He laced it with so much sarcasm, everything about the current situation changed. I was confused more than anything else.

"No, that's not it. Why are you being like this? I was just telling you that I gave Sting a chance. It means were going on a date" I defended.

"But there's no in between. It's a simple question... Do you like him or not? It's only a yes or a no!"

"Stop yelling at me! But I still can't answer the question, I don't know, okay?! I don't know!" I yelled back. I wasn't confused anymore, we were just suddenly mad at each other.

"God, stop being so difficult! It's a simple question! Surely, there's nothing holding you back, right?"

"What's it to you? Why do you care so much? So what if I do or don't like Sting, huh? So what?"

Our small interrogation turned louder, silent glares and whispers turned into actual yells and more retorted questions. We were throwing our anger with each other, we didn't even noticed that we actually stopped until our heavy breathing calmed down. I thought we wouldn't be tired, I thought it wouldn't stop. But most of all I thought he wouldn't leave. But he stood up from the bed, somehow I caught a glimpse of guilt in his eyes before returning into an actual glare.

"I'm sorry... But you need your answer soon. Don't be so stupid about it. Thanks for the meal" He said coldly before disappearing from the balcony.

And just like that, I exhaustively lied on my bed. And I've never felt so cold...

* * *

**Hello! Just a reminder, at the end of a nth chapter, I will put if Lucy officially chose who she wants, so that you won't get confused. Since there'd be a lot of moments between Natsu and Lucy or Sting and Lucy. Anyway, I just hope that you would continue supporting the story even if she doesn't end up with the one you like. :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everybody! As what you have noticed, this is a very late update and I apologize, I'm really sorry because I have to pack up because I'm having a week of vacation out of town. So IMPORTANT NEWS: I will not be updating for one week because I'm out of town for my vacation. I hope that the late updates doesn't affect the support you've been giving me. I am true to my word about finishing this story, don't worry :)**

** Crazy Shortie you are right, the story would be boring without drama. Some things would happen soon enough ;))**

**To those I haven't mentioned, thank you for the support and I'm sorry for the delay but I made the chapter really long for you guys. Expect an update within next Friday, alright? :) **

**Fave/Follow and Reviews are appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Between Two Neighbors

The following days, Natsu never came to my balcony and I had to re-evaluate over and over again to figure out the cause of our fight. But as far as I could guess, nothing makes sense at all. So, I had to bear with the nightmares that haunted me day by day, it's amazing how one day without him caused me to cry and cautiously wake up the next. Maybe it has something to do with his comforting warmth but the way it is now, my not so flattering bed felt half empty.

I dreaded those nights because I had to go through the same bullshit all over again and I thought that it'll pass, that I would get used to it. But every time the sun would hunch down and the moon starts shining, the more afraid I got.

And I still couldn't get over what I dreamed last night. I closed my eyes, trying my best to strip the figment of my imagination aside but it seemed that even under my lids, the images were clear and imprinted.

I lightly gasped at the image of myself on my knees with a string of light hovering above. There was a barrel of a gun pressed against my forehead and the weapon was connected to a person with death glaring, pitch black eyes. He was lethal, a fire in his eyes set to remove my existence with one bullet (or if his hatred doesn't subside), maybe two more or even the entire round. Then, he slowly moved his gun to one side to give space to another barrel, interconnecting the weapon to another person with cold-blooded, blue stare. He imitated the dangerous snarl of the other person and within a second, they fired.

Natsu and Sting killed me.

The mere idea was disgusting, bile started to rise in my mouth and I had to swallow hard. Even though it was just a dream, even though I knew they were all just dreams, I was still afraid that it would kill me, that somehow those nightmares would kill me one natural evening.

It might have been all over my face, Levy stooped on her knees to check what was wrong with me. But I was still upset over my fight with Natsu, I still couldn't help not thinking about it. She held both of my hands with her tiny ones, giving a soft squeeze, I gave her a weak smile. She didn't have to say it, she knew I was upset and I was thankful she didn't ask.

"You're finally on a date with Sting! I'm so happy for you!" Mirajane exclaimed from my closet, she was hovering over the stack of dresses hung on a rack. I still regret opening the door for the two girls, they immediately forced me in my room, blabbering about _making me beautiful for Sting_. I shuddered.

Levy was busy curling the ends of my too strong, washed hair, she practically insisted on washing my hair with a citrus flavored shampoo she bought from a body shop before doing everything else. And I had to comply to both of them because they wouldn't let me fix myself on my own for some weird reason.

Also somehow, they knew that today is my date with Sting.

"You have so many cute clothes, how come you never wear them?! Sure, tank tops and slim jeans are sexy but come on... You need a variety!" The white haired girl added as she threw the chosen clothes over my bed.

"It's because I only go to school. What do you want me to wear there? An evening gown?" I retorted as a matter of fact.

"Well whatever. Tonight, we're going to make Sting drool over you" She purred, the blush on my face isn't make up.

"Th-that's not necessary. We're only going out for one date" I clarified, trying to shake Mirajane from dreamland.

"And we want to make an impression. You're not just his cute, bookworm neighbor. You can be the sexy and beautiful woman, he'll woo you soon enough!" A deeper shade of red colored my face, I had look away.

"Stop saying that! This is not anything like that and what are you talking about an impression? I live next door to him, we basically know each other" Mirajane stopped making sense since she forced me into this whole facade, I can't help but roll my eyes at her.

She stopped digging from my closet to give me a look as she clicked her tongue in disapproval. "Why are you such a wet blanket? Will you please just stop and let us help you?"

I sighed heavily, there's really nothing else I could do but follow anyway. So, for the past ten minutes, I had to watch Mirajane dig more clothes in my closet from the mirror while Levy applied more hair rollers.

When Levy was done with the rollers, I was urged to try on the clothes Mirajane picked and looking at them now, I wondered why I have them in the first place. They were all dresses, some looked too formal and some were just disgusting. Apparently, I had a pure leather bodycon dress. Gross.

"Mirajane, I'm not really sure that these are right for a date"

"Come on, you have the choice. I'm basically picking the best in your closet" After a few lines of persuasion with Levy and Mirajane, I ended up shyly looking at my reflection in the mirror. I was wearing a pure black strapped bodycon dress that has a daring diamond cut on the middle of my back. I felt conscious of my reflection, especially if both girls had to act as the critics.

"Hey Lucy, you have to come out sooner or later" Levy knocked softly, I must have been in the bathroom for a while now.

"Y-yeah, just give me a second" Somehow, the dress felt short, I had to pull the end back down. I took one last nervous breathe before exiting the room, I was still too busy dusting invisible particles off the dress, I wasn't hearing any feedback from them.

They were frozen in place with clearly, a look of surprise etched on their faces. I must have looked ridiculous. "I know, the dress doesn't fit me well. I'm going to-"

"W-wait! Lucy, is this really you?" Mirajane trudged in front of me, examining me entirely.

"Mirajane, stop acting weird" I said.

"It is you! You look so beautiful and sexy! You have more curves than you intend to show!"

"Lucy-chan! That dress is made for you, don't ever say anything else otherwise!" Levy added.

They both showered me with compliments until I felt embarrassed more than anything before ushering me back on my seat to do my make up. Even though I protested as much as I could, they still managed to win over me as both girls went on and off with each other of applying eye shadow, mascara, blush on and etc, until I couldn't recognize myself anymore. They really outdid themselves, especially when Levy removed the rollers, my hair never looked so golden and interesting with curls.

I gasped, like a breathe has been knocked out of my lungs, I never looked this... Astonishing before. The make up complimented everything that I thought had a flaw but from what I'm looking at now, there's nothing I could complain about. I never thought that red lipstick would look good on me, Levy even managed to make my eyes pop.

I turned towards the two girls triumphantly grinning at me. "Levy... Mirajane... I-"

"We know. Told you, you could trust us" Mirajane nodded as she handed me a pair of a white clutch bag.

"Y-yeah..." I agreed. "But don't I look overdressed?"

Levy snorted, placing her hands on my shoulders. "No... You're fine, you look beautiful. Now, let's go downstairs. Hopefully, Sting arrives on time"

"But this doesn't fit me well... I look overdressed" Because it's true, looking down on my outfit, no matter how much I admired myself, this feels too much for a first date. But once again, she ignored me.

"Lucy, it's alright to have nervous jitters. But right now, you have a date with Sting" She ushered me to go downstairs but I stayed rooted to the ground.

"No... This-this is too much. I still have time to-" Before I could even continue explaining myself, the door bell rang several times which meant that Sting's already waiting outside. I sighed heavily, there is no way that I would let them stay with him, I just knew that they would say the most embarrassing things to him.

"I'm going to get the door then change... Don't tell me what to do otherwise" I pointed a finger to the both of them as a warning before hurriedly climbing down the stairs. Just like Levy predicted, my heart started pounding at such a high rate.

I shook both of my hands out of nervous habit before finally opening the door, revealing a towering guy in front of me. He was dressed just as formal as I am but it still feels weird, wearing something that I wore two years ago. He wore an all black tuxedo that unfairly fitted him well with a tie similar to the color of his eyes. I was just surprised as he is, for once he looked decent, even more handsome than he already is. But I softened my gaze once I noticed his hair, it was the perfect type of recklessness just like any other day. For a second, I doubted that he's a different person, not Sting at all.

"Listen, I'm sorry it took too long. Levy and Mirajane did this to me... You can sit there and I'm just going to change and-" I was about to turn around and quickly change into something else but was stopped by a warm hand clasping around my wrist.

"No... You... You..." He started stuttering. Somehow, I found it cute but I will never admit it aloud.

He cleared his throat. "You're really beautiful" My mouth gaped open and he said it almost as if he was breathless. Really, the whole thing was ridiculous but with the way he said seemed so promising. I couldn't help the tinge of red coloring my cheeks.

"Thanks. You look handsome as well" I cleared my throat, looking anywhere else but him.

"Lucy-chan! You forgot your shoes!" Levy was suddenly beside me, handing me a pair of heels similar to the color of my lips. I smiled at her weakly before slipping my feet into the pair effortlessly.

"Hi Sting-kun! Treat Lucy well, okay? And we really did our best to make her this beautiful!" This was what I'm supposed to avoid.

He grinned. "I will and Lucy's always this beautiful" Hearing the elfen girl giggle beside me was enough, I dragged Sting by the arm, taking long strides than normal to get to his car faster before she says anything else.

He opened the car door for me as I slipped inside with no trouble, sighing in relief once I'm finally settled. I will never be used to the girls, they will always drain an amount of energy out of me.

"Ready?" A dazzling smile etched on his face was contagious. "Yeah, let's go" I chimed before the car roared to life, gaining more speed within every passing second as a spectrum of different colors passed by like a blur.

* * *

We've been driving around the main street for the past hour and I still had no idea where we were going. "Where are we going?" I just had to ask because we passed by the city lights a while ago and right now, trees started to curve through the dirt road.

"I'm taking you somewhere you've never been before" He glanced at me with an excited smile.

"Really? Where exactly?"

"Let's just say... My second favorite restaurant" He's not going to tell me anytime soon, I figured that's the least I could get from him right now.

"You're giving me a detour of all your favorite restaurants... Is this how it's going to be?"

He smiled sweetly. "What makes you say that?"

"First, the restaurant with Mr. Leeds... Then, this. But I'm not complaining, don't worry"

"The first one is not a date, remember? So..." He raised one brow over the flop of his spiky hair, giving me a glance knowingly before settling his gaze back to the road.

"Oh shut up" That's the only thing I could say as a few lights resonating from the clear cut grass guided our way. I almost did not notice that we were curving up a hill that had wooden stories at the top.

"We're almost there" He softly said and I continued staring at the wooden stories until we got closer, realizing that stories were made of rattan walls and bamboo trimmings with a few more lights circling around the perimeter. He's right, I've never been this far out the city before, especially through a place that just takes my breathe away. For some reason, he knew that I always admired a place with an outstanding view.

Before I know it, Sting was opening the door and then taking my hand. I was still too dazed to even speak but as we enter, a well groomed man greeted us.

"Good evening, Mr. Eucliffe" The man bowed with so much respect and just like last time, I looked at him with so much surprise.

"Good evening to you too" The guy holding my hand greeted back.

"I believe you requested for a special table" He nodded towards us before turning on his heel gracefully. "Follow me"

We gladly trail behind him but instead of sitting inside along with the high-class dressed guests, we went to the other end of the wooden sliding doors. I immediately hitched a breathe once we stepped outside. I noticed that we had the whole balcony to ourselves and the pillars were even decorated with a flattering string of lanterns as the lights curled over to the roof, drawing my attention to the single table placed in front of us.

He guided me to one of the chairs before sitting across from me, a plate of something delicious was already settled in front of us, we even have two glasses of sparkling champagne on one side.

"I... Sting... This is... This is too much" I managed to say as I turned my head to admire the view. I never knew we were so high up that we overlooked not just the city but the great green forest hovering all around the busy lights, there's even a tail of current curling over as far as my eye could see. I've never seen anything this incredible. I remembered Sting showing me to places more than the University, realizing that he's showing me something more than Fiore itself now.

"No, it's not. I'm just welcoming you to Fiore"

"Thank you... Thank you, that's all I could say right now" Because there's nothing left to say for me, I was still in awe of everything.

He smiled at me warmly before raising his glass of champagne. "This is for you and for Fiore, cheers" I giggled lightly before clinking my glass against his. To be fair, I've been going to dinners at different restaurants with my parents but somehow, this is all new to me.

"So... Mr. Eucliffe..." I started with one eye brow raised, reminding how the man formally addressed him.

"What is it Mrs. Eucliffe?" He asked sweetly, I immediately smacked him by the arm.

"You must be so proud of yourself" I said with a roll of my eyes.

"I am... You're blushing" He pointed out, I just want to wipe his stupid grin off his face, he's annoying me like last time.

"I am not!" I was in denial. I could feel my face burning.

"Yes you are. You look adorable" I thought I couldn't be any redder but I couldn't help it. He was staring at me entirely and it was utterly distracting.

"I'm not"

"You are"

"But I'm not"

"You. Are"

After a few more childish attempts. "Whatever. Let's just eat" He chuckled to himself before we starting touching our dish. The dish before us was appetizing even by just looking at it, I could tell that this was expensive, through the amount of effort to accomplish a symmetrical plating clashed with the a variety of flavors and I wasn't wrong. The dish tasted heavenly.

"Just so you know... I invented the dish"

My eyes immediately shot open, staring at him wide-eyed. He's clearly bluffing, the guy before me can't possibly cook this kind of dish. For all I know, he microwaves spaghetti pasta just like a college junkie. "You can't be serious"

"But I am"

"That's... You're bluffing" I still find it so hard to believe even though at some points everything about him is so surprisingly believable just like his engineering course (even though at first it wasn't), his restaurant and even his damned car.

"Fine, don't believe me. It's not like I own the restaurant or anything" Again, I froze in place. He's continuing to surprise me more than usual, I just find it scary in more ways than one.

"Are you trying to impress me?" My mind is still clouded, though half of my brain is clearly amused.

"I've been trying to impress you since a month ago but thanks for noticing"

Half of the evening was consisted of Sting's infuriating attitude, two more glasses of champagne and soft music blurring in the background. I learned that he does own the restaurant and he did create the dish, confirmed by the man who served us.

Bastard.

And I also noticed three things.

1\. Somehow, no matter how much I deny myself, some part of me is attracted to his cynical, reckless and careless attitude.

2\. I suddenly felt nervous. My heart is about to leap out of my throat and my stomach keeps on turning.

3\. He asked me to dance with him.

At this point, my thoughts were scattered everywhere but I gladly took his hand. The soft music turned slower and slower until Sting was just holding me carefully, like I was something fragile. Both of his hands were softly placed at the curve of my waist as my arms snake around his neck. We were complete polar opposites, he was confidently swaying from side to side while I stiffly went along with him.

I'm not stupid. He knew and I felt slightly embarrassed. "I-I can't dance"

He smiled at me weakly, not giving up on me even though I clearly stepped on every one of his toes.

"It doesn't matter" He whispered that it made me shiver.

"But-"

"Let's just enjoy this for a moment" And I let him. I bit my lip to stop myself from saying anything else. So, another half was spent with us dancing and honestly, it was comforting even to him, because we were just silently holding each other and it felt nice.

* * *

**This is also important. I am no longer posting a note whether Lucy officially chooses someone, I figured that the idea was stupid (f*** me, right?) But yeah... I'm not doing that anymore. So this chapter or the following chapters doesn't assume Lucy choosing a guy but you will know when and how. It would be pretty obvious I don't have to put notes about it :)**

**PLEASE REMEMBER: I'm in a vacation for a week, so my next update would be next week on Friday.**

**If you really read this type of important notes, say AYE in a review for me ;))**

**I want to see more than 70+ reviews that as AYEs in it once I get back or else...**

...just kidding. **CIAO, for now~!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello guys! You must be surprised by the early update, I know. I'm surprised myself :)) because HOLY CRAP, your support towards me didn't go unnoticed. I can't believe you guys read my notes, I'm really thankful, at least that way, I know that I could communicate with you guys all at once :) Anyway, this is a short chapter, I actually _had _to cut it short, cause you know, I have to create a hype, man! **

**I just love you guys so much, you have no idea how the reviews meant to me. All of you said AYE XD except for one person but I'm not gonna mention names *ehem (tinygrande) *ehem... just kidding. It's alright, in fact I appreciate your long review, I love long reviews to be honest and your comments about the story just made me smile like a doof XD**

** fangirlsweg Thank you so much :) I already think that I deserve much already, all of you guys are awesome!**

** FairyTailF.T No, Nalu is still there, don't worry... Just continue reading ;) okay? :)**

**For those I haven't mentioned, the amount of support is outstanding. I love you guys, I thought you'd all be mad or something that I had to go somewhere and not update for a few days. You are awesome!**

**Fave/follow and reviews are appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Between Two Neighbors

Nightmares every night seemed worse than before. Sure, I hang out with Mirajane and Levy (although most of the time, she's not around without any explanation), even with Sting but whenever it gets dark, fear manages to gauge its way into me. It's really unlike me, how I'm now afraid of sleeping. More ridiculous when I wake up drenched in sweat and shaky afterthoughts.

And today would be one of those nights, it's still 7:30 PM but my point still stands. I'm going to force myself to sleep just like every day, over the week that passed without any sign from Natsu, and to be completely honest, I miss him. Even though he can be an idiot and a pervert most of the time, I still find myself waiting for him to tap my sliding doors. It has been more than two weeks since our fight and I'm worried for him. I even cried for him, once or thrice without a viable reason. I don't know it myself.

What if he's in trouble with no one to help him? What if he's bleeding to death right now? What if he's alone somewhere with no one to stop the nightmares? Those were just a few questions piling in my mind as I try to focus into writing, which is proving itself to be a very difficult task right now.

Soon, I heard someone calling out my name from the balcony. I jerked myself from my seating position, a deep and familiar voice continued his attempt until I finally reach my destination. "Sting?" I questioned once I took notice of him just right below me.

He was grinning from ear to ear, holding a gas lamp in one hand for some reason.

"Good evening, Lucy" He greeted with a salute and I only noticed just now that there are no other lights flickering within houses and what not except for Sting's lamp light and my interior lights, it was just weird.

"Uh yeah, good evening. But why are you here?"

"I was just wondering if you wanna hang out" Which is not a bad offer, really, but glancing at my school work, I barely even made enough progress to consider this day for me to be done. I sighed in disappointment.

"I'm sorry, now is not the right time for me to skip what I'm doing right now... Maybe some other time" It really is such a bad timing but the grin on his face didn't falter and he didn't seem to care. In fact, his grin only widened.

"Bullshit... I am not getting rejected for the second time. I'm just gonna have to take you by force" I froze, a memory of when he asked me out for coffee once flashed before me and this is exactly like this time. But I exhaled in relief once I remembered that I locked the doors.

I grinned at him victoriously. "You can't. I locked the doors" I childishly stuck out my tongue but he just shrugged his head while rolling the sleeves of his sweat shirt.

"I'm not using the doors anyway" Is the last thing he said before he started acting crazy. Somehow, Sting started to climb over to my balcony and I had no idea how because there's nothing supporting him to be able to reach the wooden floorboards and before I know it, his hands gripped over at the trimmings of the balcony. I didn't have much time to react and shut the sliding doors close because he effortlessly climbed up like one of those professional stuntmen on TV.

When I finally recovered from his stunt, I was surprised that he stood so close in front of me, I took a step back. "Y-you're crazy! Why did you do that?!" I nervously asked as I started to take another step back.

"I told you. I'm taking you by force" He smiled sweetly at me as he took a step forward.

"But I said no"

"I don't care"

"Sting, please"

"Sorry, I'm a stubborn bastard"

"Sting, I swear to god... I have so much stuff to do and-and" I cut myself off when I felt the cold glass over my back. I sling my hand over to the handle of the door but he trapped me in between his arms, he stood so dangerously close to me, I could feel his warm breathe fanning my cheek.

"You're coming with me" Within a few seconds, he scooped me in his arms. I was lifted off the ground with his arm under my knees and the other supporting my back. He looked so excited up close, with the way he was cheekily smiling.

By just looking at him, I forgot about my abandoned school work as he threaded down the stairs. As he stepped outside, cold breeze instantly prickled our skin. It was a good thing that I was wearing a hoodie even though denim shorts weren't exactly protecting me from the cold. He lifted the gas lamp off the ground as we continued walking under the silent night sky.

Sting could be so spontaneous most of the time, I've been thinking too much about how I'd survive the night and clearly, I do need this. I so needed this. His timing was just as perfect because I'm gonna lose my mind trying to pommel those horrifying nightmares by myself. At least I will have a moment to myself, err with Sting without thinking about it.

I barely noticed that he carried me to the back of his house, I've never stepped towards his yard and when I did, when he settled me to stand on my own, I admired his yard that is twice wider than mine. His clean, cut grass covering the entire patch of land and the willow tree didn't go unnoticed. The evergreen tree stood at the center with strings of light trailing down its curling branches. I gasped in surprise once my eyes settled on the tree house attached on the side, it even has its little balcony.

"This is where my childhood started" He whispered from beside me, nostalgia clearly written all over his face.

"This place... It looks so beautiful and warm" I commented, admiring the leaves that trailed down, along with the lights.

"I promised to myself that I wouldn't come here until I was ready..." He took a deep breathe, his smile slowly turning into a grim line. He must be remembering the time with his sister, Yukino.

"I think I'm ready now" He took one step forward with his hand extending towards me. "Will you come with me?"

I found myself unable to speak, Sting was just too much for me at this point. But his hand remained untouched as I eyed it in confusion, I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be here. I mean, he's opening himself easily and he doesn't even know much about me.

But I was selfish, I grinned and then took his hand.

* * *

Sting had it all planned.

The moment I climbed over at the tree house, lights flick over at the window frame and around the ceiling, revealing a well-placed pillow fortress on the entire space with awfully fun games on one corner. When Sting finally followed from behind me, I turned towards him with nothing more but complete surprise all over my face.

"What is all this?"

"Just something I came up with" He shrugged like it was nothing, like all his effort to do all this is no big deal. Looking around carefully, I could already tell that hanging those lights all over the branches was a pain in the ass.

"Thank you I-... I'm just... Thank you, oh my god" I still find myself stumbling into my words that he chuckled later on but I was really thankful. He did all of this for me, when the thought drilled in my mind, I felt my heart stop for a few good seconds.

"Come on... Sit, lie down or whatever. I want to tell you something" He patted an empty space beside him as he settled himself to lie down with his arm acting as a pillow. A few seconds later, I obeyed his request, sitting down with my legs hugged over my chest.

"You could have at least faced me, so I could see you" I rolled my eyes, scooting to the left so that I could see him.

"There. Happy?"

"A little" He grinned.

"Alright. What are you going to tell me?"

"The reason I couldn't come here is because of Yukino. This house wasn't occupied back then and this tree house was already built which we found very cool. This is where the three of us would play... The moment we wake until we were called by our parents, we even went too far. Sneaking in just to tell horrible ghost stories... And every time I step in the yard, I remember everything. Every goddamn time" His teeth immediately clenched tight in frustration.

I just sat there, listening to him.

"I remember her dying and I didn't like how she was just dead the next morning without a warning. She was just sprawled on the bed, no longer breathing... Then I was just blaming myself of how I didn't notice her condition. I still do..." His voice started to break, I didn't know if I should do anything. But I held my tongue as he continues.

"And then, I just cut the connection between me and this place. Yukino haunted me every time I look... So, I promised to myself that I wouldn't be here, well not until I was ready" He stared at me this time.

"Somehow, the thought of you stopped me from being afraid. Thinking of you calmed me down... And trust me, I think of you all the time" I didn't know if it was in the heat of the moment or if it was my heart pounding within a thousand beats per second but I just stopped thinking.

Because in that moment, I was staring at his moving lips and everything about him didn't came unnoticed. I just started noticing everything about him all at once. His beautiful blue eyes that just keeps on staring at me, his perfectly carved nose, even the way he swallowed a lump in his throat.

And I just did what my mind demanded me to do. I sat on his stomach and leaned on his face, receiving a surprised reaction from him before I met his lips, pressing his lips against mine softly, remembering the time when he first kissed me. The prominent warmth in his lips never faltered, instead he was in heat, maybe I was too because I just kissed him further. Slanting my face to meet him once again and he curled against mine as he finally responded, taking my face with his long fingered hands.

I just started obeying my mind at this point. Pressing further until my teeth lightly grazed his bottom lip, he groaned in slight pleasure which only drove me to continue. Soon enough, we were battling with each other, hot and wet tongues dancing around each other, drowning into muffled sounds of pleasure. His hand clasps around my neck and I can't help a moan from escaping my lips, he must have noticed because his other hand slowly started creating rhythmic patterns down my arched back. But our act of passion halted to a stop once we pulled away, lungs demanded for air.

I rest my forehead against his, gasping for air desperately. "Lucy I-" I shushed him with my index finger.

"Don't say... Anything... Not yet" I said in between breathes.

We stayed like this for a short while, still on top of him as he runs his hand down my hair. "Lucy, you have no idea how happy I am right now" I glanced at him and just like what he said, he was smiling from ear to ear like an idiot.

"I'm... Happy too" That's the only thing I could describe myself right now. I was still in a complete daze over what happened. I kissed Sting, more than that, I made out with him.

"Lucy, do I have a chance? From you, I mean" He asked a few seconds later. I looked over at him once again.

"Does making out with you not answer your question?"

He bursts into a full blown laughter, I couldn't help myself from laughing along with him. "Way to ruin the mood"

"You're welcome" I grinned.

For the rest of the evening, we played the games stored at the corner of the space, giggling and laughing childishly among playing Cards Against Humanity and Uno, replacing the intense fire burning earlier with light hearted jokes and giggles. We created this small bubble on our own, lost in our world like two reckless teenagers. Sting never looked so beautiful in my eyes.

Once we easily got bored of both games, we started stacking the blocks into a tower, playing with Jenga.

The tower fell around my turn. "Alright, truth or dare?" The guy before me asked, clearly he had something in mind.

"Truth"

"Okay... Let's see" He stared at the ceiling thinking of something. "What was your first impression of me?"

I thought long and hard, remembering the first time that we met. During Mirajane's buffet, just right after my incident with my other neighbor. "Don't be big-headed but you were just handsome"

He started chuckling to himself. "I said, don't. You were handsome and all that, not until you opened your mouth" His grin slowly faded away.

"Hey!"

"That's the truth" I stuck my tongue out childishly for the second time.

"Alright, alright" He started stacking up the tower and this time, I regained my focus because the tower fell on his turn.

"Truth or dare?"

"I dare you to replace the letter S with the sound TH until I tell you to stop"

"Sound-Thoundths eathy enough" He accepted and I just cackled into a fit of laughter.

"Next round" I chimed, stacking the tower in place.

Faith must not be on my side because I lost this round easily.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Good. I dare you to kith me every time I blink" He grinned happily while I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Wait! That's not fair at all!" I fumed, my cheeks started to rush in color.

"Alright, fine. Kith me every time I blink or lick your elbow" Which he thought would be impossible for me to do, the second option just became my incentive. I raised the sleeve of my hoodie over my arm, bending until I flick my tongue against the tip of my elbow in victory. He looked at me like I've grown another head, he just lost this round.

"That's-that's impossible!"

"Hah! Loser!"

The game continued for a few more rounds before we noticed the time, it was nearly 11:00 PM and I had to go back. I stayed at the small balcony for a short while as he places everything back from where they were. This has been one of the happiest I've been since I moved here, Sting was just making me happy in the span of more than two hours.

When I turned my head to face my house, I noticed a familiar guy in military pants with salmon pink hair and I could only conclude who would that be-

"Natsu?" I blurted out loud, Sting immediately snapped his head towards my direction.

"You know him?"

* * *

**Okay, guys. This is the first time that I wrote a make-out scene so please bear with my experience. But please let me know what you think about it, I want to know your opinions through a review :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello guys~! I have an announcement to make. Actually, more of a reminder. I'll be going away on May 8 for I don't know how long (still vacation related) and I'm sorry :(( my mom likes going out of town a lot but for the next few days, I will try to make the update longer, sounds good enough? :)**

** Mjus Hello :) I actually like your review like what I said, I appreciate long reviews. Yours is one of my favorites because you pay attention to detail, mentioning about the things only shortly mentioned without explanation and it's amusing really, because you'll find out soon enough what happens. Well your questions will be answered anyway :) I mostly like your outlook of the relationships of the characters and I wish to read more of your outlook, it's really something now that I think about it. P.S: Don't worry, you're not the only one *wink wink (i don't know what I'm talking about)**

** Frosty Zakeruga same goes for you :) I appreciate your outlook of the characters and wishes to read more of what you think. It's really amazing how opposite opinions can be, both you and Mjus have polar difference in terms of outlook and I look forward of both yours and hers. :) It's really amazing, thank you ^_^ **

** fangirlsweg LOL don't be too comfortable now ;))) **

**For those I haven't mentioned, you know what I have to say. I'm forever thankful :* and continue your support because I'm already working on a new story ;)))**

**Fave/Follow and Reviews are appreciated xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Between Two Neighbors

Sting immediately dropped what he was doing, paying his full attention towards me. I bit my lip nervously, I never meant to call his name out loud but I swore, I saw Natsu exit his home through the back door. It couldn't just be my imagination, curiosity got the best of me when I finally saw him.

The guy before me strides forward with his brows furrowed together in confusion. "You know him?"

I cleared my throat before answering. "Yeah, why?"

"How do you know him?" He added.

I thought for a while, choosing my words carefully around him. Sting is just as sensitive like Natsu, I don't know if I should just let this go or not but in the end, I decided to answer him cautiously. "I met him in a store... Is there something wrong?" I couldn't tell him about how I _really _met Natsu, I just couldn't and by the looks of it, he wasn't satisfied with my answer. But I genuinely asked what was wrong, I have no idea what's running in his head right now.

"Lucy, you should stay away from him" He warned with his hands clasped over my shoulders.

"What? Why?" I genuinely asked. I was clueless even though snippets of information clicked in my brain, remembering Natsu mentioning him once, even when Rufus and Orga told me Sting knew one of them, I was just remembering everything, it just doesn't make any sense to me.

"Because he's dangerous! He's not just some... Normal guy" This time, I got confused, Sting is the only exception for this kind of judgement. I've heard almost everyone telling me the same thing, but for him, he is different from everyone for one reason.

He knows Natsu.

"You know him too, right?" I fixed my eyes at him.

"Yes and I'm telling you... Stay away from him"

"Why?" I have to hear what he has to say, he knows I'm not just asking for the obvious, I was digging deeper and it seemed dangerous because he glared at me as a warning for crossing over a boundary that I shouldn't.

"He's a part of something and it's messed up" He said with gritted teeth, I don't know how long I could last like this, a shiver went down my spine when Sting looked at me like a vicious prey.

When I think back, Sting used to live there, with Natsu and all the others. In fact, he never mentioned anything over that point, my mind wanders into dangerous territories, questioning what shouldn't be questioned. But still, curiosity got the best of me. Was Sting one of them? Was he a part of them? Is he just as dangerous?

Those questions made me sick, Mirajane's voice haunted me, reminding me that people living in _that house _are dangerous. But more than that, I was starting to get frustrated. Realizing that Sting never breathes a word about it until now.

I narrowed my eyes accusingly at him, dark thoughts circling my mind. "So were you... What else are you hiding?" I was just as surprised as he is because the moment those words left my mouth, he shifted uncomfortably, darting his intense gaze somewhere else.

"How did you-I can't tell you anything else but... You have no fucking idea what you're getting yourself into" I hit a nerve.

I swallowed the lump forming in my throat, along with fear. "Believe me, I don't"

"Then, you stay away. Natsu is nothing more close to a human... He's an animal! A monster! You absolutely have no idea!" He growled, spitting those words like poison. I just had the sudden urge to defend Natsu.

"No, Natsu isn't anything like that" I pressed confidently. Almost everyone, including Sting, are spoon feeding me with false facts. I've seen enough to defend him like this and most of them, including my neighbors haven't even encountered one of them. Erza, Gray, Cana. Their faces flashed in my head, do they even know how they look like? How could they assume things when they clearly haven't?

These critical realizations hits me hard, anger started to pump in my veins. Before we know it, we started yelling at each other at such a high level. I disagreed with everything he has been blabbering about, strongly going against him with my anger ascending higher. I hated my situation, I hate how they judged Natsu and the rest, I hate how wrong they are, I hate how he's hiding something from me and I hate crying. But tears prickled on the corners of my eyes, threatening to fall but I didn't care at this moment, I was too angry to even wipe them away and Sting must have noticed because a pang of guilt appeared on his face, I was seconds later of just softly descending into soft cries.

Maybe I was tired of hearing the same bullshit, clearly contradicting everything that I've been through with Natsu and the rest, I was both exhausted physically and mentally, my brain couldn't function anymore. I barely even noticed that I sat weak in the knees with Sting slowly sitting beside me.

He reached for my face. "Don't" He froze.

"Don't touch me" I whimpered, circling my arms around myself.

"I'm just trying to protect you" He reasoned but it doesn't make any sense to me. He's not making any sense.

"I don't need you to protect me" I whispered coldly before retreating away from him, taking my time to climb down the ladder.

"Trust me, you do" He followed shortly.

"Then why can't you tell me?" He looks away, unable to speak. I've been trying to pry him open, to at least give me a reason of why I should believe him. But he stood in front of me with nothing else to say, he was holding his tongue for dear life.

I turned on my heel and walked away with long strides. This time, he stopped following me and I was thankful, I needed some time to think.

* * *

I finally had the audacity to wipe my tear-stained face. Once I reached my door step, I locked the door, promising to myself that I would continue the once abandoned school work, hoping that no one would interfere this time. But as I open my bedroom door, a guy stood in front of me.

More importantly, he has pink hair and worried black eyes. "Natsu" I muttered in a relieved smile, I felt strong arms pull me into a warm hug, his nose nuzzling my hair.

"Luce... I'm so sorry for what I did. I didn't know what came over me. I was just... I'm so sorry" He said as if he's in a rush. I nodded my head against his chest, unable to say a word. I cannot contain myself at this point, my mind was swirling with many thoughts.

Sting's involvement, Natsu's back... My thoughts were scattered everywhere and when he pulled away at arm's length to observe me, his eyes immediately intimidated me, my teeth lets go of my lip as I brake down and cry.

"Lucy" He caught me just before I was about to collapse, my knees felt like jelly and I was so tired.

We sat on the edge of my bed, he constantly rubbed my back with his calloused hands, muttering soothing words that seemed to work while I continued crying.

"I'm so sorry, Luce. I'm very sorry. I'm here now, don't worry" And I believed him, nodding my head profusely until I stopped crying, I felt myself calmly approach, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He asked, still in a whisper. He must be waiting for me to calm down before asking and I was glad that Natsu's here.

"I kissed Sting" I watch his expression morph into something I couldn't read, he looked emotionless.

"That's... Good, I guess"

"So, you like him then?" He added and somehow, I got confused with his attitude, I sat up properly.

"Y-yeah, I think so" I wasn't lying. I didn't kiss him all for nothing, substantially, I felt it. I know that it's there. I know that love and romance is in the long run but I could see myself with him. Sting was just great, but thinking about him right now made my blood boil. He was a constant reminder of how wrong everyone is and Natsu's here, trying to comfort me.

"B-but we fought" He instantly understood. I waited for him to say anything else but he just stared ahead. We stayed like this for more than a while, the silence was eating us whole, especially because I did not know what to say until my mouth decided to have a mind on its own.

"Aren't you going to ask why?" I asked, I immediately regret asking him when he turned his head to face me.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because it's about you" I felt his whole body tense beside me, shifting his gaze anywhere but me. I couldn't stop myself, but this is not because I'm blaming him, so I hurriedly explained before he gets the wrong idea. I started with everything that I gathered, from what he said to what Rufus and Orga told me, piecing everything together until I noticed his eyes expand for a second in realization. Once I stopped, he was frozen in his position, completely unaware of what to say and I grew impatient.

"Say something, please" I pleaded.

A few seconds later, he cleared his throat, sighing heavily. "I don't have to say anything, other than you should talk to him"

"But he judged you, even though he's practically the same" I pointed, he closed his eyes momentarily.

"Look, I don't really care what he thinks of me. Heck, I don't care what the whole village thinks of me but I'm not denying his judgement" Why does he keep on telling himself that he's horrible? It's concerning. The pointed look in his eyes made me decide to slide the topic over.

"He's still hiding something from me... He can't tell me anything"

"But I'm not telling you anything either"

"It's because you warned me from the start and I understand that"

He clicked his tongue while rubbing his temples. "Luce, I didn't come here just to hear about Sting... I-er... I actually brought you something" He stood up, going outside the sliding doors to get what he was referring to.

Natsu came back with a paper bag in hand. I figured that this will become a fruitless venture if I pressed further, knowing him, he is just as stubborn and it's not a good combination. So I brushed the topic off as I eyed the item in inspection.

"What's that?" He placed the item on my lap, the bottom still warm as I smelled something good wafting through the opening. My eyes slightly widens to the sight of a container with some fried chicken and garlic rice inside. I almost forgot to eat dinner, this is just a perfect timing as my stomach growled in hunger.

I started eating shortly after. "This is just my-uh a token for apology" He muttered embarrassingly for some reason, I just continued eating. The dish may not be the best but it's pretty decent and tasty in its own way, I could tell that a lot of work was put into it with the spices that I could still taste through the back of my throat.

"Thank you" I smiled at him weakly before continuing.

"Yeah, I burnt three frying pans along the way... So" He laughed nervously.

My eyes shot back to stare at him. "You cooked this?"

He looked away and then nodded which I found oddly entertaining and cute at the same time, so this is why he was feeling embarrassed.

"At least you gave them justice. This is really good" I'm not just complimenting the dish because of an empty stomach and his effort, although that is put into consideration. I was still overwhelmed that he managed to create this.

"Yeah... I'm sorry it doesn't taste-wait what?" I giggled at his reaction, he was looking at me like I said something offensive.

"I said it's really good"

"Really?" I smiled weakly at him, feeling a bit mortified that he doesn't believe much into what I say.

"Yeah, here" I gave him a forkful of chicken and he gladly took it, trying to put together my opinion and the dish itself. His doubtful black eyes lit up a moment later in disbelief, I couldn't help myself but laugh at his priceless reaction.

"Wow, this is a whole new kind of delicious coming from me"

I rubbed his hair reassuringly. "Good job. You earned it"

"Oh you have know idea... Erza kicked my ass for using the kitchen"

So that was how it started. The tension from earlier disappeared, easily replaced by the warmth of laughs and stories. Natsu told me the reality of his wonderful dish, how he burnt the three frying pans by accident, swearing to himself that he just followed the directions and basically, Erza saw the troubles and mischief in the kitchen, she pommels him to the ground with the slightest bit of warning to never use the kitchen again. I was red in the face from laughing so hard.

He pouted childishly. "You're being mean"

"Well, you kind of deserve it. I mean knowing you, I wouldn't let you use the kitchen either"

He puffed out a breathe. "But I like the dish, it's not really a bad idea to eat it the second time" I said before rubbing a tear off my eye from too much laughing.

"I'm glad you liked it" A smile flashed before his face, his eyes crinkled at the end, I realized how rare it was to see him like this. But my lips turned into a grim line once I noticed a small sight of red liquid trailing from his muffler, I took the white fabric away without a warning, revealing just a recent scar larger than it appeared to be. So this is why he's wearing a muffler...

I narrowed my eyes accusingly at him but he just looked away in shame, I didn't know what else to do. So, I went to the medicine cabinet to treat his new open cut. I sat across from him as I started with cleaning the blood and it was kind of alien for me to see him just silently not doing anything, normally he would be saying something stupid by now.

More importantly, I was worried. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing, just a small punishment" But it was hardly anything small, he looked so affected and distressed about it, I'm sure that he's bottling whatever he thinks about this right now.

I sighed heavily before pouring some liquid medicine over the cut. "Look, I know that you won't tell me anything else but you don't have to lie to me like it's nothing because clearly, it's everything" I sounded mean more than I intended, I decided with just focusing on treating his new scar.

Finally, he turned his head a few seconds later with a soft look in his eyes. "I'm sorry"

Rolling my eyes at him, I finally treated his wound with a patch of cotton taped over the area. "And stop saying sorry, it's not your fault"

The moment I said it, he pulled me in tightly, encasing in a warm hug. His chin rests over my shoulder as his arms circle around me. I respond shortly after, snaking my arms across his battle scarred back. I never thought that it's been so long since I last felt this warmth, Natsu always possesses a different kind of warmth and it's something I admittedly missed.

"Thank you" He whispered softly, I could feel the hair from the back of my neck stand.

"For what?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"For just knowing what to say" A smile grazed my lips for a second before he pulled away. This time, he wasn't being unusually quiet and sad. He was back from being Natsu.

After finishing his wound and shortly losing my appetite, we both lied back down just staring at the ceiling just like what we used to. I've been thinking about the forced thoughts pushed in the back of my mind, wondering why some things tie together. I mean, when I think about it, Natsu and Sting can me relatable in many ways and it worries me. Not because I had a fight with Sting, but because they don't acknowledge one another like they don't exist in each other's world.

"What are you thinking?" He mused.

"Natsu, are you and Sting related?" I just have to ask.

"We're cousins" Somehow, his answer satisfied a few of my thoughts. They managed to have distinct traits that are somehow the same, they practically have the same grin and smirk, it's all coming together now.

"It doesn't surprise me. You're both kind of the same" I shrugged while he snorted, a haughty grin stretching his face.

"Yeah? But I'm better"

"What makes you say that?"

"For starters, I'm more handsome looking" I rolled my eyes at him. They're both completely different physically, Natsu has pink hair for heaven's sake! But nonetheless, I never complained about it because pink locks suited him oddly well.

"Whatever you say Dragneel"

"He's just slightly different because he has something that I don't"

"Which is?"

He smirked before turning over the opposite side. "Figure that one out, nerd. Good night" I turned flustered as I threw a string of curses beneath my breathe, turning away from him with a frown on my face.

Nonetheless, I was relieved that he's back.

* * *

**See you soon :* May 8 is still a long way ahead, at least that's what I think :) leave a review of what you think, byeee~!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello guys! I'm so sorry for the late update again :( I'm so inconsistent, I apologize. Anyway, this chapter will answer some questions, at least that's what I think. If you're paying attention to close detail :( just kidding XD. I just hope it does answer some questions for you guys. **

** XxFairy-chanxX Yes, the hype between Sting and Lucy is unreal but I'm one of those people who adores the ship XD but anyway, just stick to the story, it gets interesting... Err... I think ^-^"**

** p3pp3rmintt Yeah, it really is a mystery but I find it really awesome that you're dying to know the dangers of the people in the house and what not. Find out soon enough ;))**

**To those I haven't mentioned, thank you for your support. I'm really giddy and surprised that we're close to 100 reviews and more than 80+ follows and 50+ favorites! Am I overreacting or is it right to be this excited? I might be overreacting, you're probably like "What's up with her? It's just 100 reviews" But come on guys, I'm proud of myself XD. **

**Fave/Follow and Reviews are appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Between Two Neighbors

I thought of what Natsu told me. For the rest of the night, I was tossing and turning, unable to recollect my thoughts because of not knowing what to do or I was just being usually stubborn. But in the end, right at this moment, I stood firmly at Sting's doorstep.

And I most likely looked like an idiot by now, standing there for what felt like days. All of my courage and what not melted along with the hot rays of the sun, I was just all say. It was more difficult than I thought, facing him, I mean. There's a part of me that begs to apologize and forget whatever transpired that night but there's also a part of me that craves to raise a glorious finger at him. It lately occurred to me that Sting is not a guy that I thought he was, he practically didn't deny it either. But nonetheless, his actions, his plans and his everything that I believed him to be felt sincere.

I was not a girl to complain. _Screw it. _

I pressed his door bell several times. My heart racing more than it should with each passing second, if I continued to be here, I might pass out.

Silence. I pressed once again. But there was no shuffling, no indication from the other side. But I tried anyway as I pressed the door bell one last time.

"Lucy-chan!" I whipped my head around to the voice behind me.

It was Levy. She was oddly wearing a tangerine colored sunday dress, she just looked really cute, noticing that I was acknowledging her new style. "Y-yeah I... I just wanted to tell you that Sting-kun went out of town with his brother" She fumbled with the hem nervously with a questioning look in her eyes, a shade of pink dusting her cheeks.

"O-oh is that so? Um... What's with you today?" I grinned teasingly and the blush on her face didn't go unnoticed as the shade darkened. Levy immediately dropped her curiosity, relief flooding my system. I was just not ready to explain to anyone what happened between me and Sting, even if it's Levy-chan.

"I-I... I have a date" She admitted and honestly, I was not expecting her response. But most importantly, I'm really happy for her, remembering how she told me stories about her ideal guy, perfect dates, long walks at the beach and counting stars. Levy is a sappy romantic and I'm glad she finally found someone. So, I flashed her an encouraging smile, wrapping my arms around the petite girl.

"I'm so happy for you! You look really cute!" I beamed but there seemed to be something missing. I pulled away at arm's length, observing her. Levy couldn't be any cuter, the dress fitted her like a glove and her innocent smile is always appreciated, I'm sure whoever the lucky guy is, he'll think that she's cute too.

But as my eyes landed on her hair, a wild mess of blue locks, a bad attempt of desperate tying, I clicked my tongue in disapproval. "Levy-chan, why don't we go back to your place? Let's fix your hair" I stared on the crown of her head, hoping that she'd agree.

The said girl placed a hand across her head. "Why? What's wrong with my hair?"

I winced, couldn't believe that she asked. "Levy, don't get me wrong. I love you and all but your hair is an accident..."

She finally became self-conscious, both hands burying over her forehead.

"Is it really that bad?" A frown stretched across her face.

"It's kind of like a disaster between a fire truck and a military tank" I said, completely contented with my choice of words.

Her frown turned into a hideous scowl, not cute at all. "You're being mean, Lucy-chan"

"Sorry, sorry... But I just can't help myself. Let's go to your house. I'll fix your hair, I swear" Levy gave me a long look before she softened, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Fine. Let's go"

The dazzling smile etched across the blunette's face was all worth it. I had to go through combing her hair twice but the slight mess also gave her an edge, the side bun suited her really well with blue tendrils framing her face. I was more than happy with my work, Levy looked ten times cuter.

"Thank you so much, Lucy-chan!" She beamed, still bewildered by her own reflection.

I smiled cheekily at her. "You're welcome. So, Levy... You know I'll ask anyway. How is he?"

She froze, eyes popping out of its socket. "Well..." A blush crept along her cheeks.

I couldn't help but smirk teasingly at her. It was my turn for all the fun and jokes she had over me. Levy must really like the guy, she was fumbling with her dress again, the shade of red turning darker.

"He's... He's really tough... And strong. He hates books and all. S-sometimes he's grumpy and serious but when he's not..." She stopped talking, her smile was enough that she really likes the guy. But slowly, I got confused.

"Wait... I thought you wanted a geeky guy. You said you want someone you can talk to about books and stuff..."

"I wasn't expecting it myself but I really like him" The twinkle in her eyes made me speechless, Levy's really brave for admitting it. I mean, for me at least. I never admit that I really like someone, not instantly anyway.

"Can I drive you there?"

"What?"

"Can I drive you to your date? I just want to meet the guy who changed your mind"

She glared at me, something that I never knew she could do. "No"

"Why not? I just wanna meet him, only just for a minute"

"No"

"Please? Just a minute and I'll drive off"

"I said no"

"Come on... It's not like I'd steal him from you"

She sighed heavily, defeated. "Alright, fine. But don't you dare embarrass me"

* * *

_Not bad. _We were finally in front of a German bar just a bit north from the village, the guy's choice of place is impressive. Normally because the food is expensive and everything is just high-class, it's a perfect place for lunch and I'm guessing that's what they're having.

I peaked over at the window once again. The place is two stories high, a balcony of tables and chairs oriented on the second floor with light wooden trimmings and glass windows. It's really nice, I even heard that you have to at least be a month ahead for reservations. When I glanced at Levy, she obviously looked nervous.

"You ready?"

She glanced at me with wide eyes. "Y-yes"

We both stepped out of the car and I couldn't help but think that Levy never mentioned about dating someone until now. I narrowed my eyes at the girl beside me while she weirdly glanced at me. "Levy, is this why you're not always around?"

She coughed nervously. "I-I"

I giggled lightly, ruffling her hair. "It's alright. I don't blame you"

She swatted my hand right away. "Don't touch my hair!"

I laughed until we were inside. The german bar looked so wide in the inside, leather booths lined one area, a bar in oak wood at the center with beige tables and chairs scattered around. The bar is usually filled just like every other famous bistros, Levy hurriedly ran to one of the booths as I slowly trailed to my best friend.

Once I was just behind the guy Levy admired so much, he slowly turned around and I immediately frowned. I couldn't believe it, the guy she has been talking sweetly about is the same guy who gutted me with a baseball bat. His sharp, ruby red eyes widened for a second and we both stared at each other in complete shock but before the short girl notices anything, I forced a sweet smile I could possibly muster.

"Lucy, this is Gajeel" I saw a flicker of acknowledgement in his eyes but I couldn't care less, I was torn between fear and anger. It took every ounce of my willpower to restrain myself and not ruin this for Levy, she completely had no idea what this guy had done to me. I almost couldn't believe that she likes this guy out of all people.

He extended his hand, the same hand that physically traumatized me. But I took it, shaking lightly before pulling away or more like swatting my hand away.

"Hi" I muttered, my heart pounded so heavily in my chest, it's not a surprise if he could hear it.

"Hey" He replied back.

I eyed him for a brief second. His wild hair was gathered into a ponytail, I almost couldn't recognize him if it weren't for his prominent piercings. But he wore the same color-black, all black. From his shirt, to his trousers and down to his boots. Heck, a black leather jacket was just lazily lying on top of the table.

"And this is Lucy, my best friend" The guy nodded his head in understanding, I almost believed him.

"Um, excuse me. I just have to retouch her make up, you know-"

"Lucy-" Levy warned but I pulled her along with me to the rest room. I was alarmed with the whole situation, I just have to tell her.

"Lucy what the heck did I told you about not embarrassing me?!" She scolded with her arms in the air.

"Listen to me... Gajeel is... Gajeel, oh my god! You never told me it was _that _guy!"

"So what if he's the guy in the house?! Everything that I told you about is true... Just give him a chance" She had no idea, it's not just about the cake and it's never about the cake incident. I paced back and forth in front of her, unable to contain myself. Levy knew he is associated with the _dangerous people_ and she's one of those who warned me about them. But now, tables have turned, she's dating one of them!

"You told me they were dangerous. You said it yourself, don't ever talk to them and whatever but now..." I shook my head in disbelief, how am I able to process all this?

"That's why I told you" She pressed and I stopped pacing.

"That's why I told you and I never told anyone, Mirajane-chan doesn't even know about Gajeel. I told you because you're the only one who believes that _they _are not dangerous and right now, you're right... You're completely right" Her voice croaked as tears prickled over at the corners of her eyes and I softened almost instantly, I never meant to make Levy cry.

I pulled her into a hug, stroking her back in comfort. "I'm sorry" I bit my lip, forcing myself to not say anything more.

"It's just that, I feel bad about myself. I misjudged those people, who knows? Maybe there are more people like Gajeel" She sniffed.

I inwardly hope there are no other Gajeels living in that house. "Yeah..."

Before returning to the booth, I did the obvious which is retouching her make-up even though she protested. It's not really good to come out of the rest room tear-stained and when we were back, Gajeel was just ready to leave with his jacket over his shoulder.

"W-where are you going?" Levy asked in worry. The guy looked over at me in surprise but I just shrugged him off.

"Levy, this is where I drive off..." I nodded with a smile, so I turned to the guy. "It was nice meeting you, Gajeel. Take care of Levy" The warning that certainly was a threat is easily picked up by the sturdy guy and I was thankful the girl with him is just as oblivious.

I shortly waved at them before making my way outside. The thought of Levy with Gajeel gives me discomfort but I couldn't do anything, she likes him so much, he makes her so happy. I can't be too selfish about the situation, I think it's better that my best friend doesn't know.

"You could have told her" His rough voice trailed from behind.

I turned around and gazed at him sharply. "But I didn't. Just go inside before Levy notices something" I turned back around, ready to get in my car.

"Thank you" Those two words along with his rough voice isn't a good combination but it sounded so sincere. But the frustration outweighed my gratitude, he's still the same guy who caused me so much pain and nightmares, the gory images and flashback didn't help either. I started shaking in anger.

"I'm not doing this for you" I said harshly as I opened the car door.

"I know"

But before I stepped inside, I had to say one last thing. "Levy's a sweet girl and she really likes you. Don't ever take that for granted"

* * *

"Come on Lucy!" Natsu insisted. I can't believe just when I finished my homework, he just had to appear like every other night and then insist on going outside. Surprisingly, I was not against the idea, I always wondered what it would be like with Natsu if we're not just in my room.

But the next idea is just so ridiculous.

The pink-haired idiot jumped down of the balcony in such a hurry after telling me about going somewhere else and I was excited, really, but he didn't want me to use the stairs. He outstretched his arms below the balcony with an excited grin on his face, he was crazy and I'm not the next crazy girl who would agree to this.

"But I could just use the stairs" It's the best and logical option. I don't want to break my neck in seventeen different places, besides, it doesn't take much time going down the stairs. He was being a giant idiot.

"No, we have to hurry. Come on, I will catch you!" I rolled my eyes at him, the whole thing is not logically processing in his brain.

"No way! You're being crazy!"

"Lucy"

"No"

"Luce..." He begged.

"Don't use that tone! No" I crossed my arms stubbornly, there is no way that I would go down through jumping.

"Come on, Luce... This is just like a trust fall exercise. Do you trust me?" I peered over at my shoulder, he was staring at me sincerely. To answer his question, he is one of the few people I trust. But trust is not just a general thing, Natsu is still a total mystery for me. I was ready to trust him but he's not ready to trust me, he's not ready to tell me some things he couldn't.

How nerve-wracking.

But glancing at him once again. I was sure enough, I do trust him. "You better catch me!" I warned before sluggishly placing both of my feet on the edge of the floor, I leaned on the wooden railings just looking at the ground.

"I will! It's not really high either"

I took one last breathe before forcing my feet on thin air. I couldn't help but yelp in slight fear but it was short-lived as strong arms wraps around my body. I desperately clung to him in fear, I'm sure that I was close to strangling the life out of him. Oddly enough, I realized that my feet was just a few centimeters off the ground once he placed me back to stand on my own.

"I told you I would catch you" He pointed out with a charming smile.

"Like hell you would" I grinned back.

He slowly retrieves his arms, amusingly, I barely noticed that we were encased in each other's arms. But he clasps his hand around my wrist, pulling me along with him to start running.

* * *

**So the whole thing about where Levy has been is answered. But there is more in the story, you just have to wait ;) and I'm still proud of Pacquiao even if he "lost" the "fight of the century". Honestly, it's all bull. But anyway, I'm sorry for offending Mayweather fans out there :))) byeeeee**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello guys! I'm back and I'm sorry it took so long! I honestly came back yesterday but I was too tired to move a muscle because the trip back home took 9 long hours and I was just so tired. Anyway, I made this chapter extra long because I owe you this much and I didn't expect the 100+ reviews of this story. Even the faves and the follows are growing astronomically high! I so very thankful for all the support! :D**

** Pari forever ft Wow! thank you for taking the time to read the entire chapters and sorry that it took this long for another update but thanks for the support :) more to come!**

** Crazy Shortie I know XD I'm just a meanie like that**

**For those I haven't mentioned thank you for the support, you know I appreciate every bit of it :)**

**Faves/Follows and Reviews are appreciated :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Between Two Neighbors

I was too busy catching my breathe to barely even notice that we stopped running, more like Natsu stopped dragging me with him. I still find it logically unbelievable that he's not tired or at least sweating—instead he stood firmly beside me.

It's not long after I recovered from the unnecessary endeavor, as I stood straight, we were surrounded by pitch black darkness and it's weird enough that Natsu's annoying face is the only thing visible right now. Looking up, the crescent moon acts as our light source and it doesn't help much at all.

"Why did we have to run anyway?" It still irks me to no end even though he keeps on insisting that we were late on something.

He smiled sheepishly. "Nothing much. It's just fun dragging you around"

Immediately, I gutted him with my elbow. "Ow... Let's go, we're almost there" He continued dragging me once again.

This is not exactly what I expected when I thought about what it would be like outside with Natsu, well not in complete and hollow darkness anyway. We went south from the village, passing by a couple of unfamiliar streets until we reached the edge—away from lined up houses and into the woods. For a fraction of a second, I felt scared.

"N-natsu?" I croaked, it doesn't matter how long we were standing there.

"Right here, Luce... Come on" He flickered a light a few meters away from me, relieved that I could finally see him.

I ran towards him and was surprised that he retrieved a flashlight. He looked straight ahead, trailing the ray of light across from us. Apparently, we are on the edge of the village and in front of us is a tall metal fence encased around—I'm guessing from at least all over the neighborhood.

"Come on, we're here" He placed the flashlight in between his teeth, bending his knees and placing both hands together. "I'll give you a boost" He added.

I gazed at the metal fence, still processing what he wants me to do. The fence is at least ten feet tall and even though I still do my daily exercise, I know I'm not capable of doing such a thing. More importantly, I'm beginning to question where we're going since I've never been in this part of town, in a well-hidden and secured area to be more precise.

"What? Where are we anyway?" From my vision, I could see a silhouette of an infrastructure. A building? A school? I had no idea.

He sighs impatiently. "You'll find out soon enough... Just come over here"

I eyed the fence once again, crossing my arms over my chest. He lets me jump over my balcony, run into the woods which is something out of the ordinary and now, he wants me to climb over a fence. "There's no way I'm breaking in"

"We are not breaking in. Come on, don't be a baby!"

"No way"

"Baby, come on!" I froze and he noticed.

"Don't call me that!" Thankfully, he couldn't see how red I'm becoming but the coy smirk on his face is telling me otherwise.

"Why? You're a big baby, baby!" He retorted childishly, completely missing the point. Sometimes, I'm pondering how old Natsu is and as of this moment, I'm sure he's less than a fifth grader.

"And what do you mean not breaking in? Climbing over a fence, that's a bit of a red flag!"

"Luce, we are not stopping now. We're already here, baby" His name calling is getting on my nerves and for him, it's working.

"Alright fine. But you better stop calling me baby!" I warned before preparing myself for another ridiculous endeavor.

"Maybe baby!" I rolled my eyes at him before buckling my knee over his support, boosting me into the air for a second, I raised my arms until my hands touched the end of the fence and my foot no longer touched his palm. The whole act is harder than I thought, my hands were becoming sore and it feels like I couldn't support my weight.

I groaned as I lift myself one step at a time. "You're almost there, Luce"

"This better be worth it" I grumbled before finally lifting one leg on the other side, followed by the other. For a couple of eternal minutes that passed, I took small steps to reach the bottom until warm hands supported my waist—I slightly jerked in surprise.

Surprisingly, it was Natsu. "W-when-how did you get here?"

He lets go of his support once I properly stood in front of him. "I could climb over your balcony and this is not any different"

Right.

* * *

I gaped at the sight before me. Natsu flashed the ray of light at the infrastructure towering in front of us, its four elongated pillars stationed at the center where the door is, the grand staircase starting from where we were standing to the entrance. But what really struck me is the golden calligraphy of _'Southern National Fiore Museum'_ placed below the roof. We're at a museum, a place I've never visited before when I moved here.

"You should see the inside" He grinned excitedly, pulling me by the hand but I stay rooted to the ground.

"But we might get in trouble"

Natsu clasped my shoulders reassuringly. "Relax, this place is abandoned"

I gazed at the sight reluctantly. Just now, I noticed the worn out paint—the what used to be pearl white is now dirty. There are also demolished gravel and break even walls, they were enough to convince me. He pulls me by the hand again and this time, I gladly follow.

We climb over the steps until we reached the entrance and the doors were already open but just like the outside, darkness swallowed the whole place.

"Wait here" He mused before going somewhere.

A few minutes had passed and I was about to call out his name when lights flickered all over the area. They were just a few yellow lights but enough to see the inside. I gasped in amusement, even though a lot of enormous and elder bones were out of place and scattered, one of them managed to stand still.

The bones of a gigantic dinosaur in its predatory stance is positioned over on a rectangular panel, glass shards circling the sight. I stepped closer and closer until I was in front of its wide opened mouth. Its teeth looked taller than a nail—maybe sharper than a dagger, I never knew an animal could be this gigantic. Somehow, my fingers began to itch, wanting to touch the bottom of its jaw.

"Can't you read? It says _Don't Touch_" said Natsu when my fingers were just a strand away from the historical beast.

"Natsu"

"It's a Spinosaurus, theorized to be the biggest carnivorous dinosaur" He said breathlessly, unable to contain the urge, I touched the tip as dust lingered on my fingers and the bone felt so crisp and old.

"This is so cool. How come this place is abandoned?"

With his hands in his pockets, we started aimlessly walking. He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know but my mom used to bring me here when I was little" Natsu smiled along with the memory.

"It must be so nice"

"Yeah... It's still nice that I have the whole museum all to myself" He grinned.

"It is pretty cool...But why are we here exactly?"

Natsu shrugs his shoulders once again. "Oh yeah! I wanna show you something" He pulls me towards his side, taking long strides to reach another hallway and into a room full of historical jars.

"Um..." The area was surrounded by a lot of porcelain and clay jars, some were broken and some had a few cracks but the center panel is an open space—he lied on his back weirdly.

"Come here" He pats the empty space beside him but I follow anyway.

Lying on my back, our elbows touched and the dark sky lingered above us. The glass ceiling had the perfect view of the night sky, there were no clouds and the moon shines so much brighter than before, I wonder if this is real or not.

"This is so beautiful" I muttered, the stars twinkling like fireflies.

"I know. Right now, you could see Venus, Mercury and Jupiter from here" He pointed with his index finger and surely enough, those bright lights were the biggest.

"That's amazing. You know, when you're not being an idiot, you can be so smart" I faced him with a smirk and he immediately grinned back.

"It can't be helped"

We stayed there talking about random things until we grew into a comfortable silence. Both lying on our backs, nothing more but the sky hovering above us. Natsu's face looked so peaceful with his eyes closed. A part of stray hair was lingering over his forehead, his lashes so dark and long, his mouth slightly open to reveal a part of his pearly whites and fangs.

"Thank you for being here with me... Cuz' right now, my mind is full of shitty thoughts"

I stayed quiet, having no idea of what to say next, I never knew that he had so many things troubling his mind. But then again, being isolated in silence makes you think things but for Natsu, it's always different, always so many that he can't tell me one thing.

So, I thought of a weird idea.

"Natsu, close your eyes"

He scrunched his brows in confusion. "But they're already close"

"Count one to three" I commanded.

This time, he opened his eyes, oddly staring at me like he'd seen a ghost. "Why?"

"Just do it" I demanded.

"Alright, geez" He closed his eyes and obeyed. "One..." I positioned myself on the space over his head.

"Two..." Flicking his stray hair out of the way.

"Three" And finally, positioning my hands over his eyes like some binoculars.

"Open your eyes"

Natsu opened his eyes as I stared at the sky along with him.

"Do you see that? You can see Natsu from here... Now, do you see the one closest to his right? That's Lucy" I pointed at the two stars at the far end, they were the closest with each other as he nodded his head in slight confusion.

"And the other stars... Those are just Natsu's thoughts and troubles" I glanced at him to know if he's listening but he continues staring at the sky.

"You get the picture, right?" A smile slowly creeps along his lips, I release my hands and smiled back at him, at least he's a little less troubled. I really don't know how long this usually last but we continued staring at each other, his black gaze directed towards me. My heart stopped when he trails his fingers over my blonde hair—brushing a few locks behind my ear when-

"Natsu! Lucy! There you are!" A voice from the hallway echoed, we both jumped away from each other, Gray stood at the opening with his arms crossed over each other.

* * *

Gray, Erza and a few more people that I met came into view once we reached the main hall but one person caught most of my attention. There, standing at the back farther from the rest is Gajeel, keeping himself busy with the sedimentary model plastered on the wall. Erza first noticed my reaction, surprised by his presence.

"Gajeel insisted on coming. He can leave if you want"

I had a sudden urge to scream at his face but that won't be good with everybody here. So, I stepped out of the small group and then made my way to Gajeel.

"What are you doing here?" I sounded so incredibly mad.

"I came with them to apologize to you... I just wanted to say I'm sorry"

It took a sheer amount of patience to not punch him in the face. "You're not really sorry... Are you?" I trembled in anger—no, I was no longer scared of him. I balled my hands into fists to contain myself.

"This is just out of guilt, am I right? Levy surely has something to do with this" I glared at him, I was close to crying in frustration, tears dangerously on the edge of falling. I want him to say something, to defend himself but he was quiet. So quiet.

"If it's not Levy you wouldn't be here..."

"... It's not like that. I'm really here to apologize..."

"No you're not and you know it" I muttered before turning on my heel to walk away.

When I faced the rest of the group, they all had the questioning look in their eyes but I dismissed them with a smile so fake, the only girl in the group—Erza noticed. She clasped my hand along with hers, giving me a reassuring squeeze.

I cleared my throat. "Why are you guys here?"

"It was actually Natsu's idea and we really wanted to see you" Gray said while ruffling my hair.

Natsu's idea? I turned towards him. "How come you never told me we were meeting them?"

"Must have slipped my mind" He casually said.

With that being said, we gathered into a more spacial room without the huge artifacts and fragile statues, even the lights didn't work but just like they were expecting, they brought a decent amount of candles to light the entire area.

I didn't question anything further, I was glad that I could talk to them like this since I've always thought that we would never see each other again in this position. The guys were thoughtful enough to give me things which they really didn't have to. Gildarts gave me a notepad, clearly not knowing about my college life, instead insisted on being four years younger but I was still thankful. He also handed me a bottle of whiskey from his daughter, Cana even though I'm still not legal to drink any sort of alcohol. Then, Jellal gave me two sets of headbands, saying that my hair is always covering my face and even wondering how I could still see. Erza managed to preserve a slice of strawberry cake that she baked herself and I was not going to tell her that she added too much sugar—Erza's wrath is not even a funny joke.

Then, Gray gave me a tray of ice cubes.

"Um... Thanks?" It was already weird enough that Gildarts gave me a notepad but I did not expect this much.

"I knew you would be thankful. You're always red for some weird reason so I thought maybe the weather's too hot, you know" He obliviously grinned while slapping my back a bit too hard. I shrugged my shoulders, well, it's the thought that counts.

"Hey stripper! You obviously don't see how Lucy hates your gift!" Natsu shouted from the opposite side of the room, immediately earning a deep scowl from the half-naked guy in front of me.

"What's that, flame brain?! Lucy loves it, so shut up!"

"You really did not think this through as expected from an ice brain" With just Natsu's weak insult, Gray stood up with a ridiculous scowl plastered on his face and Natsu is not any different.

"And you said this? Out of all people? If you're jealous about Lucy's gift, I could give you two fucking trays!"

"Hah! Like I'd beg trays of ice cubes from you!"

... More insults turned ridiculous than before as they started beating each other, rolling over to the ground with fists throwing all over the place. I sighed in defeat, they're not going to stop any time soon.

"You alright?" Erza sat beside me, eating a slice of her favorite cake.

"Yeah... I'm just... A little frustrated about the whole Gajeel thing" I admitted, hugging my knees to protect myself from the cold.

"Hey, if this is any better, Gajeel wanted me to give you this" She handed me a crisp and hardbound novel, the pages were so new to the touch and the smell of a new book lingered in the air for a good second. But turning to page one, I noticed a scrawny handwriting at the bottom of the author's name.

_Levy told me how much you loved books, she recommended this one _It read.

I was torn between thanking him for the book or burning the gift with a flamethrower. But my clashing thoughts were interrupted with Erza's unusual giggles while watching the two guys bicker around each other.

"These guys are giant idiots, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but no one could beat Natsu's stupidity" I agreed, watching along with her as Natsu landed a blow on Gray's pale face.

"I agree... I've always told him that his stupidity would kill him one day"

"There's no escaping his death then" I joked.

"But then again breaking the rules makes him so happy "

I glanced at Erza. "What do you mean?"

She turned towards me with a sincere look in her eyes, I find it scary, even coming from Erza. "Lucy, you have no idea how miserable Natsu was. He barely took his job seriously and Igneel almost kicked him out... He was a huge mess up to the point that he stopped caring about himself... But then, he met you and it changes everything" I stared at her, bewildered. My brain had stopped functioning, my mouth gaped open and it felt like air has been knocked out of my lungs.

"B-but I didn't do anything"

"No, you're wrong. You've done something that was impossible for us to do... Natsu always had faith in people, you know but one day... He lost faith in himself, he just lost himself after that" My eyes widened for a fraction of a second, observing him right now, I cannot see a trail of what Erza has been telling me and my eyes couldn't be any wider than saucers when questions hit me. Am I the one who caused him to smile like what he is doing right now? To hear him laugh like there's no tomorrow?

My cheeks burned hot at the thought but then Erza continued.

"You make him so happy... We are all really thankful" She held my hand and I did not know what to say, I'm still in complete daze.

"And don't get me wrong, Lucy... I also wanted to tell you this. I'm really sorry, I feel so bad now"

I instantly recover. "What are you talking about?"

"Here goes" Erza takes a deep breathe before continuing.

"Ever since we found out about you, we were all against Natsu. We were all worried and afraid for him that if he gets caught talking to outsiders, who knows what Igneel would do to him. We yelled at him, fought and even begged him to stop seeing you but no one could stop him... And seeing him this happy, who were we to do this to him?" I turned into a speechless mess once again.

"I-I did not know that-"

"And then we finally met you, the lunch you did... That was honestly the happiest I've seen everyone in years"

Since I no longer have the ability to speak, I hugged the girl tightly, not wanting to let go. Hot tears started to stream down my face as she soothes me with her kind words. I never knew I had this much effect on people, my heart clenches at the thought.

Erza was the first one to pull away. "Hold on, I have to get some more candles" She excused as she dusted herself before walking away.

I am more thankful than I was before—meeting them, talking to them and being this close like I'm part of some family. I haven't thought about a rule forbidding them to meet with other people, that's just cruel. But now, they were all breaking that rule just to be here with me and I couldn't be any more grateful. I know some part of me is now afraid that they might get caught and I'm the reason but a bigger part of me is insisting and hungry to do this with them more often. Then, Natsu... He breaks that rule most of the time and he never told me he risks himself in that way. Somehow, the memory of the perfect lunch lingered in my mind along with the smile grazing my lips.

I felt a soft and warm fabric wrapping around my neck and shoulders, it smelled like fire—like Natsu. When I turned to my left, he was there beside me, fixing the lined muffler with his eyes pointedly focusing on the task at hand.

"Why didn't you told me that you were cold?" He asked worriedly, it's not like him to worry over me like this.

"I-I'm not" I'm a bad liar.

"Really? You were shivering... Good thing I have this with me" He eyed his work for a second before pulling the fabric above my mouth, finally satisfied.

"Consider this my gift for you... I really don't know why they're giving you gifts... So why not?"

I giggled lightly and this evening became the perfect day just beyond the perfect lunch with the perfect people.

* * *

**See you in the next update ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello guys! So, here is another update. A trigger warning, we are almost halfway into the story and as the story progresses, most questions will be answered. Stay tuned ;) **

** SwiftingSwift13 yeah... I just have to ruin it for everybody, I like messing with you guys XD... But anyway! More to come, thank you for your support :)**

** Mjus again, I'm very thankful for your feedback. That's what I've been trying to accomplish, I wanted both guys to be exactly opposite and yet somehow similar (Lucy's words) :) it just gives me the outlook of what you guys want :D More importantly, it doesn't really matter of how Sting became attracted to Lucy, I mean there's actually no rational reason aside from opening up to her about Yukino, you know how they talked when he was helping her with the light bulb, it's why he worries and cares for Lucy and that little reminder grew into a high regard, I suppose XD I'm really not sure what I'm spouting right now but I hope it makes sense :) **

**P.S That would be amazing! I legit laughed out loud with your little imagination XD and thank you for your huge support. As always, looking forward to your feedback :)**

**Faves/Follows and Reviews are appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Between Two Neighbors

VERY IMPORTANT: I'm so sorry that I put the note here just before you could start reading the story but I had to make sure that you read this note before anything else. **I replaced the note in the previous chapter into an update. **Although most of you may have already know, some of you may not and you might get confused on why or how the story jumped :) **Read chapter 18 :D**

This stupid headache is slowly killing me. I could literally feel my head throbbing from too much pain and afternoon classes aren't helping either. Even though I'm currently on the front row, the voice of my professor is so distant, it was more like he's mumbling. More importantly, I couldn't concentrate long enough to last the entire day and it's only 2:00 PM.

"Lucy, you look aweful... You okay?" It's not like Orga to actually notice these kinds of things, I would have expected Rufus to notice first.

Everything around me is all so fuzzy, I couldn't tell if my perception is real or fake anymore. But as I face the worried guy beside me, the edges of my vision started to turn dark and blurry.

"I-I'm... I'm o-okay" My own voice sounded like an echo. Orga placed his enormous hand over my forehead—the moment we made contact, he immediately swiped his hand away.

"You're burning... Jesus, you could burn a hole to China"

"It's best to send you home" Rufus interjected.

But I was stubborn, I started shaking my head in disagreement. No matter how sick I'm feeling, classes are still important to me, especially how it's almost finals week and this day is probably the most important day for learning. Both of them clicked their tongues greatly in disapproval, I knew they were preparing to argue with me until I give up.

I sighed, preparing for the worst.

"You should be at home... Lucy, as much as we want to tease you, it isn't much fun when you look like shit" I took Rufus' words as his way of saying that he's worried, he may not show it but I knew he is.

And hopefully for the last time, I shook my head no. "I-I said I'm f-f-fine... We s-still have three cl-classes" When Orga told me I was burning, I shivered otherwise—wondering if the whole room has been this cold since.

"You're a dumbass... If you die right this moment, we have nothing to do with it" said Orga.

"I'll tell the professor to send you home. He'll understand" Rufus was about to stand up but somehow, I managed to reach out to him and tug at his sleeve.

With pleading and bloodshot eyes, I begged. "Don't... Please, I-I really need this" Truth be told, for the past several days, I'm not doing good with my classes but I'm not putting any blame to everything that happened. It was my fault, really.

We stared at each other for a few seconds longer but one of us had to give up and with that being said, Rufus sighed in defeat—sinking back on his seat.

"Fine... But we still have the audacity to send you home if you get worse" He warned while Orga nodded along with him.

A shaky breathe of relief escaped my lips as I forced a thankful smile at them, I was too weak to say anything else but I need to at least focus. Mustering the energy left in my body, I started scribbling some notes profusely and some part of me became religious, praying to survive this day. From my peripheral vision, they were both glancing at me every once in a while and the more I acknowledged, the more people noticed.

In the end, I made it throughout the day and I thanked whatever is in the skies above that blessed me with this miracle. When I opened my eyes to place all my stuff in my bag, everyone is gone. It makes me wonder, how long was my eyes closed?

"You've been asleep for two hours, in case you're wondering" My eyes immediately shot back, glancing at the door.

"S-sting" My voice is still hoarse and the look in his eyes indicated that he's not proud of what I did, Rufus and Orga must have told him. I hate those guys, they betrayed me.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I couldn't..."

I started putting everything inside my bag and I must have been so sluggish because Sting started to help me. "When did y-you co-come back?" Crap. I'm still shivering. I just hope to divert his attention somewhere else.

"Last two hours ago, Rufus called me" It has to be at least one of them, of course. I mentally rolled my eyes, keeping in mind to kick Rufus the next time I see him around.

"O-oh"

"You could have went home instead of staying here" It's starting again.

"I'm okay... I-I'm fine, aren't I?"

"You don't look fine to me"

"But I am"

"No, you're not..." He runs a hand along his blonde hair impatiently.

"I'll drive you home... Come on" He added but I swatted his soft grip from my arm.

"I-I'm fine... I just-I need to stand" He was about to help me once again but I stopped him.

"Se-seriously, Sting... I don't-I don't need your help" I sounded so rude but at the same time I couldn't care less, my headache still bothered me to no boundary. At least it was enough to silence him for a while and I instantly regret acting so cold against him, the way he looks at me now is so much colder and unemotional.

It kind of hurts.

I tried to stand but with my shaky legs, I immediately sunk back with a soft thud. For a few more fruitless attempts, Sting watches me stand back up and fall—and so the whole situation repeats. I stifled any sort of desperate need, a cry for help, a whimper... This whole situation sends a pang of dagger in my heart. Not because I really needed help, it's Sting. The way he is towards me right now is killing me more than the headache itself.

With one last attempt, I pulled myself together with my arms on my desk and it felt like I went through ten straight laps of running with the way I'm breathing heavily through my mouth but at least I'm finally standing.

"Let's go. I'll just walk you to the car" He went past me and is already out the door when I slung my bag over my shoulder and I started trailing behind him, so very slow.

The hallway looked like it was tilting from side to side and I had no idea how to walk properly without stumbling on my feet and with every step I took, a new wave of pain shoots back like a drilling machine.

I was thankful that I stumbled on the wall, at least I could somehow walk with a support. During this whole venture, my mind wanders into many directions. I felt guilty and hurt for acting like a bitch towards Sting, who only tried to help me since I was stupid enough with my decision of staying, yet maybe I was still mad at him—deceiving me with sweet words and actions. But even so, he has done so many things for me and just like Natsu, no matter how much _dangerous _they could be, who was I to judge when they've been helping me right from the start? Sting is one of those people who is undeniably sincere and I just blew him off just like that.

Halfway there, he must already be outside because I could no longer see him. This is what I get for being too stubborn, I know what I have to do. A few more dreary seconds of walking, I finally made it out the door and into the open field, campus.

"Sting..." I couldn't yell, I no longer had the energy and the voice to do so.

All I have to do now is to go down the stairs and walk a few more to get to the parking lot. I frowned at the set of wide stairs in front of me, this would be a pain, I could already tell with the way the stairs looked so much more narrow than it was before.

But I have to talk to Sting.

It was my only motivation to actually go down, I placed one hand over the hand rail for support, taking one brave breathe before taking one step at a time.

"Sting...S-Sting" My calls were pointless, he's no longer here.

As I look back, I could only manage four steps down when my vision started to fade into darkness. But even so, as I took another step—I stumbled, knocked out of balance and I was bracing myself for the fall until I hit my head into the cemented path. But the whole fall only took a mere second and I hit something much softer, so much softer that strong arms found its way all over my body.

Before I knew it, he caught me. "Sting" I whispered in a new wave of relief and warmth.

I dared to look at his face and I couldn't help but return a smile, he was no longer looking at me like that anymore, instead his ocean blue eyes held so much passion and warmth, tears threatened to roll down my face—maybe it was from my sickness or maybe because I'm just so relieved. Or both.

"Lucy I-"

He wiped the upcoming tears with his thumbs. "S-Sorry" I mumbled as his body tensed.

But I continued, summoning my last ounce of energy to speak.

"I'm so sorry... For everything" Until I blacked out.

* * *

"...-be quiet, you're going to wake her up!"

"What? I'm only half-whispering, half-yelling!"

"... No, you don't even know how to whisper!"

"Oh, so you know how? Your voice is even louder than mine!"

"Shut up, look at what you did!"

"But you did it!"

"No, you did!"

My eyes slowly opened, I still couldn't tell what was happening but the unbearable pain became bearable for a while that when my vision adjusted, I sat up almost instantly.

"Mirajane... Levy? What are you guys doing here?" Confusion darting its way on my face.

One of them, Levy took one of my hands with her own. "Lucy-chan! We were so worried, when Sting called us, we immediately came here!" The blue-haired girl had exaggerated tears erupting into a tedious cry.

And I could only focus on one name that she dropped. _Sting. _It took longer than usual to actually think things through but when my thoughts were finally catching up on me, I was finally conscious of what's happening—that's right! He came back and we fought... My eyes widened for a fraction of a second.

"Where's Sting?"

"He's right here" Both girls stepped out of the way to reveal the said guy sleeping on a couch, safe and sound with one arm slung over his eyes, one of his knees hanging off lazily. "He never left the room until we came here to change your clothes... He looked so worried when we arrived, I still couldn't understand how you passed out and-" Mirajane's words drifted into the background as I watch Sting's chest rise and fall.

Mirajane cleared her throat and I immediately drift my attention back to her, realizing that I was watching him for too long. "Um where am I?" Looking around, this doesn't look much like anyone's house. I know this is Sting's but...

"Sting's beach house... He brought you here because this is much closer than the village" Mirajane explained while I nodded my head in understanding.

"Oh! And the doctor told us that you were just so stressed... You were nearly dead with fatigue, he said that you should rest for at least two days"

"Two days?!" I hissed, realizing that I will surely miss out a lot. "I can't be absent for two days! I'll-I'll fail the finals if I did! N-no... I have to go home" I started to roll myself out of bed but both of them pushed me back, knowing well that I really shouldn't.

"But Lucy! The doctor already said that you're far too stressed!" said Levy.

"You're stressing out already!" said Mirajane.

"But what about finals week?!"

"Geez, can't a guy get some rest?" Another voice chimed in.

We all turned to the couch, Sting was rubbing his temples while finally standing up. I winced by how pissed he looked, surely we were all at fault for arguing with each other. But the moment that he's standing beside me, both girls were already out the door, stupidly reasoning that they needed to be somewhere at the moment.

"Sorry" I fiddled with the blanket nervously.

"It's all my fault"

I was sure that he was going to yell at me for being so stubborn, it was clearly a trait that people really hate me for. But he took me into his arms for a bear-crushing hug.

"Stop apologizing... For what it's worth, I'm also sorry for everything too. I never want to fight with you again, got it?" He sounded so desperate, more like begging but I agreed with him. I never want to fight with him either.

We stayed in each other's arms a moment longer, engulfing each other's warmth until he finally settled me back on the bed. "To be completely honest, you almost scared the shit out of me... Good thing I was there to catch you" He laughed nervously and I really hate myself for making that decision.

"Yeah, I was out of my element"

He sat on the space beside me, cupping my cheeks with his long-fingered hands—forcing me to look at him. "And I told you before that you shouldn't get me to worry... Why do you defy me?"

I placed a hand over his own, flashing him a smile. "I'm stubborn, remember?"

"Yeah, you could kill me one day..." He joked but immediately turned so serious.

" You have no idea how painful it was to watch you stand on your own" He whispered, touching my forehead with his.

"But I did"

"And to not turn around and carry you"

"I was still fine then"

"And to listen to you call my name"

"Then you're stubborn too" Our eyes met, everything started to be in sync. Our steady breathing, our warmth resonating with one another, our little bubble of existence. He started to erase the small distance separating our lips as our noses touched first. I closed my eyes to meet him when-

My phone rang.

We both jumped away from each other and he cursed (not so lightly), groaning in annoyance at the little disturbance. I giggled at his reaction, whoever disturbed us will taste his wrath. He continued glaring at my phone until I answered it.

It was mom. Well, then she's the exception.

"_Honey! Thank goodness, you picked up the phone! I was so worried! Good thing your boyfriend called me in to know what's happening with you!_" I instantly blushed in embarrassment.

"Mom, I'm fine now, really... I was just stressed out, you know... The usual but a little bit worse" Like what I said, it did happen—being too stressed out I mean. It was when I overworked myself when I had a part time job.

"_I told you to relax, didn't I? I'm just so relieved that you're alright. I can't believe you were knocked out for 17 hours, that's more than worse!_" My eyes widened at the news. I was asleep for more than half a day?!

"Listen, mom... I'm sorry for worrying you but I can assure you that I'm fine now"

"_You should get some plenty of rest before going back to University..._"

"Yeah, I know. The doctor told me to rest for at least two days"

"_That's good... And you're staying over at Sting's, am I right?_" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Um-" I looked over at him.

"_It's alright, I don't normally trust you with guys but like I told you, I like him... Even through the phone, I could tell that you chose a good one, his voice is already handsome! I could just imagine my __grand kids_"

Even though the guy beside me couldn't hear what we were talking about, I still felt kind of embarrassed. I was red in the face, my mom is so ridiculous.

"Mom! Y-you're creepy... Please stop"

"_All I'm saying is that-"_

_"_Bye mom!" I just couldn't take my mom, I had to hung up.

When I turned back to face Sting, he had a teasing smirk on his face—clearly knowing that my mom mentioned something about him. "So... What did your mom told you?"

"Nothing!"

"Oh? Really?" He cocked an eye brow.

"Y-yeah, she was just worried..." He was about to retort something snarky but my stomach growled, an indication that I haven't eaten in a long time.

"Alright, that's my que..." He said as he stood up from the bed.

"For the next two days, I'll be taking care of you... But for the meantime, talk to the ladies while I prepare for lunch" In the exact timing, the girls walked in, carrying loaded bags like they're going in a vacation.

"Look, is that a parrot?" He pointed to the window on my left.

"What? I don't see a-" He cuts me off, stealing a light-feathered kiss but even so, his lips were warm and soft. Sting hurriedly rushed out the room before I could even say something in protest or something.

"Grand kids, huh?" I gaped at the door on what he muttered, blushing ten shades darker.

My head started to ache again when both girls started squealing. I clenched my teeth with a hideous scowl, I knew it. He never fails to annoy me at some point, he planned for this to happen.

Without any opportunity to excuse myself, they were already pouncing on me with questions and teases.

I hate you, Sting.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello guys! I'm really sorry if this is short and it took so long to update, I had a serious case of writer's block, I apologize ." Anyway, I'm thinking of a really good plot for the next story, I hope you would support me all the way :)**

** Mjus All I'm saying is that attraction doesn't exactly have rationality for some people. That's why I made both Natsu and Sting very different. I mean, Natsu has a strong hold for Lucy because she is his escape (that's what you call it) and as for Sting being somewhat in normality, his reason is unknown because it could mean many things. Natsu is not your normal teenager but Sting is, which is why his reasons come across as deeper and Sting may come across looks, her beauty, personality, etc... You know how people in reality actually find someone cute or interesting or something :)**

** fangirlsweg Well, I wouldn't call it double timing. I mean, Natsu and Lucy are still not a thing to be categorized in that way, right? :) I don't know. Just wait for further chapters ;))**

** takoyakilover4ever Lol, you're really confused, eh? Wait for further chapters ;)) you'll get even more confused. He-hehe**

**For those I haven't mentioned, thank you for the support and whether this ends up with who, I hope you continue the support :) love you guys 3 Also, thank you for the 100 follows, I'm really inspired to write more stories now :D**

**Faves/Follows and Reviews are appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Between Two Neighbors

I sighed in relief once I closed the door, excusing myself from the annoying girls. I had to talk to Sting, even though we were already okay with the situation, I still felt slightly uneasy. Apologizing doesn't always fix everything, I know there's still a hole to fill after the whole incident.

So, I went down the stairs—easily finding the kitchen and Sting. His back was turned, too busy mixing something in a bowl to even notice that I had taken a seat in front of an island counter. When I glanced to my left, sliding doors were drawn to the side, overlooking the glittering white sand and crystal waves.

"Jesus Christ!" Then followed by some clanking noises and Sting jumping away from the counter.

After a few seconds of recovery, he placed a hand over his chest. "Don't startle me like that... How long have you been sitting there?" He asked as he continues mixing the contents of the bowl.

I eyed his work, it looked like it contained some eggs and flour but more importantly, I had to talk to him. "Not so long ago... But listen... About Natsu"

"Let's not mention him... You know him, it's fine. He's your friend, I just overreacted" But by looking at him, it feels like he wanted to say something else and I felt even more horrible that I couldn't do anything about it.

"O-okay" I managed to say.

Maybe I looked so crestfallen, he dropped what he was doing and forced me to look at him—his eyes so blue and beautiful. "Lucy, I'm not mad or anything. Like what I said, I don't want to fight with you anymore. So I won't... It's my fault too" He reassured and somehow, I believed him.

"Alright"

He pecked my cheek, a soft smile that I don't see often grazed his lips. "That's my girl. Now, where do you want to eat? Here or upstairs?"

I already brushed his blunt comment off but still, my cheeks were bloody red.

"I think I better eat upstairs" I said, already thinking of what those girls are assuming.

"I wouldn't want those girls to think anything funny" It was a fairly good excuse but for Sting, it became more like entertaining, a glint of amusement in his eyes. Whatever he's thinking, I did not like it—not one bit.

"Really? And what exactly are they talking about?" Then, suddenly I regret telling him. It's not all bad when it's just us girls but with Sting, it comes across fully embarrassing and really awkward.

"N-nothing, they just like to tease me... They just immediately jump to conclusions, they're crazy!"

"You can't exactly blame them. They've been perverted and obnoxious about such things ever since" He explained with a grin.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have thought they were like that. To be completely honest, I've always thought you were perverted and obnoxious" I admitted. When I think about it, he was the one who took his shirt off (I still think it's on purpose) when he helped me unpack, then there's carrying me to place the light bulb—he could have held the stool in place rather than his way of helping. Then, other times were his plain obnoxiousness.

I barely noticed that he leaned so close to my face until he placed the bowl to the side rather too loudly. His face inches from mine, I could literally feel his breathe fanning my lips even though the island counter separated us.

"You're alone downstairs, in the kitchen with the perverted and obnoxious. What will you do about it?" He whispered, bluntly and seductively—I couldn't tell which is which anymore. But I immediately jumped away from him, deeply flustered. I always knew he will say something snarky but at this point, I was unexpectedly caught off guard. Of course, he'll take any chance he could get to say something that could affect me. I hate him.

But I instantly recovered with a deep scowl in my face, this is one of those times that he can be both and it's very annoying. "Nevermind! I'll eat upstairs, you weirdo! I don't want to eat that anymore, you might have put something in there!" I was climbing upstairs with a string of curses and I hate him even more for laughing. He's ridiculous.

* * *

It did not take long for Sting to arrive, a few seconds later when I was settled on the bed with both girls by my side. He placed a tray of a variety of delicious food in front of me and I couldn't help but stare in awe along with Mirajane and Levy. The main dish consisted of some beef stew and rice, bread pudding on the side and freshly squeezed orange juice on the corner. Overall, it looked amazing, I almost forgot Sting could really cook.

"You still think I put something weird?"

I gave him a look which he clearly took for what it was before taking a spoon of the main dish and basically shoving it into my face. "Say ah"

This is weird, I stopped him midway. "You don't have to feed me, you know"

"Yeah, I know. I just want to know how it would feel like to take care of you" The girls beside me instantly snickered and here I was, trying to prevent myself from getting flustered.

"Whatever" I looked away from him, hopefully the tint on my cheeks would subside.

He nudged me with his arm—still insisting that I should be fed. It still feels weird for me, nobody ever fed me like this, not even my parents. I usually do this on my own but I stared at the spoon one last time before giving in.

At the same time, both girls snickered louder. I could have stopped there but he didn't mind at all and I was still hungry, so I let him.

Every bite became more delicious than the last, I believe that he could cook better than me. Well, considering that he owns a number of restaurants with his own recipes—he is better than me.

"Here, you just have a little something" He said, eyes focused—wiping something away on the side of my mouth.

"Uhh, thanks-"

"Aww, you guys look so cute together!" The white haired girl squealed in delight.

"Shut it. You're giving me a headache" Their cheers and yells couldn't be anymore louder.

"But I just can't help it! You guys are gonna make such wonderful babies some day!" She added. So, that was my que to stop her before Levy jumps in and make everything worse.

"Okay, that's enough. I suddenly lost my appetite" I was lying, my eyes were still fixated on the untouched pudding but Sting had to go before they say something stupid. I don't want to endure all of this just because I'm sick.

"You sure?"

"Yeah..." I gave Mirajane a look before Sting nodded his head and walked away with the tray in his hands.

When he was out of sight and earshot, I glared at them almost instantly as they back away slowly. These girls are just impossible to handle, they assume one thing to another and take any chance they could get to say something stupid. Not just today but all the damn time, from the moment I met Sting up to this point—They're just all over the place, I couldn't breathe.

"You can't keep doing this to me, you guys are just impossible!"

"We know. We're just so happy for you" said Mirajane.

"Yeah, but could you at least tone it down a little"

"I'm sorry... We should make you feel better rather than doing the opposite..." She turned away from me, slight pain obviously etched on her face. I immediately felt guilty, not wanting to see the look on their faces ever again.

I sighed heavily. "You guys have been making me feel better from the beginning... Look, all I'm asking is for you guys to at least stop doing this every time... Is that okay?"

"Y-yeah, I suppose so"

"And I'm not mad in case you're wondering... Now, come here. I'm about to tell you a little something" In the end, I could never stay mad at them for too long. They both sat closer in front of me as I told them everything that I could tell them from the beginning.

Well, I at least told them in a heartfelt voice all that I never told them. I found Sting hot when I first met him at the buffet, that was my honest opinion and I shamelessly admitted. I did enjoy watching shirtless Sting carry my cabinet when he helped me unpack. Then, everything else followed. From the restaurants, up to his tree house (but I could never tell the making out part, I just couldn't). Until I finally covered everything and when I finally finished they both stared at me—no questions asked, no teasing and no loud squeals. It's a little bit disturbing coming from them.

"Well...?"

"Well what?" Levy asked.

"You're not saying anything... Am I missing something?" Because I'm clearly not understanding what's going on, they both eyed each other for a second before deciding to laugh on my face.

"That's what we have been waiting for, you idiot... You wouldn't tell us anything"

Wait, did you plan this?!" Clever. But they didn't answer my question, they just stood up from the bed with wide smiles on their faces.

"Thank you, Lucy-chan" What?

"Let's go before Sting steals you away" They pulled me by the hand, rushing outside through long strides. I didn't even notice until now that I was wearing a pair of blue-striped pajamas, the polo two sizes too big, along with the pants. But I did not pay that much attention as the sun hits my face, it felt so good. They were right, I needed this. My bare feet immediately felt hot under the white sand, I giggled lightly. Fiore's beach is really one of a kind, there's even a patch of sand curving into the water.

They rushed to my side as we started walking aimlessly. I figured that Levy still haven't mentioned anything to Mirajane about Gajeel but observing her right now, she looks so happy and contented. I could almost see the stars in her eyes and the cheekiest of her giggles. As for Mirajane, she's still the same extrovert with a few issues. Apparently, a guy decided to hit on her at her own bar.

We paid close attention to the white-haired girl, a glint of amusement in our eyes.

"Really? What happened?" I asked.

It's not like Mirajane to blush scarlet red at all but watching her like this is really amusing. "W-well, you know that I also serve the drinks... It's not really new that someone tries to woo me"

"But what's different with this one?" Levy purred.

"U-umm... He's a cute guy... Blonde hair, gray eyes... A scar over his eye-" Did she just say a scar over his eye?

"-At first he went with his friends for a couple of drinks, he sat down in one of the stools and I always entertain my customers, so I talked to him and he hits on me every once in a while and it's not the annoying kind either... I-I did not expect him to be back, I had so many to take care of the next day... But he-he did and then the next day and the next..." I was wrong, the stars in her eyes were clearly visible just like Levy's.

I smiled at her, completely happy that she's happy—even if the guy has a weird scar on his face. "What's his name?"

"Laxus Dreyar" She sighed dreamily, this is so not Mirajane-like.

"I'm so happy for you but why do you always go for the bad boy? A scar on his face is not really something to be proud of. For all you know, he's a gangster downtown!" Levy interjected meant to tease the other, I could only think that out of all people, she's the one who said that Laxus has a weird scar on his face. I mean, Gajeel has freaking piercings on his face!

"I-I do not! He's a really nice guy" She defended.

"Really? What about that guy Freed" Levy furthered. Yeah, I forgot that Levy knew more about her. I could only watch in amusement as they bicker at each other back and forth.

"He's-he's a cool guy, okay?!"

"You used to go ride his motorcycle, if you know what I mean" The bluenette wiggled her brows as I drift my attention on my feet—no I don't know what she means. I could hear Mirajane thrashing and blushing like a school girl. Please be over soon.

"Lucy!" I closed my eyes in relief, Sting's voice rang from the back. I turned around to see him in his black tank top and board shorts. As I narrow my eyes further, a four-footed creature trailed behind him.

When he came close, I realized that the creature trailing behind him is a gigantic dog with snow white pelt and icy blue eyes similar to his. He looked so cute, his ears pointed upwards and a red collar circling its neck. Instinctively, I stooped on my knees to pet the cute dog, it immediately wants to be petted.

Its pelt felt so soft like silk under my touch, I giggled lightly. I always loved dogs, I had a dog once when I was little. My mom said I called her Maggie, we always played outside together and this cutie right here reminds me of her even though they're completely opposite. Maggie was so small and brown, eyes like deep craters and nose so sharp. I miss touching a puppy like this.

"Lucy, meet Storm... He's my wise companion, a canine in training, my loyal friend-"

"Stop it with the introduction... Of course Storm is your name... You're really cute" I purred, looking directly at his face. He barked once before licking my face, my cheek instantly wet with dog food saliva.

"You never told me you have a dog" I said accusingly as I stood up, dusting myself.

"And a cat... You never asked" Good point, but still...

"Here, watch this" He threw a red saucer in the air as Storm runs as fast as his paws could take him, white sand dusting his pelt. When he jumped, he caught the saucer swiftly in between his mouth. I stared in amazement as Storm runs back to his owner.

"That's so cool... Storm, you're so awesome!" I patted his head happily, his tail wagging in the process.

"Don't give him all the credit" Sting muttered.

"Right. You're a great teacher, I suppose" Because I didn't know what to tell him. He picked the saucer in hand, extending it in front of me.

"Do you wanna try?" The smile on my face stretched wider, taking the disc by the other end. But no matter how enthusiastic I was, the disc only wiggled in the air and Storm isn't able to catch it.

"Your throw sucks" He commented, laughing loudly than usual.

"Shut up!"

He grinned. "Here, I'll teach you" Sting picked the saucer in the dog's grip once again as I held on the other end. He held my hand for guidance, the other did not go unnoticed as he placed it on the curve of my waist, twisting my body to the right.

"You just flick your wrist and throw... Just like this" He instructed softly from behind, a shiver went down my spine momentarily after. Just like what he demostrated, the disc flew in the air and the canine finally caught it.

After a few more throws, we both decided to talk while walking over to the curve where both girls are—having their own fun, taking pictures of each other. I laughed lightly as we talked about random things, then we came across music-

"...-They'll neve take me alive, I'm gettin' high with my four-five. Cocked on these suckas, time to die, Even a youngster" My eyes widened when I gazed at him, I never knew he could rap and I instantly recognize the song.

My smile widened as I follow along with him.

"-Causin' ruckus on the back of the bus, I was a fool all through high school, kickin' up dust. But now I'm labelled as a trouble maker" Then we just started singing until the main chorus. I was enjoying myself too much.

"I never knew you were a fan" He commented.

"Tired of the strain and the pain... Ohhhh... Shut up, I'm still singing" He grinned as I continued.

"Tired of the strain and the pain... Ohhhh...-" My singing descended into a comfortable silence, both of us just smiling geekily ahead. Well, we have at least one thing in common now.

"...Lucy, can I hold your hand?" I was caught off guard at his sudden request, a few minutes later.

I know that my cheeks became flustered but I couldn't say anything, so I just nodded my head. Slowly, he intertwined his long fingers with mine. His warm fingers encasing my small hand, I eyed the whole contact along the way and he noticed.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

I brought our intertwined fingers up. "Nothing, I was just thinking about how small my hand is compared to yours"

He chuckled, pressing his lips on the back of my hand. "But I like it"

And I could only agree. "Yeah..."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song that they were rapping. If you know the song, I love you XD we have one thing in common. But yeah, I do not own the song. **

**Pain - 2pac **

**See you soon~!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello guys~! I've been updating really late often, am I? But say no more! Hopefully, this would be the last time that I would update this late :D Anyway, I checked the reviews and I couldn't help but feel guilty for the Nalu fans out there, well let's just wait for the couple more chapters? I hope you are keeping in touch with the story :D**

Pari forever ft **Lol, just wait for the upcoming chapters ;))**

fangirlsweg **OMG, I LEGIT LAUGHED XD OH come on, don't say that... Just continue reading :D**

kuuderegirl **Sorry for the wait, I've been updating really late and I'm really sorry :( but I hope you enjoy ^_^**

SwiftingSwift13 **You'll find out soon enough :)**

**For those I haven't mentioned, thanks for the support! I will try my best to update sooner because I know how unbearable it is to wait :)**

**Faves/Follows and Reviews are appreciated :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Between Two Neighbors

I woke up not feeling sick anymore, it's like my whole body has been replenished and I could go through an entire week without sleep but as I sit up fully awake, the girls were no longer there. I was in between them when we slept and Levy had hugging issues when she's asleep, I should remember next time to never sleep beside her again.

"You're finally awake" He was leaning on the doorframe, dressed in a white shirt and baggy pants.

"Yeah and I feel great! I'm not so sick anymore!" Even I am surprised of my own enthusiasm, I expected myself to still be bed ridden after all. But Sting rather looked unimpressed with the way his lips formed in a grim line, he strides over in front of me.

"The doctor said you need at least two days to fully recover, so technically, you still need to rest" My cheeky smile immediately turned upside down. I'm not really doing this to excuse myself from them, in fact I've never been this relaxed ever since I moved in the first place. But I need to at least do something, it really gets boring staying in one room all the time, even if we went for a short walk yesterday.

"But I'm fine now..." I thew my arms in the air, clearly emphasizing that I'm feeling okay.

"I believe you. I'm just following the doctor's advice..." He reasoned and I hate how he's right, I mean the doctor called him, saying that going for a walk is fine but I should stay in, the next day. No matter how fresh and relieved I looked, I still need to rest. I let myself fall back onto the soft bed with a soft thud, groaning in the process.

Sting grinned widely, showing his perfect teeth as he gently pushed me further down—we sink into the soft cushions and pillows. My eyes grow wide in shock, completely unaware of what he's doing. My arms were on both sides of my head and he hovered on top of me, I absolutely have no idea what he's about to do but my heart constricted when he slowly leans closer, closer until I could see the small details of his blue eyes.

"What are you doing?" I managed to mutter but he did not answer, instead, he softly smiled. His hands brush the stray hair on my face, gazing at me lovingly, I swore he could hear my heart.

"I just can't get enough of you" He whispered before dipping his head into the crooked part of my neck. I inhaled sharply, he was softly trailing kisses all over the area and it doesn't help that he feels so warm. My hands were still awkwardly lying in between my head and somehow, looking at his sand blonde hair made my hands itch.

"Sting?"

When he grew tired of my neck, he nuzzled my jaw line with his nose, I was unsure of how calm I look even though in my head, I was going crazy.

"Hmm?" He managed to respond, still too busy tracing my jaw.

"I'm hungry" Admittedly, It's only half of the truth, also I was not ready for something like this. My own body couldn't take it, my heart was beating a thousand per second and my thoughts were all over the place. Sting cackled a laugh before he jumped to the other side, lying along beside me—both of us staring at the plain ceiling.

"Way to ruin the mood, Lucy"

"Yeah, I'm a huge killjoy" I rolled my eyes, thinking about the number of times that I prevented myself from "loosening up". He was chuckling.

"But I like you anyway, so let's go grab something to eat" I gaped like a fish as he tugs at my wrist, he was talking about how the girls nearly destroyed the kitchen but his voice died down in the background while my head throbs a few painful seconds later. Well, Sting's right. I do need to rest.

It's not long after we finished, Sting was busy washing the dishes and when I went back in the room, both of the girls were walking everywhere. I immediately felt dizzy, they were dragging different clothes with them, changing and checking through a full length mirror and the whole process repeats.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked. They both turned their heads to meet me, Levy was holding a blue colored one piece while Mirajane was holding a maroon colored swimsuit. It was rather obvious.

"We're going swimming! The weather is just so nice today!" Levy excitedly exclaimed while clapping her hands.

I pouted, feeling slightly jealous that they could go outside and make use of the perfect blue waves. Maybe they really planned to stay here because of the magnificent beach, how clever of them. I watched them change into a new bikini after another back and forth, not being able to finish a couple of questions before changing into another one.

And it went like,

"Lu-chan, which is better, the orange one or this one?" Levy asked, raising a blue version of what she's wearing, I was about to respond but she groans and adds, "Of course, the blue one is better, what was I thinking?"

Then there's Mirajane. "Lucy, do I look fat in this?" She twirled around in front of me and to be completely honest, she was doubting herself too much. She looked good in just every color—black, white, maroon... It's ridiculous that someone could pull off anything like that.

Again, I tried my best to answer back, I really did but she said "I think I like the other one better" And so, that's how they managed to make me sick again. They basically did the same thing until they ended up wearing what they first changed into. I couldn't help but face palm.

They quickly stormed away from the room, holding a bunch of stuff in one basket as they excitedly talked about getting a few drinks and surfing. Now, I was completely jealous at least they had plans for the evening while I'm just stuck here.

I slowly picked up their pile of mess, folding their colored bikinis. But nonetheless, those girls make me so happy. They are my first friends after all when I first moved in, I honestly don't know if I could make any friends if I never met them.

Once I was done cleaning up their mess, I walked over to the balcony and just stayed there, watching a couple of people soak themselves with the heat of the sun and enjoy themselves walk bare footed. Suddenly, an old memory with my parents crossed my mind. When I was younger, they used to take me to the beach a lot because I loved picking up starfish. I couldn't help but smile at the memory, I just miss them so much. Maybe I should call them.

I was mentally debating by myself when strong arms snaked its way around my waist, making me jump almost as if I dipped myself in cold water. Sting rested his head over my shoulder, looking over at the beach as well.

"Is something bothering you?" He asked softly while I shake my head as an answer.

"Nothing really, I was just jealous of them" I gestured my hand towards the familiar girls, splashing water at each other, both giggling happily.

"I'm sorry" He muttered, hurt lacing his voice. I glanced at his face, grinning like what he usually does.

"Nah, it's not your fault... If anything, you've been making me feel better" He froze, not really expecting what I said, even I did not expect it myself. When my thoughts were catching up on me, I awkwardly stammered. "W-well, all-all of you I mean"

"Then what's really bothering you?" It must have looked so obvious that something is bothering me and I couldn't hide from him. So, I answered truthfully.

"I just miss my parents, you know. They've been worried about me and stuff, looking at the beach reminded me of them" I could just imagine how worried they are about the news, I mean no matter how creepy it is about how they know stuff happening in my life, it must have been painful for them that I got myself this sick.

"Do you mind if I ask why?" I happily nodded my head, he was talking about the beach.

The memory flashed before my eyes and I couldn't help but geekily smile while telling the story.

"When I was about seven, my mom and dad used to take me to the beach a lot because I loved picking up starfishes. I remember myself picking up a red one and wishing something. They said I used to believe that a starfish is just a fallen star from the sky and even right now, I could actually believe it's true because my wish has been fulfilled" I did not even notice a tear escaping my eye when Sting wiped it with his thumb.

"Lucy, if there is one thing to know about me, I'm a natural rule breaker" I scrunched my brows together in confusion while looking at him.

"What are you saying?"

"All I'm trying to say is that no one would know if you picked up a starfish right now... Especially the doctor" He shrugged his shoulders and I couldn't help but tackle him in for a bear hug and he almost fell backwards, I grinned from ear to ear like a little kid.

"Stop moving so much, you'll get yourself sick" He worriedly reminded, trying to steady me in his arms but I did not care at the moment, it's not like it's that bad to go outside, right? Even if the doctor adviced not to.

When I looked up at him, my eyes grew wide for a fraction of a second. All of a sudden, his eyes matched the ocean and his spiky hair matched the sand. The smile on his face made everything click together, he looked so beautiful, I had a sudden urge to do something. So, I lightly kissed his smile, my lips immediately burning from the contact. Before I could become three shades darker, I turned on my heel to go straight outside.

* * *

We ended up walking to the opposite side of the beach, going over to somewhere more secluded. Huge island rocks curved the end of the beach as small waves fluttered on our bare feet, the smile on my lips never left my face along with Sting.

"The last time I came here, there were a lot of starfish..."

"Really?"

"Look, there's one right now" He walked ahead, picking up a blue scaled one from the ground.

I eyed the beautiful creature in his long-fingered hands, closing my eyes to make a wish but before I could even make one, he interrupted me. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm making a wish, you should make one too" My eyes were still closed, trying to figure out something to wish for but again, he interrupted me.

"There's no need for that" He said while I sighed heavily, opening my eyes in annoyance.

"Why?"

"Because you're already here" I looked away almost instantly, trying to fight off the color on my cheeks. From the corner of my eyes, I could see that he was successfully grinning like an idiot that he is.

"Stop saying things out of nowhere, you idiot" But I was lying to him, the playful smile on my face clearly visible.

"I only say those things because they're true" I opened my mouth to say something clever but closed it again when I couldn't think of any. Instead, I walked ahead of him, wondering why the cold breeze doesn't do anything.

"Whatever. I'm going to pick up some starfish"

For the past several minutes, I managed to pick up different colored starfishes. Sting was right, there are a lot of them but that did not stop me from suspiciously looking behind. He was silently following close behind, not saying anything snarky and not even doing anything to tease me—he was just watching me, I swear his eyes could see through my soul, the idea made my stomach turn.

"Why are you looking at me like that? It's weird" I asked, stooping on my knees to pick up another one.

"It's only weird if you think it's weird" He said. I sighed in relief, at least he's talking now.

"But it is weird"

"What? Can't a guy stare at his girlfriend?" I swear, he was intentionally making me insane. I twist myself around to meet him, not bothering anymore of how red I look.

"Stop saying it like that!" I thrashed my fists over his firm chest and even though I knew it had no effect on him, I still rambled on.

"What, girlfriend? Why?" He was dancing on my grave, innocent eyes smiling back at me.

"I-I don't know! It-it just sounds weird!" I threw my arms in the air, giving up whatever I'm trying to point out.

He chuckled, squishing my face in between his huge hands. "I was just kidding, you just look so cute"

I glared at him angrily. "You're not making this any better at all"

"Well, how do I make things better? You tell me" He smirked, I knew somewhere between the lines, he's trying to test me. I narrowed my eyes back at him accusingly.

"Just... Just shut up" I turned on my heel to walk ahead but he pulled me by the wrist and before I know it, I stumbled into his chest.

"What are-"

"What if I do this? Does it make it better?" He whispered in a teasing smirk, I shivered at his touch when he pulled me closer by the waist.

"Or this?" He forced me to face him, our foreheads touching. I could not handle our close proximity, so I closed my eyes. Why am I not doing anything? My body is no longer coordinated with my mind, as much as I wanted to walk away, my own body wouldn't let me.

"Lucy, I would do anything to make things better for us. Remember that, okay?" He softly said before releasing his close hold of my body. I remained unmoved for a brief moment before picking up a bunch more starfish.

What just happened?

* * *

During the time interval of picking up some starfish, I grew more frustrated than before. Sting seemed to always find a way to say something bluntly and then he either turns it into a joke or into something sweet. I just don't get him, he's so unreadable and it's so frustrating. But he had always been this way and maybe I should stop thinking about this too much, I might extend another day if I did. So, I distracted myself with a starfish—one of its limbs cut off.

"Sting, come over here!"I excitedly called over. He was busy playing with Storm, a few feet away from me.

He glanced over to where I was kneeling and he was immediately in front of me.

"Wha's wrong? Did you get hurt?"

I gave him a look. "What? No... I was just gonna show you this" I motioned towards the starfish on my hand. It's a little bit smaller than my palm, a shade closer to the sun.

"What about it?"

"One of its limbs were cut off"

"Yeah, so?"

I gave him a dangerous glare before looking at the poor creature. "It's rare to find something like this. I used to believe that when you wish something towards a lucky starfish, it will come true. That's how mine worked anyway"

"I think you should make a wish" I handed him the cute little creature but he pursed his lips.

"I already told you, I don't need to make a-" But he cuts himself off when I gave him another dangerous look.

"Do I really have to?" He asked and I only gave him a smile before he cutely rolled his eyes and closed them.

As I watch him make a wish, I couldn't tell what was on his mind. Is he wishing for his brother? Or himself? Maybe his family? He looks so concentrated and in solitude, it was daring enough to make a noise. With that in mind, I grew more and more curious of what he's wishing for.

He opened his eyes and then we both let the waves carry the creature into the water.

"So, what did you wish for?"

He gave me a thoughtful look before walking past me. "It's a secret"

I ran after him, completely intrigued. "Huh? Can't you tell me?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"If I told you, it will not come true"

"That's not how it works"

"But that's how shooting stars work"

I groaned in annoyance before we decided to walk back to the house, those girls might be worried if they don't see me resting even if I was with Sting.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello guys~!**

**Is it too late to ask for a review on the previous chapter? Cause I like to know what you think because I had mixed feelings about it. But with this chapter, I genuinely enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoy reading just as much as I enjoyed writing ^_^ With that being said, I have a little announcement. I will be posting a short story maybe June 1st and if you ever come across, please support me :) Already working on chapter 2 XD**

** fangirlsweg I'm sorry if you felt that I was offended or anything :) But I feel the least offended, I actually love your reviews to be completely honest. You're just one of those people who constantly support the writer and I like that :)**

** Anime4evar Wow, I'm surprised for your persistence. Thanks for your support :D**

**Faves/Follows and Reviews are appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Between Two Neighbors

"... And they had no idea" I cackled, almost made myself pee. I was laughing too much and I wasn't exaggerating, it was sort of like stomach hurting, stupid clapping and teary eyed kind of laughter as Sting finally finished his interesting story. And of course, it involved Mirajane and Levy, they started arguing about mashed potatoes which involved the fridge, leftovers and starvation. At some point, those girls managed to yell on each other's face and then hug a few seconds later, heck they did not even notice him which he found entertaining that he eventually caught it on video.

Those girls decided to stay for a few days at the beach house and unfortunately for me, Sting stupidly agreed. I mean, as much as I want them to have their fun, I'm gonna be alone in my house without them fussing over things like they usually do. And his "_You're not gonna be alone, I'm gonna be there with you_" is not helping either.

"That's-that's... I would have called it stupid but it's so them" I managed to say, still having a hard time stopping.

"Yep... And we're finally here" He breathes out.

As I look over ahead, with what he said, the golden calligraphy of the village name came into view. Even though it's way past 9:00 PM, I could still make out the visual image of the guard standing beside the closed gate. My smile stretched wider, I never knew I would be this happy to be here. It felt like I've never seen the lined up houses, the 70's themed diner and even my own house for five years. I can't believe it has already been more than a month since I moved here and it felt like I lived here ever since, this unfamiliar warm feeling made me giddy for some odd reason.

But it had to end soon because we were immediately parked in front of my house with Sting opening the door for me.

He had a frown on his face, eyes casted on the ground. "It sucks that I have to leave you"

I warmly smiled at him, taking his face in between my hands.

"It's okay... I'm fine now, thanks to you"

He placed his hands over my own, smiling this time.

"It would have been better if I could stay with you" He looked genuinely sad and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.

"It's like you're going away for ten years" I released my hold, getting my stuff from the backseat before walking back in front of him.

"Again, thank you for taking care of me... I would have been in the hospital right now if it weren't for you" For the nth time today, I thanked him and he was obviously tired of hearing the same thing within different versions but there were not enough words to show my gratitude.

"Like I said, you're welcome" I bowed my head before turning on my heel but before I could even walk inside, he caught me by the arm.

"Kiss me"

"What?"

"I said kiss me before I go back to my brother" He said it so warmly in comparison to the cold wind gushing, filled with so much hope, I couldn't say no. I giggled lightly when I was leaning closer, he looked like a kid who was given his favorite candy.

When I erased the last trace of distance between our lips, I managed to slip a small thank you before he pulled me in. Under the cold weather, I felt so warm inside and somehow, the wind that caused goosebumps on my skin doesn't matter anymore. He made me feel so warm.

And when we pulled away, he was smiling cheekily, I just started giggling.

"I should beat the shit out of Rogue for doing this to me but because of you, I'm sparing his life" Apparently, he had some business to take care of, together with his brother and it involved some meetings and a contract.

"He should thank me then"

"Yes, he should"

When my eyes peeked over his shoulder, my bags came into view, hinting me to go inside and should probably sleep because I still have classes tomorrow. "I should go back inside" I said while gesturing my thumb towards the entrance.

He cutely scratched the back of his neck while nodding. "Yeah, I guess you should"

Before rushing inside without looking back, I lightly pecked his cheek. Admittedly, I just stood behind the door, waiting for him to pull away from the drive way. And when he did, I hurriedly rushed into my room, taking three stairs at a time. I missed my bed, my balcony and something tells me that I forgot something. As I open the door with full force, a very familiar guy was sitting at the edge of my bed.

When our eyes met, he instantly walked over towards me and he whispered my name.

"Lucy"

Natsu.

* * *

I scrunched my brows in confusion as he clashes my body onto his, toned and muscular arms wrapping around my waist. When I smelled his scent, just like fire, I closed my eyes in relief. I felt even warmer when he stroked his huge hand over my back that I almost did not realize that I had tears falling over my cheeks. It was rather strange that I was crying for no particular reason and he's here. Somehow, the last idea pressed itself further in my mind.

"Natsu" His name felt so foreign when I said it. I've only been away for two days and-

"Luce, where have you been? I've been so worried about you..." His voice was breaking and a mental image of Natsu walking back and forth in my room flashed before my eyes, tears found its way to stream down my face again.

"You have?"

"Of course" He pulled away at arms length, trying to observe any injuries and what not. "You were just suddenly gone, I was starting to lose my mind. I thought you were taken by thugs or something" His voice laced with concern made my stomach turn, just by looking at him, my vision was starting to get blurry.

"Where were you?" He rests his head on my shoulder and I took a deep breathe before explaining myself.

"I was just... Natsu, I got sick—overworked myself up to the point that I passed out. And Sting took care of me" Then, just like I flipped a switch, Natsu sharply lets go of his warm embrace, all of a sudden, it's all so cold again.

"That's-that's nice of him... At least you're all better now" He took a step back and it made me wonder if I did something wrong but the relieved smile on his face told me otherwise.

Surprisingly, Natsu was wearing his military uniform, all smeared in mud and dust and he looked so horrible. The bags under his eyes looked like they were about to give out and fall over his cheeks and the tiresome look in his eyes did not go unnoticed. He looked like he did not sleep for a couple of days, it felt like I should worry over him more than he did about me.

"What about you, are you okay?" He looked tired but it was all there is to it. No bruises and cuts needed to be treated. But nonetheless, I was still worried. If he doesn't sleep now, he might pass out right at this moment.

"I'm fine, Luce. No need to worry about me" He reassured before kicking his combat boots off.

"I'm sure you're pretty tired. You should sleep" He added while I nodded my head. Before I slipped under my comfortable bed, I slipped into the bathroom to change into something just as comfortable and what I could manage is my dad's flannel that reached just in the middle of my thighs.

It's really good to be home.

Once I was ready to go to sleep, Natsu is not lying on the bed—no, he did not jump out of the balcony as the sliding doors were slid close. Instead, he was lying on the cold, hard ground with barely enough comfort to fall asleep. His shirt already discarded somewhere on the floor and one arm draped over his eyes.

I turned off the lights and made myself comfortable on my bed with a confused look up until I just stared at the blank ceiling ahead. And because my curiosity is coursing like a river, I couldn't help myself.

"Natsu, why are you sleeping on the floor?" Once the question was out of my mouth, I mentally kicked myself on the face.

"It's better this way" He simply answered and I couldn't be anymore confused than I was but with a blabbering mouth, I continued.

"What do you mean?" I cringed at the mental image of kicking myself twice, it made me shudder.

"Your boyfriend wouldn't want to see his girlfriend sleep with another guy, right?" I blushed at his reason. Oh, that's right. And with maximum willpower, I stopped myself from asking any further. I mean, Why does he do this now, all of a sudden? Sure, Sting and I are... er, a thing but he never considered it before. Plus, sleeping on something soft is more comfortable.

And so, I found another reason to kick myself.

"But it's not comfortable sleeping on the ground"

"I'd take safety over comfort any day" He sounded so formal which is so unlike him. I couldn't help but frown, for some reason I couldn't grasp, I did not like his way of addressing me like he's my body guard or something. He's so distant and so guarded at the same time.

If we are going to be like this for the next few days, maybe months, I don't know if I could take it because he's not Natsu anymore. The sad thought would have made me cry if it weren't for what he said next. "I missed you, Luce"

Relief has never been so fast, I gave myself one last kick for doubting. Yep, he's still Natsu.

"I missed you too... And I'm sorry for making you worry"

"Damn right you're sorry, I almost lost my shit" He sleepily remarked with a yawn, I giggled.

"And you should apologize to Erza, Gray... Everyone, even including Gildarts" I was more touched than surprised. Somehow, the mere thought of them worrying over me, sent a warm pang on my chest.

"You told them?"

"Well, yeah. I wanted to look for you and they wanted to help. Problem was, we didn't know where to start. You just vanished" He admitted. That's right, I was just gone for like what, three or four days? I had to extend a day or two because of that starfish walk. With that in mind, I felt bad.

"I'm sorry"

He stayed silent. "..."

"..."

"..."

"It's not your fault. At least you're okay now"

"But what were you doing in my room?"

"I was going to look for something to start with. I figured you must have something here to at least know or guess where you were" I don't know if it's just me but the tone of his voice sounded embarrassed.

"Who are you, Quentin?" I teased. Normally because he wouldn't know what I was talking about.

"... It's not like you have a weird poster taped over the window or something" He softly mumbled. I was wrong. My eyes grew wide like saucers, who knew Natsu Dragneel knew what I was talking about, knew what book I was referencing too. It's not really much of a big deal but it's Natsu! The thought of him reading a teen fiction novel while in his uniform made me do an inhuman sound.

"You read—"

"-I'm tired. Let's go to sleep" He shushed. No matter how convincing he sounded, I knew he just wanted to brush off the upcoming question I'm supposed to ask. But because he looked so tired and probably did not have enough sleep to last another question, I let him pass.

"Alright, good night"

"... Sweet dreams, Luce" And with that, I closed my eyes.

But even with the natural conversation that we had, I couldn't shake off the feeling that the bed felt so spacious and big all to myself.

* * *

Technically, the next evening, I was dragged into the museum with Erza. Apparently, news travelled fast in their house and they immediately arranged something to meet up with me. Not that I would mind though, in fact, I was excited to see them all once again and this time, they were all complete. Erza and Natsu of course, Gray, Cana, Gildarts, Jellal and just everyone, even including Gajeel. At some point once they saw me, I was enveloped within different hugs (except for Gajeel) and a demand of reason from none other than Erza. I thought she wouldn't excuse me from my absence, it made me shudder. Then, I was pulled into a series of questions and talks among everybody but not including Natsu though.

And it went like this.

I was just done talking to Gildarts about school and I tried to clarify that I wasn't in high school anymore, I really did. But he kept on giving advice about copying techniques and festivals which doesn't really apply much in college. When I was walking towards Natsu, who sat at the far end corner of the camp fire, he attempted to make himself busy but was already too late.

"Natsu—"

"Oh, hey Lucy..." I sat beside him with one eye brow raised.

"Thank you for doing this" But even so, I was really grateful. I just like seeing the smiles on their faces, it was contagious enough to put one on my face too.

"It was nothing. Erza actually forced me into this" He was looking over his shoulder weirdly and true to his words, she was the one who dragged me anyway, not Natsu which is weird enough for me because he would ask me to jump over my balcony and climb over a tall fence. But with Erza, we jumped at the same time that I wasn't really expecting, though she did caught me at some point when she landed on her feet. Also, we took a shortcut to get here.

"Well, you wouldn't believe what Erza—" I was just about to tell the story of how we got here but he cuts me off.

"Listen, I better talk to Gray about something" It's not because he cuts me off that rendered me speechless, it was with the way he did it. From what I learned, Natsu did NOT just talk to Gray about something and it could also be applied to Gray, he did NOT just talk to Natsu. They would usually throw insults at each other before anything else would follow but instead of that happening, he walked away from me casually, no insults thrown across the room, no challenging taunts, nothing at all.

I was genuinely hurt. Did I do something wrong?

So, I walked away as well. I sat with Erza instead, who was busy eating her third slice of her favorite cake. The look on my face must have been obvious because she started choking and then asking what was wrong.

"Lucy, you okay?"

"Why is Natsu avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?" I know Erza knew something about this. Even though he usually ends up beaten on the ground because of her infamous wrath, they still acted like siblings. Erza, being his older sister.

She shakes her head with a knowing grin before answering.

"Natsu's not avoiding you. He's just distancing himself, you know" I still don't.

"Natsu is everything but generous, he used to be so selfish—wanting to have everything that he desired. I almost could not believe he's the same guy. Lucy, he's respecting your relationship with Sting, if you're still wondering" We both watch the pink-haired guy across the room talking to Gray. Surprisingly, they were just talking.

"What does that have to do with anything? Being selfish and my relationship with Sting, what about it?" Sure, I understood why but "what?" did not really add up to me. Instead of her answering, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Guess you have to find out for yourself. It's nearly as obvious" She said with a smug look on her face.

But still, I couldn't. It's not that I'm partially dumb at this particular expertise but because I tend to overthink things up to the point that nothing makes sense anymore. So, I stopped myself from even trying. Natsu was having a deep talk with Gray and no one is interrupting them, I wonder what they talk about when they're not fighting. Do they talk about their "work"? About family? About girls?

"Oh, that's right! Lucy, it's almost your birthday!" Erza exclaimed, all loud and clear. I instantly flung my hand over her mouth before heads would turn in our direction, it's a good thing no one was paying attention to us. I sighed in relief.

"Erza, not so loud" I whispered nervously. She raised both her brows in question.

"But it's your birthday we're talking about"

"I know... It's just... I really don't like huge celebrations. I mean, I don't like you guys doing something for my birthday" Even more confused than before, she cocked her head to the side.

"What? Why?"

"I just don't... I'm not the kind of person who enjoys a party"

"... Well, okay... If you say so" She said but she did not sound like she really agreed.

Natsu and I were fine back yesterday, it's not like we were sleeping on the same bed, I just wanted to talk to him. But the feeling of pain in my chest, almost made me want to cry if it weren't for Erza saying something.

"Lucy, all of us would be here tomorrow, even the next day... Just a heads up" She reminded. A smile curled on my lips, at least I would be able to see them within the next two days.

* * *

**This is important to me, I hope you read. **

**Please give me a feedback on this chapter because I really enjoyed this one, writing. :) I'm just asking for your opinion all the way ^_^**

**Disclaimer: **The book that they were talking about is Paper Towns by John Green

So if you got the reference, let me know in the review :D


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello~! This is probably the shortest chapter but it has to be in this format, I'm sorry if it's too short. Also! I will be posting a short chaptered story this time today! So if you ever come across, please take a moment and read. I hope you'll like it. :D**

** SwiftingSwift13 It's nice that someone got the reference xD I was not even thinking much about the book but because the chapter need to kept going, I saw my copy on the table and immediately typed this idea. lol yes, and I'm sorry but this chapter could get into another unexpected turn *smirks***

** fangirlsweg Hmm, I still have no idea if I should give him some exposure just because I don't know where to fill him in. Lol, it's a good thing that I put the book that I was talking about in the last part, if I didn't who knows what that poster means. XD I also googled and you were right, he's a director haha!**

** Mjus I hope this chapter gives an even bigger hint. Though the story behind it is a couple chapters away yet, I'm just as excited to write it because I'm gonna spill the beans of realization and what not. **

** crazychick375 It actually started in Sting's tree house, remember that chapter? Well, it was after the dinner date :) Oh, and I'm leading you with misdirection! *flails hands* I have the power of confusion, hehe. **

** Pari forever ft No, it's okay. I don't mind but thanks for reviewing anyway. As much as I'd like a feedback, you have always been a constant support and I like you for that :) That's what I've been doing, misleading you guys in confusion ;)) but we're almost a few chapters away from the next big thing ;)**

**Wow, I'm really surprised that you gave me a lot of feedback in the previous chapter. Thank you! I couldn't mention all of you guys but I READ THEM ALL and I could only be grateful! **

**Faves/Follows and Reviews are appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

Between Two Neighbors

I can't believe I just ran all the way from my house up to the entrance and to think that I got lost along the way, I was certainly impressed with myself. But I was more tired than amused, so I rest my hands over my hips while catching my abnormal breathing. If no one called for me inside, I would have stayed there for a while but the moment Erza saw me, she pulled me along the arm.

"Why are you panting?" She gave me a pensive look as we walk into a wider hall.

"I was running"

"Running? Why?" Well, it's not for Erza to ask why I was running. We basically ran yesterday and there's not much of a difference except that I was alone. And I'm afraid of the dark.

"Because it's cold and dark... And I got lost" I mumbled the last part but her hearing is far superior than an average person, she perked up in interest. Well, if anything, Erza's always up for embarrassing stories.

I was about to open my mouth to tell the tale of how Lucy Heartfilia got stupidly lost and cowered like a guilty puppy but Natsu's voice cuts in. "Oy Erza!" He was across the hall, wearing normal clothes for a change. Jeans and sweatshirt made him look like his age especially because it suited him unfairly good that his skin glowed on the yellow light lining the hall. I watched him run towards our direction and when I got a closer look, his left hand is wrapped with a white bandage.

Their talk became muffled to my ears as I stared at his injured hand curiously, I know nothing about what happened to his hand but I couldn't help but worry. I've seen him hurt before and I could just imagine the wound underneath the bandage. What if he got hurt doing another job again or worse, what if his dad did this?

I looked up and I was left with Erza once again, she was holding a slice of cake—probably Natsu gave it to her. And he's still ignoring me, it hurts. Like an uppercut jab straight into my chest. I thought it would be over soon, I understand that he's distancing himself but what he's doing is clearly more than that. He's ignoring me. I wanted to believe Erza that he's just distancing himself but my mind couldn't process the idea, the more I think about it, the more I believe that he's ignoring me.

My painful thoughts came to a stop when someone else rushed before us.

"There you are! Let's go, everyone's looking for you!" I mentally thanked Gray for interrupting us because I could almost sense myself from crying, it was nerve-wracking. I also did not know who he was talking to but we gladly trailed behind him until we were led into the area where we were in yesterday.

I sat beside Erza once again and just like yesterday, she was eating a piece of her favorite dessert. Even Natsu was talking to Gray, I just had to stop and think if someone is playing with me but I didn't have to think that much because Erza said something that doesn't sound like yesterday.

"Want some?" And I certainly did not, I shook my head while she shrugged her shoulders—taking another fork of strawberry frosting.

"Are you and Natsu okay?" She added.

"Why would you ask that?" I retorted back in confusion, wondering how she came up with such conclusion. She came up with the idea that we were fine for heaven's sake!

She pointed the metal fork in an accusatory matter. "Hey, I asked you first"

Right. "We're fine" Sadly, I would have understood if we fought instead of this actual situation. I still don't have my head wrapped around the Sting/Natsu thing.

"Then why does it feel like you aren't?" She asked nonchalantly, I had to stop and look at her for a while.

I don't know myself. It has only been a day and it felt like we've been avoiding and acting weird around each other for more than a year now. "I don't know... It just feels weird right now"

"I think you should talk to him" It's not a bad suggestion except Natsu is not comfortable talking to me, yet even when I'm just beside him. It feels like he wants to tell me something but he couldn't and it hurts that we're back to being strangers. I'm being the _who, what, why? _guesser once again.

"Do you really think so?" But maybe, just maybe, I was overthinking again. I needed a second opinion and Erza is the most reasonable one to give me one right now. She placed her hand on her chin with a thoughtful look, watching the two guys seriously talk for the second time.

"Only if you want to. I know you're uncomfortable at the situation but I'm telling you... He's not mad at you, he's more mad at himself if anything" I perked my gaze at her in confusion once again.

"Why would he be mad at himself?" Strange.

"Hold that question. I need to get another piece" She stood up and walked away. Hell, I don't even know where she could get another piece. I mean, there's no box with flattering ribbons to indicate "another piece" but there's no reasoning with her anymore. I sat at the camp fire alone, even with the heat, it's still cold.

"Hey" I slightly jumped at the voice beside me. My eyes widened for a fraction of a second as Natsu sat cross-legged. The fire reflecting in his eyes.

"Hi" I greeted back awkwardly.

"You're wearing it" He simply stated. Oh, he was talking about the muffer. Of course. I fiddled with the fabric wrapped around my neck recklessly (because I was trying to hurry up and the thing is too big for me), feeling slightly embarrassed for some reason.

"Yeah... I hope you don't mind" I immediately regret wearing the muffler for this reason. He was eyeing the fabric like it was some foreign object he has never seen before. Even though it felt so soft and comfortable, I knew he would feel like this is wrong. The thought saddens me for a moment.

But then he spoke. "Of course, I don't" I looked up at him, his eyes were so soft, they almost rivaled the softness of the scarf. Though the pair is a void of of pitch black, I was slightly reminded of the darkness outside , they were soft of beautiful, the more I stare into them, the more it shines under the light.

"Here. Let me fix it" He offered. Slowly, his eyes casts down towards the oversized mess and with one swift tug, my neck was bare and naked. I couldn't read him, I was certainly not the right person to figure out what he's thinking right now. He was entirely focused and devoted to the task at hand, I did not dare to move, not even once. His slender fingers grazed my skin half of the time as he wraps and twists the lined fabric until both ends were behind my back.

We sat there awkwardly, staring at the ground because I have nothing else better to say. I have no idea how to start a conversation at this state.

"Listen, I'm really sorry for my behavior yesterday I—" He started.

I flail my hands in front of him in protest. "No, no! It's fine. I completely understand... Erza explained it to me" He made a sound of agreement before facing the fire once again, really. Fire suits him well.

I did not know how long I was thinking things but I need to ask him two significant questions before I stop becoming this awkward mess. I lightly scratched my head, we were just silently watching the flames dancing around with each other.

Until I awkwardly catch his attention with obvious coughing.

"Natsu, can I ask you two questions?"

He faced me completely, indicating that he's paying close attention. "Okay"

"Why did you decide to give me space all of a sudden? I mean, you've never considered it before. Why now?" He looks away immediately with his eye brows knitted together. He must be thinking of an answer.

"If I tell you now, you'd walk away from me" What? I stared at him for a couple of minutes in wonder. What is he talking about?

"I think it's best that you don't know" He shuts off the topic. _Again. _Like he usually does but I should be used to it by now. Every time he does this, it leaves a hole in the equation. And it's almost impossible to answer if he never breathes a word about his life.

With the way that he is right now, I'd say that it's the end of discussion. So, I turned away from him as well. "Okay" I muttered softly.

One last thing. I eyed his injured hand resting on the floor, the bandages were poorly wrapped around his hand. I'd take a guess that he did this himself without any help from Gray or Erza. It had dried bloodstains at the side that I haven't seen before.

"What happened to your hand?"

He stares at it as well, clenching and unclenching his slender fingers—he winced when he did. "Glass" And he didn't need to explain, I knew. Even though he's not showing much of the pain, I know it hurts every time he moves. The least that I could do for him is to fix it. So, I took his large hand with my small one and his eyes encouraged the contact.

"What are you doing?" He asked in bewilderment.

"Since you helped me fix this thing, I'm gonna do you a favor" I gestured towards the muffler and answered, placing his palm on top of mine as I slowly unwrap the bandage with my other hand. He looked like he was against the idea but he had no choice as the deep cut on the palm of his hand slowly became visible. It's deeper and wider than I thought, my heart stopped for a second.

"You should be more careful. This doesn't look like an accident" Which I assumed that it is because you only cut yourself through glass accidentally, he must have scraped over some broken glass or something.

"Cause it's not" He whispered.

I was wrong. My eyes drifted back to his in surprise, he's kidding. "What happened?"

"I almost died. The guy used glass as a weapon, I had nothing and when he charged at me, I could only protect myself with my hand..." He said it so casually but I stared at him for a long time in silence with loud thoughts in my mind.

He almost died. Almost died! If he did, no one would know—they would just assume that he was missing. But that logic only applied to me, I'd think that he was missing or he just left to do something. For them, the people around me with the same job—if he died, they know. Because it's part of their job, whatever the hell it was to risk their lives and the sad part that makes me cry as of this moment—

Natsu was used to it. If he died then, will I find out?

My mind started to compile a lot of terrifying what ifs that the only thing reasonable to do right now is to throw my arms at the guy who almost lost his life. He almost fell backwards but he caught me by the waist and I started sobbing over his chest while he soothed me with reassuring words. Somehow, they seem to work. Every time he did, it always works.

"Why do you say it like it's nothing? Doesn't it scare you?" I was forcing myself not to cry since my voice was already breaking.

I felt him sigh over my head. "Who said I wasn't afraid to die? I thought that was it... I almost gave up" This time, I could sense his fear. I started to sob again, my grip tightens around him with a sick thought that if I let go of him, he'll disappear.

"But I found a reason to live... That's why I'm okay now. I'm fine" Those words were supposed to reassure me but I couldn't help myself, especially now that I'm crying.

"Reason to live?"

"You" I inhaled sharply as I look up at him, heart stopping and eyes widening.

"—along with Erza, and Gray, and Gildarts... Everyone in here right now... I can't afford to die right there" He added as he lets go of his hold, turning to the fire once again.

I exhaled the breathe that I was holding and I copied his action. We started watching the fire for the nth time.

"Lucy, let's start over... I want us to be friends that holds a certain ground"

"What do you mean?"

"Lucy, I've been thinking something lately... I think it's best if we stop whatever we're doing"

"I—"

He shushed me with his index finger. "Before you say anything, I just want us to take things a little less... I'm not saying that I don't want to be friends with you" _Oh. _His idea should make me feel better about certain things but I don't. I'm more crestfallen more than anything but I get what he's pointing out.

Natsu's taking the distance seriously, it's a matter of principle. He's right. Sting wouldn't want to see me like this but I most certainly will not stop being friends with Natsu.

"I understand" I do and I hate it. I absolutely have no idea why I'm so depressed, maybe because I still couldn't recover from Natsu's close call from death or maybe because I was just frustrated of having no origin of why he's doing this in the first place. I, at least need to know, right? But he won't tell me.

"So, friends?" He extends his hand as a gesture of friendship. With his hand, this will be the end of certain things and I hesitated for a good three seconds before taking it firmly.

"Yeah, friends" We shook hands once before he eagerly lets go.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... I better go after Erza, she's um going to tell me something" I dusted myself off, not waiting for his consent because I already walked away from him. No, I was not going to look for her. I just need to go anywhere but here because of a strong reason. I don't want him to see me cry for the third time today, not when there's a different reason behind it.

I managed to stumble upon the room filled with jars, the place where Natsu showed me the stars. I lied on my back at the exact same spot the last time I was here, gazing at the twinkling stars above me. All thoughts loosens as tears rolled down my cheeks, they were unstoppable. No, I wasn't the star closest to him, I'm not gonna be his friend who'll help and support him with a thousand of stars a number.

"There's Natsu" I pointed my index finger to the one at the side, to where I pointed it last time.

"And there's Lucy" But instead of pointing to the one beside it, I pointed at the opposite direction. The one farthest.

His idea could mean many things, as much as I want to stay the way we are, I couldn't. We shouldn't. And it hurts as much when I figured out that things will never be the same between us.

* * *

Maybe this is for the best.

Gray is right, it's best to distance myself before it's too late. I'm not just doing this for myself but even if Lucy doesn't know it, I'm doing this for her sake too. Sometimes, if the ice freak is not being such an idiot and a moron and an asshole, he can be so smart. I never knew seeking his advice would help.

I was losing my mind yesterday but I freaked out more this early morning when death almost caught me straight from the heart.

When that fucking piece of glass almost cuts through my life line, I almost could not believe that I was still alive. _And fighting. _Fighting for what? It was not difficult to figure out because Lucy's face flashed before my eyes in a second. And I realized what was happening to me.

It was starting and it terrifies me.

I have to stay away from her, I'm not doing the same mistake twice.

* * *

**What do you think of Nats's POV in this one? This is only a filler for him because you know... Reasons and stuff.**

**Please let me know what you think and what questions you have in a review :D**

**And check out my new story that I'll be posting this time today. It will be titled "Pool Action" **

**Thanks :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello~! Okay, I didn't expect this to become so long but here it is :) Also, I published the first chapter of my second story already and if you haven't read it, the title is "Pool Action". **

** obscurewriter05 lol here it is ;)**

** SwiftingSwift13 lol, if you can teleport into the anime world, I would never write something that'll annoy you ever xD. you're not to be messed around with *backs away in a corner***

** Pari forever ft yes, we're getting closer to that decision ;)) and i'm already thinking of heart-shattering lines to begin with. i'm such a huge drama fan xD and you're overthinking things, don't worry xD**

** fangirlsweg it's already out. my other story, please check it out ^_^ **

** FairyTailGirl4Eva aww, thank you :")) please tell your friends that I'm very grateful :D **

** Mjus well, i put natsu's pov because once the next chapters are up, it'll make more sense. at first it doesn't because there's nothing really much of what the heck he's talking about xD but it'll make sense soon. also, i will fix it thank you for informing me :)**

**Thank you for the reviews and your critical observations :) Okay, so like what I said before, I read all of them. And I couldn't handle responding to each and every one because this is making it longer but I'm still very thankful for the support :)**

**Faves/Follows and Reviews are appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Between Two Neighbors

Gray failed at distracting me from Lucy and I know I'll fail at avoiding her for two reasons. Her eyes were swollen and red, probably from crying (maybe because of me) and I once promised that I won't let anyone hurt her. _Including me_. And it sounds so hypocritical because it has been three hours since she arrived and I haven't talked to her. Not even once. While the ice freak talks about whatever we normally talk about, I always find a way to look for her, it's the only sane thing I could do right now other than making my way there and messing everything up.

Now, I'm not the type of guy who believes in signs. I'm more of a "see through the eyes" than "make believe" kind of guy. But when Lucy stepped into the hall wearing _my muffler_, all restrains break loose.

I don't know, there's nothing special about it. She felt cold, she wears thin clothes and the scarf is the perfect thing to warm her. But a part of me disagrees, I don't think so. There's no greater reason behind it, there's no logical reason why I believe that. But I do and it's bothering me.

Before I could even stand up, Gray stared down at me as a warning.

"You don't know what you're doing, Natsu"

Believe me, I do. It's just that the urge to go talk to her is stronger than the resistance of avoiding another feud. "I just need to talk to her" I looked at her for whatever number of time across Gray's shoulder—she was talking to Erza and Cana, every now and then she would laugh along with the others, every time she did, I felt _it_.

I growled in frustration. This is why I asked for help, there's no way that I could do this alone. And even if Gray is an assbag, he helps me most of the time and we don't need to trade sweet words to know how much I need his.

"But if you talk to her, there's no stopping you" He's right. I hate that he's right.

Sighing, I placed both my hands over my face. This is so annoying, if I can't go though the day without thinking of going there or jumping over her balcony when she's all alone, what more if I continued being just her neighbor?

"I know this is difficult for you but you know that this is for your own good and hers as well. The price you have to pay is difficult to give but it's not impossible either" Gray said, how out of character of him. I don't buy it.

I scoffed at him. "Since when did you became such a wise bastard?"

Well, I was expecting a sharp blow to the face more than anything else, that's how we deal with things anyway. But the ice freak was being not a total ass about this, he just chuckled like a normal person.

"Since you helped me go though the same thing"

I ran my hands back across my hair in deep frustration but I had to be strong like Gray, there's no way I'm losing to him. Gray did it, why can't I?

Gray is not a stone cold-hearted bastard, once in his life he fell in love with a beautiful girl. She was Juvia and they literally bumped into each other while he was in a hot pursuit of his target. He told me, he thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world but a job is a job. Our job is a job, so he continued his pursuit. Fortunately for him, Juvia had the same thing in mind. She had amazing skills, she managed to get hold of his cellphone number (which is only used for the purposes of our work) and she followed him home.

That was how they started. He thought they wouldn't find out, Gray was smart but they were smarter. They were suspicious of the ice freak's actions, he felt threatened and when he asked for my help, it felt nice to be relied on for once. So, I did the best I could to keep him away from Juvia. And I was fucking good at it, eventually, Juvia went with her father in London—thinking that Gray no longer loves him.

It was rage-inducing, really it was. I had to deal with his emotional fits of no longer sleeping, eating and bathing but I saw myself in him when he stopped caring. I was basically the same when Lisanna happened. And I couldn't stand the thought of having my friend feel the same way.

It's only fair that I let him do his job right now, right?

* * *

If Mirajane and Levy were here, I know they would become friends in a blink of an eye. Erza and Cana have been nothing but sisters to me. They tried to cheer me up when I was almost in the verge of crying and I told them the reason, I have no shame.

Natsu was avoiding me and nothing hurts more that you agreed that it was okay. They understand what was happening, they know something that I don't. And they tried their best to drift my attention someplace else. Not that I didn't mind, I just think it's best to stop thinking about it before it goes out of hand.

They were doing a fine job, I was laughing almost 80% of the time. They were telling me their embarassing stories. One of them had diarrhea for eating a spoiled burrito and the other was blamed, no one could use the rest room downstairs for a week. I almost busted a gut when Erza admitted that it was really her and Cana was drunk enough to agree whatever the heck was happening.

My laughter descended into silence once I glanced over Cana's shoulder, I swore Natsu and Gray were across the hall. Not that I was watching them, but they have been sitting there for the past three hours just talking and somehow, nobody even noticed that they were gone.

"Where's Natsu and Gray?" They looked unimpressed.

"No, I'm not bringing this up just for him. They were here a while ago" I added. Surely enough, they faced the other way.

"They're fine. Maybe they needed some fresh air" said Erza.

"Or maybe... They just needed a room for themselves to take each other's shirts off, if you know what I mean" Cana winked and just like Erza, I groaned in disgust. Natsu's mind is already as unpredictable as it may seem but Cana's mind works in different ways, I don't even have an idea.

"You and your yaoi fantasies" Erza muttered.

I shuddered at the idea. I think Erza's idea is better than Cana's.

* * *

I winced, clutching my right arm. Gray threw me across the stairs outside, he was frustrated and I had no reason of understanding. A second ago we were just arguing about Lucy, I just wanted to talk to her but the stripper won't let me. It's not as bad as what he thinks, I'm not gonna do something spontaneous to ruin what we have, I'm not that stupid. But Gray thinks otherwise.

"Trust me, Natsu. This is for the best" He stooped on my level and I had no reason of not understanding what he's trying to do. Except I couldn't, I tackled him to the ground in frustration, in anger. He doesn't understand, I need to talk to her.

I landed a hard blow across his face, my teeth shutting tight.

"Stop it, stop being unreasonable!" He yelled before managing to land a punch over my face. I stumbled and it gave him the littlest opportunity to kick me in the gut.

"I'm not just doing this for you, this is for Lucy" No matter how much Gray is making sense, I couldn't stop myself from fighting back. I know I understand what he means, I know what he's trying to do but that bigger part of me that couldn't is overthrowing everything else.

I lunged at him without a second thought, I was vulnerable. Frustrated. Angry. But not at him—no, I was more mad at myself than anything else. Why did I let this happen? If I have known any better, I would have stopped seeing her. The situation is already out of hand ever since they met her, it's happening all over again.

Two kicks over his chest and he stumbled down the stairs.

"Stop it... You'll hurt her more than yourself... That's-that's what you told me" He continued reasoning—standing up with his now shaky legs. I made my way there.

"I know what I said!" Lisanna's face flashed before my eyes, I felt the familiar feeling of pain in my chest.

"But I'm not gonna let that happen!" We both stopped. The silence was overwhelming, we were both panting and glaring. I thought this would take longer than usual but the stripper dusted himself off—pulling me by the collar.

"How are you so sure?! Give me a damn reason before I kick your ass!"

"I'm not!" I'm not sure.

He loosens his grip, I was being stubborn.

"I'm not..." He lets go.

But before I could talk to Lucy, I turned to him. "Gray, I'm not as strong as you are... I can't stay away from her" I would let Gray win just this once.

I wasn't lying to myself. I wouldn't do anything to risk our friendship but right now, I want to talk to her, nothing else.

* * *

I was in the middle of telling my embarassing story in return of their story when Natsu walked in, immediately craning his head into our direction and then walking straight. So, I stopped talking almost instantly as both girls searched for the source of my silence.

"Can I borrow Lucy?" He asked without any sort of hesitation. I knew both the girls know something that I don't, they gave each other a look before dragging Natsu someplace out of earshot. Some times, I wonder what they talk about when it's me. But no matter how much I try to piece something together, it always doesn't make any sense.

It wasn't long after they returned, the girls looked kind of worried. I suddenly became nervous. Whatever they talked about, it sounded so serious—even Natsu is serious. I figured that it's smart to stay quiet until someone speaks whatever the hell is happening. But instead, Erza and Cana told me that they were going to talk to Gildarts about something. An excuse to leave me and Natsu alone.

We were sitting on the floor like everybody else but unlike everybody else, we weren't talking. I have no idea what to say and I couldn't help but feel embarassed because I just cried over the guy beside me. And it feels like he knows.

"You're not wearing it properly" He started and I almost jumped because I was deep in thought. It felt awkward if I looked at him so I dared to steal a glance, and he was frowning on the white material wrapped around my neck. See, I really tried to wrap the thing properly like what he did the other day and it looked nothing like Natsu's. With that being said, just like yesterday, he swiftly took the muffler off with one tug. Still embarassed, I continued staring off the camp fire while he wrapped and twisted the soft fabric until both ends were in front.

I could have continued staring into the hot flames but when I accidentally glanced at him, I did not even notice that we're so close to each other until I could see the reflection of the flames in his onyx eyes. Natsu tugged both ends of the scarf, causing the fabric to rise over my mouth like magic.

I opened my mouth to say something, anything. But then it closed when I couldn't think of anything until I noticed the trail of blood running on the side of his head.

"What happened to your head?" I pointed. He ran his fingers across the area and surely enough, the metallic liquid clung on his fingers.

"It's nothing... Gray and I had a fight" Well, I know that they often fought but it never involved blood. Whatever it was that they were fighting about—must have been so serious. When I glanced at Gray, who was all alone in a corner, he was also physically damaged like Natsu. He wasn't lying. And I don't have any interest and intention of finding out what's it about.

"Luce, I want us to be friends"

"But you already said that"

"I know... I just want us to be close friends"

I don't know what the heck was happening. He was the one who wanted this in the first place and now he's saying that he wants to be friends with me. I was more confused than surprised.

"Why are you saying all this?"

"Because I can't continue avoiding you" He answered. Here I thought, I was the only one finding it difficult. And here he is, sitting beside me—his eyes staring intently into mine, he could honestly see through my soul.

But there's still one question that has been irking me when we descended into an awkward silence. "How would I know that you won't change your mind?" Because it could happen any time. And he may as he please because his reasons cuts through deeper than an average teenager's.

"Then you answer my questions honestly"

"Okay"

"... Do you like Sting?" _What?_

"Yes"

"Are you doubting him?" I have no idea why he's doing this. Where is he even going with this?

"Uh... No, I'm not"

"Do you _love_ him?" I don't know why I squirmed when he asked me that question. Maybe becase it was bizarre and straight forward or maybe because his eyes were just so distracting that it feels unsettling.

But he said I have to answer truthfully.

"Love is still a long way to go"

"Okay" Natsu gestured at his pinky finger. "Luce, can I trust you to make a promise?"

"Okay...?"

"Promise me that you did not lie about your answers and if you finally do love Sting, you will never doubt him with someone else... No matter what"

"But you're asking me for two things"

He chuckled. I exhaled a breathe of relief because I thought I would never hear him ever again. It was sort of satisfying. "It's okay. I wrapped it into one"

I rolled my eyes at him before slipping my pinky finger along with his, even if I have no clue of why this is his solution. But nonetheless, I'm not the girl to complain.

"Fine... I promise"

We both turned back towards the fire, both happily enjoying the comfortable silence looming around us. I never thought I would enjoy silence ever since, it's really heart-warming that we're back to being us.

"So, how's sleeping? He meant it for teasing me but I did not care. I groaned in disgust, remembering how I tumbled around on my bed.

"God, it's aweful" It's true. I never knew I would hate sleeping, I was having those terrifying nightmares again. Yesterday, I woke up in the middle of the night coated in cold sweat and I was breathing heavily. Like I was drowning, and I don't even remember everything.

"You missed me that much?"

"Yeah... Like the size of my fingernail, that much" I retorted back but Natsu knew many things about me. He knows that I'm a bad liar. And just like that, we started talking about everything, covering the lost time with our week's worth of not seeing each other, including the time when Sting took care of me. The heavenly bodies above only knows how much I missed this.

In the span of one week, I can't believe a lot has happened. Natsu was talking about how they were looking for me that they covered the entire village, then when he told them what happened, they flipped out. He also told me about how he knows Paper Towns. Apparently, it was Mavis' copy (a girl I haven't met before) that he found in his closet and curious enough, he read the whole thing in one day. He even "confessed" that he liked it. I couldn't stop myself from laughing, I couldn't breathe.

Well, I had to stop soon before I bust another gut. My laughter descending into the comfortable silence as we watched the fire once again.

"..." Natsu was smiling.

"..." I was smiling.

I could have enjoyed the silence more but he mentioned something.

"It's almost your birthday" I gaped at him and I froze in my position. How does he know? I blame Erza for this, he must have heard her because she can be so loud within unecessary times like yesterday.

"How do you know that?"

"I heard Erza. But don't blame me, you never mentioned anything about your birthday" Yeah, I blame her.

"It's because there's a reason I don't want people to find out"

"What is it?"

"I know this is kinda stupid but... I don't like celebrating my birthday" Natsu pitied me, this is also why I don't want to tell someone about this. They always have the same look on their faces when I do, it feels like it's not okay to feel this way.

"That is stupid... And also sad" Natsu and Erza had the same exact reaction. This is not really much of a big deal anyway, some people actually feel this way.

"It's fine... It's not really a big deal" I tried to convince him but he looked like he was thinking of something. I was just telling the truth but it feels like he's not going to let me go off the hook about this.

"I know... Wait here" He stood up and walked away.

I didn't need to think that much because Natsu seemed to gather everyone onto the camp fire, Erza sat beside me with a huge grin plastered on her face. He was the only one standing.

"What's happening?" I whispered to her because nobody was speaking.

"Just watch..."

When I gazed back at him, he gave me a wink before producing an accoustic guitar in his hands. Since when did he have that and from who?

"I just wanted to say something that's probably important..." He eyed me and I stared him down with a glare but just like what always happens, it never affected him—he just waved it off with a light chuckle.

"It's almost Lucy's birthday and I just want to give her something in advance" Well, everyone mused towards the announcement. I felt embarrassed because he told everyone and somewhat in awe. It's weird.

Cana was surprised, muttering about no one telling her, though she's always drunk. Jellal was questioning when. Gray had his arms crossed over his chest, still probably mad at Natsu. Gajeel, not that I cared was looking away. Gildarts was cheering how I'm turning fourteen but really, I was turning eighteen. Lastly, Erza was unaffected because she already knows.

"So, happy almost birthday, Luce because everything is rosy and cheerful to you" He grinned before he started softly strumming the guitar. Although the gesture was sweet and all, I still felt embarrassed because he didn't have to.

"My birthday is still more than month away" I was completely okay with not everyone knowing about it and now...

He softly started.

_Hold me close and hold me fast_  
_The magic spell you cast_  
_This is la vie en rose _

I never took Natsu as a singer but god, he could sing. And it just occurred to me just now what he meant. I get it. I grinned back at him, clever bastard.

_Il est enté dans mon coeur, une part de bonheur_  
_Dont je connais la cause _

I honestly find it cute that he was struggling singing in French, not that I mind but I made myself looked impressed just so his efforts would not go to waste. I did not care anyway, I was enjoying myself, I could feel my stomach turning.

And they were all swaying, with warmly lit faces.

_And when you speak, angels sing from above_  
_Everyday words seem to turn into love songs_

"Natsu, almost never sings... The last time I heard him was like a year ago" Erza admitted and I could just stare at him in amazement. What happened then?

His voice was curling into the lyrics so perfectly, I feel my eyes slowly closing. I never had anyone sing and dedicate a song to me before, it feels weird that Natsu is the one who did this but it's really nice. Goosebumps were appearing on my skin and his voice was haunting me. As he reached the end of the verse, he started softly strumming the guitar once again.

_Give your heart and soul to me_  
_And life will always be la vie en rose_

He finished with a single strum and I opened my eyes in time to see Natsu approaching me with a huge grin on his face.

I grinned back at him. "So when did you learn to sing in French so poorly?"

He immediately winced. "I thought you wouldn't notice"

"It's fine. I really appreciate it, thank you"

"You're welcome, Luce"

When I think about it, Natsu keeps on surprising me. He's always so spontaneous, from the book he read up to his song choice. I never knew he would sing something classic and to think that he incorporated both languages into one. He's nearly smarter than what I take him to be and it's really something. I'm slowly opening the curtain of his little room, this is one of those moments where I thought that I got to know him better.

"Life in Pink, not a bad choice..." I eyed him and I swore I could see a tint of pink in his cheeks.

"Yeah... Makarov influenced me" He scratched the back of his head. I was about to question who it was but he walked away saying that he would return the guitar back to Gildarts. So, he owned it. And I know that was just an excuse to drop the subject, he would always carry secrets with him, right? There's no way that he would drop one of them to me, he's too careful around things. I don't even know if I should tell him what I feel about the secrets, it feels like nothing would change anyway.

When he came back he was surprisingly cold when our elbows touched. And when I glanced at him, I only noticed now that his teeth were chattering and he was slightly shivering. My eyes trailed over at the thick fabric that's keeping me warm, forming a perfectly working idea.

"Natsu, do you want to share this?" I gestured my hand at the white material and he eyed it cautiously, I immediately regret offering. "It's fine if you don't like... I just feel bad that you gave this to me and now you're all cold and-"

"O-okay" He chattered. His arm reaching for the other end, unwrapping as his finger tips lightly grazed my skin. He felt so cold, he scooted closer until my shoulder was leaning on his broad shoulder.

Natsu wrapped where the fabric could reach him as his neck became fully clothe along with the half of his chest.

He feels so cold, I feel myself burning. I don't understand why he's not complaining about my body temperature, it's like my whole body was on fire, especially my chest and face. I was having a hard time breathing when I glanced at Natsu, eyes casted on the ground, all his features fitting into the light of the fire. He looked so beautiful.

-Something is beating into my ears. Almost as if in a miracle of a second, I understood the promise.

Because I was starting to get confused. And I wasn't talking about the heat.

* * *

**Did I scare ya? And is it weird that I find a birthday that it's almost there when it's a month away?**

**REMINDER: Pool Party (my second story) is out. And if you have the time, please check it out and leave a review cuz it's in a third person perspective, I wanna know what you think :D**

**byee**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello guys~! Okay, school starts for me today so yeah... Wish me luck, hihi! **

**Also, I have a question, utmost important (not really): Do you guys have a tumblr? I'm thinking of creating an acc just because I want to but I don't know how to use it and my friends doesn't have accs :(( please answer me hehe**

**MissCelestialHeart **Well, she's confused I gave you that ;)) and please staph... You're creeping me out :(( *hides inside a panic room*

**Pari forever ft **Yep, I'm weird like that. Every time someone's birthday is a month away, I greet them anyway and say that it's almost their birthday xD thank you, seriously. Your support is just ... There's not a word to describe it. love ya too!

**fangirlsweg **...Did ya check my 2nd story? :D if you do please let me know what you think through a review and yes, I do know and I'm not cutting Lucy's finger if she ever breaks the promise... or will she 0.0"

**myra-is-a-tactician **aww thank you, I hope you're enjoying my story just as much I enjoy writing :)

**coughdough2000 **just continue reading, my friend :)

**Thank you for the support, you know the drill. **

**Faves/Follows and Reviews are appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Between Two Neighbors

The newfound knowledge of getting confused continued for a month and I couldn't take it anymore. Natsu was being Natsu, the night we set things right was also the night he _went home _with me. We were back to being the way things are, he slept beside me and I stopped having nightmares. But sometimes, he wasn't being himself. There were times that he's being awfully too much. I caught him watching me sleep more than once and he was smiling, and what's surprising is that, I haven't seen that kind of smile before, it felt like he didn't want anybody to see it. He's also bluntly saying sweet things every now and then when we talk, and I was supposed to be used to it by now but it felt different somehow. It's like he's not teasing me anymore and I remember that he does those things because he finds my reactions funny. It's not _that _anymore. I stopped being the sane person that I was when I suddenly could see everything of Natsu up close.

It was just the other day, that night. I woke up in the middle of the night for some unknown reason and he was facing me, the moon's light cascading his features. My sole purpose of going back to sleep drifted away when I glanced at his peaceful face, I should have stopped there but I scooted closer because of curiosity. And I let that little reason assure myself that what I was doing is alright.

My eyes widened for a moment, I stopped breathing when I see everything of him, and I found it beautiful. His long, dark lashes casts detailed shadows just below his closed eyes, it was sort of an art form in it's own way. His peculiar hair color never looked so good before, the shade looked like it was gradually getting paler under the light. His prominent nose as the center piece of his face. His half-opened mouth, plump lips that were chapped, I stopped there. I could see the soft lines curving over and between those lips, I could almost hear the silent breathes. I've always thought, Natsu looked and acted like a kid. I've never been so wrong. When I backed away a little just to see the entire observation all at once, I only had one word in my mind. _Masterpiece. _

But it didn't stopped there. I was more surprised when he slowly opened his eyes, I thought he was doing it on purpose. His eyes were shining, the black orbs were melting into an abyss of darkness. I felt chilly when I thought the entire piece couldn't be any more perfect than it already was.

I was waiting for him to say something, anything. And I was yelling loud and clear in my head to say something because we were just intensely staring at each other. I know it was longer, maybe it could have been longer but when finally one of us could move, it was Natsu. He mused a short _Go back to sleep _and he turned around.

That second, I asked myself what just happened? I could suddenly recollect my thoughts once again.

Sting, on the other hand had been the same. He was being himself most of the time, that's when I knew he wasn't hiding anything from me. He's reckless, and wild, and fun. When I spend my time with him, I felt free—that I could breathe fresh air straight out from evergreen trees. I felt free like I was flying with him without wings. He made me feel life, I never felt so alive when we do things together, whether it was just eating in his restaurant or dancing in the rain once or hanging out in his tree house. It was all sort of different.

It was also a normal drive from one of his restaurants yesterday, we were joking around, teasing and just being teenagers when I noticed some things I haven't before. Sting's blonde hair glided with the wind like the waves of an ocean. His alluring eyes were focused on the road but I could see that he was watching me. How is that possible when he's not even looking at you? His nose along with his mouth worked in curved lines to create something so beautiful. And he was laughing, it resonated in the background like a symphony.

This other newfound knowledge I realized had me pulling over to stop and think figuratively. Sting is usually the one who made me feel this way and the other day with Natsu, it's just the exact same as this. I didn't know how it was possible and it hurts to think of an answer but this is what's happening to me.

I'm confused of both. Natsu and Sting. Sting and Natsu. They've been on my mind for the past several hours this very moment, it irks me to no end that I'm torn between two guys. This is why my promise makes sense now, this is why Sting doesn't want me with him. How could I let this happen? I thought I was doing an okay job, nothing has changed when everything went back to the way it was, except for the fact that I noticed things!

I just had to take a moment and breathe just as far away from them as possible, I couldn't handle my current situation. I know what was happening to me, I just don't know how. It's frustrating enough that I couldn't find the answers all to myself and not Mirajane nor Levy is available to talk to me right now. The best I have right now is my uncle Capricorn. My uncle was tall, very tall that he towered everyone he passes by. He also has this dark glasses that hides the part of his eyes but I had to admit he does look younger with them on.

"Lucy, is there something bothering you? You've been awfully quiet" He started, a worry-some look in his eyes. I chuckled. Capricorn has always been one of my favorite just because he knows things about me, this in particular. I also noticed just know that his once sand-blonde hair is now eggshell white, it sort of blends with his pale complexion.

"I was just... Thinking"

"Thinking about what?"

I don't know if I should tell him. Not because I don't trust my uncle but because it's a situation between guys and it feels like he wouldn't approve of it. But nonetheless, it's been a while since I've seen him. I was certainly lucky that he had some time to meet up with me in the first place. Here goes.

"Uncle, do you remember when we played castle? I was the princess and you were my loyal servant? And every time I did something wrong, you would swear on the swing of the sword that you wouldn't tell mom and dad?" He smiled at the memory but it slowly morphs into a suspicious look.

"Yes..."

"... Can you swear on the sword for me right now?" I bit my lip, if he doesn't like this, I'm sure he would tell them.

"What's this about?"

"About... Guys" I closed my eyes shut, preparing for the worst. Capricorn would surely flip and when he surely flips, he'd flip the table separating us. Why are we in a restaurant near chinatown anyway? It's not any different from down south. But it did not come. I slowly opened my eyes and he had a soft look in his eyes.

"Y-you're not flipping the table?" I asked in bewilderment, just making sure that he's not just a few seconds too late. Capricorn shook his head, a small smile curled on his lips.

"Lucy, the day I found out that you are a lady was the day you talked to me about independence... So, I trust you with your actions among men" Well, he's still as formal when he's trying his best to remain calm about stuff like this.

"I'm going to ask you again. What's this about?"

This time, I did not hold myself back. I told him in a shorter version of course, of all my troubles and unanswered questions that has been bothering me. Sometimes, he would react and drop a few questions and he was being so polite about this, I'm surprised. When I finally finished, I immediately drank some water.

The way that he is now, Capricorn is surely surprised followed by confusion and then understanding. I don't understand how he could gradually react from time to time over a short period of time. He settled with an unreadable expression.

"That's quite confusing for a teenager like you"

"I know" Yes, it was stupid. I buried my hands on my face. When I think about it more, it feels like something I shouldn't be feeling or thinking about.

"But I think it's best to follow your heart. I'm not in the right position to show you the answers but it's really up to you. It's your choice to decide and whatever it is, I know your reason is justified. And I will support you no matter what" He said firmly.

I looked up at him, my eyes slightly glassy from the upcoming tears. This is what I really needed, I wanted a reassurance from someone that I can do things and fix this one because my sanity is slowly losing, I'm about to go crazy.

More importantly, "... So, you're not gonna tell mom and dad?"

He rolled his eyes. "Really? That's what you picked up? After everything I said?"

And we both laughed. Capricorn was really distracting me away from my problems, asking me about college, my friends and my goals. We also talked about his work since he is a vice president of a company not here in Fiore, he said he was just here to sign a contract with another company and he does look like he just came from work in his dark-tailored suit , it's bizarre when I think about it because he really worked hard to get to where he is now. He was the one who lived by the words who really started from the bottom and now, he's holding a high position of one of the most well-known publishing companies in the whole world. Capricorn is one of my inspirations.

But unfortunately, this night had to end. I wish it never did, I really had fun spending the entire day with him even though I kind of ruined his schedule today, he still gave me a chance. Right now, he had to go and do some work even though it's already late to work. We hugged one last time before he insisted on driving me home but I don't want to go home just yet.

I told him that I was fine and I really wanted to explore this side of town. There are still a lot of people walking anyway, I figured it would be nice to look around just like them. So, he bid farewell, promising another day to meet with me again and I couldn't wait.

When he left, I was back to thinking again. I'm forced to think of answers anyway, I don't know if this is still healthy. I thought of Capricorn's advice while I aimlessly walked on the sidewalk with fewer people. He said that I should follow my heart but I don't even know how. I don't know how and where to start, it's been a month already and this is as far as I could get of realizing a lot of things. I wished someone decided for me, I couldn't think of what I really want, what I desire. When I weigh the decision, it's technically impossible.

I don't even know how long I've been spacing out but I reached a wooden bridge over a silent river, chinatown still lighting in red and yellow in the view. There were no people here and I didn't want to stop thinking any time soon. So, I walked over to the bridge, sitting at the center with my knees dangling in between the pillars. I just wish that someone could give me the answers. It was ridiculous that I could become so religious at this point, I started asking for signs of what to do.

The sky were so full of stars it reminded me of the starfish and jupiter, venus and mars. Damn it! I clenched my teeth, why do I have to be reminded every time I stare at something for too long? I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down.

"Lucy?"

"Luce!"

Two voices said simultaneously. Now, I'm hearing their voices. Great.

I opened my eyes and squished my face in between the space, this isn't working any greater for me. I assumed I was coming up with something while I was thinking but damn it, I had to be distracted.

When I accidentally glanced at my left and right, the color drained out from my body. I thought I was just hearing things, it would have been better if the bridge was haunted and it was playing with me because I was going insane. But that's not the case here because on my left is Sting and on my right is Natsu. They were on both ends of the bridge, how will I escape now?

I was long ago forgotten when their eyes clashed, their gaze retaining into an increasing intensity, it really felt awkward and uncomfortable that I was witnessing everything here. They were glaring at each other, my heart was pumping more oxygen. If glares could kill, they were long ago dead. I could see Natsu's hands bawling into tight fists and it's the same with Sting. I have no idea what to do, I was just thinking about them. But I was not thinking about them meeting together like this.

At this fetal moment, I wish I had the courage to jump over the bridge and escape whatever's going to happen. Even though I could swim, this is still a little risky for my life. I was a few feet above the river and there might be unwanted beasts looming underneath the water, who knows.

"W-what are you guys doing here? How did you find me?" I could still speak.

One of them decided to answer my questions, it was Sting.

"I'm here to pick you up... I just saw you walking" And then he glanced back at Natsu.

"What are you doing here?" He emphasized the third word and he wasn't asking me.

"I was looking for her" Natsu answered.

"Lucy, I think it's getting late... I'll offer you a ride" It feels like he's not talking to me. I'm sure he wasn't.

I asked for space away from them and they're suddenly here. I'm suddenly frustrated once again, this is not helping at all. Before they could even continue, I stride to the right because that's where I came from.

"No thanks... I just need some time alone" I thought they would leave me alone because I asked but unfortunately for me, their foot steps were clicking along the ground. I could almost feel their presence pressing behind me.

I groaned in annoyance. "I said I wanted to be alone" I clarified but they were silently following behind.

"Look... I don't know what the hell is wrong with you guys but I'm staying out of it" I know there's a reason behind their hatred for each other, whether it involved that conflict with Lisanna, I'm staying out of this. They stopped listening to the things I have to say since they looked at each other, I have no other choice but to walk away like nothing happened. And this time, they finally listened and they stopped following me.

* * *

It's been a while since they last saw each other—no, "a while" doesn't begin to cover it. Even though an empty house used to separate them, they've never seen nor talked to each other and they weren't the guys to complain. In fact, they never dreamed of seeing each other until they stumbled upon the same girl, but with her aside it was only them. Natsu could feel his veins surging for more blood as he bawled them into tight fists. Sting could only see red in his blue eyes once he glared at the other guy in front of him.

They don't even know how long they were glaring at each other but when they grew tired of the whole facade, Sting stepped forward, daring to step into a more dangerous territory.

"Stay away from Lucy" Sting growled.

Natsu's lips slowly turned into a smirk, making the animal inside Sting growl even more. Natsu stopped digging his nails into his palm, he always thought this guy hated his guts from the moment they became rivals.

"And if I don't?" Natsu challenged. He knows he no longer had the power to threat him, his job is gut-wretching but it also serves great power. Natsu might as well use it against Sting if he annoys him.

"I'm not afraid of you"

Natsu raised his brows at this, daring to take a step forward, mimicking his action with his hands in his pockets. He was ready to bite back, he could feel him seething.

"A bullet between your eyes... How would you like it?" Natsu was talking about his death, thinking of a lot of ways to kill him.

"Stop it with your bullshit, that doesn't work on me" Sting was telling the truth, he was not and never will be afraid of him, even though the guy in front of him is the best sniper in that god forbidden house. He knows how to handle a gun as well, it's nothing special when you're part of that... family. Well, it's only a matter of time until one of them decides to charge.

"If it doesn't, why'd you ran away?" Natsu backfired. In a slow process, Sting's eyes managed to glimmer into a darker shade along with his nature. He knew Sting had the same blood to kill just like him, and he was ready to take him, right here, right now.

Sting was quick, he didn't have enough time to react when the blonde landed a counter punch across his cheek. Natsu tumbled and rolled on the hard ground with deep scratches from sharp rocks. He honestly did not expect that but that doesn't mean he wasn't ready to fight back, he immediately stood up and charged back. Throwing a punch right on his stomach, Sting fell hard with a loud groan.

"Master Makarov taught you well but he didn't taught you everything" This enraged Sting, he was suddenly back on his feet and he was ready to fight the pinkette. Natsu, on the other hand saw this as well, he prepared himself on his usual fighting stance.

They started and ended with practiced punches and kicks flying everywhere, it was surprisingly an equal brawl. One of them got hit several times by the stomach and the knees, the other got hit by the head very hard, along by the arms. It has been difficult for either one of them to speak properly without breaking into a series of groans. Each of them clutched whatever part of their body in pain.

In a quick breathes, Sting said "You stay away from her... She-she's not—she's not the same as Lisanna"

"... Y-y-you're right. She's-she's not Lisanna. That's why I will never stay away from her"

The blonde bitterly chuckled, his recent memory of their feud flashing before his eyes. "What will they say? ... Eventually they're going to find out... And history is going to repeat itself"

Natsu slowly turned around to walk away, he hates himself for not saying anything. He could actually hear Sting chuckling behind his back. It was true though, if one of them found out, eventually it could happen again. But there's something the blonde doesn't know about. "I'm not gonna let that happen" Is the last thing Natsu said before he walked among the darkness, like he has been swallowed that he just vanished.

While Sting, even though he was very tired and hurt, couldn't help but think of Natsu's words. He's not going to give up any time soon and the blonde knew that the pinkette might have some chance. Lucy's a different girl, an opposite of Lisanna actually. This is has to end soon, at least that's what they both thought.

* * *

**Question: Do you have a tumblr? (for references)**

**Also, **2nd story. Check it out** if you haven't it's called **"Pool Action" **and I wanna know what you think about it :)**

**Lastly, I forgot to do this. sorry *cough cough**

**Disclaimer: **The song Natsu sang is titled La vie en rose by (French: Edith Piaf) (English: Louis Armstrong)

**IF YOU GOT CONFUSED DURING THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER: **La vie en rose is actually "Life in Pink" and the idea is that everything appears rosy and cheerful that's why Natsu said "Happy almost birthday Luce, because everything is rosy and cheerful to you" that's the reference ;)

**byee...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello guys~! Again, like what I said in "Pool Action" I'm going to update this story a bit more late because I'm going out of town. Again. And I have to study for school because I'm running in the list of top students, I hope you understand :) I might update this story on Sunday or Monday, whenever fits my schedule :3**

**fanman963 **hmm... I'm actually thinking of making one, I think I would when I get back xD and you can teach me stuff about it in the future. and thanks for the compliment and support! love yu :)

**obscurewriter05 **you'll find out soon. And I might make a tumblr acc when I get back :3

**p3pp3rmintt **lol really? I was grinning as well when I wrote it xD but anyway, it's nice that you can catch up even with limited internet. thank you for using your limited internet to read my story. I'm really grateful :D

**fangirlsweg **i know. But I'm gonna have to edit the grammar errors when I entirely finish the whole story because I have so many in my hands right now. But thanks for pointing that out, I'll fix it soon :) And it's okay if you haven't. I understand :) (though I already read you feedback in my other story, but I'll respond to it next time) hehe.

**Prankstaaaaar ***grins* *laughs evilly* I cannot tell you anything other than to continue reading, my friend :)

**Mjus **Yep, I already did :) and that Loke part may be the funniest in hell, I should probably put it as a "fun" ending xD

**Pari forever ft **again, thank y- *bangs head on the wall* can i be your bridesmaid though? that would be so cool xD and yay it's working! because we're almost close to that point, wieeee~! Natsu's work will be revealed soon ;) you're not weird, you're original! *spectacular fireworks with jazz hands*

**Crazy Shortie **it does, does it? xD

**MissCelestialHeart ***kills you with suspense orchestra music*

**I apologize if I didn't respond to your review but I appreciate everything nonetheless, even by just taking the time to read is heart-warming :)**

**Faves/Follows and Reviews are appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Between Two Neighbors

I was too engulfed by what happened yesterday that I spent my entire day just sitting at the edge of the tree house, a whiskey bottle in one hand and an iced glass in the other. I'm not entirely sure why I'm doing this in the first place. But thinking too much about it hurts my chest. With one last resort, I poured myself another drink—my sixth time today. I could already feel myself getting intoxicated.

For the past several hours, I was thinking about Lucy, us. I know she's doubting me, doubting us at this point. And it hurts to think that Natsu might have a chance with her, maybe it was the drink but I highly doubt that. I could see it in her eyes, even though she's not saying anything about it, I know she's confused. But right now, I couldn't think of anything else other than to make Lucy happy and to hurt the bastard for dragging her into a mess she doesn't even know about. It's already starting, and I'm more afraid right now than before.

The sky was turning into a brilliant shade of orange and yellow, it means I should probably head inside before it turns dark. So, I drank the whole content with one gulp, feeling a slight headache. I was about to climb down the ladder, when a familiar shade of gold appeared before me. For a few good seconds, it revealed itself as Lucy.

When I looked at her, I instantly forgot what I was about to do in the first place. She looked so beautiful, the setting sky complimented her skin, she was glowing. Her eyes will always be distracting, they were melting into worry. She sat down beside me, her knees dangling on the edge just like mine. Right now, I just want to touch her because I would probably go insane if I was just drunk.

I summoned my few last ounces of energy to hug her. I pulled her towards me as close to me as possible, burrying my face deeper into her shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she seemed to respond, I was relieved she did. I felt her slick hands tangling into my hair. Lucy smelled like vanilla, I'm more intoxicated and disorderly than what I was.

"-Happened?" I didn't realize she was asking me a question until I slightly moved.

"Hmm?" I murmured into her shoulder.

"I said, what happened? You have blood on your head" I must have missed some areas when I showered. Her concern made my heart swell with warmth.

I frowned when I have to let go of her. "Natsu and I fought"

She didn't seem affected by my answer. It's not that hard to think about, really. And she's smart, I know she'll figure out sooner or later. But maybe, just maybe, she found out by Natsu first. "Did he say something about it?"

"What? No... I just figured one of you might hurt the other..." She grazed my cheek with her warm hand, eyeing whatever is on my head. "And I'm not wrong"

She removes the bottle and the glass from my hand, away from my reach. I know where this will lead to. I removed her hand from my cheek, looking away.

"I'm fine"

Again, she took my face in between her soft hands—forcing me to look at her. "Are you?"

I took her hands with mine, completely facing her. She was staring at me, her brown eyes seemed to be more slick and sharp. She could see through my soul. I couldn't lie to her, not when she knows the answer. I'm not fine at all. A lot of things are bothering me. One of them is about losing her either to Natsu or something worse. The rest is merging into one. And it hurts to think that she's not sure of me, of us.

I kissed the palm of her hand, she's so fragile. I realized that now, there are actually a number of ways that I could lose her. My chest hurts a little.

"What am I going to do if I'm gonna lose you?" Somehow, I voiced my thoughts. She looked surprised and she can't seem to find the right words to say. Lucy opened her mouth, then closed it again.

"Sting" Her voice is breaking, I pulled her towards me once again.

"Don't say anything" I could feel myself edging further into a cliff but there's nothing stopping me right now. I don't care if this is just fueled by alcohol but I'm not going to hold myself back. She stayed in our current position. I feel so weak. I always feel so weak when I'm this close to Lucy. I'm already drowning when I breathe because all I smell is vanilla. I'm already insane because she invaded my mind. I'm okay with it. If it's Lucy, it's okay to be weak and insane.

Because I _love _her.

"I love you" When I said it, I felt my heart clench. Now, I was falling further down the cliff. She's not doing anything.

So, I dropped my arms circling her waist—resting my head on her shoulder. A lump was forming in my throat and it was difficult to swallow. I started shaking uncontrollably. Maybe I was crying, maybe not, but whatever I was doing, it's the only sane thing I could do right now. Everything is happening to me all at once now. I'm weak. I'm drowning. I'm going crazy.

"Lucy, do you love me?" It hurts to ask but I have to hear it directly from her. The alcohol is getting to me, I feel fuzzy and warm on the outside but it feels hollow on the inside. I'm actually hungry for more whiskey now.

She didn't answer me. Instead, she forced me to look at her. Lucy trailed her thumb across my wet cheeks, kissing every tear while apologizing.

"I'm sorry" A kiss.

"I'm sorry" Another one.

"I'm sorry" Again.

"I'm sorry" And again.

So, I loved her even more.

I reached out to her, staring at her shimmering, pink stained lips. And as if on cue, my hand came up to her jaw instinctively. Cupping her chin with my other hand, she tilts her head just as so when I leaned down and kissed her. Her lips felt like fire and so slowly, she responded—kissing me back. When she opened her mouth either by accident or not, I slipped my tongue. Grazing her teeth along with her tongue. I felt her groan as I pull back a little only to suck her bottom lip. For some time, I was leaning on top of her, my arms resting between her head as she lied flat on her back.

I was getting drunker and drunker. We pulled apart when our lungs demanded for air—resting on each other's foreheads as we breathed. Her eyes were half-lidded when I gazed at her. "Sting... I'm confused" She admitted, looking away from me.

I should have been mad at her but I couldn't. I just tucked a strand of her hair under her ear.

"It's because of Natsu, right?" I have no idea why I'm asking questions that I already know the answer to. Just like before, she didn't answer. It was actually enough to answer my question.

I jumped to the other side, lying beside her.

When I closed my eyes, I remembered when she asked me to wish on a starfish. I stopped smiling when I remembered what I wished for. In exact words, I wished. _I want Lucy to be happy with me. _

_With me._

* * *

I never felt so guilty in my life. As I make my way back to my house, I couldn't help but cry in the process. I'm starting to hurt people, Sting is already hurting. I saw the pain in his eyes when I didn't do anything. When I didn't even answer his questions. Every time I close my eyes, all I see is him—pained and full of sorrow. It was imprinted on the back of my lids, I'm starting to hurt myself back.

I stepped into my house, locked the doors and went straight to my room without bothering to do anything but lie on my bed forever. But for that to happen, I had to be alone. Natsu was standing at my balcony, probably staring off to space and probably might be thinking of what happened between them earlier. He's the only person right now that could give me details of what really happened between them. So, I walked up beside him. His arms had patches of deep bruises and dried blood, I didn't hold myself back.

"What happened between you and Sting?"

He wasn't affected by my question, he just glanced at me before staring back ahead. "Nothing, we just fought"

Unwanted anger surged through me, I'm tired of not having answers. They always want me to guess and put the pieces together, it's so frustrating. "Can't you tell me?"

Just like me, he looked frustrated. Natsu groaned under his breathe, scratching the back of his head. "Listen, Sting and I have a history a way back. He was new. I hated him. He hated me. We fought... That's it" It's his way of saying that it's the end of discussion. But I'm not letting him do this to me again—no, not this time when I'm involved.

"Why can't you tell me? Did I do something wrong? Natsu, I'm tired of guessing... This is something that I don't want to guess about... Is it really that bad? Why am I always—"

"He wanted me to stay away from you" He mumbled and it was enough to cut me right off. I stared at him, shocked. So, they fought because of me. It feels familiar now, one name registered in my mind. _Lisanna_.

"I refused" He added. It was also enough to knock the air out of my lungs. He isn't mad at me for admitting it, in fact, he softened as he unclench his fists.

"Why?"

"Because I just can't... And I know you won't break your promise. Then, I won't break mine..." He sighed, facing me. "I told you before, right? I'm here to protect you"

Guilt outweighed the warm feeling in my chest. Natsu trusts me with my promise and I'm already doubting it, there's a part of me that knows that I'm gonna break the promise any time soon and there's another that swears that I couldn't. But even so, I still felt guilty. I couldn't tell him about it, if I did, he'd get mad at me once again. It's already worse that Sting's hurt, I can't do it.

"Did you cry?" He asked filled with concern, bringing his hand to my cheek.

"N-no... I just have allergies"

He pulls me by the hand and my face lands on his hard chest, his arms snaking around my waist. "You're a bad liar, Luce"

I have to do something about this soon, this can't go on any longer.

I bit my lip to stop myself from saying anything else. Natsu was too busy staring at the darkening sky, stars were slowly becoming visible like magic. If one of the guys is with me, I'm sure I won't be able to think straight. "Natsu, can I be alone for today?" When I glanced at him, I swore I saw a flash of something in his eyes before he strides to his side of the other balcony.

"Of course, Luce" With that being said, he disappeared into the darkness of the balcony and I was forced to go back inside.

So, I was finally alone. Only with my thoughts and myself in my room and somehow, it feels so new. But that's not entirely the point, I have to end this soon before I hurt more people. I grabbed a pen and a paper, something that I always do whenever I need to think. I have to write something.

Then, I started. Scribbling words after another recklessly.

_ I'm confused. I don't know what to do. I've seen both guys at their best and witnessed them at their worst, I couldn't separate myself to choose one of them. I'm not sure if that's the problem but I'm sure that's where it leads to. They are both opposites and some times, I wonder how I'm stuck in the middle. I can't compare them both, that's not something I could do. All I want is a remedy to all this. My heart clenches when I remember Sting's cry, my heart stops when I remember Natsu's words. I don't know what to do at this point, my situation is more confusing than what someone would think. I can't possibly break my promise but I can't help it either. I'm only human anyway, my feelings can't be justified because it can't be separated or fumed into one. I just wish someone could help me, someone would open my eyes for me. Maybe someone who knows these things, someone who's close to these encounters-_

I stopped there. Pausing because I finally understand who I need.

I dialed the number, completely impatient for the rings. Once. Twice. Three times. I was about to end the call when another female voice answered my call, her voice hoarse and sleepy.

"_Lucy?_"

"Levy! You're awake! Good! Listen, I need your help..."

* * *

A slow and painful hour passed when Levy knocked on my doorstep. She looked like she just got out of bed with her asymmetrical, disheveled hair, along with her bunny-printed orange pajamas. She yawned, a white pillow tucked under one of her arms. Before she could ask what was going on, I pulled her inside—rushed to lock the door, enter my room and close everything.

Levy was only seconds from wanting to sleep, to getting curious. She was on edge when I handed her what I wrote. As I waited, I paced back and forth—waiting for whatever advice she could give me. I watched her hazel eyes trail from her left to her right instantly, sometimes her brows would scrunch together and sometimes she'd gasp, it made me even more nervous.

I was chewing on my lip when she finally spoke. "I-I don't know what to say..." That's not something I want to hear. I want her to let me do something, anything. Not this.

"Levy, come on... You gotta help me" I begged. She was still thinking, probably because I might blame something on her (which is something I wouldn't do) since I wanted to do it in the first place.

"Fine, but you gotta tell me more if I should help you"

And so, I did. I told her everything, I stopped abandoning details that I kept as a secret, even when Sting and I made out. But other than that, I started from the very beginning. I was more surprised that I actually remember all of it, it's like the memories are still so fresh and new. They were reeling in my mind like a broken record. Levy listened intently, tapping her small feet on the ground and nodding when she understood. She didn't interrupt me, not even one bit and I was thankful for that because I couldn't stop myself from explaining any further. Sometimes, I could feel myself smiling, frowning and almost close to tears but right when everything is spilled, I waited for my friend to process everything.

"... Does Mira-chan know?" I sunk my head into my bed, groaning.

"No" I couldn't tell her, it hurts that I'm keeping things from her but I know she would disapprove if ever I spill one detail about Natsu or just the house generally. Levy is the closest I could possibly tell everything to because she knows Gajeel. And I needed someone that I could relate to.

"Okay... Lucy-chan, I'm used to giving advice with Mira-chan but I understand why... Don't worry" She reassured, patting my back.

"So... What do you think?" I asked.

She gave a thoughtful look before answering. "I really don't know but... There's nothing much I could tell you because I shouldn't be the one making this decision for you. But you're right though, it's between them. But it's not about choosing, right?"

I scrunched my brows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I just think that... You still don't know who you like, right? I think it's best if you find the answer to that first before you make a decision about choosing... But I don't know, I-" She chose her words carefully.

I tackled her for a hug. "You're right! Thank you, Levy! But... How will I know the answer? I still have no idea how and I've been thinking about it lately"

"I think you just know. That's how I found mine anyway"

My eyes slowly widened. That's right. She's together with Gajeel. But I don't understand what she means. How is that even possible? How do you "just" know? My confusion must have been obvious because Levy answered my question.

"Lucy, have you ever been in love?" The question is so bizarre that I gazed at her in shock. Maybe because I still don't understand.

"I... I think so" I'm still not sure but I felt some things.

"Well then... There's the problem right there" She beamed.

What does she mean?

* * *

**So yeah. I might create a tumblr acc when I get back. So if you want, I want to know your username (if that's what it's called there) if you have one :) I want us to be friends even outside of fanfiction xD. **

**byee **


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello guys! Could you ever forgive me for the long wait for the update :'( I'm so sorry it took so long, I'm just very busy with school. Two freakin' weeks just passed and I feel dead with school... I'm running a position in the board, so I hope you understand :) But other than that, I will make it up to you because I will be updating Pool Action tomorrow or on Sunday (maybe along with this one too if I can) **

**I hope you are able to be patient, I'm really sorry :( Maybe I might start updating late due to school. But anyways, thanks for the support. I hope you like this :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**MissCelestialHeart **yay! THANK YOU AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S CALLED EITHER! ALSO, I SHALL FOLLOW YOU ON TUMBLR AND WE SHALL BECOME TUMBLR BUDDIES! PLEASE HELP ME, I SUCK WITH IT :( YES YOU DO NEED TO CALM DOWN BECAUSE I'M STARTING TO NOT CALM DOWN BECAUSE YOU STOPPED CALMING DOWN BECAUSE OF THIS STORY, BECAUSE OF ME... WIHEWIBFEFBYWIFWBFIWBFE *ALIEN LANGUAGE*

**p3ppermintt **almost there ;)

**Crazy Shortie **ikr? I originally noted it to be a little sooner than this but nvm... Each chapter is 3k words anyway (honestly should be longer) but I had to cut em up xD YAY! I WILL ADD YOU TOO. Please teach me senpai :( idk how to use it, even today! xD

**fanman963 **STOP WISHING, FOR I HAVE COME TO YOUR RESCUE! I can be your 3AM Levy if yo want xD although I don't have blue hair, but I am short. But we're probably far away from each other :(( I'll teleport to you if you have issues about your hot neighbors as well ;))

**Prankstaaaaar ***plot twist* Levy doesn't know what she's talking about because she just woke up in the middle of the night. another plot twist, Lucy is-

**Pari forever ft **I honestly don't know how to make the previous chapter any more sadder, I was really having a trouble that time... Good thing it pulled through :) here goes another update xD

**Okay, thank you for the constant support. Just continue giving feedback cuz I read them all, it serves as motivation and an advice to make the story better :) **

Time seemed to go faster. Because the moment I woke up, there's a floating greeting card in front of me. In colorful and bold letters it read; _Happy Birthday, look around... _When I looked long enough, I noticed that the pink greeting card is attached to a white balloon. It took longer than usual for me to realize that today _is _my birthday and I just turned eighteen. My eyes slightly widened at that, completely in awe that my entire ceiling is swarming with white balloons and pretty cards.

As I slide myself from my bed, I grinned from ear to ear. I could only guess that a certain blonde guy with the help of two cheeky girls helped him pull this off, even without waking me up. That's kind of impressive, even though they practically trespassed into my home. I'm not much of a heavy sleeper either.

Without nothing else to do, I further inspect the contents of each card.

_Look further. Look further. _Thirteen consecutive balloons read. So I did (even though they all say the same things), and I did not care how long I wasted my time to find a different card just a couple of steps from my wardrobe.

_You're almost there. _I felt giddy, it feels like a game of I Spy, except I don't know what I'm looking for.

As I open my wardrobe, a new card emerges in front of me. This one was different, it was decorated in special paper, with embroidered rosy patterns and it's finally obvious. It's Sting's awful handwriting.

_Let's celebrate your eighteen years of existence together!_

_*Turn card_

I flipped to the other side. _Wear this at 7:30, tonight. _It said with an arrow pointing downwards.

Looking where the arrow is pointing, I lightly gasped at the white box a few centimeters from my feet. It was kind of large, I had to wedge it between the door for a few good seconds before I could finally settle it on my bed. As I open the box, my chest quivers with warmth. A white corset top with a pastel blue flared skirt was folded neatly inside, there's even a circling necklace with a diamond-shaped pendant in the middle. I just want to hug him right now. But to do that, I need to read another card behind everything else in the box.

_Now, go check yourself in the mirror. _I rushed to the destination, only to find my mirror surrounded by a lot of colored cards, a red one in the middle.

_You don't need to. _A yellow card.

_You're beautiful. _Blue.

_You're perfect. _Green.

_Even when you're sleeping. _White.

_When you're laughing. _Violet.

_When you're smiling. _Orange.

_When you're just looking. _Pink.

_Especially when you look at me... _Black.

The red card in the middle took the words right out of my mouth.

_You take my breathe away..._

I started tearing up, he really didn't have to. I could feel myself on the verge of crying and I really didn't want to but I couldn't help it. No one has ever done something like this to me, this is too much. But before I could even wipe away my tears, there's another card behind the red one.

_Now, go downstairs to the kitchen _Without even holding myself back, I climbed down the stairs two at a time, as I reach the bottom, I had to stop and root myself to the ground. There were even more balloons floating on the entirety of the whole floor—the living room, kitchen and the dining area. This time the cards were all different, I'm gonna have to read them all later. As I make my way to the kitchen, I only noticed just now, the tray of breakfast and white daisies all together on top of the counter. It's still warm, maybe they cooked this while I was still upstairs. I smirked, it was clever—distracting me with a little I Spy upstairs.

Breakfast tasted heavenly, melting into my mouth through a series of flavors. It took longer for me than usual to finish because I tried to enjoy every bite of the dish. This is all too good. But I froze with what I heard next.

There's something whimpering from a distance and some shuffling. Before I even know it, the shuffling gradually increased. I was kind of scared, I held the least conspicuous weapon near me, which is a fork. So, I slowly made my way towards the noise with very cautious eyes, I spotted a medium-sized box.

What the hell is this? The box slightly shifted that I jumped back—debating whether I should open it. There could be some sort of wild life animal in there or worse, an endangered species, something that I could get arrested for. The whimpering turned into a short howl and one animal with four legs appeared in my mind.

"Puppy?" I called out loud as I slowly lift the box.

My eyes widened that I was right and wrong at the same time. It is a puppy, a creamy-furred baby labrador to be exact. It is not a wild animal nor something endangered. I lift the little thing up from the box, a red ribbon tied around its neck. I squealed like a fangirl when it nuzzled on my neck, its tail wagging back and forth. Its fur is really ticklish along with its little paws. I inspected her one last time, only to find a little card hanging over the ribbon.

_I watched you play with Storm, I could just imagine how you play with her_  
_*Turn card_

I settle the little puppy on the floor, removing the card attached to her, as it explored the entire floor, sniffing and stomping with its tiny paws.

_Go outside and smile for me _It should be the final card. I ran towards the door, hoping to see him there at least. But that didn't happen, instead, Levy and Mirajane stood in front of me. Both of them were beaming, a fairly decorated cake held out with a pink candle in the middle.

"Happy birthday, Lucy-chan!" They said at the same time and I would have leaped out on them but they were graciously holding a cake—it looked like they made it themselves.

"Make a wish" And I gladly obliged.

Closing my eyes. I just wish that I could stay like this with them. It never seizes to amaze me that moving here is the best decision I ever made. I met the most amazing people here, even those that I still couldn't figure out. I just hope I coud find that answer soon. So, I leaned towards the little flame, blowing.

"Come on, let's get this inside" They trailed behind me, settling the cake on the counter where my finished breakfast is. I raised a brow when I remembered a question.

"By the way, how did you manage to do all this without me waking up?" Both of them eyed each other carefully before one of them decided to answer, which is Levy.

"We started at 4AM... Sting asked for help during midnight, we barely had sleep. But since this is for your birthday, we did everything that we can" They did all this for me, even without having enough sleep. This time, I tackled both of them into a firm hug, managing to cry in the process too.

Mirajane lets go of the embrace first as she observes the floating cards that are yet to be inspected.

"HOLY HELL! WHO IS THIS CUTIE?" Levy yelled as she picked up the little pup that has been asking for attention.

Now that I think about it, I haven't given her a name. "I haven't named her yet" I confessed, watching the puppy excitedly lick the side of Levy's face. Its white coat looked so soft even with the slightest touch, it's softer than any type of silk. I made a sound when I figured out the perfect name.

"Plue! Her name's Plue!"

"Plue?" Levy raised the dog, looking for a reason for the peculiar name.

"Yes, it fits her! Am I right, Plue?" I cooed and before I know it, it's squeaky bark escaped its small mouth.

"See? She even likes it"

Mirajane appeared a short while after, with all the cards in her hands. She settles in front of us. "Lucy! You should definitely read all this! Sting-kun is so sweet"

I did what I was told, skimming from one card to the next. It's surprising that each card manages to snake a warm feeling in my chest.

_Thank god you chose the house beside mine. Thank god for Mirajane's annual buffet. Thank god for the cake. I can't thank those moments enough because they led me to you._

_I've always thought you were cute but god, you're beautiful._

_Having you in my life is what keeps me awake at night, hungry in the morning and crazy in the afternoon. And I'm not complaining._

_The thought of you amazes me._

There were a lot more but two particular cards caught my interest.

_I will wait for you, no matter how long it takes._

And another one. _Lucy, I love you._

I teared up. Because there's a part of me that keeps me grounded to those feelings, I'm not sure if I can even return them. There's a pang of guilt in my chest that he's doing all this while I'm still confused, barely unable to know the answer. Levy told me it'll come, she told me that, when I asked for help. It should be in this moment that I know that by now but there's isn't.

"Mirajane, I'm so sorry" I remembered our talk then. She told me how happy Sting is, right now. But I'm not able to make him happier myself, at least not yet. Maybe I'm just being impatient but this is turning ridiculous, if this continues, I'm never going to take any of this lightly.

She hugs me in my aid, making me feel even more aweful. "What's wrong?"

I sniffed, trying my best to explain. "Y-you were the one w-who asked m-m-me to give him a chance before... And I did, several times... I'm so sorry Mirajane for failing you but... I don't know if I love him. I'm confused" Admittedly, it felt nice to say what I feel, at least it's less of a secret. Now, with Mirajane-chan I mean.

Her bright eyes softened—stroking my back into a comfortable pace. "Is this what I make you feel? Lucy-chan, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to force you out on-"

"No, it's not that... You didn't do anything, I was just... Careless" Careless enough to be torn between two people. And should I be the one to take promises seriously? It feels like I'm already breaking them.

"Well what is it then? Can you talk about it?"

Choosing my words carefully, I tried to explain myself again. "I just feel guilty that... He's doing all this for me and I can't do anything to return what he wants back... I don't know if I can"

"Lucy, love takes time. I'm sure Sting-kun is willing to wait just so you can give him a clear answer" Mirajane is the second opinion I have to take about waiting for it, along with Levy who's nodding her head in agreement. Maybe I should just stop doubting about what I should do, maybe all that I have to do now is wait. I just hope that they're right.

"You're right. I should stop this" I wiped away my tears while Mirajane continued to comfort me.

* * *

It felt rather nice to tell Mirajane what I was feeling but it's still uneasy to tell her about Natsu which is nerve-racking because it felt like they could get along so well. For the spare time that I have, we went shopping. Well, they mostly did the shopping while I went to the book store for some new updates and sale. The tension is thinned down into a cheery one, they even made cranberry juice spurt out of my nose from too much laughing, it's a good thing Sting wasn't able to see me until now.

I twirled around the mirror one more time, watching the flattering skirt swivel with me. It's surprising that the dress fits me all too perfectly, before the girls left they fixed my hair into soft curls with some light make-up, even though it's probably not necessary. But nonetheless, I looked good. They did a great job.

My doorbell rings a couple of times. I stared at myself one last time before slipping into some pair of glittering heels. We both met halfway when I opened my door, Sting looked good in a suit. I don't even know why he's wearing one.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He catches on a little later than usual, his eyes intensely observing me. "You look beautiful as always" He clears his throat awkwardly before opening the passenger seat for me.

I smile back at him. "Thanks, it's the dress"

"No, it's not the dress. It's you" I inhaled sharply, looking away from him and I felt even more embarrassed when I heard him chuckle before he entered to the other side of the car.

Sting grins, driving like he usually does in his carefree nature. "Seriously, where are we going?" I couldn't contain my excitement.

"Just wait, you love musicals, right?" I don't even know what it means but I nod my head, still feeling the excitement bubbling in my chest.

"Well, someone told me that you drove around town looking for black balloons" I eyed him in amusement. I asked Levy about where he got the black balloons tied around my balcony, she told me about it immediately. Well, he does know that I adore black a little too much, I've decided to keep those balloons tied around my bed instead.

"Yeah... A pain in the neck but totally worth it" He winked at me.

"Yes and you will help me clean my house, got it?"

"Yeah... I'm not sure about that"

I gaped at him, bewildered. "Why not?"

Grinning like an idiot, he pinched my cheek a little too painful. "Just kidding you're so cute" He mused like I'm some toddler.

"Also, someone told me you snore like a pig" Sting whispered back, my cheeks instantly felt hot.

"I do not snore like a pig!"

He glances at me with a teasing smirk. "Are you sure about that?"

"No way!"

"Well you were but I think it's cute"

I turned away from him with my arms crossed. "Whatever"

That's what the entire drive consisted of. Throwing teases, terrible jokes and weird stories at each other. I was not even bothered by how long we were driving around, all I could say is how beautiful the town is during the night after. Immediately, the car halts to an abrupt stop but before I could even utter a word about it, Sting was suddenly pulling me by the wrist. We were hurriedly running towards the sidewalk like we were late on something, he wasn't telling me anything, we just kept on running.

Until he bursts a door towards a glass-tinted building. We were suddenly walking into a red carpet aisle, decorated arcs and white roses in both sides with a lot of people in between, cheering for something that I couldn't put a finger on. What the heck was happening? Again, before I could even question what's happening, Sting takes me by the waist, spinning me around once, then twice like we were... Dancing.

"What is this?" I blurted out from the orchestra music.

He cackled at my reaction, I was genuinely confused. "We're crashing a wedding" He beamed and I couldn't help my mouth from slowly opening wider. This is something that I thought I would never do, not even on my birthday. True to his words, when I glanced towards his shoulder, there is a couple centered with a spotlight. A lady dressed in an elegant pearl-white wedding dress glancing at her husband lovingly, while he was taking her by the waist.

"What? Why are we doing this?" I asked, more excited than curious—looking over his shoulder once again.

He leans into my ear. "Count one to ten, starting right now"

Alright. "One... Two... Three..." There's nothing spontaneous happening but I continued counting.

"Four"

"Five"

"Six... Seven... Eight..."

"Nine"

As I reach the last number, "Ten" The classical music stopped. A long curtain that was once draped over what I thought was a wall drops to the ground, revealing four guys in well-tailored suits. The one on the far left was seated, a set of blue drums before him. Beside him has red, spiky hair—an electric guitar draped over his shoulders. Next is the one with the bass, then the keyboard. Two of them had microphones attached to a stand, my eyes widened when I recognized them a little too well.

_Follow the Arrow. _Then, they just started playing music. Guitar, along with everything else boomed all over the place, one of them started singing, it was Jeff the bass player.

_Do you do, do you remember_  
_When we drove, we drove, drove_  
_through the night and we danced, we danced  
To Rancid, and we danced, we danced_

The couple ran to the front, dancing.

Sting also started dancing around and I couldn't help but dance with him, he was contageous. The crowd circled around the band, cheering for the well-known band. Also, the band cheered for the happily married couple back—they were kissing in the middle like they were the only people in the world.

"You see, the wife is a big fan of follow the arrow" He whispered while I scrunched my brows in confusion.

"How do you know this?"

"My brother knows the drummer"

I gaped at him. There's no way. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. Now, let's go. We're gonna miss it" He dragged me by the wrist once again, I now regret wearing heels in the first place. He could have warned me that we were going to run all night long. Also, miss what? I have no idea but after a few minutes of running, we stopped by at the center of the shopping district. There were people walking by, then everyone stopped when the fountain's surface changed colors.

Someone emerged from the water, clicking the play button on the boombox from a frozen entertainer. "What the hell?" I blurted when little by little, the people around us started dancing to the Click Five's song.

"What's happening?" I asked since we were the only ones not dancing.

"Flash mob" He answered. And I never thought it could happen in real life until now.

_He you  
__I know I'm in the wrong  
__Time flies  
__When you're having fun..._

A few of them led me to the center of the fountain, motioning me to sit down. I felt both embarrassed and happy at the same time, there were other people taking pictures and watching. Then most of the dancers started dancing in sync all over the wide staircase of the district.

_I know it's kinda late  
__But happy birthday..._

One of them placed a crown on my head and handed me a bouquet of flowers, it wasn't long until the whole thing finished, they managed to snap a picture around me when the song ended, it's really surprising. They cheered, a simple happy birthday to me even though it's really out of tune, I was still very grateful.

There's nothing I could put up of how Sting came up with everything. First, the cards. If I missed just one, it would have turned a bit awkward. Then, that spontaneous wedding, how does he know I like the band in the first place? I never mentioned that I like them, not even once to him. Well, even though no one could possibly hate the band in the first place. Then, this! Did he organize all this, I have no idea!

This time, at around nine, Sting decided to have dinner on top of a skyscraper, I could really see my house from up here. He told me the place was exclusive for those who did a reservation two weeks before and it wasn't surprising that the place is grand, with dark red carpeting and tinted glass walls. While waiting for our order, we decided to poke at the noticeable famous people eating around us.

I motioned towards the far end table on his right. "Sting, do you know her?" I half-whispered as the blunette sweetheart giggled lightly in front of an old guy in a black tuxedo.

"No. Should I?"

I gaped at him before motioning towards her once again. "That's Lily Peach, the one issued to have some scandal with a local DJ"

He glanced at them once again. "That's her? I thought she was hot" Although Sting may be right, in television she does look hot. But right now, we could see how skinny she is compared to what is shown. It's not much of a surprise either that technology can do that now.

"Who is she with anyway?" I asked, unable to figure out who the middle-aged man is. Maybe he's a producer or some screenwriter, since she's not much of a head turner showbiz-wise right now.

"Maybe he's offering her something big underneath that suit"

I chuckled, shaking my head. "Kinky... But gross"

As time passed, observing more tables, we noticed quite a handful of celebrities. One of them played a dying soldier in a movie we both can't remember. Another is a rapper who writes songs about smoking weed. Then there's the famous writer who wrote a crappy novel. Finally, our orders arrived. My stomach slightly growled at the sight of the beautiful dish handed out in front of me, I can't stop staring at the dish like it's some work of art.

But I had to look up when Sting poured something sparkling on my glass, it's pink and it's lightly bubbling. "Happy birthday, Lucy" He smiled, raising his glass just as I clink his with mine.

I moaned a little after taking a small sip. "Oh, what is this? This is so good"

He laughs. "Cherry wine"

"I want to take this with me"

... "Oh, I almost forgot" He pulled something from beside him, a small, rectangular box wrapped in a blue ribbon to be exact.

"You don't have to... You've done so much for me... I can't" I refused even though I still don't know what's inside.

"Lucy, please... Take this" Of course, I would hesitate the first and the second time around but in the end, I had to reach out and open the box because he insisted. The content inside took my breathe away, there, lied a silver necklace, a heart and a key as its pendant.

"This is so beautiful" I muttered breathlessly, the necklace is far more detailed up close, it had some pattern engraved around the heart and the key sparkled under the dimly lit restaurant. It's really pretty.

"I'll help you put it on" He stood up from his seat casually, standing up from behind me as his fingers removed the necklace I wore—replaced by this one instead, his fingertips brushed my neck so lightly, it made me tingle. But there's still a part of me that's just guilty, he's doing all of this. For me. While I don't do anything but to wait myself.

"I told you, I can wait for you. No matter how long it takes... And I'm not giving you up on Natsu" He whispered, sending a warm kiss on my shoulder.

He answered my worries reassuringly, I swiftly kissed him back which caught him off guard, before hugging him tight.

I didn't voice it out, I didn't have to.

This is the best birthday celebration ever.

* * *

**TUMBLR: **ultrawhitesolitude (follow me there, I'll follow you as long as I recognize you. I wanna be friends with you, even though I'm still not touching my account that much) please send help XD

**Disclaimer: **The song during the wedding: **Favorite Record by Fall Out Boy (Follow the Arrow is fake xD)**

That other song during the flash mob: **Happy Birthday by The Click Five**

**see you in the next update...**

**byeee**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello guys! This is so very late, I'm so sorry! ." school is becoming a circle of hell for me and I was just becoming busier and busier! But I have some great news, this chapter is probably the longest I have ever done. Also, I might participate in the Nalu week but can only be broken down into a Nalu day since I have school. xD which means there's a possibility of a new story with a surprise in it ;) I'll tell you the details when the time comes. hehehehe**

**Tomorrow will be the update of Pool Action so stay tune ;)**

**Faves/Follows and Reviews are appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Pari forever ft **aww don't cry :(( it's okay, just breathe and don't panic ok? :) I thought the same, I'm sulky around romance forgive me DX but yeah... just read this chapter ;))

**Mjus** it's a nice observation. Although it's really different that Lucy told Erza she doesn't like huge celebrations than doesn't feel like celebrating at all since "some people actually felt that way" (mentioned in story). But it would more be explained in this chapter, err I think. I do agree that an invisible competitive spirit is happening between the two ever since they met again but yeah, it would only be a matter of time (only a few chapters left) for Lucy to decide who she likes. And thank you again :) you're a kind soul for always letting me know what you think :D

**MissCelestialHeart **yess, that's what I felt when you switched accounts. XD

**Prankstaaaaar **although that may seem such a great idea, I can't do that because it's more of a hassle and the story would branch out more different since it's separating who she chooses into two. I'm not being a lazy person, no... I just have so much stuff going on in school and here, also, I'm working on something for you guys to enjoy with next week, I think... stay tuned :D

**To those I haven't mentioned, thank you for the constant support, i love you guys so much. **

**If you haven't already, I have a second story called "Pool Action", you should check it out ;)**

**I also have a tumblr and I'm ultrawhitesolitude, follow me and I'll follow you. Leave your username if you have one :)**

**byee**

Between Two Neighbors

I took the subway the next day, just because I wanted to create a diversion of what I realized from yesterday. I couldn't help but think of what may have happened if I realized _it_ sooner while with Sting, it's a good thing that I could take that much during my birthday. During the day I dreaded the most. The day I lost someone dear.

With ear-bleeding music pumping from my earphones, I avoided any sign of remembering that day. For the most part, I'm actually quite tired from walking to get here—so, heaving like a dog actually helps. Today, I expect the day to be normal, nothing out of the ordinary and nothing completely weird. But something tells me that _something _big might happen. But right now, my classes today might be tough, considering how much I'm spacing out lately. I have to stay focused.

It took me longer than usual to get there but I wasn't late and I'm most especially greeted by Orga and Rufus handing me "meaningless" (quoted by them) gifts that I still found awesome and cool. One of them gave me some nail polish, unaware by the fact that I don't paint my nails. The buffy idiot also reasoned that girls like that, even though I'm one of those who doesn't but I might paint my nails tomorrow. Even though it would probably be sloppy. The other gave me a politics book, he said I'd thank him in the future. Even though I'm not taking any politics and I would never dream of it either. Seeing dad work that much is enough to convince me that I'm not fit for the field.

Then, for the rest of the day, classes went on like usual. That certain professor handing more homework and the other announcing those who passed and failed during the finals week. Surprisingly, I did pass and I aced two of the units. So, when classes ended, I called my parents—telling them of how my day went, minus the part of that bittersweet pain of remembering my 7th birthday, especially the finals week that passed. I didn't stop smiling when they told me how proud they were and how they were going to visit me during winter break. Probably.

That's half of my normal day went and I had it all planned out. I'm going to lock myself in my room to do all the necessary college stuff, maybe even write the next chapters of my unofficial novel. That's what I would expect for the whole week until I stop thinking about _it_, that would have worked but when I entered my house, Erza was there.

Honestly, I was more surprised when she jumped to hug me than how and why she's in my house. "Lucy, do you mind if you go with me tonight?" She asked, her voice a little high to be unnoticed.

Even though I had my whole day planned out, I think it would take my mind off of thinks if I agreed. It's not like this isn't normal for me, we've occasionally met in that museum every now and then anyway.

"Yeah, why not?" I answered with a smile because there's no reason for me to disagree anyway.

"Awesome! Meet me in front of the house later, okay?" Before she strides outside, I stopped her with my hand.

"My house?" I asked in confusion.

"Of course, mine" She answered like it was the most obvious answer in the world. Even though it isn't, considering that "no one should step into their property" but here she is giving me permission to wait in front of the forbidden house. This sounds a little bit suspicious but even then, I'm also a little bit curious. So again, why not?

Well, I still had enough time to play with Plue, at least do half of college stuff and probably three to four chapters of my novel. That's good enough for me. With an excited smile, I rushed into my room to start my planned 4-5 hours of some alone time.

I did more chapters than intended, inspiration was coursing right through me like a river. Playing with Plue was also fun, I taught him some tricks and eventually, she felt tired, she curled into a ball on top of my bed. I also took a nap and reading the time, thirty minutes passed by. Now, all I have to do is change into something more presentable. So, I threw a tank top and a blue baseball jacket that I found deep within my closet, wiggled myself inside a pair of acid-washed jeans and slipped my feet into old taylors. I was reminded of myself during my high school years, I was probably the weirdest in the bunch back then.

When I closed my room door, I heard some slurred whispering down the stairs, it suddenly made me nervous. I can't rid myself from the this heavy feeling in my chest. Before I knew it, as I reached the bottom while switching the lights on, the feeling sinks deeper.

"SURPRISE!" A chorus of voices cheered as the crowd reveals itself, that halts me into a complete stop. There were people that I have never seen before standing around Erza, Gray, Jellal and everybody else. I can't bring myself to ask who they were. I could hear the blood pumping from my ears, felt my sweat coursing though my body and bile rising in my throat. I barely had enough time to grasp what was happening when the painful memory jabbed its way in my brain.

This crowd, this huge crowd is similar during my 7th birthday, they were smiling at me, cheering. But the horrified looks in their face marked itself behind my lids. This is not a time for celebrating—no, I don't deserve this much again.

Instead of welcoming arms and cheers all I could hear were terrified shrieks and cries, followed by a gunshot and a vivid image of my bloodied aunt right before my eyes, Aquarius. Who saved my dad's life.

It made my stomach turn in a disgusting way, I have no idea how long I've been standing there but by the actual looks on their faces, I didn't question what was going on.

Instead, I ran away from them, pushing myself to the front door and just continued running. And running. And running. Discovering that tears were already streaming down my face.

* * *

I had no idea what happened.

No one spoke, no one dared to. When I arrived in Lucy's house, I was surprised to find everyone there. I only came to check on her because of the commotion of someone yelling and I believe it to be her. Also, because I wanted to surprise her myself but all of them beat me to it which makes me slightly pissed.

"Natsu, what happened to Lucy?" I don't even know why Erza's asking me out of all people since I just arrived. I shrugged my shoulders, looking around, they were still rooted to the ground with bewildered looks on their faces.

"Where's Lucy?" I asked, looking around, she's not here. And I'm guessing they did something. I narrowed my eyes back at the redhead, she crossed her arms before glaring at me like I did the wrong thing.

"You idiot! Go after her!" She smacked me on the back of my head, hard.

"Oww! Why would I? And where is she anyway?" I crossed my arms stubbornly.

"Ash for brains, Lucy ran... We don't know where and why but she needs you right now"

I glared back at the asshole. "But who's fault is it anyway? It's not like I planned this... Maybe she's just overreacting for all we know... I'm gonna go—" Then, all I heard is a loud smack echoing from the walls. Then of course, more silence. I was too engulfed of what happened, I didn't realize sooner that she slapped me, hard.

"You fucking idiot! Just go! She ran away yelling that she didn't want this... She wouldn't want to face us... But I think she'll open up to you" My eyes widened at that, but before I could even ask another question they all pushed me to the door... Something in my brain clicked—so, I dashed to the front door, ready to find the birthday girl.

I started with the museum, running to the far end of the village as fast as I could and wasting no time to check every goddamn room. She's not anywhere there. Then, I didn't know where else to go but to the convenient story a few blocks away from our houses. She's not there. I checked everywhere even the supermarket where the second time we met but she's not there.

What's in your mind, Luce? I may not have the right to know what happened but I came this far to know a thing or two about her. Something tells me that she's keeping something from me and I feel bad now because this is what it feels like whenever I don't tell her anything. But it's for the best anyway, no matter how we turn the situation around and around. I was breathless and I was on the deserted part of the village—ready to give up when a sound of metal against metal stopped me on my tracks. I retreated a few steps, still trying to recover my breathing when the silhouette of a children's playground came into view. Along with Lucy's silhouette sitted on one of the swings.

Thank god I found her. I rushed towards her side, taking the swing next to her but she keeps quiet. Her beautiful, brown eyes casted on the ground, one hand wrapped around the swing's tie.

"Luce..." I started but she continued staring at the ground.

"Please go away" She whispered in the cold air, I scowled.

"You have no idea how long I've been running around looking for you. I am not going anywhere" I came this far anyway, whether she likes it or not, I'm staying by her side.

"... Natsu, please..." I abruptly stand up to turn in front of her—stooping on my knees. Gripping the ties in between her, she forces herself to look at me. Even though she's crying, I can't help but notice how the moon suited her from behind.

"No... I told you, I'm not going anywhere" She looks at me dead in the eye, I thought she could see right through me but I watched her lip tremble and her tears intensifies. I mentally panicked, not knowing what to do when she suddenly threw he arms around my neck. My neck instantly became wet but I didn't mind, she continued crying and crying and the best thing I could do is just stroke her golden hair and say reassuring words.

"I'm so sorry, Natsu" But I couldn't pick up what she was sorry for, so I remained silent. She smelled like vanilla, I buried my face further into her hair and she seemed to have done the same—pushing her body closer, I tensed. This is something that I should be avoiding, this is wrong, I am breaking so many rules right now. But no matter how much I'm telling myself that, we remained in our position until she calmed down.

"I'll walk you home" I countered but she shakes her head as an answer.

"I wanna stay here for a while" She lied on her back and she motioned for me to do the same, so I did.

The silence grew longer, the night turned darker and I might as well be asleep right now but Lucy suddenly speaks. "My 7th birthday..." Which I did not understand but I just stayed silent.

"I told my mom I wanted a unicorn for my birthday, you know just kid stuff..." She gave a hearty laugh before continuing.

"They all surprised me with a unicorn based birthday party in our yard. All my aunts and uncles were there. My favorite of all was aunt Aquarius, even though she would always shoo me, I just loved her. I even remember that she gave me a really tall unicorn pillow... I was just so happy" The serene smile on her face told me that she's living a memory. But something caught my attention.

"Was?"

She looked down, her soft smile slowly disappearing. "When she was cutting my cake, there was a first gunshot... I remember that it was meant for my dad and everyone just started running and screaming, my mom pulled me behind the table and then there's another one..." Her voice started to break.

"...I peeked underneath the table cloth and saw aunt Aquarius fall on her knees, the bullet went through her chest... I could still remember how she looked then"

"Ever since that day, I would always hear my mom and dad arguing... I was a kid back then so I didn't know... But I would figure out sooner or later, right? Dad works for the government and he did something that stirred the attention of the people, I even saw it in the news once... I heard dad telling mom that he made sure we weren't being followed but someone must have mentioned where we were... He said someone hired a hit man" Her story left a bitter taste in my mouth and there I was a while ago, thinking to myself that she was just overreacting. I'm seriously in the wrong here, I felt really bad.

I sat up and pulled her by the shoulders. "Luce, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know" I looked away from her, I couldn't look at her in the eye.

"No, it's not your fault..." She was being too kind, I felt worse.

"I wanna make it up to you... I want a do over. No surprises, no people... Just you and me" Ten thousand thoughts nagged in my head that this is all wrong, this is out of the boundary but I did not care. The thought of making her feel alright outweighs everything else.

She thought long and hard but in the end, she agreed. I grinned before dialing a number in my cell.

"_I was about to call! Have you seen Lucy? We're worried! You've been out for so long_" Erza's voice chimed from the other end.

"Yeah, I'm with her right now..." I pulled a hand over the speaker, trying my best to whisper. "Listen, we're gonna go back and I'll explain everything later. I want all of you out of the house but leave everything"

I heard her grin. "_I understand, I'm on it right now_"

"Okay, let's go" I offered my hand and she hesitated at first. And I didn't know but her hand felt so warm and small compared to my hand when she finally reached out, I couldn't help but look at it from time to time.

"... By the way, I never asked you... Why are you wearing a suit?"

I smirked cockily. "Because I wanted to celebrate your birthday in style" Also because renting a tuxedo costed only a little but I will never admit it out loud.

* * *

Telling Natsu about what happened lifted off the heavy feeling in my chest and for some reason, although I feel more nervous than before. My hands felt clammy and sweaty at the same time, I wonder if he's thinking the same thing especially since our hands were moulded into each other.

We reached my house in complete silence and as he opened the door, my eyes widened at the sudden change of the entire floor. The couch along with the love seats were forced to the back of the stairs to get more space, yellow lights were hanging off onto the ceiling like vines, banners of white cloth draped in a wave-like manner along with the lights and the _Happy Birthday, Lucy! _tag on the wall didn't go unnoticed as it lit up in neon pink.

I didn't even notice Natsu in front of me until he's chanting the ever so common happy birthday song and surprisingly out of tune tradition in front of me. He pushed a pink-frosted cake between us, a number of getting my age plus one, at the center of the white base. A hot tear escaped my eye as I consciously wiped it away.

"Make a wish" He whispered and I gladly closed my eyes. All I wish is for myself to be brave about this. I can never stop myself from crying every time it's my birthday, I actually cried myself to sleep after Sting's surprise. I want that to stop, I'm always afraid that something may happen and I couldn't do anything about it. It just saddens me that my birthday is a constant reminder of losing someone I love.

When I opened my eyes, his piercing onyx eyes were on me. A visible frown on his face.

I blew the candles.

"It's okay to be afraid, you know... But don't think that you don't deserve to be happy every once in a while on your birthday, even though we're all a day late" He started.

"I know that, I just can't let things go just like that... I can't bring myself to be happy when all I can remember is my aunt dying in front of me" I was ready to cry but Natsu stepped forward, closer than I expected, I could feel his breathe fanning on my forehead.

"Then at least let me try" I sharply took a deep breathe, his eyes were molding into pure determination that I couldn't say no to, so I just nodded my head—completely speechless.

His lips split into a genuine smile before he takes me to the kitchen, surprisingly, the island counter was swarming with food. Lasagna, tacos, buffalo wings, sour cream fries, apple juice and many many more. We stuffed our faces with every bite of everything available, well Natsu gouged everything like he hasn't eaten in days. I poured myself another cup of apple juice when Plue scratches on his leg for attention. He immediately picks her up with a contagious grin, he starts baby talking, something I've never heard him do before.

"Who's this adorable little thing? You're so tiny, I could almost step on you. Are you Lucy's? I can tell that you're gonna like Happy if you meet him" I giggled like a school girl when he continuously strokes her thick coat.

"Her name's Plue and you don't sound like Natsu at all..." I countered.

"Who's Happy?" I guessed probably a kid who likes dogs as cute as the one in Natsu's hands but is there even a kid living in their house?

"My pet cat"

My eyes widened with my new discovery. "You have a cat and who names their cat as Happy?"

"Who names their dog as Plue?" He countered back.

Touche.

"Well, Sting gave her to me, so I have every right..."

"Lisanna gave me Happy as well..."

He chuckles, settling the little pup back on the floor. "I figured he'd give you one... That's so him" Again, this is like another subtle hint of something. I just don't know where to take it in the right places. I wanted to ask him something but I know he won't bother with answering, so I decided to be bold.

"Natsu, can you tell me about you and Sting?" The moment the question left my mouth, he stared at me firmly and it's infuriating that I couldn't read his expression. His lips were pursed into a thin line.

"It's my birthday anyway... I mean yesterday but..." I fidgeted a whole lot but I watched as his stare softened before he answered.

"Alright, it is your birthday..." He strides to the empty space of my living room, patting the space beside him on the carpeted floor. "But you have to sit..."

I gladly follow, sitting beside him cross-legged. He pulled a tall bottle of a golden orange liquid from his side. "Since you're legal now, do you wanna test this while I tell you about it?" He grinned, it felt more like a challenge than an offer.

"What's that?" Obviously, it's alcohol but I still asked anyway.

"Fireball... Whiskey" His onyx eyes glinted under the little lights behind him. I eyed the contents for a long while, as much as I think about the offer, there's nothing really wrong with it. Besides, I could always stop if ever I don't like it.

"Okay fine but I gotta warn you, I believe that I don't have a high tolerance for alcohol..."

"I'm already on it" He placed two red cups of the alcohol, one for me and one for him. As we both settle into a more comfortable position with our backs leaning on the moved coffee table, he started talking.

"Sting and I were buddies back when we were kids up until freshman year. Well... He was brought to the house permanently during that time and you know how Lisanna was living here. We were the best of friends, the three of us hung out all day after school..."

"Then Lisanna chose you?" I was very much interested, I did not even notice that I was downing the alcohol without a problem. Of course, he would refill my cup from time to time.

"No, not yet... It was during our sophomore year when things started to get weird. Sting had a thing for Lisanna first, You see, I was a dense idiot back then" He admitted before taking a huge gulp from his cup.

"But you're still an idiot now"

He glares at me from his cup. "Shut up" And I just giggled.

"Sting would always walk Lisanna home, some times he helped her for her English class, she sucked at it... Eventually, I got left out of the group since they hung out so much... That's when Erza and Gray entered the picture" I listened intently, he told more stories about the three of them, this time of Erza and Gray and how they were called to the Principal's office twice and even thrice a week for damaging school properly, disrespecting teachers and much more chaos. My fourth cup became kind of stingy, my throat started to burn from the liquid but I continued anyway.

I noticed that Natsu's voice is slurred at this point but he was still talking.

"Then one day, Lisanna felt guilty that she couldn't hang out with me. So she did everything that she could so that we could see each other. Sometimes, she'd sneak into my room late at night, she'd ask for help on her Chemistry class or she'd just pull me into her house to talk... Sting became jealous of this, he interrogated me after school. He demanded if I liked Lisanna which I haven't figured out yet since I'm a stupid idiot, so I denied... After that, he warned me to back off or else. I didn't know what his deal was and what "or else" meant but I didn't care" My fifth cup, I could already feel the intoxication kicking in but there's still a more conscious part of me, so it was still fine.

"We still continued seeing each other then during summer break, Lisanna confessed to me. Of course, I didn't know what to say and I still haven't figured out yet. I told her that I needed time to think and she understood. But Sting didn't, he blamed me for all his wasted efforts. He begged me to leave Lisanna alone, he cried... And I couldn't, that's when I realized that I want her beside me than when she's beside Sting" He downs the cup and we both stare into the blank television. We continued drinking silently, refilling and downing the cup until the bigger part of me is intoxicated as well.

"That's when she chose you?" I asked. The lids of my eyes were slowly getting heavier and heavier.

"Yeah! It's because I charmed her with my singing and stuff!" I watched as Natsu became two and he has never been so funny in my entire life, I was a giggling mess.

"Oh come on! That's not true, did that actually happen?"

"I'll prove it to you... Do you have a radio?" He chuckled, as he stood up, he stumbled on his knees when I pointed beside the television. It actually took him longer than usual to do whatever he wanted to do.

Soon, the lyrics of a jazz song flooded all over the room. He started lip syncing, I couldn't control my laughing. I was just so red and breathless, not until he forced me to stand up and join him. We were recklessly dancing all over the living room, most likely I flailed my arms and joined him during the second half of the song. I stopped thinking at this point, I don't even know what was happening but when the song ended, we were both catching our breathes—just laughing like crazy people.

Well, until a voice announced that a song request from a local fan asked for the song fallingforyou.

As the serene flow of tune started, we were both looking anywhere else other than each other, it was a slow song and I didn't know what was more ridiculous the song or Natsu reaching out to me as he wrapped one arm around my waist and the other wrapped my hand, we were slow dancing.

_What time you coming down?_  
_We started losing light._  
_I'll never make it right_  
_If you don't want me around, _

We were going in circles or maybe I was just starting to get dizzy but surprisingly, he didn't even step on my feet. He leaned into my ear.

"You suck at dancing" The fact that it's true made me laugh, also because he was slightly ticklish.

"But you're leading right now. So it's your fault" I whispered back.

_I'm so excited for the night,_  
_All we need's my bike and your enormous house_  
_You said some day we might_  
_When I'm closer to your height_  
_'Til then we'll knock around, endlessly_

"I'm going to prove to you how Lisanna fell in love with me... Just wait"

I smirked at him. "I like to see you try" Then, all at once his strong features became all so serious.

I stopped laughing when his fingertips caressed the small part of my back, pulling me closer. Closer, that I leaned my head into his heart, it was beating so fast, I didn't know that he felt just as nervous as I am for an unthinkable reason.

"_You're all I need_" He melted into the song as he started singing softly.

"_Don't you see me now?_  
_I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you,_  
_Don't you need me?_  
_I, I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you_  
_Maybe you'll change your mind_  
_I think I'm falling, I think I'm falling_" My mind started racing, his breathe fanning my ear along with his beautiful voice. I couldn't think straight anymore.

_I'm caught on your coat again_  
_You said, "Oh, no, it's fine"_  
_I read between the lines_

"_And touched your leg again, again_" He went with that particular line, his other hand gliding on the back of my leg and I slightly shivered. I can't separate myself from what's going on but I just let him. I didn't know why but I did.

_I'll take you one day at a time,_  
_Oh but I want you now (I want you now)_  
_When the smoke is in your eyes,_  
_You look so alive,_  
_Do you fancy sitting down with me?_  
_Maybe?_

He spun me around so that my back rested against his firm chest and my whole body felt warm when he settled his hands around my waist again, slowly gliding from where he's leading. His slender hands slowly went over the front of my hips, the mere idea already caused my knees to feel like jelly.

This time, I stopped caring.

When he started singing along again.

"_You're all I need_  
_According to your heart,_  
_My place is not deliberate,_  
_Feeling of your arms_"

Then the last two lines pierced an arrow in my heart.

"_I don't wanna be your friend,_  
_I wanna kiss your neck_" I felt something warm on the side of my neck, surely, time stopped as he continued swaying, as I continued swaying with him.

He turned me back around, our noses touching. His alcoholic breathe intoxicating me more.

_Don't you see me?_  
_I, I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you_  
_Don't you need me?_  
_I, I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you_  
_And on this night and in this light_  
_I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you_

When my mind started processing even by just a little bit, I felt all sort of emotions. I felt happy, so so happy there's no smile to compare this with. I felt sad for no particular reason other than this is just a proof of Lisanna. I felt angry because he made me feel this way. I felt, I felt everything I have never felt before. Maybe this is all just fueled by alcohol because I started being unreasonable, dancing with him this way and feeling sorta weird but I already stopped caring. It was just the two of us, my heart didn't seize from its fast beating, my stomach turning a lot of times and Natsu's eyes melting into a beautiful stare made my cheeks warm. Three words summarized my whole mix of emotions and new discovery.

_Maybe you'll change your mind_

"I love you"

* * *

**Disclaimer: The song is fallingforyou by The 1975 (you should check it out to get the feel of the scene if you don't know the song. Plus, it's awesome! Tell me about the song if you checked it out or heard of it :)**

**That's all for now :) sorry for the cliffhanger xD**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello guy! I'm so sorry for the late update in accordance to what I said during my latest update at Pool Party. I lacked some inspiration but here I am and I created this. I apologize if this is not that great, it feels like I could have done better but nonetheless, after re-watching a few F.T episodes, read a lot of fanfics, searched a few fanart and downloaded photoshop (probably will start digital art xD) I finally came to this :D**

**MissCelestialHeart: OMG why? :0**

**Crazy Shortie: aww thank you :")**

**Mjus No, I understand what you mean and it's not weird xD thank you for voicing out your opinion. There will be more to come soon :) I hope you're feeling better (even though this update is probably too late for that) But I still hope you're okay :)**

**HoOisawesome Lol it's a rollercoaster of emotions. Wait until you read what I have in store for you guys xD**

**Prankstaaaaar Cause I'm evil like that ;) I enjoy being a sadist hihihi *sadistic laugh* **

**Pari forever ft Wait no further, for I have come with a new update *drops next chapter like a bomb***

**Thank you for the outstanding support like always, I have mixed emotions on this one but feel free to give your constructive criticism on this one :) **

**Faves/Follows and Reviews are appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Between Two Neighbors

"I love you" The words left my mouth even before I could stop them. The beating of my heart pounded in my ears, he obviously could hear it. Natsu froze and we stopped swaying. I was still looking at him while understanding what people meant. What Levy meant. This is what she's talking about, this is my answer. There's no questioning my feelings for him, I love him and that's it. I waited for him to say or do anything but he remained rooted to the ground with his hands on his sides.

He was driving me crazy, each second grew longer than the last. We were both not doing anything, he wasn't doing anything even after what I just said. I was passive on the outside but in my head I was screaming on his face to say something. But he didn't. So, I did the least sane thing my intoxicated mind could process. Maybe my confidence was driven by alcohol and pure love itself. But I took his frozen face in between my hands, clashing my mouth against his without hesitation. His lips against mine never felt so right, even though he partly tasted of the same alcohol, he also tasted like fire and mint. My mind drifted off when I slanted my face to gain better access, I couldn't think of a right word to describe this feeling. All I know is that my heart along with the rest of me felt like they were going to explode at some point. His mouth felt so warm, I just couldn't stop.

And neither could he. When he responded back, wrapping a strong arm around my waist—holding me against him with his free hand cupping my cheek, I was sure that I never wanted to stop. For no particular reason, tears started to pool from my eyes and suddenly, the soft lip locking turned into an intense battle within a second, when he hungrily inserted his tongue. He devoured me whole, I could feel my back pressing against the wall, along with his long-fingered hand guiding my leg to wrap around his waist. I let him have his control, he lets himself become aggressive. We continued trailing our tongues into dominance, his occasional groans sending a hot feeling down my belly. But out of pure haze and intoxication, I bit his bottom lip.

Natsu immediately snaps. His half-lidded eyes growing wide as he pushes himself away from me. I was too busy catching my breathe to ask what was going on. When he sets his slanted eyes into a vicious glare. "Why did you do that?" He growled as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, the warm feeling in my chest was immediately replaced by cold fear. I've never seen him this angry before.

"You broke the promise! Y-you don't love me, you're just drunk"

He has never been so wrong. I have never been so wrong. No, I don't love Sting. I may have liked him but there are a few things this guy could make me feel that I never felt before. Guilt started to build up inside me now that he mentioned the promise, I am not the right person to break promises, I have told him that before and he trusted me.

"I'm sorry that I did. I kept telling myself that I like Sting when you made me promise... I never knew I already broke it until then. I'm so sorry. But I love you, Natsu" I was crying, hot tears were rapidly falling down my face.

I watched as he runs his hand across his disheveled hair. "No, you can't love me. That's impossible... Stop this" I couldn't tell anymore if I should be sad that he thinks that way or be hurt that he's denying all this.

But I took a step closer. "But I did and I won't. I know that you feel the same way, Natsu... Why are you pushing me away?" Natsu looked away from me, he seemed so obvious that he wants me just as much as I want him. And it was annoying, why can't he accept this?

He glares right through me, his eyes felt so distant. "I don't love you, Lucy! Stop this, right now!"

I will not stop, not now. Not after knowing that he feels the same way.

I angrily took another step forward. "That's bullshit and you know it! Why did you kissed me back then, huh?" Just like what I expected he couldn't answer my question, he continued looking elsewhere. I sighed in frustration as I forced him to look at me.

"Natsu, look at me..." He was taking interest on the floor. "Please..." Slowly, he finally casts his eyes towards me.

"Tell me why..."

He placed his warm hands over mine as his face morphs into a bitter smile. "Can you still love a monster like me?" What is he talking about?

"I don't understand..." I admitted and he gives a hard squeeze on his vice like grip before removing my hands from his face. I felt hurt by the gesture.

"Of course you don't! Do you really want to know why? Do you really want to find out why I'm holding myself back from you?" It was more like a threat than a question but I bravely nodded my head. I'm dying to know.

"Lucy, I'm a killer! A hitman hired by people to assassinate, to murder! I live to kill, Lucy... Does that answer your question?" I opened my mouth to say something, anything but there's no word to describe his revelation. It was easier to accept that he's a mythical beast with wings and claws than having him as a _real _monster.

"Can you still love me knowing that I killed a person? I killed a lot of people. Someone lost a father, a wife or a son because of me... Can you still love me?" There were tears threatening in the corners of his eyes. The whole idea, himself as a whole this time, kept me from saying anything. I was too speechless, I couldn't believe him. There were a million thoughts left unsaid.

"I thought so" Was the last thing he said before he walked away.

My chest hurts. This is not just because of my drunken state. I'm not even drunk anymore as I processed what Natsu said, his revelation made me realize a couple of things. So that is why he's wearing that combat-made uniform, had so much scars considered to be from bullets. His job is illegal and immoral, this is what he was talking about. This was why he didn't let me ask for help when he was wounded. He was being followed that day when we met at the supermarket. He was so distant every time I asked him. The neighborhood was right about them.

This made my heart ache along with my head because it all makes sense now. The thought alone seemed believable with each point connecting together and it hurts to think that Natsu, along with Sting and the rest of them is a killer. This leaves a bitter taste in my mouth as the guy I'm in love with raises more questions than answers.

Are all of them trained to do this? At what age? How does he take it, knowing fully well that someone will lose a father, a son? How long was he doing this?

I never took them as the type to know what the feeling of blood is under their shoes or taking the life out of someone else. Natsu, Erza, Gray and everyone I have grown into liking are all monsters with a heart of stone towards the life of an innocent. I'm supposed to be angry, scared, sad...

But in the end, even as I dissect my heart and thoughts, I still consider them my friends, my family.

And I still love him.

So, with the little bit of my energy left, I threw my front door open—only to realize that I was too late. My eyes were swollen red and the tears wouldn't stop from falling, along with the painful daggers in my chest.

"I still love you" Before I collapsed on the floor, letting myself drown with sadness.

* * *

It was so wrong and so stupid of me to have kissed her back. I've been holding out for so long, I didn't know how much I wanted her until now and it makes me sick to think that I couldn't have her. Not when I am vowed to follow the rules, not when I can be a reason to lose her for good. I was already frustrated when I just loved her from afar but now, I'm going to lose my mind knowing that she feels the same way. This shouldn't be happening, Sting is right. History is going to repeat itself if I don't stay away from her.

But it's a good thing that she knows what I do, what I am capable of. It gives her enough reason to stay away from me.

I was walking aimlessly around the village, there was nowhere else to go and I just needed to clear my head.

I cursed heavily when there's still a trail of Lucy's taste in my mouth, even with alcohol, she tasted sweet just like what I imagined. Even if I deny it to myself, no matter how wrong and stupid it was, kissing her is the best wrong thing I could have done. But even then, she broke the promise. I was so sure that she loved him, liked him at least but when she said those words, I was actually more surprised than angry. I am not mad at Lucy, I can never be mad at her. In the end, there's a part of me that's relieved and happy that she loves me back.

But this situation I'm just in is unfair, it's so unfair that I can't be with her.

I made my way inside a convenient store, randomly buying some tub of vanilla ice cream before sitting on the sidewalk. Normally, I would prefer something hot but right now, I need something really cold. I could still see the vivid image of what happened between me and Lucy a while ago. It is so distracting, I need to wash it down.

"Excuse me... But are you alright?" A high-pitched voice coming from a short girl asked from behind. Based from the light emitting from the store, I could tell that her hair is blue and just as disheveled.

My eyes widened for a while only to realize that I've seen this girl before, when I infiltrated where Gajeel has been taking his time. I know her.

"Um I'm fine" I muttered, taking a spoonful.

"Are you sure?" She looked worried and I couldn't help but think that she could see right through me.

"Yes, do I know you?" Admittedly, I do.

She beamed a small smile, sitting beside me. "Not really. I just figured that you need someone to talk to right now" I eyed her once again. Is this girl for real? Clearly, she doesn't know who I am. And I plan to take it that way.

"Thanks but I'm just really tired. There's really nothing to talk about"

"Then at least try"

I don't know about her but something tells me that she could at least help. I have been breaking so many rules in one night, might as well break another one. I took a deep breathe before telling her what happened in an anonymous and subtle matter.

"So you're saying that even though you kissed her now, you can't be with her because your parents don't like her?" It's the closest thing I could ever tell her. I nodded my head.

"Can't you like have a secret relationship?" I've been there before.

"No, if they found out, they'd send me to another university"

She gave me a thoughtful look. "Well it's your choice actually. If you really want to be with her, might as well take the risk right? But then again, waiting for her to finish college will be worth it in the long run, so I don't really know. Just weigh your choices"

In reality, I don't really have to wait for her but it's the other way around. How can she wait for me when I am forever bound to follow my vows? Will taking the risk be worth it? If so until when? How long will it last until they take my happiness away from me? Somehow, she really did help me. I have never thought of those things before.

"Thanks. I really needed that" She smiled like it was no problem and I just have to ask her.

"But how did you know that I'm having some trouble?"

She laughed lightly before answering. "You walked in wearing a wrinkled suit, you bought ice cream and sat here... That's a bad day for me"

"Yeah, that is pretty obvious"

She stands up and I couldn't tell if she's really standing up but she dusts herself off as she offered one last smile. "Well, I better go. I think my boyfriend's here"

Knowing fully well that it's Gajeel, I nodded my head. "Goodbye and thanks again"

She waved at me before walking into the darkness while I just sat there eating my ice cream. She was right though, it's my choice to either take that risk or not. No matter how great that sounds, there is also a risk of them finding out and I don't know what they'll do to her. It is Lisanna all over again if it happens.

Seconds turned to minutes when I was having a frustrating debate with myself, when it started raining.

* * *

Is it really wrong to love him? For the past few hours, I have been convincing myself that it was just the spur of the moment or I was just drunk but no matter how hard I try, the more I realize that I really am in love with Natsu. It's why I feel the safest when I'm in his arms, it's when I look forward to every night whenever he jumps over my balcony, it's why I felt deliberately hurt when he distanced himself, when I first found out his reason to live when he was almost in the verge of death. There are still a lot more and I never realized until now that he did so much things to me. I almost felt like crying again but decided against it when I raise my head up on the twinkling sky above.

I smiled to myself, remembering a recent memory of Natsu pointing out Venus, Mercury and Jupiter while I taught him a made up constolation of our own. Surely enough, there are two bright stars closest to each other.

That's us. But somehow, I'm not so sure anymore, now that I ruined what we had, I mean I could have kept it to myself but if he didn't do what he did, would I have realized these feelings on my own? Maybe, but maybe not today. I touched my bottom lip, immediately remembering how he touched me, how he kissed me and how aggressive he was. Kissing him was a bold move but I don't regret any of it, knowing that it could be the last time.

The horrible thought sends a shiver down my spine as a hot tear escaped from my eye. It could be the last time.

* * *

It was way past midnight when I entered the house through the back door but instead of making my way to my room without causing much trouble, the kitchen light turns on—catching me off guard by none other than Gray.

"What do you want?" I was in no mood to talk, not now and probably not later.

"What happened back there?" He crosses his arms over his chest while I walked passed him.

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm going to sleep" But I know Gray, he's not going to give up any time soon or until I tell him. But I'm really not up for it, when the girl made me realize a few things, I never thought that I've chosen Lucy from the start knowing fully well what might happen and still I let her enter into my life. It sickens me that I've been this careless.

"Something happened and you're going to tell me... Or do you want me to tell Erza?" His threat actually worked, I stopped climbing up the stairs for a moment. Erza is quite scary anyway and I don't want any more people to find out.

"Why are you doing this anyway?"

"Cause I'm your friend... We're all your friends here, Natsu" It's funny how I stopped treating them my friends when the incident with Lisanna happened but then I met Lucy. I looked at Gray dead in the eye.

"I kissed Lucy" He opens his mouth to say something but closes it again. There's no fixing this problem, right? The damage has been done.

"She-She... She loves me" I let both of my hands cover my face, I could already feel the heat rising from my face. "And I love her" My hands trembled as I used the railing for support. Gray in the other hand, continued staring at me with bewilderment.

"You know that _it _doesn't work out" By both of our experiences, I'm well-aware of that.

"I know. That's why I'm staying away from her for good" I sat on the staircase, giving up on the situation.

"Can you?" I slowly seethe at him. It's not like I should be with her 24 hours a day, she can take care of herself. As much as I just admitted my feelings for her, there's nothing much I could do but avoid it. It's not like I'm going to die without seeing her. Lucy is _not _my weakness.

"I can and I will..." Buckling myself faster, I slammed my door shut. But did I really mean it? Can I really stay away from her? Gray is right, it will never work out and it could go downhill from there. I glared at the ceiling, the heck with it, I can do it. If Gray did it back then, why can't I?

But just like what I expected, I couldn't sleep—almost as if I'm more awake than tired. There are a lot of thoughts in my head right now and the more I try to avoid them, the more it sinks deeper.

I sat up and was about to go to my balcony, when I saw her lying across her back on her side of the balcony with only a blanket covering half of her body. She was smiling, I could tell even if it was dark and slightly a few feet away. But something had glistened and when I squint my eyes long enough, Lucy was actually crying.

The sudden urge to go there intensifies but I had to restrain myself, no matter how crestfallen she is, no matter how much she affects me.

"I'm sorry, Luce" In my head, I'm saying something else.

But we can't be together.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello guys! Err... It has been more than a month since I last updated, umm... I-uh. -I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG. I'm so careless, I did not take the time to write yesterday even though I got my laptop yesterday, I'm so sorry :( I hope you're not mad at me, now i feel worse because this chapter looked forced and sad. I'm so sorry :(( If you have anything to counter with me, I deserve every worse insult you can think of **

**As some of you may know, my laptop was broken and I had to take it to a repair shop which I just got yesterday. Then there's school, I couldn't continue writing with a sour mood due to me failing a couple of tests in Physics (one of my favorite subjects) especially in Analytical Geometry :( So, I leave you with this short and probably bad chapter. I will try my best to update faster but I can't promise anything as of right now, especially with the upcoming entrance exams for my college **

**I can't respond to each and every one of you but if you're one of those who kept on waiting and waiting, here it is. Let me know if you feel any anger/worry/sadness or just vent at me for my lame 4 weeks of absence :) I love you guys always, no matter what... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Between Two Neighbors

Every step became heavier than the last and all I could see is the wooden door in front of me. Maybe because my eyes are swollen and red from crying, bearing a heavy thought that I was only stressed into liking Sting. I'm so selfish, I never intended to hold out on him for so long. It's almost unbearable to see him, yet alone talk to him at the same time but I _had _to tell him. I _need_ to tell him. Swallowing any trace of guilt, I knocked impatiently.

Within seconds, he answered the door.

"Lucy! I... I didn't expect you to go here... Um sorry for the mess" He scratched the back of his neck nervously before stepping aside, letting me enter. I bit the inside of my cheeks as I did, guilt started to rush back at me all at once. This would be harder than I thought, seeing him grinning like he normally does makes me feel horrible.

He wasn't lying, it was indeed messy and pretty much disoriented. Pillows were scattered all over the living room floor, orange liquid, I assume that it was juice, was spilled at the kitchen area. Also, there are shards of glass across from where I'm standing, it's as if someone broke in but I did not come here for this, without questioning the mess, I turned to him.

"Sting, can we talk?" I blurted out, almost sounding so eager. He eyed me for a good measure, probably because I didn't question the mess. I did not care at the moment, all I care about right now is telling him these horrible thoughts invading my mind.

"Sure" He lead me to his yard, the sight of the tree house making me feel worse. But I kept my mouth shut as he ushered me to speak.

I took a deep breathe, this is my chance. But as I opened my mouth to speak, no sound came out. It felt like words were trapped in my throat that all I could do is gape like a fish. This is harder than I ever imagined, he is not expecting this. I'm about to break his heart for the next two seconds. Sting gave almost his everything to me, he loved, cared and protected me. He was willing to wait how long it takes but in the end, I'm here, ending it.

I hesitated.

"I-I just... I just... Levy-chan told me that I-uh, I should meet your brother" It's a petty lie, I was hoping that he'll buy it, though there's a part of me that doesn't.

He gave me a thoughtful look. "Really? Levy told you that? Did she said why though?"

All I could do is shrug my shoulders, acting like I did not know.

"That's weird" He shrugged his shoulders back like it was nothing. "Hold on, I'm gonna get you something to drink" He added before rushing back inside and all I ever did is to stare on my lap. For the time being, I had enough to think about what I'm doing. It went further up to the point that maybe, just maybe, I could learn how to love Sting. He's a sweet guy and probably rough around the edges, when I think about it longer, he's not any different from Natsu but there's something keeping him from the other and I don't know what. Somehow, it's more impossible to convince myself. Probably because, I could hear Natsu's name more, I remember every little detail of his face and I'm reading my thoughts in his voice.

Sting doesn't deserve to be hurt twice. If I did this, I'm no better than Lisanna. I chose Natsu the last time, I could still change that now by not saying anything, by acting normal. But can I really do this? Can I be with someone I don't even love? How long can I pretend? These questions were about to make me cry, all the willpower I have left had almost ran out.

When he appeared back with a glass of orange juice in hand. I shakily took the glass from him and my heart started to pound dramatically in my rib cage.

"Lucy" He said my name in a way that I jumped. I peeked over the glass as I started drinking, he was giving me _that _look. With his soft blue eyes staring at me intently, resisting to cry became a difficult task to fulfill.

"Is there something bothering you?" He started with a soft voice and he couldn't be more right. I bit the inside of my cheeks harder, I could almost taste blood, looking down on the glass over my lap.

"You know that I'm always here—" Then he proceeds to place one warm hand across my shoulder, I tensed because his touch made me shed a tear. If he touches me again, I'm gonna break, I was already shaking.

"Right—" And he was about to place his other hand but I retracted away from him just before he could.

"Don't" I hugged myself tightly to keep myself from breaking, at some point, it felt like I was already shattering. I watched as his face morphs from surprise to worry, I could taste something bitter in my mouth.

He opened his mouth to say something but loud trumpet noises greatly interrupted him. It was his cell. Sighing deeply, he took the call, gesturing a hand for me to wait. Through the sliding doors, Sting was pacing back and forth on the living room and he looked problematic. It felt like I'm adding a gigantic luggage on his shoulders. But suddenly, he was putting a coat on.

I buckled my knees to stand up with a confused look on my face, I followed him outside.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy but Rogue is in trouble" He gets his keys over the coffee table, swiftly going around the house.

"But you can't leave—I have something to say" This is my only chance. It's difficult enough to walk in here, what more if I do it the second time? But instead of him understanding, he plants a peck on my cheek.

"I know you have something to say but this is an emergency... I have to go" He hurriedly steps inside the car, shutting the door close and as the engine raved to life, my heart kept up along with it. My hands bawled into fists and all hesitation to speak is lost.

"I'm breaking up with you" My voice is strained and it was barely audible, I thought he wouldn't have heard it. But the engine stops and the car door opens. I kept staring at the pavement, afraid to see his reaction.

"W-what?"

"I'm so sorry, Sting" Is all I could say, tears started to pool in my eyes but I refuse to cry.

"Lucy..." He reached out for my name in a soft whisper with his warm hand forcing me to look at him. My eyes widened at the gesture and it was only then did I realize that I was already crying. Why is he doing this?

"Lucy... Please" I was frozen, not because of surprise but he places his other hand on my other cheek, leaning his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes, this is all too familiar and instead of stifling my cries, I let go.

"I love you, Lucy... Please..." He whimpered and it broke a piece of me. I don't want to see him like this but there's no avoiding it.

With barely enough willpower left, I remove his hands from my face and as I did, his hands were already shaking. Silence stretched for a minute longer and for the time being, I painfully watch his expression turn into a smile even though his tears glistened below the sun.

"It's Natsu, am I right?"

The mention of his name made my heart skip and it was probably obvious because I snapped my head to meet him. I couldn't answer, I didn't have to because he knew it too. I could see that he finally understood.

I inhaled sharply, waiting for the yelling, the curses and even the slaps to happen but it never did.

Instead, he walked away.

* * *

I was preparing for a job with the ice freak, we were going to infiltrate some president of a company. It was better this way, at least I'm away from her, I shouldn't be thinking about her at this point. Even after a whole day, the taste of her lips still lingers. I shook the thoughts away as I shove my things inside a bag, when the front door throws itself open. Sting stood there and I didn't have enough time to ask what he was doing here when he punched me straight across the jaw.

"Are you happy now? Are you fucking satisfied now?" He growls on my face, pulling me by the collar, I was still confused.

"What the heck are you talking about and why are you here?" I could see Erza and Gray trying to stop him but just like back then, they couldn't. As I glanced at him, the look in his eyes indicated that all he could see was red and I know exactly why.

"Is this about Lucy?"

He confirmed my smart guess with a hostile growl followed by another strong punch.

"Are you satisfied now? Are you fucking happy that she chose you?" This caught my attention, I snapped at him, the stinging sensation on my jaw immediately forgotten replaced by the familiar warm feeling in my chest.

"S-she chose me?" I know it's not the right time to ask and to turn red at the same time but I couldn't help it. A very strong urge to walk into Lucy's house became a short distraction, until Sting decided to punch me again—I stumbled on the floor for the second time.

"Is this because of Lisanna? Are you using Lucy to avenge her? Is that it?" Even though I am avoiding Lucy that doesn't mean that I'm not going to defend myself. I slowly seethe, my nails digging into my palms with my teeth clenching shut.

It's a good thing Erza and Gray is here, there's a reason to stop myself from punching him back. "No—this has nothing to do with Lisanna, it's over and I'm not using Lucy..."

Standing up, I turn away from him. "I don't care. She's yours" I was lying through my teeth, every letter felt different. In reality, I care, I want to know how she's doing and she is not Sting's. It's exactly the opposite and Sting is not stupid enough to believe me. There's no point of me denying my feelings.

"YOU BASTARD!" I didn't fight back, as much as I want my fist to collide with his face, I didn't. Sting needs to vent everything on me because this is all my fault. I was also being too selfish, not thinking about his sake besides mine. So I never dodged his hard punches. My face, arms and especially my guts got hit several times up to the point that I could no longer stand and my vision started to blur around the edges.

Sting was yelling over me, I knew he was because I could see his mouth moving. But I could no longer hear him, so I'm not so sure.

Then everything turned dark.

* * *

I hate Natsu. From the moment I stepped into that god forsaken house, I hated him from the very beginning. I should be mad at Lucy too, all this time I'm just her second option. Lucy is cruel and heartless, she played with me and yet, I'm in love with her.

I still love her. There are no thoughts of losing her because I already did. She doesn't love me back. This is all too familiar and I couldn't take it. Beating up Natsu until he passed out didn't satisfy me, I needed a drink.

My sense of direction took me faster than usual to reach one of Rogue's bars downtown. The place was meant for a couple of drinks with friends but seeing my state right now, I was the only one different from the groups of people sitting over booths while I went straight to the bar. The bartender, one of my friends suspiciously handed me my usual drink.

"You seem different" He encouraged and I wasn't ready to speak yet, my voice was caught in my throat. So, I just nodded my head, taking a long swing of my drink.

"What happened? He pressed and even when I growled at him, he remained interested, elbow propping over the counter.

"I don't wanna talk about it"

"It's because of some girl, correct?" There's no need for me to answer, I watched him pour me another drink and for some reason, he found it funny. The blonde idiot chuckled softly to himself.

"She's not just some girl..." Before I even realized what it meant, I face palmed.

"So I am right... What is it this time? Forgot your anniversary? PMSing? Cheated on you?" My body decided to move on its own or at least, I let it move on its own, grabbing the douchebag by the collar, I pulled him towards me with blood pounding in my ears.

"What are you so worked up about? Dude relax..." He reasoned but I remained my grip, slowly breathing through my mouth.

"Dude seriously... People are staring" He whispered and surely enough, there were a couple of them staring, mumbling whatever it is to the person beside them. For three good seconds, I finally let go of him recklessly.

"What's up with you? You're never this... Angry..."

I gulped the contents of the glass with one go before answering. "Natsu happened"


	31. Chapter 31

**Hi! I don't know how long it has been but I'm so sorry for the slow update, I mean I recently updated Pool Action and it took me a while to update this but finally, I had some spare time creating a short or a rather average chapter. I don't know if this would fill the gap of the previous chapter, but I do hope it's still saying something.**

**Don't worry, I am still going fulfill the promises of completing both stories and maybe making more + faster updates. As long as i get the time :) I don't exactly know if this is a good enough chapter since it has been a while, and I apologize if it's crap but until then let me know what you think. I still read and put your opinions to heart. So you don't have to filter out what you think, if it sucked or this is fine, tell me :) **

**Reviews, Follows and Faves are always appreciated. WARNING: If you're new to this story, I'm warning you that I update real slow :( but if there are still people out there reading this, I love you and your patience. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**NEXT UPDATE: Pool Party Chapter 9 soon...**

Between Two Neighbors

A few days had passed since Sting beat the crap out of me and since I last saw Lucy and surprisingly, I'm doing fine, busying myself down the house. Sorting contracts, practicing targets and even polishing a couple of guns. I did everything work-related that I could possibly think of. But maybe they weren't enough, maybe it was time to leave for good.

The idea came up when I fired three bullets at a dummy. It wasn't a bad idea, in fact, it's probably for the best. I couldn't waste any more time, it's time for me to go back out there anyway. I disarmed myself and placed the firearm back to its rack before retreating to my room.

I got my old duffle bag over the bed and rummaged around the room from hiding places and corners, where I hid every firearm, ammo and bombs. While I was busy minding my own business, I didn't notice my door opening until someone spoke.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Which happened to be the ice freak.

"And why the fuck do you care?" I countered back, just continuing my packing. He made a sound of disapproval before going to my side so I could see him.

"I don't really care… But if it's a permanent leave, I'm gonna celebrate" For an instant second, I stopped what I was doing. He can't know, no one can know what I intend to do. I stopped what I was doing and completely faced him. The annoying face he was pulling off disappeared into seriousness.

"You're not gonna leave, are you?" He said accusingly with eyes narrowing back at me. I am not the best liar but I lied enough to Lucy, and to Sting, maybe even that blue-haired chic Gajeel was seeing.

"What? No… I'm just taking a few contracts with me. I've been slacking off lately" The bastard still gave me a stern look, not believing anything I just said.

"Look… Can I ask you a favor?" He continued sternly looking at me with crossed arms. Whatever that was supposed to be, I spoke again.

"Stop seeing Lucy… Along with everybody else…" I never said her name out loud and it felt weird saying it now but I have to make sure no one from this house is in contact with her.

"Natsu, no one's seeing Lucy ever since you told me what happened… We ain't stupid to repeat the same mistake twice" A horrible truth coming from Gray, I just hoped they comforted her for a while but they knew what was best as well.

"You're bringing way too much for a contract…" He gave a glance at my duffel bag. I rolled my eyes, why does he pay close attention to detail?

"I said I'm taking a few contracts with me… Not just A contract" Well, it was half of the truth but it's better anyway. This time, he decided to take his leave. Finally.

"Psh… Whatever, just don't get yourself killed or anything. I don't want to be the one to explain that to your father" I don't even know that I was holding my breathe but at least Gray bought it, if he believed me, I know everyone will follow.

* * *

I woke up the next day without feeling anything. Probably because I have reached the point where I can no longer cry any more tears or I just got used to the overwhelming feeling of pain. Either way, I am still careful with my actions, I stepped over the floorboards without any sound, showered without looking at myself at the glass and ate breakfast as little as I could. The constant fear of suddenly falling apart was at the back of my mind and all I could do was look straight without looking back at Natsu's house or anyone's for the matter. So when I left Plue at the backyard, I didn't even pet him. I saw the look of hurt in his eyes and I just left. The irony almost made me laugh but it wasn't funny at all.

There's no spark of hope in me that things would be different. Life suddenly became so normal for me.

… And somehow, I wasn't wrong with that one.

* * *

I decided to see Master Makarov just when the evening was just starting. It's the only time he's not busy with everyone else and probably my only chance of ever speaking to him directly. But it's worth the shot.

"Master Makarov, can I come in?" I didn't receive any response but I entered his office anyway. I immediately ducked when he threw a mug on my direction, shattering against the wall in the process.

"You barge into my office without my consent! Where is your respect, boy?!" He growled heavily, pouring himself another glass of alcohol. He never liked being bothered, almost everyone who entered his office came out with a bloodied nose or a bruised face.

But it's not going to be me. "Tell me, why are you wasting my time?" As much as the hair on the back of my neck stood, I directed my eyes back at him with fake confidence.

"I'm here to take an SS contract… Regarding Zeref" The master laughed heavily, a reaction I was surely expecting. He settled his empty glass back on his desk as he placed both arms over.

"Are you trying to make me laugh, boy?!"

"No, master" He was looking straight at me, reading whatever I was trying to hide or ever will hide.

"I suppose you are being serious… Perhaps you're brave to have come all the way to tell me you're getting the lifetime contract or just stupid… But I'm afraid I can't let you do that"

"But master-"

"You might be the best in here, Natsu but that contract is not taken by anyone for a reason… Even Erza wouldn't take it"

"But I would"

He slams both hands on the wooden desk. "Listen to me, you're not the first person to have ever wanted that contract. And believe me, each of them died the same…" He chuckled, taking a swig of another glass.

"Master, if I may… I'm not confident that I could complete the contract but I do not fear for my life…" He leans back on his seat.

"That's something a Dragneel would say… I supposed you talked to your father about this…"

"No master. I was hoping you would give me the consent instead" He bursts into laughing once again, tears running down his pale face.

"Lad, if you continued entertaining me like this… I would have taken you for a jester instead of an assassin…" He cleared his throat.

"Approval of the Zeref contract is decided between the three of us… Including your father" I didn't plan this well enough, knowing my father, he would mock me with the same anger he had for years.

"Then so be it, master… Even though my chances are slim, I'm taking it" Master Makarov, raised a brow as he finishes his glass for the third time.

"Being a Dragneel wouldn't keep you alive, you know… That contract cost me my heart…" He showed his reconstructed metal source for a heart, a thing he was famous for and being the only survivor the contract… Along with my father.

"I know what it will cost me… Master, I really need this. I know I'm better off dead but I'm sure as heck, I'm going to try"

A few seconds of silence in before he finally spoke. "Alright, I'll call you once I made my decision…"

"Your decision, master?"

"My decision…" I bowed my head, kissed his ring and walked towards the door when he spoke again.

And this time, "I have made my decision…"

"You will leave tonight… No one should know of this contract but us, we never spoke and I will cover for your leave. But you have to lay out a report only to me as long as you're alive" I couldn't believe what was happening, I was frozen and with blood pumping into my ears.

"Perhaps you won't disappoint me" He chuckled, for a second, I thought he was smiling at me before chugging the entire bottle. I bowed my head the last time and couldn't help but grin.

"With all I can, I will try"

* * *

With so much work to do, I was back in track with my classes. Orga and Rufus were surprised that I'm taking each of our classes seriously and that I pulled my grades back up almost instantly. It was good I guess, I called my parents to let them know I was doing great with school and they wanted to pay me a visit during my second semester break.

At home I wasn't any different, I laid out all of my homework and tests to keep myself busy. They were all working for me, the problems to solve, questions to answer. They were way more possible than what I had to deal with, with Gray, Erza, Sting… Natsu. I didn't realize I stopped writing until I stained my essay with a few salted tears.

I was about to continue where I left off but as I accidentally glanced at the broken glass of the window, I saw Gray's reflection.

"Gray? It's funny how one of you guys decided to show up when I least need you" I was angrier than confused. Not once did they decide to show up on me after what happened. I figured Natsu told them but right now, Gray looked shocked and exasperated by the least.

"Natsu's leaving" He immediately said after he finally caught up with his breathe.

"Maybe it's for the best… Why do I have to know that he's leaving? Maybe you need to go home, Gray" I spat bitterly, there is no way he's painfully reminding me about Natsu. Now when I'm doing great with myself.

"No you don't understand. He is leaving for good… And there might be no chance of him being alive" But what he said, stopped me. I dropped my pen and paper, still confused and lost, when clearly I know what Gray said.

"What? I don't understa-…"

"-Of course you don't… But you're the only one who could stop him. I can only explain as little as I can until we get there…" I thought I have had enough, this time, the tears wouldn't even stop and I can't silently cry as we run back to the neighborhood. Natsu and I never spoke since the incident, I can take as much but him leaving me… The thought alone made my heart break for the millionth time.

* * *

This is the perfect time to leave. Almost everyone was gone, busy with their contracts or just, asleep for the time being. Either way, I slipped out of the house successfully. I had everything set, I even got myself pairs of new combat wear. This is it for me.

A few houses away from the compound, I pulled on my cap lower as I took one last glance at her house.

"You're leaving" A voice cracked behind me. Lucy's voice to be exact, I froze just looking at her well-lit house.

"Look at me" She whispered.

"I said look at me" I had to force myself to pull it all together for now, I thought I was going to do this during my death sentence but apparently, she found out which only leads to one question.

As I faced her, her golden hair, soft eyes and gentle look, I just glared.

"How did you find out?!" I didn't know turning around would give me a closer look at her. She was a just a foot away from me and she felt my heart with her hand. I know I should just leave without saying anything but I stay glued to the ground.

"It doesn't matter how I found out… Natsu you don't have to do this"

"You wouldn't know…"

"I know… I know I can't stop you now but just… Promise me one thing…" I watched her bite her lip, close her eyes and then open them again.

"Promise me, you'll live" This is dangerous, what we're doing out in the open like this but this is the last time I'm ever going to see her, so I took the risk of taking her face by my hands.

"I'm gonna have to break that promise, Luce… So that we're even now" I kissed her one last time. She tasted the same, I would have wanted to make it longer but before she could get the chance, I removed my hands from her face and took long strides away from her.

I hate the life that I live for. I can't have the person I love more than myself and my patience is breaking with every step. I don't cry, but it felt familiar right now.

"Natsu, please stay" I suddenly felt her arms, she was behind me and I could hear her crying.

I love her too. There is not a night that I couldn't think of her. I was afraid of running out of things to do because all I could think about is Lucy. She may be my weakness but I also have the heart of a cruel bastard. I removed her hands and walked away faster without saying a word and without looking back.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys! I'm actually quite surprised my update is getting faster, I guess it's because of the Christmas break! So I'm warning you now for the next update will take weeks/months (hopefully not) because classes will start again this Monday :( Anyway, I'm sorry to leave you hanging and this is the next chapter ;)) **

**Leave a review for this chapter because this is just too much for me to write actually but yeah, let me know what you think :) Faves and Follows are appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**TopazDesiertoFleur **thanks and now here's the next chappy! :)

**MissCelestialHeart **hahaha it's fine, oh no wait-*deeper sea of feels* im so sorry for putting you through this :(( haha

soon or...never... you may never know the answer until the next chapters BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Pari forever ft **haha yeah im so sorry for that but hey, i can still manage. i hope i didn't worry you again or anything cause i've been aching to update but i had some trouble what comes after but i pulled through. okay, enough with my talking. hahaha thanks for huge compliment, love ya toooo!

**Guest **DO NOT FEAR FOR I HAVE PROMISED TO FINISH THE STORY AND IM NOT THE ONE TO BREAK PROMISES :) So here is the update, and i hope you can stay tune for more but it'll take quite a lot of time so im apologizing in advance :) hehe

**LASTLY: I created a new tumblr cause i now know how to use it properly and i fixed my feed as best i could. **

**follow me there: iamlessmisanthropic** (you can know me personally there and talk to me about anything really, haha only if you like, i dont know what im typing anymore, so ill leave you to read now..umm)

* * *

Between Two Neighbors

I spent the time of whatever comes after Natsu busily trying to act normal. It's not a good idea but it's not bad either. The days were laid out to focus in school more often, play with Plue and talk to Mirajane and Levy. But most evenings I find myself facing the balcony, hoping that he would climb over like how he usually does.

Of course, I just end up hurting myself.

And now…

"Natsu…" Even when I just say his name, even then when it has been over a week since he left, my heart still thundered every time. I placed my hand over my chest and leaned back on my seat a little, then I close my eyes and I see him. I hear him. Those were enough to break me entirely.

I opened my eyes and felt my face wet, then his voice just echoed in my head over and over again. I couldn't take it. _Stop. Just stop… Stop… Stop_

I went out of my room and slammed the door. Opened it again and slammed it harder. Again and again until I find myself unsatisfied.

"_Lucy" _

"No"

"_I won't let anyone hurt you… Even if it's me… I promise"_

"_I'll protect you, you know that right?"_

_Liar. _"Shut up! Shut up!" I was overreacting. I tried to push myself calmer but my own anger frightened me. I saw Natsu's muffler discarded on the floor and somehow, I got angrier.

I ripped it in two with great difficulty, fabric tearing from each other. Then I saw my books perfectly stacked on my desk, I swatted everything away until it was just my desk. I grabbed my calculator lying on my bed and hurled it against the wall.

_Fuck everything…_

_Fuck this…_

_Fuck Natsu…_

It smashed into pieces and I couldn't care less. But then my vision reached the balcony, I saw the dark of his room and I feel my teeth clenching tighter. I slid the door with all my weight, slammed it again and again until I heard breaking glass. Until the broken glass shattered even more on the floor along with what was left of me.

But the glass cut through my finger and my breath was caught in my throat. I took a step back and looked around my room, I suddenly feel myself once again and I stared at the shattered, broken things around me. I became one of them as I collapse on the floor.

Natsu's torn muffler. I grabbed it and I wouldn't want anything more than to piece it back together.

"No… No… No" But I couldn't.

_Let him live, let him return…_

_Please._

* * *

No one was there but them. Master Makarov could feel Igneel's seething anger as he stepped into the empty hall. It was better that way, no one would get hurt, at least that's what the master thought.

"You sent my only son to Zeref without my consent" Then he could hear a loading gun directly behind his back.

"I would know because I didn't want you to find out" He faced him.

The black in the Dragneel father's eyes matched the flames of his hair. "YOU DON'T DECIDE FOR MY SON!" He pointed his gun.

"And you do?" The master retorted back.

Igneel couldn't say anything back then, the old man could say the right words to hit him and it infuriates him. He would want to kill the master and break his neck like a toothpick right at this moment.

"Sending him is the only way and you know it" Master Makarov is right once again.

Igneel aimed for his head. He pulled the trigger.

"He's my son and I need him here" He missed by an inch above his head.

"You're right he is your son… But he is also Zeref's brother"

The three masters who run the compound made a vow of never speaking of the unspeakable during their youth. But now it has come to this, Igneel clenched his bare hands into fists, he was known for his stealthy yet painful takedowns. Meanwhile, Master Makarov did his stance, the only way he has ever survived with a metallic power source for a heart.

Natsu's father lunged at him and they clashed.

* * *

I could cry for hours, I thought I was alone but it turns out a pair of arms had wrapped itself comfortably around me. When I looked up, Erza was here offering me her shoulder. I was too tired to shout and be mad at her, at them. So I slowly leaned my head over her shoulder, silently sobbing.

Somehow, I do need this. Somehow, I had calmed down and my anger descended into silence.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry I didn't know that Natsu's-" When he mentioned his name, she immediately stopped. She must have felt me tense under her tight hug. And I was glad she did.

"I just found out today from Gray… And he told me that no one should know"

I sniffed and mustered everything that I could to keep my voice from breaking. "It's okay. I just… I'm dying to know why… Why he couldn't. Why _we_ couldn't" Erza knew what I meant, she continued rubbing my back comfortably.

"… Do you really wanna know why?"

I looked up at her, she looked hesitant but I really want to know and I didn't have to say anything. She answered.

"It's Lisanna Strauss" She paused and I remembered a general story that he told me about her.

"Mirajane's sister" I added.

"Yeah… She used to live here. Along with Mirajane and Elfman. She often visited us back when things were… Normal. She's easy to love, you see… We cared and spent time with her, especially Sting and Natsu" She paused, eyed me for a good second while I nodded my head for her to continue.

"Sting liked her but Natsu… He loved her. Maybe it was their obvious rivalry during sophomore year that caused Sting to hate him even more because he always felt like he was second best. Especially when Lisanna chose Natsu. He got angrier, frustrated. Of course, we were worried for him but he wouldn't let us help him" Erza swallowed a lump in her throat, her eyes were starting to turn glassy.

"They kept their relationship a secret and it lasted for a while but one afternoon, it was just a normal day for all of us… Natsu got called downstairs, no one knew what happened but when he got back, he was carrying Lisanna. She was bruised and there was blood everywhere… He never told us what happened, he was sworn not to" Her voice was breaking and I could tell how much she's trying to keep herself composed and collected.

"All we know is that Sting tried to kill Natsu the next day but Lisanna… She-she died instead and Sting ran away. It wasn't hard for us to figure out that Lisanna might have saved Natsu. He got so angry and then quiet… Years later, Sting came back and it took more than a week to restrain Natsu and that was it… I don't know why… We don't know a lot of things Lucy but we know that Natsu doesn't want the same thing to happen to you"

When Erza was finished, I was just speechless. There were a couple of things that made sense and clicked together, I almost felt bad when the same thing happened to Sting because of me but he isn't any different, is he? This is all too complicated. I just, I don't want to keep solving riddles for anyone anymore. I'm so tired, she could probably see the bags under my eyes now.

Maybe Natsu's choice is really for the best, maybe it's time to actually let go.

_Maybe._

* * *

"LUCY! YOU HAVE TO HURRY UP! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE AND MIRAJANE'S GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU ARE!" I was having a hard time balancing my books and binder with two hands, let alone my phone with my ear and shoulder with Levy's voice in full blast.

"I'm trying! My classes just finished and I'm on my way, just tell her I'm on my way" Somehow, I managed to walk to my car without dropping anything. There were some muffled noises from the other line before Levy responded back.

"Okay. She said you have to hurry" I rolled my eyes, these girls can't even calm down.

"Yeah fine. See you" I ended the call to start driving. If anything, the only thing I want right now is to make it just in time but cars are starting to compile in the interstate.

With nothing better to do but to wait, I've let my mind wander as I took notice of a lot of things. Just like the football field from a distance, along with a man-made lake curving beside the road. Even my new shoulder bag sitting on the passenger seat. They weren't there before. A lot can really change after a year, I could almost picture myself just moving in and meeting Levy and Mirajane, along with a few _other people_.

Before I could wander any deeper, car horns alerted all around me, a black SUV behind my car to be specific followed by, "CAN'T YOU GO ANY SLOWER?!" And then a few more angry car horns as I realize that angry pete was referring to me. So I accelerated. I don't exactly know if I should be thankful or mad at the car behind me but other than that, I made it a minute before Mirajane could be mad at me.

"Lucy! Thank Mavis you made it just in time! Mirajane's waiting for you!" Levy said as she pulled me by the hand just as I got out of the car.

The green banners and yellow letterings are back but this time, it read, _The 51__st__ Annual Buffet. _I noticed the center table reserved specifically for the three of us and I couldn't be anymore grateful and in awe.

"Oh Lucy! You made it! I thought you couldn't because you were to busy with school!" The beautiful host hugged me tight. When I hugged her back, I could no longer feel her bleach, long hair on the small of her back but instead, it stopped by her collarbone.

"Well, I'm here now!" I braced my arms in exaggeration as Laxus pulled his girlfriend by the waist.

"Indeed you are! And we have something to tell you, Laxus can we tell her?" The blonde guy smiled at her in approval. I still couldn't believe that Mirajane wasn't lying back then when she told us that he had a scar over his eye. He really does.

"WE'RE ENGAGED!" She pulled her gold-ringed finger up to my face just as I got surprised. I immediately pulled her into a hug once again, one of my best friends she's getting married soon. When I glanced at the short girl, she was smiling at us.

"Levy, did you know?" She nodded.

"Mirajane! I'm so happy for you! You finally made it! I mean after all the hints you've been giving him" She immediately turned red whereas, her fiancé raised his brows in interest.

"Lucy, s-shut up!"

"I mean all those waiting and subtle hints has finally paid off-now you wouldn't think-"

"Okay Lucy-san, I think that's enough" Mirajane pushed me by the shoulders and I couldn't help myself but snicker at her with Levy following a short while after.

"Did I really make you wait that long?" He looked disappointed by we all know he was playing, including Mirajane.

"It's okay, I mean look at us now" And then she pulled him in for a kiss. I could have laughed at how ridiculous they sounded but seeing them this happy just puts the ridiculousness aside.

Somehow, a part of me wishes to be that ridiculous too.

* * *

Master Makarov looked away from the festive buffet happening next door, fascinated by their annual neighborhood gathering but there's important news to be delivered to the three people with him in his office.

Gray. Erza. Gajeel. They deserve to know.

"Natsu's dead" He watched their faces morph into different emotions but in the end, they settled with disbelief and denial. There is no way their best sniper and combat attacker, be lifeless right?

"A-a-are you sure, master? He couldn't be… There's no way…" It was Gray.

"They incinerated his body but there were still identifiable features. I suppose you can arrange a funeral downstairs for him, he deserves a proper ceremony" The master looked away when Erza started crying. He can only handle a little when it comes to these people he considered as children, crying.

"You may go" And so they did.

Master Makarov watched a blonde girl hug the host of the buffet. The entire neighborhood was happy whereas they were all grieving. He was actually proud of Natsu and his brave contribution, the news he received weren't for a lost cause at all.

"I'm not disappointed, Natsu…" He whispered through the window instead since it's not possible to tell him in person now.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for leaving you like this haha but see you in the next update! byee **

**New Tumblr: **iamlessmisanthropic

**Know me personally in tumblr, talk to me there it's fine :) love youuuu!**


	33. Chapter 33 (Rated M: Trigger Warning)

**Hey guys! I suppose updates are back in a slow pace and I'm sorry for that. You guys know I have a life to live but anyways, I'm here and I just wrote this chapter. I hope you like it :) I enjoyed writing it as well tbh. Hahaha also I have question, a very important one :)**

**What are your thoughts about reading about psychopaths?****You'll find out soon why I asked hihi, but please answer the question through a review or PM me, just give me an answer ;)**

**I also updated Pool Action but I suppose you guys aren't aware of it. So go and read the latest chapter if you haven't and leave a review about it as well :) if you have the time and if you wanted to hihi. **

**Like, Faves and Reviews are all appreciated! Love you all!**

**Pari forever ft **hehehehe read to find out. I'm so sorry for putting you with such emotions but yeah it gets better... um i hope hahaha

**TopazDesiertoFleur **idk what do you think? ;) i may or may not be. but here's the next chapter for now! :D I will also try to update as much as i can, I just updated because i have a long weekend ahead of me so.. yeah... hahaha

**astorytoremember **i know i know :(( i did something illegal... or did i? ;))

**MissCelestialHeart ***whispers* stay strong

**CelestialFlames63 **thank you! Here's the next chapter i guess :) and if you haven't read Pool Action, please do so if you have the time ^_^

**Recon95 ***pat pat* don't worry this is not the end. continue reading for more :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail.

Between Two Neighbors

I sat on the same chair writing in my journal for the past second. Those seconds turned to minutes. Minutes turned to hours. Hours turned to days. It wasn't long until days turned to months. I watched the seasons change from the window every single day, even until this moment as I write into the last page.

_I'm done waiting. I am no longer waiting for you. _

I forgot why I wrote it in the first place, the notebook was just filled with random reminders every day and somehow I decided to end it like this. I stared at it for quite a while, spacing out until my phone interrupted my thoughts.

_Lucy-chan, Gajeel wanted to talk to you about something. He said to meet you outside the museum. _It was Levy. The start was confusing enough, I never really talked to him or seen him ever since, why does he want to talk to me right now? And why does Levy trust him to meet me? I don't exactly know anything about him other than making Levy really happy, an enough reason to set aside what he did to me. But more questions piled up with one another every time I re-read the message but the only way to find out is to actually meet up with him.

_This is weird, you're not weirded by all this? _I replied, wanting to make sure that she's okay with it.

_Lucy, I trust Gajeel with my life. I'm sure it's something important, he said so himself. So are you going? _I stood up from my seat.

_Does he mean right now? _

_Yes. _

With that, I slipped into my shoes and made my way there. Exhaustion from my classes was gone as curiosity got the best of me. Along the way, I came up with theories why but nothing seemed to make any perfect sense. But when the abandoned museum came into view, it looked more abandoned than before. Probably because it has been more than a year or two ever since the last time I paid a visit. All at once, I notice the scraped-off paint, more breakeven cement and walls, more faded trimmings and more reasons to question how long has it _really _been.

I hopped over the now slightly bent fencing easily, remembering the time when it was all straight and towering.

"Bunny girl" I wasn't sure why I looked behind me but he was actually referring to me of all people being called with that name. He lit a cigarette as I drew near him. Still the same wild hair and more piercings my fingers could count but I guess the difference is the more appropriate casual jeans and shirt. It was exactly a long time ago since I last saw him that I almost forgot that he wore all black.

"What do you want?" I don't have time to stay and catch up, honestly, I still have classes the next day. That was only half the truth as I don't really like seeing him again, of all people.

"They didn't tell you, did they?" He muttered, puffing out smoke as he sat on the steps of the staircase.

Patience is starting to throw itself off a cliff but I stood in front of him anyway with crossed arms and shoes tapping on the pavement. "Gajeel, I don't have time for this. I only came here because Levy told me to and if you're going to make things-"

"Natsu's gone" I stopped immediately, we both stared right at each other for a long time and I hadn't realized I was holding my breathe until I recollected myself. That's a name I haven't heard for quite a while, but all I remember now is pink hair and black eyes.

I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. "No, I know that. He has been gone ever since he-"

"He's dead" I was watching his mouth move, I know he's creating words, that I should hear them but I don't. I tried to focus on what he's saying but I couldn't understand.

"What?" I managed.

"He's dead" He repeats but softer. Somehow, something inside me that I've been reserving for so long made my chest physically painful. My head spin with static noise. Knees weak not enough to support my weight, more weight dragging me down. Then, I feel it. That overwhelming feeling by a thousand paper cuts. For every intense second, the cuts run deeper but they weren't enough to kill me. My face was suddenly wet from tears, and my heart physically hurting me. They weren't enough, all of me hurts. I couldn't understand, I didn't want to.

"You're lying" My voice is strained like I've been hit in the gut and still recovering. I wasn't entirely sure whom I'm disbelieving. Myself or Gajeel.

"Lucy, why would I lie to you?" He sounded sincere, sympathetic even.

"Then why should I believe you?!" I snapped at him, shaking in anger, frustration, sadness. I have no idea.

"Because I think you deserve to know. Erza and Gray thought you didn't" I should be angry at them all, for not telling me, for betraying but I couldn't. I felt numb of it and it deadened my mind.

"Since when?" I managed to whisper. We were silent for a long time until he shrugged his shoulders. He looked unsure but at the same time he knew something.

"I don't know. Since the neighborhood gathering" Six months. It has been six months since his actual death, and I was celebrating with Mirajane and Levy, even with the rest of them. I was unaware of what happened. The more I thought of it and invaded my mind, the more it ate me up.

"I have to go" I croaked before walking away, letting my feet take me elsewhere.

It was silent, very silent that it frightened me. The inkling orange sky started to fade into darkness and stars started to appear before them. I immediately regretted looking up because it felt like I was the last person on Earth. It was as if I've lost to nothing. But I couldn't draw any conclusion other than pain replacing everything.

Pain and sadness seeped through my veins, dulling and numbing me from all other emotions. I looked around me, I could no longer remember what he looked like, could no longer remember what he sounded like. Natsu is a name that is no longer familiar to me. I was lost in a world where stars were more than beautiful but I knew nothing that would bring me back to focus.

I grew fearful that I have forgotten. It was the only emotion I could separate from myself at the moment.

Then I saw something of pure brightness. My eyes grew wide, I stopped walking and I drew my breath. The light closing in on me, as I close my eyes to face it with a force back.

"LUCY!" I was thrown out of the way like a ragdoll. Gajeel had rolled on the pavement with me. It took me more than enough to realize that he tackled me from a speeding car. He was screaming on my face, I was on the ground watching what was supposed to kill me and end it all, speed away.

I have had enough of holding back. I was screaming, shouting, crying and cursing altogether. He had stopped yelling at me and I sat up with my heart in my throat.

"NATSU! NATSU! NATSU!" It wasn't enough. Not enough.

"Natsu… Natsu" There will never be enough.

"_Natsu…_"

* * *

Gajeel didn't need to walk her home but he did anyway, he felt obligated to do so. Having dealt with Lucy after all. When she made it into her room, she immediately stormed into her closet, discarding every bit of thing on the floor for a gridded muffler. There was no picture of him she could cry over, there wasn't anyone to blame but Natsu that got himself killed. Killed. _Gone_ was the right word in her mind.

When she had finally found it, her eyes lit up only enough to keep herself falling apart on her bed. Lucy hugged the only Natsu she now has with all her might, afraid that if she lets go for a second, it would disappear too. The smell of fire and mint intoxicated her mind, it was his scent, it only has driven her to wind back time and live up those moments where she took him for granted.

Lucy was tired from herself that she decided to practice death just to try.

I woke up with nothing but darkness once again except Natsu was in front of me, on his knees, _alive_. I sat up properly this time, took him by the shoulders as my heart vibrated from my chest when he looked back at me.

"Natsu! Natsu, you're alive!" I thought that's what I was saying.

But his eyes shifted into fright and he quivered from his chained ankles to his strands of dirty salmon hair. "Lucy, please don't! Don't, I love you! You don't have to do this!" He was begging me.

I watched and panicked as my own hands cocked a gun that was once not in my hands. Pointed the barrel directly on the center of his forehead. I didn't know what I was doing, I couldn't control myself. I could only watch his eyes widen for a second before I pressed the trigger and he closed them again.

At the sight of his blood in my hands, I screamed.

* * *

I was still in my room, I felt hot and sticky. I was sweating and it was way past midnight. My heart couldn't calm down, it felt so real. I don't know which is better to live up to, killing him myself or him just as lifeless in reality.

Recollecting all my senses, I found myself mindlessly strolling into the bathroom. I closed the door and washed my face, looking at the reflection in the mirror. I didn't look like Lucy though, something replaced her. I could see my own eyes holding onto perpetual sadness. The bags under my eyes had never been so prominent. I'm tired of feeling like this. It feels like crying is the only option to end it all.

Unless…

I tossed in my medicine cabinet, I only have one for no particular reason until now. My eyes danced around the sight of the small blade, the thin metal enough to slice the life out of me. The strange thing though, I wasn't afraid nor nervous. In fact, I was ready.

I flicked my wrist to the front as I held the blade on the other. I watched the metal meet my skin, drawing blood in one cut. It was painful, unbearable that screaming is the only option I could-

"LUCY!" The door slammed open and in front of me, stood Erza. She immediately rushed to my side and chucked the blade away from my hand, I couldn't move, I don't know why, I was shocked and trembling.

"Lucy… Why did you do this? Come on, I'm taking you" For a second, when I saw her eyes, they were turning glassy but as I watch the blood spewing out of my wrist, I thrashed at her. Shouting, crying and breaking down all at once.

This is what they get. This is what I get. This is what he gets for leaving me. I slammed my fist onto her shoulders, having no physical effect at all.

"No! No! Erza! Where's the blade?! I have to end it! Please! I can't take it anymore!"

But she only pulled me by the other wrist. "Please, Erza… I don't want to feel anything anymore… Erza" I tugged at her to stop walking but she wouldn't let me go, my knees were about to give up on me. I feel weak.

"Erza… Please" I muttered.

"No! We lost Natsu because we weren't enough to convince him to stay! I'm not letting it happen again!" String of tears rolled down her face, it was the mere fact that this is the first time I have seen her cry that it frightened me. I never knew that someone as tough as Erza, could be this fragile. And it was because of me.

"But you are all the reason why I'm leaving" I whispered, I don't know if she heard but as my vision blurred, the last thing I knew was collapsing and Erza was hovering above me.

* * *

**REMEMBER!**

**Please answer this question through a review/pm :) What are your thoughts about reading about psychopaths? **


	34. Chapter 34 (Rated M: Trigger Warning)

**Goddamn, it really has been a while since I last update but I made sure I made two consecutive fast updates this time. So if you haven't read the new chapter for Pool Action, I suggest you to start right now ;) as at that point, it's going to be interesting there. Okay, so I actually expected the horrified reactions after reading the twisted chapters but don't worry, okay? It's going through somewhere smooth hihihi**

**Still leaving this question here: What do you think about a story involving a psychopath?**

**Likes, faves and reviews are all appreciated :)**

**AnimeLoverNK **HAHAHA thank you for your review reactions! I love how you transitioned from different phases as you went through from cute fluffs to fucked up realizations... I'm so sorry for subjecting you through this but I assure you, it gets better ;)) thanks for taking the time to react and binge read, I'm honestly touched :*

**The beauty of living **HAHAHAHA i know right? i made him the perfect gentleman because reading a bunch of fanfics, he is always a douche and a very bad antagonist :( he deserves some love and appreciation hihi ^_^

**Prankstaaaaar **calm down omg hahaha once again, my apologies for subjecting you to this but there's no escape now bwahahahaha! yes i gotta admit i love reading horrified reactions of my readers, yours especiall :)) but all things fun must come to an end :( ahhahaa putting to much pressure on me of being your favorite writer. that itself is the best thing i've read in a review so far. I'm so happy but then again, I did torture you so I'm still wondering how you're subjecting yourself to this hahaha. you must be a masochist hehe and no i will never kill lucy. although i'm thinking of something in the future thanks to you :))

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail.

**TRIGGER WARNING: **Also, I should have put one during the previous chapter. Just a warning that this contains sensitive issues relating to Suicide.

Between Two Neighbors

Master Makarov was exhausted. After a long-term contract, he ended it with a silencer from the top floor of the target. But now, the only way he could deal with taking life with his hands now is by smoking a cigar. He blew a puff of smoke, he sighed in utter relief before bringing his feet on top of his desk. It was not easy leading the entire compound to himself, especially when Igneel is still attempting to murder him. He guessed that Igneel would even before finding out of his son's death but apparently, he wanted to be subtle about it. The leader ponders at this for a while before his phone begins buzzing.

That's odd, it's an unknown number. His phone is untraceable, no one should know his contacts other than his trusted members and as frustrating as it is, Igneel. So he answered the phone without saying a word, being careful of counting from a ten to hang up.

"... _Master..." _He was on eight when he stopped counting. He froze, letting the half-smoked cigar fall on his desk. It has been two years since the last time he heard his voice, and a year ago he was confirmed dead. But how?

"Natsu? Is that-is that... But how...? You're dead..." He couldn't contain the strain in his voice along with the widening of his eyes. This is true after all, he isn't dreaming. He could still smell the blood on his white shirt, could smell the smoke of the cigar.

"I'll tell you once I arrive back... I'm so sorry that I involved you in it but Master... I have completed the contract. I'm bringing Zeref alive" Master Makarov couldn't separate his thoughts properly. He doesn't know where to cope. The fact that Natsu is still alive or the unattainable contract is completed are both impossible news for him. Before he could even say anything back, Natsu ended the call. So, Natsu still didn't know about his connection with Zeref and he also didn't get the chance to ask when he's getting back but.

When he checked at his contacts, the number is no longer there. That's also something new he discovered, that it was possible to remove traces only Natsu knew of. Somehow, it feels him with determination and happiness. He couldn't stop himself from laughing like he's fifty years younger.

* * *

I sighed heavily. Pulling on the sleeves of my jacket to hide the scars on my wrist once the door bell rang. It's either Levy or Erza. I opened the door and I guessed right, Levy entered with a bunch of books in her arms. I could just tell, I'm becoming a burden to them, whoever _them_ might be.

"You don't have to come here every day, you know" I rolled my eyes once I closed the door. She feels easily at home and kicks her shoes on the floor.

"Of course I do. I'm your best friend, I basically live here..." She begins reading her book. Now this is why I hate the aftermath of what I did. Suddenly, the people around me are responsible to make sure I'm still alive and breathing. Levy may not say anything but I can tell she's getting tired.

I didn't say anything though. I have fought enough with them to the point of almost losing the friendship. I joined her and scanned the books scattered all over the coffee table. Don Quixote. Pride &amp; Prejudice. Catcher in the Rye. All of them are classics. She usually reads anything fantasy but currently, she's reading The Secret Garden. I don't know if this means anything but I picked up Inferno and started reading.

Halfway through finding out which circle of hell I belong to, I only realized just now that Levy fell asleep slumped awkwardly against the sofa. Her book leaning over her chest. I should probably let her rest properly. She looked like she hasn't slept in days, the bags under her contrasts her pale skin. So, I stacked the novels properly on one side, with great difficultly, I relly tried to not make any noise. I carefully grabbed the book from her chest but then her eyes snapped open. She's not saying anything nor looking at me, she's looking at the old scars visible on my wrist. I quickly retract my hand and consciously tug at the sleeve.

"I was just cleaning up so you could rest better..." She just stared ahead, standing up before wrapping her arms around me.

"Thank you..." She smiles at me softly. It has been six months since the incident and Levy along with everybody else couldn't stop acting like this, and every time, I feel broken. It feels like I purposely want them to get hurt. I feel the familiar stab of guilt close to my chest, it only builds up into a bitter smile.

"Pathetic, aren't I?" She releases her hold, looking straight into my eyes in confusion. I haven't told her, not to them. Erza only knew of the situation, I've silenced them since. But today, as all I could see is hazel in Levy's eyes, I want to tell her everything.

"I did it just because of a guy... I'm pathetic" It was more of a clarification. Both of us sat back on the sofa.

"What do you mean?"

Suddenly, my throat went dry and I lost my voice. Every try is a difficult tightness in my throat and I couldn't swallow. "You don't have to force yourself" She holds my hand firmly and I refuse to give up. I've spent so much time avoiding and acting like I didn't care, it's only right to spill everything.

With a shaky voice, I said one name. "Natsu"

Her eyes widened for a second before glancing back at me like she understands. I swallow deeply. "He's dead"

This time she gaped at me, as speechless as I was when I found out. The prickles in my chest returns and I stop holding myself down. Salty tears ran down my face and I hug her. That was all I need.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy... But I'm here, okay? I'm always here. You're not alone" Levy continues saying soothing words and somehow, they make me feel a little bit worse, knowing that I was ready to kill myself then to leave Levy, to leave everyone. An overwhelming feeling of fear rushes in my system, I started shaking and thoughts flooded in mind. What if it really happened? What if I actually killed myself? I don't want to leave anyone like this, not like this. I've never thought of these things until today. I felt mostly empty and lost then but now, it comes back to me.

I clutched on her tighter, afraid of losing Levy. "I'm so sorry... I'm never doing it again. I was stupid. I was afraid... I'm so sorry" I kept on apologising but I know those weren't enough to remove pain. I continued wailing on her shoulder, my shirt is just as wet when she's also crying. I felt such a horrible friend.

"No Lucy-chan... If I only knew I would have-"

"Don't blame yourself. It's on me. It's because of me why everyone's like this. I'm so sorry"

We remained as we are for a while. We clutched on each other as if our lives depended on it, it felt like I was afraid of getting separated even for just a second. The door opened again and this time, it was Mirajane who entered with a basket of fruits in hand.

"Why are you guys crying? Are you feeling okay? I want a hug too!" She drops everything and rushes towards us. I have never felt so relieved since then. I'm no longer crying from grief, as fast as it could, it was replaced by relief in an instant. I pulled Mirajane in and we caged ourselves in a warm hug.

"I'm so sorry for everything... I'm so very sorry" I continued apologising. I couldn't stop. I meant all those words sincerely. I felt even more in pain from remembering the past six months all at once.

* * *

_A week after. _

Lucy woke up feeling slightly in pain. It took a great while to adjust herself from the severe headache and the familiar smell of anesthetics. As she sat up and lied against the headboard, She noticed the needles in her skin and the brightness of the white room. She felt slightly shaken from the medicine and the quietness when she remembered why she was here in the first place. She remembers now. She remembers it greatly by how vivid it is in her mind. It hurts.

Her vision blurred from tears she refused to shed. She just focused on the plain fixture of the ceiling when the door quietly opened. She smiled at her softly and soon, she felt warm, she was silently in tears. She placed the flowers on the space of her bed. She leaned on her daughter to kiss her forehead. Lucy kissed her back with the same affection.

"Thank goodness, you're okay... Your dad and I are very worried about you... We haven't left since. I'm so relieved you're okay now" She was far from okay but she forced a smile on my face. She squeezed her hand back for assurance.

"Where's dad?"

"Sweetie, he's sleeping in the car. He was here all day. Don't worry, I'll tell him you're awake, okay?" She nodded my head. She wonders what they think of what I did. She's scared to know, it's better that she doesn't tell them anything. She's just going to hurt them and herself more. So she lied back down and closed her eyes.

The following happened then. Her friends visited her daily full of worry, the same way as her parents, they thought she got attacked for some reason. Having permanent scars on her wrist tells them otherwise but she kept her mouth shut about it. They asked her to move somewhere else and she complied easily. She agrees with them anyway, she can't look at the house the same way like the first time she moved in. It would be difficult for her own sanity to stay there.

_2 months later._

Lucy hasn't eaten the average amount of meals each day. Most of the time, she touched her food for a couple of spoons and a fewer, she wouldn't. Erza easily noticed the limpness of her body every time she'd visit her during her spare hours at night. Her friend has gone way too thin only to be skin and bones. She's worried for her health. Right now, Lucy pushes the tray away from her face. Erza had just brought her dinner as well.

"I'm not hungry" She mutters before lying back on her bed in her pajamas.

That was it for Erza. She places the tray on the end of her bed and pulls at the sheets covering her body. Lucy glares at her immediately. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"You have to eat" She commands, pointing on the tray.

"No" She wraps herself with her arms instead, closing her eyes back. For some reason, this angers Erza even more. "I said I'm not hungry!"

"That's bullshit! Lucy you haven't eaten properly! You're losing a lot of weight... I said eat!"

Lucy sits up, her eyes dangerously menancing. "Look, I know when I need to eat. I can take care of myself. Stop forcing me to!"

She rolls her eyes at her. Lucy had stopped being irrational just because of no one could ever stop from approaching. Sure she grieved but she's not going to do it for the rest of her life and she's not going to let her friend do just that. Erza clenched her hands into fists, steam rising in her head.

"Stop acting like a kid, have you looked at yourself on the mirror lately? You'll starve to death if you continue this behavior" Well, for once Erza realized the mistake in her words but her point still stands. Lucy crossed her arms over her chest, not ready to give up just yet.

"Then its about damn time, right? I'm not failing twice on this one" Erza couldn't control herself. She hurled the tray against the wall, food, ceramic and glass breaking altogether. She forced Lucy to stand up with her hands on her shoulders, somehow she felt like she's about to fall on her own feet.

"You're pathetic! You want to die so badly? You hate me for taking that chance away from you?" Erza strides to her washroom, immediately returning with a razor blade on her hand. She handed it to Lucy then. "Here... I'm not going to stop you. The same way no one else could stop Natsu from dying! Do you hear me? Natsu is dead and gone, there's nothing you can do about it!"

When she stopped, she was out of breathe from all the yelling and the frustration. Otherwise, the other remained unmoved and silent. Erza realizes the words she threw at Lucy, she regrets them immediately but just as she was ready to apologize and take it all back, Lucy looks up from her with bloodshot eyes and salty tears.

"Get out of my house.." She dangerously whispered, her voice beaking with every syllable.

"Lucy I-"

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! LEAVE ME! I DON'T CARE JUST GO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She pushed Erza out of her room with so little force. She felt so weak physically and emotionally. When she successfully locked her door with Erza still knocking on her door, she slid against it and cried freely.

Lucy realizes that Erza's words struck her deeply because she was right. And she hated it.

_4 months. _

At least Lucy attended her classes. Although even Orga and Rufus noticed how different she is for the past few weeks. She's failing miserably and she doesn't seem to care. They couldn't even talk to her anymore, along with the uncountable times professors personally told her about her failing grades. The two of them knew that it's very unlikely of her to fail anything until then. All of them had humanities together, it's the only subject they have together. She's thoughtlessly looking out the window like most days. This time, Rufus was the one to approach her.

"Lucy..."

"..."

"Lucy"

"..."

"Lucy hey" He poked her side and finally she turned to him with the same thoughtless reaction. He honestly has no idea what to tell her other than noticing the untouched notepad on top of her desk.

"We're going to have a test about the discussion earlier. I think you should know" She just turned away from him and looked back at window. Reedus can't take this though, he can't watch Lucy failing like this.

"Listen, we know something happened if you're gonna act that way that's fine... Just talk to us when you've recovered yourself" Lucy ignored them.

"Dude..." Orga warned him in a tone as if to say that he's acting cold. Cold against cold. But he figured, if she would continue acting like she is now, he wouldn' say he didn't warn her. Rufus only scoffed.

She heard everything. She hasn't talked to any one of them since.

_A week ago._

Lucy remains distant and cold but somehow she managed to keep her friends. Mirajane and Levy constantly visits her house for various reasons as an excuse. She figured they were keeping watch of her considering her parents were convinced of leaving her alone after a month together. But all of them sat at the lounge lazily. Lucy is boredly watching some crappy comedy while the two were having fun, grinning from ear to ear with their cellphones.

Lucy didn't mind. She didn't give a damn at what they're so giddy about but they do. Mirajane was the first one to speak.

"Lucy-chan, look... Puppies with commentaries below" She pushes the screen for her to look at, all smiles with excitement but the blonde only moved her head to look back at what she's watching.

Levy on the other hand poute childishly, scrolling through her phone instead. "You used to love these compilations..."

"How 'bout this one? Look, the puppy's learning how to swim-"

"No! I said no! Get off my face! Why are you even here? You always force yourself every time, stop it" Her harsh words surely affected the blunette. She ran off the front door, crying. At the same time Mirajane was about to follow her, when she stopped, a foot on the door step.

"Levy cares about you a lot" She continues watching the movie like she didn't hear a thing.

Mirajane sighed heavily. "Didn't even bat an eye..." She muttered before running off to find her other friend.

* * *

"... How long before we reach your home?" Zeref asks boredly trailing behind me.

"We're almost there. Stop complaining" I wasn't lying to him like when I did during the last forty five minutes of walking. But I could already see the gate of the neighborhood as we approach closer. I sighed two years of pure relief once I started remembering all the places and streets leading to the compound.

I couldn't help myself when I saw the small diner, it only means I'm getting closer to my home. It's been a while since I actually felt genuinely happy, I started running. It would only take minutes to reach it, seconds to finally see her if I ran faster.

"H-hey! S-stop running faster!" He yelled from behind. I could only laugh at him when he's difficulty gasping for air.

"No, you have to keep up!" By just breathing, I felt so alive. Air here felt so much better. I could no longer regularly smell blood and sweat and avoiding to get killed. I'm free. I never told anything to Zeref other than he'll be permanently settled in the compound as the contract's option aside from killing him and he accepted without restrain. We've traveled for more than a week to finally get here. Here, a few meters away from my home.

I looked up at it, it looks smaller than I remember. The paint is worn off and like always, the yard isn't maintained. When I gazed at the house I have been thinking of, my chest thundered. I was nervous. The thought of her just makes me anxious. Right now, she could be inside that house reading or sleeping. Four walls and a roof are the only things separating her away from me right now. Not long distance. Not danger of my own life. Not getting killed. Not dying.

"Are we going inside or what?" I slightly jumped, slightly wondered of how long I've been spacing out. But went through the yard and I couldn't contain the rumbling in my chest. I swallowed the huge lump in my throat and opened the door.


	35. Chapter 35

**Oh god it has been a good month since I last updated, oh god I am so sorry. I can't promise to update faster but it is summer here, so... I could probably but no promises! Also sad to say that this story could almost end :'( but the amount of support is so great and despite this being my first story, I love the feedback :) so thank you all for sticking by the story all the way! What I can promise you is I will continue making stories, so stay tuned okay? :)**

**The beauty of living **ok first of all calm down. It could just be me, or I'm a horrible person for thinking this but I wrote Lucy's conflict to cause confusion, not hate. There are people who has difficulty in choosing who they want and what they want. I suppose it's the same for Lucy. I'd like to think that nothing would turn out different if Sting was a bad guy. I think it's a matter of her choice but I could just be saying a bias because this is my story but I understand your feelings. You can stop reading or continue, it's your choice :)

**Zessica902 **you'll find out soon ;)

**TopazDesiertoFleur **here's another one! :)

**You know the usual, review, favorite and likes are appreciated! Thank you so much and I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Between Two Neighbors

I opened to door to find the living room completely empty. It doesn't seem obvious but I felt disappointed. I was ready to face them, I wanted to see all of them but it could probably wait. As I stepped inside, it looked as if I never left. Everything seemed to be in place like the last time I've been here.

"Is it always this quiet here?" Zeref asked from behind me.

"Not really" It's really weird that no one is here, not even Erza or Gray. It's weird they're not back from a contract, at least that's what I think. They could all be downstairs.

I didn't waste my time looking for any difference in the house, instead I bolted for the stairs with Zeref following closely behind me. I have to see Master Makarov first, it's only right that I should see him face to face since I contacted him. It's not difficult to find his office, I was in front of his door the second after. I felt really nervous, it's different to see him than everyone else considering he was the one who gave me the contract.

I opened the door and stepped inside. "Gray, I swear to god you never knock! You should goddamn learn, boy!" He swindles his chair around and throws an empty cup which I easily ducked but Zeref caught.

I watched as his expressions morphs into more of surprise as his mouth slowly opens to say something. Bt he closes it again without a word. "Master..."

"Natsu? You are really alive... Y-you're here" He stands up from his seat and he looks up at me.

I didn't know what to do but he pulls me for a hug. He pats me strongly on the shoulder but then he sees Zeref behind me, he inhales sharply.

"Master I finished the contract. Zeref is here as you wished" He nods his head once but he doesn't take his eyes off him.

"Natsu I need to talk to him privately"

"Alright. I need to talk to you about something important too" I took my leave and closed the door. I guess it would be best to settle back in my room for now. So I climbed back upstairs and went to my room. As I opened the door, it's still surprisingly my room. Not Erza's nor Gray's. I would have accepted if they threw my stuff but everything is here. I drop my stuff on the floor and immediately went to the balcony.

I have to see her. It's been so long. I stepped over to her balcony with every part of my body aching for her. I slid her door open which she still kept unlocked. But as I looked at her room, there is nothing. All her furniture is gone. The once was here were marked in its shape visible through the dust and dirt. it looked as if she moved away so long ago. And maybe that's exactly what happened. But just in case, I checked every room only to disappoint myself more and more. I felt myself sink further and further, I find myself lying on the floor.

"Why are you here?" I looked to see a person I haven't seen in so long, I immediately looked away. She's standing a few feet away from me.

"Mirajane..."

"Lucy is not here anymore" She's standing in front of me now and I still can't look at her.

"How do you-"

"Know about you and Lucy? She didn't tell me... But Erza did" I don't know what to say to her. I don't want to see her hatred for me again.

"She doesn't need to see you"

"But I have to! I need to see her please!" I didn't care at the moment. I just have to.

"No you can't and you won't. You caused her so much pain. You were the reason she hurt herself" This time I looked up at her. I know what I heard but I don't want to understand what it meant.

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you know? Lucy hurt herself because of you. She found out you were dead, she got vulnerable" How did she know? I never let anyone know... Other than Master Makarov.

"But you don't have to worry. Lucy is doing fine without you"

"Please. I have to see her. I'm not dead, I just want to let her know I never stopped loving her. Please" It is more the reason to see her. She's wrong.

"Natsu have you ever considered Lucy's feelings? She's okay now... She's-she's happy with someone else now. She's happy"

"That's-that's not true. You're lying. Lucy loves me. She promised me she'd still be here. Tha-that's not possible"

She placed the house keys on top of the kitchen counter before approaching the door to leave. "You should have stayed dead"

I didn't think she would hurt herself. More importantly, I didn't think hard enough about my decision of faking my death. Of course she would find out. It is all my fault. What if she sees me? What then? I may touch her, hold her or kiss her but it wouldn't change the fact that I hurt her. Every time I close my eyes I imagine Lucy and blood. I touched my face to find myself already crying. _Lucy..._

* * *

I opened the door to Master Makarov's office the second time when he called for me. Father was already approaching me once I stepped inside. He gave me a firm hug and a strong pat on the shoulder. Master and Zeref were sitted across each other on his wooden desk.

"My son... You have no idea how much it means to me now that you're back. I thought Makarov was mocking me when he told me" My thoughts are elsewhere when they asked me to sit with them.

"Listen father, Master... I have important things to say"

"Is it so important it can't wait after a small talk, son?"

"Yes" Both of them turned immediately serious. I eyed Zeref for a while with a small nod. I told him about it, he agrees with this.

"I want terms of agreement together with the money" It's time to be bold about this. I'm not leaving Lucy ever again.

"Terms of agreement... From what?" Father asks with amusement.

"The vows. I want everyone to be free from it" I remember Gajeel and the girl he's dating, Gray and Juvia who had a bitter end becaue of the stupid rules. I know what they were feeling, I know how painful it is.

Then they were silent. I eyed Zeref for him to continue and he nods back at me.

"Natsu is my long lost brother. I'm pretty sure you expected this exchange of relation which is why you chose him to do this" Master Makarov doesn't say a word about it, he doesn't need to.

"When I agreed to come here in peace, I did it because Natsu is my brother. I guess it's only right you give him what he wants. I know how difficult the contract is and he killed my men easily. He could have killed me"

"No you don't get a say in this" Father slams his heavy hand on the desk but we all don't break eye contact.

"But I do. It's not every day I agree to talk like this. Tie my hands or cut my tongue, I'm still capable of killing every one of you. Including you Igneel" Despite how calm Zeref tries to be, I know he is seething inside.

"... Are you threatening me?"

"Yes. Either you give me the money in cash and Natsu's terms an approval and I'll spare and give you absolute security or you don't"

"Absolute security? From what? Your dead men?"

"Natsu has already given every bit of information about each of you in my home. There is no escape because we know everything now"

"Why you little! You should have died! Why would you betray us-" Father takes a fist fulll of my shirt and yells at my face.

"Because I can and I will do everything for this approval! I almost died so many times for this moment! You don't take this away from me!"

"Igneel calm down. Let's hear what your son have in mind" He lets go right after harshly. I encouraged Master with a nod.

"I want everyone to become an exception to the vows. I want to protect the one I love and more. I don't want history to repeat itself. I don't want Lisanna to happen again" I expected my father's rage. He abruptly stood up from his seat, hands turning into fists.

"You broke your vows and you expect us to let you get away with it?!" He roars.

I stood up abruptly too. I just can't take anymore bull and shit from my own father. "No! I expect to gain my own freedom! I expect of you to have a heart!"

"Listen Natsu, there are far too many incidents why this couldn't work. The people you are trying to protect will be in danger too because we are walking death threats. This is for the good for all of us. Think about it"

"Then let me leave..."

"What did you say?" Father walked dangerously close to me with a narrowed expression.

"I said let me leave. I did my part, do yours" Then an immediate blow to my face followed. I tumbled on the floor with a loud thud.

"Listen to me, I am giving you guys a chance. Some sort of like a partnership, it's a win-win situation" Zeref stands up, helping me up. "YOU think about it" He tells my father before we both leave the office.

I still felt the stinging pain just above my left eye, touching it made me wince but I suppose I deserve that blow from disrespecting them. This will not end very well but I'm pretty sure I have a bigger chance they'll agree. People may hate me for what I did but all that matters to me is one person only.

"Thank you Zeref. Father could have beaten me to death"

"It's nothing. I wouldn't let my brother get beaten to death anyway" He smiles and I instantly wonder for god knows how many times of how is he the same person back inside the office than the one beside me right now? I can still remember the first time I've seen him in person casually striding to a table for a dinner party. I thought he was a son of a businessman then. I was so wrong.

* * *

I just got back from my classes when I saw Mirajane already having a cup of tea over the breakfast counter. I shouldn't be surprised since it's not necessarily a long drive to get here. I settled my bag of extra credit assignments and tests on the couch before making my way to her.

Sitting beside her, I poured myself a cup of tea as well.

"I'm so sorry I asked you to return the keys. I would do it but I had to stay a bit late for class" I said, knowing fully well how she should be managing her bar by now. I mean her business is going pretty well especially how her fiance is helping out.

Unfortunately, she is unusually silent than normal. When I looked back at her, she looks shaken. Probably thinking of something. It sickens me of worry.

"Mirajane?" I placed my hand over her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Her eyes widened even more when she glanced back at me. It's like she's terrified of me. She may not notice but I know she tensed for a second before recoiling back into a sweet smile. She squeezes my hand reassuringly.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking of ways to raise my income now that Laxus and I are getting married" I don't believe her even for just a second. I know something is wrong but I don't call her for it. Instead I nod my head in agreement before turning my head back to the cup of tea.

"By the way, Levy wanted us to go back to her place for general cleaning. I can't believe I agreed to it in the first place"

I watched as her expression change into one of worry.

"Lucy are you sure about that? Being back there... I mean"

I snort at her reason. As much as it could be true, I'm doing fine right now. I'm doing great. "Mirajane, there's no need for you to be worried. I'm fine"

"No, I can't let you. I have to clean Levy-chan's entire house if I have to!" She jokes and it oddly made me laugh.

"Of course you would" I said sarcastically.

"But Lucy I'm being serious. Just... Stay here, okay? Do it for me. I'll let her know you're busy with classes"

Well that is, in fact true. I do have to pull my grades back up after my downhill and Mirajane's worrying about me again. I don't want her worrying for me. Somehow, the way she's looking at me is amusing and cute. It felt as if she's not the oldest amongst the three of us.

"Alright fine. I won't. Are you happy now?"

Her lips break into an ear-splitting smile. "Very"

* * *

Zeref and I froze just as we closed the door to the basement. Just a few feet away from us are the people I expected. Underneath the changes of appearance, I recognized Gray behind his longer hair and more muscular frame. Erza remaining a bit the same except for the dark combat clothes she's wearing. Even Gajeel, his hair is short and pulled back with a bandanna. I didn't have enough time to react as they tackled me to the ground.

"NATSU! H-HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU ALIVE?" Gray yells directly to my ears.

"YOU SCARED US! MASTER TOLD US YOU WERE DEAD! WHY DID YOU LIE TO US?" Erza demanded followed by a blow to the face. Of course.

"So you're not dead after all..." Gajeel mutters with a grin.

I stand up from the floor, all of them immediately silencing once they saw the person behind me. "Well this is unexpected but this is Zeref. My brother"

He waves lightly with a smile. It almost seems as if he's not dangerous. All of them had the look of pure horror, it's quite amusing. "... Y-you mean to tell us, somehow, our main enemy is your brother"

I shrugged my shoulders, looking back at Zeref. "Well if you put it that way then yes"

It turned silent immediately, I took this opportunity to smack my hands once. I prepared for this moment. I ran through the things I have to stay a million times before. This should be easy.

"Okay. Two years I was gone, I want to say some things and you probably have questions as well. I took the contract with nothing but Lucy in my mind. It was going to be for the best for all of us. I had it all planned, from secretly taking the contract to the fake death. It was all planned . I had to fake my death because I got into a dangerous situation of being found out. After that, everything turned out well. Before I got the chance to kill Zeref, he told me everything. I got an even more better plan then. I can't tell all of it right now but I just want all of you to know I'm doing this for all of us"

Despite the awkward and thick air silence, Erza was the first one to step forward and hug me dearly. "I'm just glad you're okay, Dragneel"

"Yeah as much as I hate to say this, it's good to have you back" Gray says without sarcasm. I mentally take note of what he said for blackmail as the rest of us sat on the lounge to catch up. It really felt nice, it gave me a moment to know that Erza has been promoted which explains her uniform and Gray has been skilfully working on hacking and interrupting devices.

In the middle of talking, Gajeel stood in front of me. "Listen I need to talk to you about something" He looks so serious, I couldn't help but laugh at it.

"Oh come on, your metal face is-"

"I'm serious. It's about her" My face falls slowly. I looked at everyone and it seemed as if they know what he's talking about. I swallow the lump forming in my throat as I stood up and followed Gajeel to the basement.

We went on one of the interrogating rooms, just as he closed the door, I crossed my arms impatiently and asked, "What is it?"

"It was my fault" He says.

"What?"

"It was my fault why Lucy... She did what she did. I told her" Guilt is written all over Gajeel's face. I'm actually surprised to see him like this. More importantly, he probably couldn't sleep because of it. He blames himself. I guess that was a punishment within itself already.

I walked up to him and patted his shoulder, the surprise look on his face was just priceless.

"I don't blame you. In fact, I blame myself. I let this happen. I was careless in that moment but I really had to. I guess you just thought it was for the best. I understand"

He had a look of amusement as he breathes out all of his guilt.

"Did the contract made you wiser? You're not the same Natsu..." I could only grin as I opened the door.

"Also can I ask you a favor?" He asks from behind me.

I grinned just as surprised that out of all people, Gajeel is asking me for one.

"It depends. What is it?"

"Don't get so cocky, I asked everyone but they just didn't want to"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be so whiny, let's just go"

* * *

"Remind me, why are we sneaking in the room of your girlfriend again?" I asked just as the both of us climbed from her open window. Gajeel seemed to care less of my question and how ridiculous this is.

"Because I forgot that it's our anniversary today" I snort at how more ridiculous that is, he gutted me by the chest. I can't believe a guy his size placed a heart-wrapped box over a bed but I suppose it can't be helped. They have been dating for a while now.

"Why am I here again?" I asked because clearly, he can do this alone.

"You're supposed to be my look out" He says as I follow him down the stairs. We went straight to the lounge as he places a neatly wrapped box on top of the coffee table.

"Sweet Mavis, how many boxes do you have?"

He guts me the second time, I want to punch him back then. "Stop whining. Just last one, give me a moment"

He disappears from another door, probably the kitchen but before I could even say a word, the main door opened and it happens to be a girl, his girlfriend most probably, as she places some things on one side. She looks back and she finally sees me.

I don't know if Gajeel noticed but the temperature changed immediately. The air got thicker every time I inhaled but I could hear Gajeel just as he exited the kitchen.

"I heard a door. Natsu, you're a shitty look-" He stops when he sees what I'm seeing.

It's Lucy.


	36. Chapter 36

**This is chapter is significantly shorter but ya'll been waiting for updates so ya'll get one! I'm surprised I came to my senses of inspiration and came up with this. But I'm just so sorry if this seemed so rush, it kinda is because my goal is to finish this story before April ends but if it doesn't, that's also fine. Despite that, I hope you still like this one. I'm still so concerned of what you think of this story. This story just had so much ups and downs, you have no idea how much revision and different paths I twisted from the original idea but honestly, I liked how this turned out to be :)**

**Guest **Wow! Thank you for dedicating your time (which you can't take back now) for reading all the way up to this point haha I really appreciate it! and I can't tell you how it ends because that will spoil what I have in store, just continue reading until you reach the end which is really close :) I hope you're still reading hihi

**cloudcather **haha yeah I left all of you hanging haha thanks for the support and you will know so so very soon (probably the next chapter but I could be wrong, who knows? *shrugs shoulders*) ;)

**TopazDesiertoFleur **yes I'm so sorry for the painful cliffhanger ;) but I hope this makes up for it. Although I'm telling you now, next chapter would be great ;)

**Reviews, favorites and follows are very much appreciated! Thank you for the love :)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail.

Between Two Neighbors

No. I wasn't dreaming.

I wasn't hallucinating.

This is real.

Natsu isn't dead. He's right here in front of me. He's alive. I can't be wrong with this one. But how? That's impossible. He was-he was dead. I couldn't get myself to process who is in front of me. I was five steps behind of myself, just confused and lost when he eventually softened. He took a step forward, his dark eyes as I used to remember gazing at me.

It felt wrong. All of it.

"N-Natsu?" I avoided saying or even thinking about his name ever since that incident and now here he is, just as alive as he left me.

"Lucy I-" He steps closer.

"Y-you're... You're alive?! But that's not possible..." I was saying it to myself more than anything else. It's not difficult to believe that he could be dead at that time, a whole eternal year. I was losing faith then as well. But now... Now...

"I'm back Luce... I didn't break my promise" He smiles. The same one he only gives me. He was crying too, tears wetting his similar dark shirt as he steps forward again.

"N-no... No! It can't be! Ga-ga-he said... He told me you were dead!" I motioned towards Gajeel who was clueless on what was happening.

"He's wrong. They all are. I'm not. I'm still here" Another step.

"Lucy I missed you so much"

"Don't" I hadn't realized I was stepping backwards until I felt the door behind me. I fiddled for the handle, terrified that he's literally five feet away.

"Don't come near me!" I yelled with so much anger. So much suppressed emotions, breathing just became a difficult task to do.

"Lucy please..." His voice was breaking. Begging.

I was just tired. I can't possibly be-still in love with him. I stopped entertaining the idea. I stopped what was left of me from loving him. This is all too much for me. What's worst is I felt myself breaking seeing him like this. This is not fair at all. He has no idea what he has put me through. He has no goddamn idea.

"No! Don't you dare!" I finally felt the knob and slipped outside. Running to the direction of my car as fast as I could. Accelerating my car as far away from here as possible.

It's too late now. My mind has already permanently reeled the thought of Natu being back. The thought of him I always spared. I felt sick when I hear his words in his voice as he cried and begged. For me. My chest constricted of oxygen, I couldn't breathe. It was physically impossible. Breathing hurts.

Right now, it was as if I was seeing the world in bright colors. Everything seemed so bright and alive. The music from the radio is different too. It sounded muffled, it was like I was underwater. I couldn't make sense of what was happening, my heart is already beating so fast. My hand jolted to a clammy mess when I dialed Mirajane's number.

Punctual as always, she picked up on the third ring. "Lucy? What' wrong?" She sounded worried like she knew what already happened.

I blinked hard and felt tears pool on my face. "I-I got to Levy's and dropped some-some stuff... Then I-I saw him and I couldn't-shouldn't. I don't know what's happening, Mirajane! I don't know!" I didn't know if those were the words I said. It came out as a mess and she had a hard time responding to what I said. All I'm certain about is I'm shaking violently and I couldn't stop crying.

"Alright Lucy, I want you to go straight to your house. Let's talk there. I'm gonna call Levy and we'll meet you there. Does that sound okay?" She says in a soothing voice. Somehow, it helps. I nodded my head profusely, knowing that she couldn't see it.

"Okay... Okay" I sniffed.

"Okay good. Drive safely, okay?"

"Okay" Then she hangs up.

* * *

I wiped my face with the back of my hand with only Lucy in my mind. She was in front of me, I was so close to her. But the look on her face. She's terrified and angry at me, she doesn't want to be with me. I felt sick, knowing I did this to her. All I can see is her big brown eyes glaring and crying at the same time.

My chest hurts just thinking about it. But I could be wrong. Maybe she's still on the same ground as I am. Maybe, just maybe-she still loves me. I have to make sure.

"I have to talk to her" But before I could bolt out the door, a hand stopped me.

Gajeel clasped on my shoulder hard. "Let go of me" I growled.

"No. You weren't here to see but bunny girl has been through a lot... She's overwhelmed when she saw you"

He might be right but at the same time, I couldn't afford to let her go again. No, not this time. I removed his hand on my shoulder without a word, pacing my way to the door.

"Natsu just give her some time. She believed you were dead... That's clearly something she's still thinking about"

"And what time, huh?! I waited two fucking years! No one was there when I almost died and yet she was always on my mind!"

They didn't know. They didn't know about how I fell through the ocean when a car pushed me off the bridge. They didn't know about the gun directly on my head while I was lying in bed. They didn't know about the every goddamn single day of hope to see the day where Lucy's with me. I might be being selfish but it's because I suffered too. I didn't fake my death for nothing, I didn't travel an entire fucking ocean away from her for fun. It's to redeem myself for them. They didn't know about the deal. They have no idea.

I could have said those words to him but, "Don't tell me bullshit that you've been through some shit. I get it. But bunny girl is different. She isn't like you" Gajeel says coldly.

"Think about it. She thought you were gone... Give her time"

* * *

I told them everything as calm as I could. I started crying again when I remembered how he was reaching out for me. It played in my mind like a broken record, it's not fair. I placed my hands on my face and stayed like that. Both Mirajane and Levy seemed surprise as I was, they were speechless. Who wouldn't? At this point who would believe that someone could come back from the dead?

"But that's not... He couldn't be, right?" It was Levy. When looked at her, eyes wide and lips quivering, she's having a difficult time understanding my situation. I don't blame her though, it would be easier to be believe I was hallucinating and going crazy.

Mirajane sinks to the stool beside me with a heavy sigh. "This is why I didn't want you to go anywhere near your house... This is exactly what I didn't want to happen"

I looked up at her curiously, putting together what she just said. She was acting weird before, it doesn't take rocket science to figure out that it has something to do with him. But I asked her anyway. "What do you mean?"

She sighs again, rubbing her temples soothingly. "I saw him at your house when you asked me to return the key"

"W-what? What was he doing there?" My heart started beating fast and loud.

"Obviously looking for you"

I couldn't stop crying, there's no point forcing myself to stop when that's all I know what to do right now. "Okay. Lucy, just... Just stay away from him, he still doesn't know where you live now. Don't go there anymore, got it?" I nodded my head, I wasn't planning on running into him anyway.

Then she turns towards Levy. "Levy don't ask her to go there anymore. Just... I'll talk to Erza about it"

* * *

Gajeel forgot one thing.

I'm a stubborn bastard.

Despite being away for two years, I learned and got a few things from the mission like the complicated tracking device from one of Zeref's men. It was pointless to understand at first, but right now it seemed like the best solution I could think of.

I'm not going to disobey Gajeel. Sort of. But I just want to see Lucy, even if she couldn't and shouldn't see me. I just have to.

I went back to the house, locked the door to my room and got the device from my bag. It has a different mechanism than common devices, it's probably the only thing existing in the world right now. The tracker is smaller than a fingernail and is built in a transparent material. It works like the rest of the trackers. You press it once and put it in place. That's the thing, I have no idea who to subject it to.

Then there's the mapping. A huge space station looking radar meant to read the signal of the tracker but it works very differently. I don't even know how to turn it on. I'm running out of what little patience I have. I press every button I could possibly press but nothing's changing. Maybe it doesn't work anymore.

I slightly jumped as someone knocked. "Natsu? You there?" It's obviously Zeref.

I hurriedly threw the door open and pulled him by the collar before locking it again. Who can better operate the thing than the guy who owns it?

"How do you make this thing work?"

He cluelessly gazed on the bed with wide eyes. "Stephen's tracking device... You have it"

"Yeah. Umm how?"

He didn't answer, better he maneuvered the thing in a very convoluted process. I couldn't understand even if I replayed it by a thousand. He doesn't look fazed by any of it, I'm not sure if I should be proud or terrified of his brilliance. Soon enough, the entire thing made a sound which only means that it could be operated.

"What do you need this for anyway?"

"Just... I just really do. Thank you Zeref but I really need to go and put this tracker on someone" I stormed away before he could question me.

Now where the heck is Gajeel?

* * *

Four days passed since I saw Natsu and everything just seemed so surprisingly normal. I went to my classes without trouble, watched television alone in my house and went to other places. I even forgot the fact that he's alive.

But the worst is when I don't. When I remember, it feels like I want to cry and never stop. It happens when I see something that lets me remember him or just when I'm alone with my thoughts, not distracted with anything. So for the time being, before Mirajane or Levy could visit me, I already started with my deadlines needed for my classes.

That was three hours ago. My eyes weren't as red and swollen once Levy arrived with chinese takeout. She placed the boxes on the coffee table as she immediately settled with me on the couch, watching a recap of a new series we're currently obsessing about.

"Gajeel wanted to say sorry" She starts.

"What? Why?" What he did happened a long time ago. I mean, it was horrible but I learned to let it go and be happy for Levy. He's not so bad as what he has claimed himself to be when he answered the door that day. So it's really weird that he's apologizing now.

"He brought Natsu with him because he was secretly bringing me a present for our anniversary... Aww he's so sweet of him, right?" She gushed and even if I'm not looking at her, I can tell that she's blushing hard. I can't get mad at Gajeel for that. Instead I just smiled.

"It's fine. I'm not mad at him. Just please don't speak as we're trying to watch the show" She elbowed me lightly before we entirely focused on the television.

Like every tv show, it's a fifty minute long episode which is enough for Levy and I to call it a night as she kisses my cheek and drives off. Right now, I'm left alone again and it's very quiet. The only thing I could hear is the sound of the ticking clock, even that can't stop me from thinking of him.

"I hate you so much..." I gritted before throwing the empty boxes into a bin and going over to my room.

It's already 10 p.m. which only means that I should be in bed right now. So I went to my wardrobe for a change of fresh clothes when something fell from the top shelf. I was afraid to pick it up when I recognized what it was.

It's Natsu's muffler. I could see the violently torn fabric from where I'm standing and I can't help myself from shaking as I picked it up. As I examined it, I saw how much the grided lines had faded. It made me sick through my stomach and it's not even the chinese food. All resistance and hope of acting like it never happened gone. It stopped. The thought of Natsu still made my heart beat in an uncontrollable rate. Without even doing anything, he still makes me feel this way. And I hate myself for that.

I threw the thing as far away from me as possible. Yelling. Thrashing. Crying my heart out until I can't take anymore. Until I'm just left of silent sobs. Until I was tired from everything that has happened and more.

Then I just grew numb of the feeling. I stared blankly at the ceiling but I can still feel the tears falling. I didn't restrain myself from thinking of Natsu anymore. At this point, I just didn't care.

Natsu's so different now but not in a bad way. I think. He obviously changed in two years. I don't remember him having long hair but now his hair framed his jawline like a lion's mane. It's not so bad. In fact, it suits him. Even his uniform changed, he no longer wore the military attire I used to complain about whenever he climbed on my balcony. Now, he wears an all black attire that seemed to fit his really built body. He even has a torn cloak for some reason. But his eyes. His eyes weren't so different. Now I could see the longing and the passion that I never noticed before.

I badly want these thoughts to get away. But as much as I try to push him away, the more he invades my mind.

"I really hate you so much" I knew that was a lie.


	37. Chapter 37 (Rated M: Sexual Content)

**Hello it's me! And I'm back! Jesus, this took so long. I'm surprised some of you stick up for me and this is why I made this. I had some spare time and I finally did this. I've been saying sorry for every update and I know most of you know why I update once every blue moon... But for people who don't know, I'm in college. It's not just some college but I'm taking my dream course in my dream school. It's not going to be easy for me but trust me when I say I don't have the time cause my course demands most of my time. **

**Anyway, thank you for still... Yet, still being there for this and Pool Action. I'm also going to update that story, don't worry ;) I also can't respond one by one right now so I'm going to end my note here. **

**Other than that, let me know what you think of this chapter :) Are you happy? Sad? Mad? Let me know haha**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail.

Between Two Neighbors

This is it.

I'm going to see her.

I couldn't contain myself. My chest hurts and I could barely breathe. I was just one street away from her. It's past midnight now. Gajeel is right, I know he is right even if I kept denying it myself. So I'm just going to see her, that's it. That would be enough.

For now.

I crossed the street and gazed at the two-story house before me. It's smaller and Lucy still kept her window open. I was grinning, I didn't know I was until I started climbing through the edge of the porch.

It was easy. I was leaning into the window in seconds.

With very careful steps, I quietly made it in _her _room. It was cold and the room smells exactly like Lucy. Sweet and a hint of mint.

As the moonlight hits one side of the bed, I see her. _Lucy…_

She's so beautiful. It's breathtaking. She has always been beautiful but I never knew she could be more. Her hair grew longer, it fell all over her pillow like a crown. I could see her thick lashes and soft features. Cheek bones and long neck. I wanted to touch her, I almost did but there's a great fear that if I do, I'll break her. Like what I did before…

Then I notice her lips. Pink and plump. I heard my own blood pounding in my ears, I was suddenly a hair strand away from her with eyes closed and more pain in my chest, when I realized I shouldn't be doing this. Not now…

Before I do something stupid, I took a step back. It was time for me to leave but before I could, I see wide, gorgeous brown.

* * *

I was half asleep. It felt like I was asleep but at the same time, I was aware of my surroundings. I was too tired to actually move but I had this sudden heavy feeling in my chest like _someone _was watching me. _Someone…_

It was a slow process in my mind but it was a millisecond realization. _Natsu…_

I opened my eyes and I was right. _He _was a few feet away from me.

I see him. For one great second, I see him. Natsu is different, very different. He stood so firm and tall, underneath his strong built and years off dangerous jobs, his eyes remained soft. He was staring at me, I almost felt my heart swell. I had to stop myself.

"Natsu…" I know my own voice betrayed me, it broke but I could still see the pain he caused me with my eyes opened.

I glared at him, standing up and picking up the lamb beside me. "What are you doing?"

"Lucy…" He calls out with _that _voice. I almost let my knees go weak. I have to be strong in this situation. I have to let him know what I've been holding off for so long. I want him to feel bad and miserable.

"What are you doing here?" It was almost a whisper but with air so thick, I know he heard me clearly.

He looked surprised for a moment, frozen as he stood. I want him out my room. I want him out my house. I raised the lamp over my head, ready to attack at any given moment. Natsu still stood in front of me, his eyes followed as I walked over towards him.

I clenched my teeth and drew my breath. "Get out of my house!" I yelled before smacking the lamp on his head. The strong impact shattered the stand along with everything else, slowly as if on cue, blood started to drip from where I hit him.

I flinched before clenching my hands into fists. Natsu doesn't seem to understand. He did not move, he is unfazed by all this. Why? Did he come here to see how much this affects me? To see how much of me he left behind? I hate him. I hate him so much.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE! I DON'T NEED YOU HERE! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE? I HATE YOU SO MUCH! JUST LEAVE… LEAVE ME ALONE…" I was thrashing my fists, I know it hurts less than the lamp but I've had enough of him still trying. I'm done. I want to be done.

"Please… Leave. I want you out of my life… After all this time waiting… Why? Why all of a sudden? Why are you here?" I did not even notice I started crying until I felt his hands around my wrists, lightly restraining me.

I don't care anymore. I'm so tired.

"I'm not capable of leaving you alone, Lucy" Suddenly, I hear my own heart and I'm frozen. The air feels thicker as I close my eyes, letting myself cry for what seemed like eternity.

I feel something warm against my cheek, I opened my eyes to see him closer to me. I wanted him to leave and be left but what was I doing? I leaned against his touch, slowly, I feel his other hand and his forehead against mine.

I wasn't near stopping him. This is… This is not… I want him to stop what he's doing. I…

"You have no idea how much I wanted to do this" His breath was warm, voice low and eyes filled with passion. As if on cue, I didn't have the voice to stop him, instead he pulls me closer to him. His arms around my waist, his nose on the curve of my neck…

I lost whatever strength I had left in a second. I shouldn't be doing this with him but he wipes away the tears in my eyes. Then it hits me hard enough to actually say it.

"You're alive… You're actually alive and have been alive the moment I cried and grieved when they told me you were dead. You were off somewhere else while I hoped you hopped on my balcony every night or-or cried myself to sleep… And ri-right now you're here… Standing in front of me. Alive…"

Every hurt and pain comes back at me. "And you've hurt me. Y-you have no idea and suddenly you're here as if everything's going to be okay" I said accusingly. I tried pulling away from him but he grips on me tighter until the moment I gave up…

"Lucy I know. I've hurt you when I promised I would always protect you but you were not the only one in pain when I left… Every night I had to restrain myself from coming back to you… Every damn day you're always in my head…" He breathes in, caressing my cheek once again.

"I regret the day I chose this but I was doing this for you… For us… I wanted to quit and this was the only way how. Now that I'm here, I accept the fact that I hurt you. I can't make it up but I'm so sorry Lucy" His voice breaks as he kisses my forehead.

I felt myself crying again. "I'm sorry" He kisses both my eyes.

"I'm sorry" My nose.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry" My cheeks.

"… _I'm so sorry_" My lips.

* * *

I missed her. I missed her so much. There's no other way to express two years without her. I kissed her with everything I've been keeping for so long, to let her know nothing has changed. I love her. I'm so fucking in love with her, I still miss her even if she's right in front of me. I cupped her face and kissed her again. And again. We weren't letting go of each other's lips, I wasn't planning to.

Until I started walking until she ended up with her back on the wall. I pinned her hands above her head, I wasn't ready to stop. Not yet.

"Natsu I-"

She breathlessly pulls away slightly, "No more" I stopped for a second, "No more apologizing" She places her hands around my neck, pulling me to her.

I was crying. I'm sure I was but it was no longer of pain. I was happy. I am happy and I'm not done showing her how much I love her.

As we continued kissing, I slid one hand on her hips, as if she knew, Lucy wrapped her legs around my waist. While making our way to her bed, I started kissing her jaw, her neck…

"Natsu…" She moaned, pulling on my hair.

We land on her bed softly as I continued attacking her neck with everything I've got. She continues calling out my name, it was sending me chills and warmth at the same time.

Lucy wraps her legs back, rubbing herself against me. She was on fire, I was restraining myself with all my strength. I went down slightly lower… Sucking and biting, it only made her rub against me harder.

I groaned. Not yet. I'm not done. I want to know every inch of herself but she was making it very difficult. Lucy's hand was cold as she slid it inside my shirt, feeling my chest, my abdomen…

I went down in between her breasts as I looked at her. She looks back at me with equal passion, hands unbuttoning her shirt and bra. Lucy reveals herself to me and for the second time today, she took my breath away.

I had to take a moment to look at her. "You're so beautiful"

She blushes and looks away. She has no idea how effortlessly beautiful she is. For the first time in two years, I smiled. Even chuckled for a while before she places his hands on my shoulders, pulling me closer. As we continued kissing, her hands fumbled for my shirt. I couldn't stop smiling then, taking it off.

I straddled on top of her to continue kissing her, to never stop tasting her. She allows me to explore her mouth, she tastes sweet and more. I feel warmer as she responds with equal intensity, I felt myself getting harder. She moans louder and louder as she felt me.

I couldn't take it anymore. Lucy was driving me crazy. I bucked my hips with equal vigor, molding her breasts just to focus on something else.

"Lucy" I clenched my teeth. She wanted more. I do too. Her eyes just clouded with lust and pleasure.

At some point, I was done restraining myself, I bit her lip and stopped to look her in the eye.

"Lucy I can't take it anymore… We can stop right here if you want" I say breathlessly, it seemed like a growl. She stares back at me, and I see the same thing, the lust and longing and everything of two years…

She bites on my lip just the same, I slightly jumped. "I never want you to stop"

And with that, I lowered her on her bed and I followed.

* * *

They became a tangle of limbs underneath the covers. He rolls on her side and pulls her close to his chest. She's catching her breath as she lays her head near where his heart is. The soft and rhythmic beating lulling her to sleep but not quite…

"Lucy, I never stopped loving you. I hope you know that…" He whispers, kissing the crown of her head.

Natsu did not quite know but Lucy heard him. He was thinking out loud…

"And I'm never going to stop. Not now when I'm this close…" She was too tired to react. Too tired to think. As she drifts into dreamland, she didn't hear what else he had to say…

"I need you to hold on a little longer. I need to settle this with Igneel once and for all…"

* * *

I saw a glimpse of my alarm, it's 7 a.m. but I'm not sleepy, just a bit weak and sore… A complete flashback of what had happened played in my head like a broken record, the thought made me warm and nervous. I froze when I saw his arms wrapped around my waist.

I… I shouldn't have done this. I let him do this with me like he never left. And yet…

My fingers reached for my lips, they were numb… I turned red once more.

No. I need to stop. This should stop… I need to think.

As I tried to stand up, his grip just became tighter. I looked over towards him, he was already awake.

"Go back to bed. It's still too early…" He mumbles sleepily.

I pried his fingers from my waist. "Natsu, leave" This caught his attention. He sits up with confusion all over his face.

I still love him. Despite what he did but is this what I really want? What if he leaves again? Is this what my life would be with him, if I chose this? Is he going to leave for some stupid mission and then come back to me and then everything's suddenly okay?

"Lucy…"

"No. Natsu, you have to leave. I need to think-"

"I love you. Let's get married" I have to-wait what? D-did I hear him right?

I froze. This time, moving felt like walking on eggshells. I stared at him dumbfounded. Confused. Surprised. I don't even know but as I found my voice to speak, I couldn't think straight.

"I… I-I"

Natsu sighed, sitting beside me closely. "Lucy look, I'm not letting you go, not again. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and-"

"B-but I'm barely an adult! I'm still in college and-and I'm not-" I cut myself of as he leaned towards me.

"I meant not now…" He narrows his eyes at me. "So you are considering marrying me" He grins. I wanted to leave right now.

But he continued.

"I just want to let you know why I came back in the first place. I know you're having some trouble trusting me but I'm going to prove myself to you, no matter what it takes" His words made me speechless. I was too late to react when he kissed me.

I watched him stand up to get dressed.

"I'm going to give you space if that's what you want but I can't promise anything once I miss you" He kisses my cheek and leaves.

I lied back down and stare at the ceiling. This day couldn't get more confusing, eventful and everything in between. I have to think this through and I can't do it alone…


End file.
